Life, part 4: Out of Darkness
by PARN of hero
Summary: Right after Theo, Percy's son, and Lana, Triton's daughter, fell into Tartarus, the Jackson famiily and friends are preparing for what is coming. The Olympian Civil war is due in the Spring.
1. Bad News

**Disclaimer: Some characters are by RR, other are mine**

 **Author's Notes: 10/1/15 - After a nice and necessary break, I am kind of back in business. I haven't written much. So far, I only have this chapter and the second are completed. Any idea is welcomed. I am taking a new approach: writing in 3rd person. I haven't done it in quite a while. I have no idea how often I am going to update at all... so follow so you won't miss any chapter. By the way, I took this day to launch this story since it's almost a year since I started with the whole Theo, Mer, Aida and Claire Jackson saga.**

 **1.** **Bad News**

For Claire, the first intake of air felt like life itself, vibrant and exuberant. The whirlpool created by Poseidon's pearl dizzied her a little but everything still felt right inside the water. It was unbelievable but she was close by the Aquarium. The sun was barely rising so her dad wouldn't be here until 2 more hours, if he was even coming today. It was New Year's Day after all.

Claire got out of the water in slow heavy steps as her clothes were wet. For the first time since probably ever, she couldn't dry herself. Her powers over water and light were still flicking, sometimes it was too much or nothing of power, some other she could move water or light, even both. This moment was a powerless moment as she couldn't dry herself by removing the water or heating herself. To top it all, she left her whip in her closet and her always awkward feeling sword wasn't enough. She felt so mortal and unprotected.

She found the front door obviously locked at such early hour. The gates and walls were tall enough and almost impossible to climb in such heavy damp attire. She circulated the perimeter looking for a way in and luckily she found one of the guards walking to her. He was older than her dad, silver curly hair cut in a military way, a little overweight, nice round face and dark skin.

"Miss Claire, are you alright?" asked the guard which name Claire couldn't remember "You are soaking wet"

Claire probably looked pale and cold as the winter sea air hit her constantly. She was shaking to her bones. She tried to say something but the chatter of the teeth wouldn't let her talk, so she nodded. The guard immediately understood and took her in where the security office was probably warmer and hopefully with the heater on.

The security office was like any office, painted in white, with a weird black cat clock, a calendar and bulletin board on the wall, a desk filled with papers, some arranged and some blown away as someone left a crack of the window open.

"Miss Claire, sit" said the guard with a pleasant smile. Claire looked at him unsure as she was already dripping water on the floor "Don't worry for the chair. Your dad owns us a new one anyway" Claire nodded and sat. She felt suddenly tired in the middle of relatively calmness.

Soon, the guard brought her an old blanket which Claire deeply appreciated and removed her extremely heavy coat dropping it next to the chair. She felt so much better wrapped in the old smelly blanket. She closed her eyes and fell asleep for what it felt just couple of minutes.

Once color was finally returning to her cheeks and her fingers didn't feel as numb as before, she woke up and the guard was sitting in the other desk where the security cameras monitors were. She saw him with a clipboard and a pencil making notes as he was staring at the monitors.

The guard noticed her looking at him as asked "Feeling better, Miss Claire? You slept for almost an hour."

"Yes" said Claire "Can I call to my dad?"

"Sure" said the Guard "The phone is under the papers, I hope. Nate is not exactly the neatest person in the world"

Claire smiled and cleaned her hands on the blanket before start carefully moving the papers in the search of the telephone. She found it under an old phone guide before she was even born. At least, the telephone was digital, she thought as she was petrified of the idea of using the rotary dial. She had heard of it and seen it in really old movies, but never in the flesh.

In a matter of seconds, she heard her dad talking on the other side of the line "Happy New Year. Josh, is everything okay?"

Claire smiled gratefully to know that the guard's name was Josh. It was starting to get awkward. She shook her head saying "Dad, it's me. Josh let me in to call you"

She heard her dad gasping surprised before saying "Claire, what are you doing at the Aquarium?"

Claire thought for a second of how to answer that. It was a long story and it was better in person. She said "Dad, could you pick me up?"

She heard a second of hesitation in his dad's voice. She could tell he knew and he was being heard when he lied "So you found your glasses on my desk. That's good but you shouldn't go out this early, no matter how much you want to read that book. Your mom and I thought you were in your room with Kate… I am going. Stay there. Say. Is Theo with you?"

"No, dad. He is not" said Claire bitterly thinking how she dragged her only brother there.

"Well, he is probably running" said her dad "See you soon."

"Okay, dad" said Claire and hung up the phone. She turned to see the guard looking at her. "Thank you, Josh. My dad is coming"

"Anytime, Miss Claire" said the guard.

Claire frowned saying "Don't call me Miss, please."

Josh, the guard, nodded and said "Do you want a soda from the machine before your dad gets here?"

"Sure" said the girl and followed Josh to the back room where there was a table for eating lunch, a small fridge, a microwave, a couple of countertops even a sink, and of course, vending machines.

Josh took out a coin from his pants pocket and gave it to Claire for her to choose her beverage. As he saw the teen picking a cola drink, he said "My wife sent me some turkey from last night for lunch. Do you want some?"

Claire said "No, I'm okay. Thanks" before the sound of the can falling down was the only sound in the room.

After Claire retrieved her soda, she followed Josh back to the office where she sat in the same damp chair. She felt drier and warmer than before she was still moist. Josh asked her about her holidays as he was still monitoring the cameras with his clipboard and pen. Claire answered politely and she asked him about his family. She knew Josh already had grandkids so she asked a lot of questions about them, just to pass the time.

The clock was marking almost 9 o'clock when the door opened and she saw her dad coming in with a strange smile. His coat was crocked and his scarf was touching the floor.

"Happy New Year, Josh" said Percy as he stepped in "Sorry, Claire. I had to greet everybody on my way here"

"It's okay, dad" said Claire and she was glad she was almost dry by now since her dad pulled her into a bone-breaking hug.

In their embrace, Percy asked concerned "Claire, what happened?"

Claire bit her lips before saying "Dad, let's talk at home, ok?"

Percy nodded and pulled away slowly. From his winter coat, he took out Claire's reading glasses which she hated but it was doctor's orders. He gave them to his daughter "Take your glasses. I found them on the roof by the way."

They said goodbye to Josh and walked to the parking lot where the family car was waiting for them. The air was still freezing and Claire was glad that she was dry and the air wasn't as harsh as before. As soon as they entered the car, Claire turned the radio on the local news. She didn't want to talk yet until they were back in the house. However, Percy didn't have the same idea.

Almost half-way home, Percy turned off the radio and said "What happened?" Claire looked at her dad with glassy eyes as she remembered the face of Lana screaming and her brother jumping. She shook her head, raised her legs until her knees were on her chin and turned to the window. Percy looked at her daughter and pleaded softly "Your mom and everybody is freaking out since Theo is not at home, no note and his backpack still in the room. Also Will woke up screaming and we both know that you know why."

Claire turned her head just to see her dad driving. She wasn't sure of telling him everything but she was curious, so she asked "What did Will dream?"

"Alice and the Mad Hatter were falling in the rabbit hole, the Cheshire cat grinning as he watched them fall, then roaring as the dormouse disappeared in a teakettle" said Percy. For Claire, it made sense for someone as young as Will to dream like that, to understand better. She wished she could see the truth like that, almost detached.

"It's kind of true" said Claire "Alice and the Mad Hatter, I mean Lana and Theo are gone... down under"

"Tartarus" whispered Percy as they both feared the same.

Claire whispered horribly scared of the truth "I hope you are wrong"

Percy nodded at her daughter as he wished the same, then he asked "The Dormouse?"

Unmistakable, Claire knew who was the Dormouse and said softly "I ran away with a Poseidon's Pearl that Theo gave me"

Percy breathed out of relief that Claire escaped. He was already sick of worry as he woke up that morning and two of his children were gone. When Claire called, he was definitely less worried but Theo was still missing. When he saw her at the Aquarium, he knew something bad had happened and didn't try to alarm her more than she already looked.

"The Cheshire cat? Who was it? What happened to it?" asked Percy.

"I don't know where Ewan is" said Claire and she saw no surprise in him as he was already suspecting it "Theo told me to run and I did."

"I am glad you listened to your brother" said Percy "Thank you for telling me"

Quickly, Claire's hand reached for the on bottom of the radio, but her dad's hand stopped her. She looked at him as he pulled over and looked at her. He was reading her and Claire didn't understand what was missing or wrong. She told him the truth, almost entirely.

Percy asked "Claire, what don't you want your mom to know?"

Claire bit him lips almost to point of start bleeding. She wasn't sure of start crying or yelling. She felt everything was her fault. Theo came with her and he was in danger, both were. She looked down where her hands were moving nervously. She tried to suffocate her tears but she was already out of breath as she tried not to cry. She said painfully "Dad, Lana is hurt. Ewan stabbed her before throwing her to the damn hole. I don't know if she is still alive, if they are alive"

Percy quickly pulled her daughter into his arms and let her cry freely. He was trying his best not to break down in pieces. He was scared and worried for his son. If Lana was hurt, she would be a liability as Theo wouldn't leave her side, just as Percy wouldn't leave Annabeth's. He tried to soothe her daughter by saying "Don't worry. Your brother will find a way for them to come back safely"

Claire stopped crying for just a second to stare at her dad. She said "Do you honestly believe that?"

Percy wanted to nod, to show how sure and hopeful he was, but there was a large part of him that was hopeless. However, this wasn't about him. Her daughter needed him. He whispered as he found hope "We must have faith in them, just like everybody did on your mom and me"

Claire nodded because he was right. She dried her tears the best she could as her dad started the engine and travelled what it was left to get home.

As soon as they passed the front door, almost everybody was in the doorway. Annabeth, Calypso, Kate and Aida stared at them desperate for good news.

"Any news?" asked Percy and the girls looked at him with crushed hopes as they quickly realized that Theo wasn't with them.

"No. I already talked to Grover and he is not at Camp" said Calypso with a worried voice.

Annabeth nodded weakly and said "I just talked to Hazel and she will tell us if he gets there"

"Where are Leo and Will?" asked Claire noticing the lack of boys in the room.

"Leo took Will for a ride to distract him a little and search the surrounding areas" said Calypso.

"Claire, did Theo tell you something?" asked Aida and her voice turned full of remorse "I knew I shouldn't have drunk that."

Claire looked at her big sister, her mom, her best friend and her second mom. She knew it had to quick like talking a band-aid out. She breathed out quickly before saying firmly "Will's dream is true. Lana and Theo…"

The face of everybody said all. This was the worst possible news. Annabeth quickly looked at her husband pleading with her eyes and saying "Percy, Tartarus? Please, no"

"We are not sure" said Percy and he saw his wife crumbling down in tears and loud sobs. He grabbed her and pulled her close. Annabeth was shaking as terror and torment was consuming her. "Annabeth, calm down"

"I am trying" said Annabeth as despair was crashing her down. She whispered "Our only son"

"He is with Lana. They will keep each other safe" said Aida quickly as she was trying to help.

Percy nodded to her daughter with a grateful smile. He said "Yes, Annabeth. Aida is right. Theo is smart and he knows our stories. He can probably map Tartarus by heart"

Annabeth felt hope in the middle of everything, just a little but it was too much pain already in her heart. She was barely recovering of the fact that Theo wasn't turning into a salt statue, now to lose him in the deeps of her most horrible nightmares. She said "I know, Percy, but we made a lot of enemies down there and he is our son"

"He will come back. We did, didn't we?" said Percy hopeful. Annabeth looked around and she knew that she had to be strong for her family. Everybody looked up to her like the strongest one. She looked at her heartbroken husband. He knew as much as she did, the dangers their son would face.

For the rest of the morning, they waited for anything good to happen. Calypso told the news to Juniper and they ended up crying for almost an hour. Grover wasn't in a good shape either. Annabeth and Percy retreated to their room where they stayed in bed holding in each other. Kate and Claire stayed in the backyard talking and reading. It was freezing but they didn't care. Aida was non-stop on the phone asking everybody she knew about her brother. She felt she needed to do something as she still couldn't believe where Theo was.

Around noon, everybody found their way to the kitchen to eat last night leftovers. Kate, Claire and Calypso grabbed their food and ate in the backyard. Annabeth, Percy and Aida sat together in the dining room table with reheated containers of turkey and mashed potatoes.

None of them talked as they ate slowly and not really caring neither what they were eating nor the taste. They could have been eating cardboard and it would have tasted the same.

"I talked to Sean. He was at the mall… He and Taylor are coming as fast as they can… probably by night" said Aida filling the silence. Before her parents could reply, her cell phone ringed and she took the call "Hello… Morris, is that you? Happy New Year. How is grandpa? I was about to call him but it has been one of those mornings" Then Aida's face turned pale and stuttered "What? I'm… on my way"

"What happened?" asked Percy dreading more bad news.

Aida looked at her parents for a second before she said "Grandpa is dead" She took a big breath as she wanted not to cry. Since the morning she felt out of tears as she couldn't cry for her brother but she was wrong.

Annabeth quickly stood up and hugged her daughter comforting the best she could. She whispered in her ear "Aida, I'm coming with you"

Aida, as stubborn and determined to keep her both families separated, couldn't find a reason to say no, so she only whispered "Thanks, mom"


	2. Stuck

**Disclaimer: So, you know this fanfiction though it's a little to away of the original story. Anyway, it is still FANFICTION.**

 **Author's notes: 10/5/15 - It's a nice Fall day to update. It's bright early Monday morning, birds are chirping and I am still sleeping. I don't expect lots of views, reviews, likes and followers. It would be awesome, don't get me wrong... but this part is about me ending the story and growing as a writer rather than what people want or expect. I am writing what I want to write... still any idea is welcomed. I want to thank my two favorite penpal gals: Charlee and Nik for supporting me and accepting my awful awful grammar mistakes. Lots of XOXO from Mexico.**

 **2\. Stuck**

It took a couple of seconds for Theo to adjust to the sight of the shadows and illuminated furniture by the roaring fire of the open stove. He knew this place by his parents' vivid bedtime stories: the Damasen's home in the Swamp. Everything was built for a bigger person. Even if Jason had done his best to shrink the furniture with pillows and robes over the bed, shorter table legs, and steps, they probably looked tiny.

Jason Grace pointed to the corner of the place where a large armchair was close to the roaring fire. It looked like a comfy place to read. Lana was lying with her legs swinging on the edge of the arm support as her head was on the other side. She looked peaceful sleeping. Her lips were rosy tinted and her skin just a tint paler than usual.

Theo jumped out of the bed in a long fall to the ground which hurt just a little. He didn't care and crossed the room to her side. Lana was breathing and looked fine despise the chunky bloody wraps around her torso. He took her hand kissing it lingering for the longest time.

Theo wanted to yell at Jason for having Lana in the armchair while he was in the bed, but he felt so warm by the fire that it made sense. Lana needed warmth and this was the only place as Theo remembered how cold he felt on the bed.

Theo saw by the corner of his eye to Jason next to him looking at them. He was dazzled and tried his best not to stare at him. He wondered a lot of things about the legend in front of him. Since he was little, he had heard stories about him. How Hazel, Frank, Piper, his parents and the rest of New Rome talked about him. Theo always pictured him greater than Perseus, Heracles and other heroes. He was Jason Grace, a real hero.

It took Theo the longest time to finally ask "How is she?"

Jason sighed and that was never a good sign in Theo's book. Jason said gently "Her physical wounds are extremely… delicate. I am amazed how she had managed to stay alive"

Theo suffocated a sob but he kept staring at her. Lana had endured a lot. Theo said with a sad hopeful smile "That's her, so stubborn… Why hasn't she woken up?"

"Orpheus' trial" answered Jason and Theo looked at him confused.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You passed by Orpheus' door… In the ancient and modern times, it was a relative easy way to get here, just a little of music did the trick. Your dad did years ago, so Hades got a little annoyed and changed the location, the destination and added a trial, with Morpheus' help, to prove the courage and wiliness of those coming here. She is stuck in a dream so deep that she doesn't know what's real or not. Inside the dream, someone you know and love keeps you in. You woke up… she hasn't yet" said Jason and all Theo could think it was Mer the one who was his jailor. Theo would have stayed just for his sister, his twin.

Theo sighed feeling the heaviness of his words, what it meant. He looked around and saw things that their parents' never mentioned, some looked from 'upstairs'. He came into a sad conclusion as he asked to Jason "We are not the first ones to get this way, right?"

Jason gave him a quick nod and answered "Maybe 10 since I'm here"

This alarmed Theo because Jason was alone so he had to ask "What happened to them? Where are they?"

Jason hesitated. Theo stared at him silently pleading for the truth and Jason said "Most never woke up and eventually died. Their bodies simply gave up in this toxic environment. Only 2 opened their eyes, including you"

"What happened to the other?" asked Theo hoping for good news.

Jason sighed again before saying "Graham thought he could make it alone and I never saw him again… Sometime later, I saw a monster wearing his t-shirt. I guess he never made it out"

"Have you tried?" asked Theo wondering one single thing: Why was Jason still here?

Jason looked to the roaring fire hesitating his answer like he was afraid of saying loudly. Then he looked at the stormy sea green eyes of Theo and said with crimson cheeks "It's suicidal alone… It sounds cowardly, I know… so I am stuck here"

"So am I" said Theo bitterly.

Jason chuckled as he suddenly felt braver. His hand reached Theo's shoulder and he said "Let's see about that…" His eyes moved to Lana and Theo saw fear in his eyes "Later when the girl wakes up"

Theo knew Jason lied to make him feel better. He didn't want to think of the moment they realized Lana wasn't going to wake up, so he needed to distract himself. He found himself asking to Jason "How did you end up here?"

"No idea" said Jason shrugging. It looked like it wasn't the first time someone has asked him the same. Theo thought of the other demigod who woke up: Graham.

"But you died" asked Theo thinking of what he knew and Leo. Leo came back from the Fields.

Jason shrugged again and answered "I know I did. I remember Piper crying and I told her that I loved her and it was okay… I woke up a couple of yards of this cabin. I was lucky, I guess. I was badly wounded and the medicine cabinet was stocked. There is a well nearby that reaches the Phlegethon river… Since then, I have been here."

Theo stared at Jason. A million of questions ran through his head but one was constant. He asked "Did you try to send a message to Camp… like my parents did?"

Jason smiled crookedly and said "Countless of times for so many years… but if nobody knows I'm here, who will wait by the fire to get it? Who will believe it's not a prank or a tramp? I'm supposed to be dead"

Theo looked at Lana now. He didn't know what else to ask really. He didn't want to know right now how many times he asked for help and nobody came, nobody listened. He didn't even want to think about Jason and all these years in Tartarus, alive and trapped. Theo didn't want to believe that it was his future now. He knew he would try to find a way out just like Jason did, probably to die like Graham did. The more he stared at Lana, the more he was convinced he had to try for her, for his family. No matter what, Lana had to wake up. Without her, Theo wouldn't have any reason to try.

It didn't take long to Theo to realize that Lana's health wasn't improving. She looked sicker by the minute and without any delay searched in the medicine cabinet. Throughout the years, Jason had used pretty much everything that once Damasen had. There were only left a couple of bandages, herbal tea for insomnia and clay for Tartarus mosquitoes bites. Lana was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

"Sorry" whispered Jason when Theo finally closed the medicine cabinet.

"This can't be all we can do. There has to be something" said Theo weakly as he fought his way not to crumble or cry in front of his idol "She is Poseidon's bloodline. We need clean water"

"There is none. I have lived out of the Phlegethon water. It only keeps you alive and… I am not a healer. I can't do much except to keep her comfortable. It's up to her to live or not now" said Jason.

Theo knew he was being honest and it didn't lessen his pain. He needed to find a solution. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got because it was Ewan's fault. He hurt Lana, the girl he claimed to care and threw her here without a mean to survival.

Theo wanted to shout until there was no air in his lungs but it wouldn't any good. They were stuck in Tartarus and Lana was in some kind of coma with a deathly wound. Even if the Phlegethon water kept her alive, there was no guarantee she would wake up.

"The fire is dying. I am going for more wood" said Jason as the room was pretty much lighted by ambers. As he left the room, Theo realized that something was glowing in Lana's neck. It was covered by her hair and looked like a vial of some kind. Theo lifted it at the same time as Jason returned.

Jason threw the firewood and approached them asking "What's that?"

Theo looked at Jason for a moment before saying "I am not sure. It's on her neck…" He looked intensely to the red fluid swirling inside the vial. Once single thought came to Theo's head 'If Ewan gave it to Lana, it was for something' and then he finally recognized it "It's Calypso's immortality."

Jason gasped surprised asking "How did she get it?"

"Morpheus… Immortality in a bottle, how convenient" said Theo quoting what Morpheus said in Devil's Golf Course "This will cure her."

Theo was about to open the vial when Jason grabbed his shoulder saying "Wait! Are you sure of using it on her? The whole thing? I mean. We could use it for us to make it out"

Theo stared at Jason greatly surprised. It was so un-heroic to not save Lana. He found himself with his mouth wide open before stammering "But, but, she is sick"

Jason looked at Theo with sadness and grief as he found himself in the same situation that before. He said honestly "We don't know if she is going to wake up. What if she doesn't?"

Theo answered quickly without a drop of hesitation "She will"

Jason sighed as he was trying to gain control of the situation. He grabbed Theo's shoulders making the young man look at him as he said "Theo, listen to me. I have been in this situation before. I don't want to crush your hopes, but…"

"She will wake up" interrupted Theo already thinking how Jason could even suggest this. For seconds, neither of them said a word as they just stared at each other.

"Okay" said Jason finally and let go of Theo's shoulders "We will use it to cure her wounds when she wakes up. We need her healthy and ready to travel, right?"

"Right" said Theo hopefully.

For the next ten minutes, nobody said a thing as Theo was holding Lana's hand and Jason reignited the fire.

Suddenly, Jason's voice was the only sound in the room as he asked "Tell me about everybody. What are they up to?"

Theo's eyes saw Jason's face and he looked curious like he really wanted to know. He tried to smile weakly and said softly "It's kind of a long story. It's been almost 30 years since the Athens battle"

Jason smiled honestly and said "We have nothing but time"

For hours, Theo talked and talked about his whole life, his parents' lives and everybody who knew Jason once. Jason listened attentively and quietly. However, he lost his ground with shocking news like Piper's passing, asking more and more questions that Theo politely answered.

At the end of the story when Theo told Jason how Ewan stabbed Lana and he jumped to save her, Jason looked at Lana and asked "How far along is she?"

Theo found the question really bizarre and answered dumbly "Excuse me?"

Jason said "The pregnancy"

"What?" said Theo alarmed, mostly surprised "Why are you saying that? Is she?"

Jason blushed a little bashful as he said honestly "As you see, she doesn't talk in her sleep… Before you woke up, she only whispered one word 'baby'… Sorry, maybe I jumped in the wrong conclusion"

Theo looked intensely at Lana and he remembered the exhibit and her nauseas, how much she was sleeping after that. She claimed it was because she was finally done with her sculpture and she needed to catch up. Theo believed her but now he was looking at her and said to himself "A baby? She never told me"

Jason tried to be cheerful and understanding as he said "Maybe she didn't know, but maybe her body knows as she is fighting to stay alive… I could be wrong. I wish I am. A pregnant demigod in Tartarus doesn't sound like good news at all"

Theo tried to nod because Jason was right. If Lana was pregnant, it was dangerous for the baby and them as she was hurt and her smell would attract the wrong crowd. Despise the terrible situation, Theo smiled. He was going to be a dad.

"Lana, a baby?" said Theo taking Lana's hand and whispered as he kissed her forehead "Why didn't you tell me before? Were you afraid of my reaction? I love you"

For the rest of the night or day, it's difficult to keep track of time in Tartarus, Theo stayed by Lana's side, holding her hand and whispering "Please, come back for me, for us, for everybody that cares for you. Please"

For days, or what it felt days, Theo stayed by her side. Jason cooked and helped Theo to change Lana's bandages. Without Jason's knowledge, Theo fed a couple of Calypso's immortality drops to Lana. Slowly, her wound was closing and color was returning to her normally pale skin. She was starting to look like Lana again.

Jason was just coming back from a little daily fight with a Maeonian Drakon when finally Lana stirred in her sleep. She grunted softly and slowly opened her eyes. Theo was looking at her with tears in his eyes and whispered "Hi"

Lana blinked as she focused her eyes on Theo. Her face turned scared and moved back as much as she could bury herself in the armchair. She pointed at Theo saying "Who are you?"

Theo didn't realize what Lana was saying as he was so happy of her waking up. He moved closer saying "Lana. You are awake. We have been so worried"

Lana put her hands between her and Theo, keeping the distance as Theo looked like he was going to hug her. She said "Get off of me. I don't know you, any of you." She pointed to Jason who was just a couple of steps behind Theo "Where am I? What is this place?"

"How are you feeling?" asked Jason politely putting his hand on Theo's shoulder gently pulling him back.

Theo didn't take the subtle hint and got closer, scaring Lana even more.

"Go away!" yelled Lana to the top of her lungs.

Theo felt hurt and rejected but his curiosity was greater than him and asked "Why didn't you tell you were pregnant?"

Lana stared at him in shock. Her mouth moved like a fish until she found her voice and said "Are you insane? I don't even know you and I am not pregnant"

Theo now was in shock as he pointed to Jason saying "But he, he… what?"

Jason shrugged to Theo and approached to Lana saying "Sorry. I probably misheard. When you were unconscious, I heard you say 'baby'. Does it ring a bell?"

Lana looked at them in silence for a couple of seconds until she said quietly "I'm not pregnant"

"Are you sure?" asked Jason.

"Of course, I am" said Lana and Jason looked relieved, but Theo not so much.

"Well, that's something" said Jason breathing out.

Theo moved closer to Lana taking her hands and saying "Lana, listen to me"

"Back off!" yelled Lana pushing Theo away "You… freak!"

"Everybody calm down" said Jason to both of them then he took Theo's arm pushing him "Go to the corner"

"What? I won't" said Theo looking at Jason like he was mad.

"Just do it. She is scared and you are not helping" said Jason firmly and Theo looked at Lana who was terrified of him and nodded. Theo walked to the bed and crossed his arms as he looked at them. He sincerely thought that Lana was acting in Central Park. Now, he wasn't so sure. What Ewan did to Lana?

Theo heard Jason saying almost sweetly to Lana "Sorry about my friend. He had a couple of rough days"

"That's okay. I guess" muttered Lana and Theo saw Lana's blushing cheeks.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Jason.

Lana looked around thinking until she said "I was dancing in a ballroom, New Year's Eve"

Theo almost shouted from across the room "Do you remember how you got here?"

Lana glared at Theo and said annoyed "I said I was dancing. I must have fainted. The dress was heavy and the corset really tight" Then she smiled at Jason "Where are we? This is not my hotel room for sure"

"Tartarus" said Jason and Lana's smile faded. She looked paler than before, white as a sheet and shivered.

"Tartarus?" said Lana looking around terrified and her breathing turned fast.

"Calm down. We are safe at the moment" said Jason calmly.

"But, but… nobody comes out of Tartarus" said Lana so petrified that it looked like she never moved her mouth.

"My parents did. Percy and Annabeth" said Theo from across the room.

Lana glared at Theo like she wished to have a pebble to throw at him. She said loudly "You are liar. Percy doesn't have any sons. I know him"

Theo looked upset and ready to shake Lana into her former state but Jason got between them shielding Lana of Theo's eyes. Jason said kindly "We will find a way out. Are you hungry?"

Lana blushed again as she noticed that Jason was really handsome with the same pretty eyes as Ewan. She said a little bashfully "Starving. Who are you?"

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and he is Theo" said Jason.

Lana raised her hand to do a little shy wave and said "Hi. I'm Lana, daughter of Triton."


	3. Burying a Part of Me

**Disclaimer: You know...**

 **Author's notes: 10/9/15 - It's official! One long year ago, I started publishing TORN FAMILY and it's almost 375,000 published words and this saga is not over. Oh MY GOD!**

 **3\. Burying a Part of Me**

Annabeth and Aida drove all the way to the Matthews' mansion, once Aida's home. They both said nothing and let the radio fill the silence with news, commercial and oldies songs of Annabeth's teenager years.

Annabeth was behind the wheel and it helped her to calm her nerves. The last time she was in the Matthews' home was right after Jake's funeral when Aida was just a baby. Coming back made her feel 25 years old all over again. Once again, she was grieving. Her only son was lost in Tartarus like she was 30 years before. Theo was with Lana and that should reassure Annabeth but she knew what was down there.

Soon, they reached the gateway and they were both surprised of the lack of media press or police cars. Aida thought if it was Morris' joke which was completely impossible. Morris was no joker besides nobody jokes about something like that. The strangest thing was that the gate was wide open and there was silence.

Aida and Annabeth stepped down of the car, walking slowly to the front door and leaving the car in the garage which was also strangely open too. Aida used her keys to open and they let themselves in.

Annabeth barely walked as she was letting everything sink in, comparing how it had changed since the last time she was here. She still remembered the heated fight between her and Karen about Jake's last resting place. Harsh things were said and mostly forgiven and forgotten as they were both grieving the lost of Jake.

Above the reception area chimney, the picture of Jake was staring at her. She had almost forgotten how handsome he was and how much she loved him once. Annabeth once thought she had a future with Jake but the Fates always have a different plan. She never dared to say aloud but she was glad of the turnout of events since she had now the husband and family she always dreamed of. Still, she paid a high price of it: she lost Sally that day along with Jake. She had never stopped having this feeling that everything was her fault.

Right after Athens, Annabeth broke down in pieces every single thing she said or did in over a year trying to find out how she could have done to avoid the death of her friends and eventually driving Percy away. That obsession was slowly destroying her and drove her dad to take her to the mental institution where she met Jake. After Sally's death, she wanted to do it all over again but Aida was there looking at her every time she felt like crumbling down. Her daughter was always there to keep her grounded and strong and now Aida needed her mom to do the same.

"Morris?" said Aida loudly taking Annabeth out of her thoughts. Today was a bad day as her mind wanted to wander in dangerous insanely instable territories of madness and despair.

Seconds later, the butler appeared turning around the corner. Annabeth looked at the old man and whispered "Morris" not believing how fragile he looked at his almost 70 years old.

Morris bowed like usual to the ladies and said "Miss Aida, Mrs. Jackson, I'm so sorry for your lost."

Aida nodded weakly. On the other hand, Annabeth approached to the old man taking his hands, alarming the senior. She said "You are very kind, Morris. I'm thankful for all your years of service to this family. I know you took a good care of Aida growing up and I never thanked you. I should have come before."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Jackson" said Morris "This family has been the responsibility and privilege of my family for 5 generations since Nathaniel Matthews built this house."

Annabeth nodded and Aida asked "How it happened?"

Morris stared at them and said politely "The police are still investigating. They just left after some incentive. The detectives wanted to talk to you, Miss, and I asked them for discretion and consideration. We recently lost Misses Karen."

"How thoughtful of you" said Annabeth and carefully let go Morris' hands "Thank you, Morris"

"Where is Grandpa?" asked Aida looking around with a hint of desperation.

"In his way to the funeral home" said Morris "Miss Aida, everything has been taken care of"

"Where it happened?" asked Annabeth.

"In his office. I found him early morning when I was carrying his morning coffee" said Morris "I asked to leave the scene untouched as I knew, Miss Aida, you would want to see it yourself."

"Thank you, Morris" said Annabeth.

"Did the same detectives come?" asked Aida.

Morris took out a card from his jacket and presented it to Aida saying "Yes, and they are waiting for you call."

"I will go up then" said Aida "Could you get me some tea?"

"My pleasure, Miss" said Morris and turned around. He quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

Aida and Annabeth looked at each other for a brief moment before climbing the grand staircase to the second floor. To Annabeth, everything looked the same but nothing was. Aida opened the door and there was no sign of distress, nothing out of place, even the fire was still gently roaring pieces of ember. The desk was still neatly organized but there was something else. A single red rose was on expensive crystal flower base.

Annabeth was intrigued since she had never seen a flower in this office as long as she could remember. She whispered "A rose?" and raised her hand to grab it.

Aida said loudly and alarmed "Mom, don't touch it!"

Annabeth retracted her hand looking confused at her daughter. She whispered "Why not?"

Aida bit her lips as everything became clear. She sadly knew what happened. She said softly almost in a whisper "Charlie… It's from an old movie we loved to watch. It's probably poisoned like in the movie"

Annabeth said nothing but she was worried of Aida's reaction. After some seconds of silence, she said "Are you sure it was Charlie?"

"She was" said Aida sadly "She killed my grandparents. She wanted to bury the last part of me, of my past, our past, along with me." The young woman wanted to start crying but her grandpa's words resounded in her head 'We are Matthews. They must never see us bleed, less cry'. In that moment, Aida felt that she lost everything to hold and wondered if Theo felt the same as he was falling to Tartarus.

Annabeth took her daughter's hand and said "We should see the surveillance cameras. It could be something"

Aida looked at her mom and whispered "It's useless, mom. There are none here and Charlie knew it."

Before Annabeth could reply, Morris knocked on the door and let himself in carrying a tray of tea and finger sandwiches.

"Your tea, Miss" he said and left the tray in a small coffee table by Grandpa's Jake favorite leather armchair.

"Thank you, Morris" whispered Annabeth and the butler left them alone. She gently pushed her daughter to sit in Jake's armchair. Aida did for a quick second before jumping out as she felt really uncomfortable since it was her late grandfather's favorite chair. Not even when she was a little girl, she sat on it.

Annabeth sat on the other and watched her daughter passing around the office with the cup of tea in her hand. As long as they drank their teas, they were in silence.

"What are we going to do?" asked Annabeth "Do you want to go home? Go the funeral home? Call the detectives?"

Aida stopped her feet to look at her mom. She tried to hold her tea cup properly but her hand was shaking in increasing anger and bitterness. She said in cold fury "The police won't find Charlie.… I don't think I can't deal with the rest of the Matthews. Grandma's funeral was more than enough. Aunt Shirley is so… special"

"Let's go to funeral home, so you can say goodbye to your Grandpa in private before the rest of the family" said Annabeth "Then we can go home"

Aida wanted to nod. It was a good plan but the last part hurt her as she whispered "I don't know where is home anymore."

"It's with the people that love you" said Annabeth and stood up ready to take her grieving daughter in her arms.

Aida went to a different direction and said surly as her eyes were fixed on the dying fire "My home was with Charlie once and look how it turned out"

"Aida?" whispered Annabeth worried of her daughter. She could see the same tray of madness that she had in her daughter's eyes, a dangerous obsession of guilt. Her daughter said nothing and that worried Annabeth even more.

"Mom, let's go to the Cemetery" said Aida finally and weakly "I want to talk to Jake and Karen first, you know, I want to tell them about Grandpa first."

"Sure thing" said Annabeth and she left the office.

Aida was a single step behind and took a last glance before closing the door. Her eyes lingered on her grandpa's armchair as she whispered "Goodbye, Grandpa. Of all our family, I loved you the most."

The trip to the Cemetery was similar to the Matthews' manor: filled with silence and old music. Annabeth drove again taking glances at her daughter every time she could. She was so worried of her, since Theo, Taylor and Em brought her alive to Camp. Her physical wounds healed fast but her emotional ran as deep as Annabeth's.

They were like 3 streets of reaching the Cemetery and the sun was starting to set when Aida finally said something so suddenly and surprising that Annabeth almost crashed the car. After a couple of car wonks and strange U-turn, Annabeth parked the car.

"What?" said Annabeth still not believing what Aida said.

Aida sighed and repeated "Mom, I will change my name… I can't be a Matthews anymore."

Annabeth's mouth dropped for a quick second before she asked concerned "But, Aida. Are you sure of this?"

Aida smiled weakly, a shadow of smile to say "Yes. Grandpa and grandma are not longer here to stop me… why not? I never felt like one of them anyway. I know. You want to keep close to that part of me, to Jake. I know you loved my father and want to keep his memory alive."

Annabeth nodded weakly and asked "Are you going to be a Jackson now?"

Aida looked to the street and passing cars and said bitterly "I wanted it so much when I was little but I am not like them either. I don't look like them. I just can't be one of them"

Annabeth sighed sadly and grabbed her daughter's hand. She said reassuring "They don't see them like that. They love you. They are your family too."

"I know and I love them… Chase. I want to be Chase" said Aida and she smiled weakly.

Annabeth gasped surprised and felt her eyes filling with tears without a real particular reason o maybe she had all the reasons. Her daughter wanted to carry her maiden last name. She whispered "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I'm your daughter more than Percy's and Jake's" said Aida and they hugged.

The rest to the way of the cemetery was calmer. Somehow, Aida had found closure of that part of the life, of the family. She felt she no longer belonged to the ties of Matthews and she was ready to say the final Goodbye to them.

It took them ten more minutes to reach the Matthews' Mausoleum and they were surprised when they found Taylor and Sean expecting them.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" asked Aida with Annabeth nodding the same at the side.

Taylor rolled his eyes saying "It's kind of obvious, don't you think?"

Sean elbowed Taylor and his lack of sensibility saying "We tried to reach you on your phone."

"Sorry. It's in silence mode" said Aida quickly as she last saw the large list of missed calls on her cell phone.

"So we called to your house and your butler told us you were coming here" said Sean.

"So here we are" said Taylor trying to be cheerful and funny when he was trying his best not to let sorrow consumed him. The cemetery reminded him of his parents who he missed a lot.

Aida could have said a thousand of reasons to make them go away but she was tired of trying to keep things separated. She nodded gratefully before Sean hugged her tightly. Annabeth hugged Taylor and they switched hugs.

"What an interesting building!" said Sean marveled by the old Greek revival façade of the mausoleum "It kinds of look like a New Rome one"

"It does" said Taylor staring at the same.

"My ancestors had great taste" said Aida "My best trait"

"It was Nathaniel Matthews' grandfather idea, Aida's great great grandfather" said Annabeth "Your father hated this building. He didn't want to be here when it was his time."

"Grandma brought him here when I was 7" said Aida "Almost as soon as you disappeared."

"I bet she did" said Annabeth not bitterly but slightly disrespectful.

"Let's go in before the light is gone" said Annabeth and Aida nodded "Taylor, Sean, take guard. We won't take long" Both boys nodded and watched mother and daughter walked inside.

On another part of New York, Leo and Claire are walking around Central Park. Since Annabeth and Aida left the house, Claire was restless and she was more than glad when Leo came back with Will and requested him to go out to search again. She needed to do something besides brooding with Kate or watching her dad talking to Calypso.

"This is useless" said Claire after their third search around the Bethesda Terrace.

"There could be a clue" said Leo absentminded as he was analyzing the inside ceiling tiles. He was looking for a pattern out of place.

"Clue of what? How I ran away and let my brother go to Tartarus?" snorted Claire with her hands in the air in big loud expressions. She was fuming mad at herself.

Leo stopped looking at the tiles and smiled gently at Claire. He said coolly "You are not sure of that. They could be anywhere else"

Claire glared and fumed her arms in the air saying annoyed "Are you trying to cheer me up? Because it's not working." She leaned against the closest wall and slid down until her talons were touching her behind. Her arms were hunched down and the tips of her fingers were scratching the floor.

Leo looked at her and sat by her side. He said comforting "You did what your brother asked you"

Claire turned her head to Leo and opened her mouth to yell something cruel and uncalled for but she didn't. She just sighed and whispered ashamed "I shouldn't have listened to him, but…"

"You were afraid" said Leo kindly. Claire looked at him and she knew he was most of the time funny, a real clown, but he could be serious when it was necessary. It reminded her a lot of Taylor, or maybe it was the other way around.

"Yes" said Claire sadly and weak "What kind of hero I am?"

Leo said even gentler than before "Everybody is afraid once in a while, even your parents… even the spectacular and amazing of me"

Claire showed him a weak smile as she said "I know"

Leo smiled and said "You now know that fear won't overthrown you next time. You will be stronger next time, right?"

"Right... Thanks, Leo" said Claire and she was glad that Leo was here with her. He was different to all the grownups, like your favorite uncle.

They stayed for a little while still looking for clues without any luck. At the sun was finally down, they were walking out of Central Park. The stars were starting to appear and Claire whispered "Bob says hello." Something her dad taught her, to be grateful to the Titan that helped her parents to leave Tartarus.

They were finally seeing the light of the passing cars in the street ahead when Claire asked completely casually what Kate asked her to find out in the first opportunity: "So… How are things with Calypso?"

Leo stopped his tracks so sudden that he almost fell down. He looked at Claire nervously almost sweating under the blizzard proof winter jacket. He started to babbler "It's… I don't know… We haven't sat at all and talk… I mean, I want to… but…"

"What do you want?" asked Claire stopping Leo's annoying rambling.

Leo stopped talking with his mouth wide open for a second before saying honestly "I don't know"

That answer worried Claire. It wasn't exactly what she and Kate wanted to hear. She asked "Do you love Calypso?"

Leo quickly answered without a drop of doubt "I do. Of course, I do"

"But?" asked Claire softly. They were close enough to keep each other warm as the air was bitter cold. Leo felt like blushing any second. He wasn't going to deny that Claire was beautiful, smart, kind and simply badass, the best part of her parents. However, he couldn't even remotely think romantically about her since she was her parents' daughter and his heart belonged to one single person. That idea filled Leo with glee and terror.

Leo said weakly "I don't know if I am ready to be with her." The wind blew louder and dead leaves flew all around them. Claire nodded trying to be understanding.

"Petrified of the stepdad thing?" said Claire imitating her best sassy smile of Taylor "Don't worry. Kate and Will are great and I am not saying because Kate is my best friend"

Leo wanted to smile but there was a lot in his head as he watched this little 15 years old girl trying to encouraging him. He said honestly "I'm confused… I mean, I was dead, and then I was working in a forge for years not remembering my life… Now, I remember my life and 2 decades went by without me… My friends are parents, almost grandparents… Even the girl that never aged did. I don't know where I fit anymore… well, more than ever"

"Leo, I like you. Calypso clearly loves you" said Claire and hit Leo's shoulder gently "Everything will work out"

"Thanks for the pep talk, kiddo" said Leo.

"Anytime" said Claire "Thank you for everything too. I am glad we are friends"

"Family, blond Indiana Jones" said Leo making Claire smile widely and they continued their journey back to the Jackson household.


	4. The First Step

**Disclaimer: Only Annabeth is by Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's notes: 10/12/15 - This is going well. I have nothing to complain.I haven't written much this weekend but I will the next... hopefully.**

 **4\. The First Step**

Inside the Mausoleum, Annabeth and Aida were surrounded semidarkness and the only light inside was coming front the doorway behind them.

Annabeth stared at Jake's urn and touched the lid with eyes quickly filling with tears. No matter what, Jake was important for Annabeth. He helped her to get her life together and gave her Aida. Despise of everything: his cheating, his beating and her love for Percy; they were happy once.

"Jake, it's been a while" said Annabeth "I'm sorry. I should have stopped your mother but I wasn't around." Her body turned to the next urn "Karen, I know we didn't have the best of relationships but I never thanked you for taking care of Aida. I know you tried your best." Annabeth felt overwhelmed. There was so much unsaid in life and now meaningless in death. "I will be outside" and with that left the building leaving her daughter alone.

Aida was grateful of being alone. It was something she wanted but didn't dare to say to her mom. She sighed deeply gathering her thoughts and courage. She said "Father, Grandma Karen… Grandpa will be joining you soon, maybe by tomorrow night. I can't be here for the ceremony. I have to find my brother and stop a war. I will come soon with flowers and apologies. If I don't… I never really hated you. I just never really knew any of you. I am not like you. I was never meant to be a Matthews… even Grandpa said it, so I will change my name to Chase. I apologize if you are displeased but I already made up my mind… See you later"

As soon as Aida turned to leave, a faint glow of something shiny caught her eye. There was something down in the lower level. As curious and Aida was, she went down and saw it shinning again behind the oldest crypt, Nathaniel Matthews. Aida approached carefully as she feared of rats, or worst, spiders. She touched almost blindly and felt the tip of a hilt behind the marble inscription. She slowly pulled it out and it was indeed a sword. She wondered what was a sword doing here but then she remembered that Nathaniel Matthews was a sergeant during the Civil War. She thought of putting the sword back but she didn't. She felt it was the only thing she could keep of the family she just renounced.

Outside the mausoleum, Taylor, Sean and Annabeth were waiting as the sunlight was almost gone. Aida came out and the rest gathered around her hugging her again.

"What's that?" asked Sean looking at the dirty sword in Aida's hand "Is Stygian Iron?" He reached for the hilt and Aida let the sword go. Aida could finally see clearly the sword. It was long and lean like a Confederate saber. It was really a Civil War weapon.

"No way!" said Taylor examining the sword next to Sean "Where did you get this?"

Sean stared at the sword and passed along to Annabeth who was also waiting for her daughter's answer.

"It was behind Nathaniel's crypt" said Aida "Is a demigod sword?"

"It looks like" said Annabeth. "I had no idea Jake had a demigod past."

"It could be a gift from a friend" said Sean methodically.

"I don't think so. It was NW engraved in the tip of the hilt" said Annabeth.

"So what that means? That I have a long dead ancestor who happened to be a demigod? My mom also is" said Aida "Both of you are sons of demigods. It's not really that important."

"Besides the fact that you have a new sword" said Annabeth handling the sword to her daughter "Be careful. Stygian Iron is a very… tricky material"

"I will" said Aida. "I think this is goodbye, mom"

"I know. Sean and Taylor are here, and you can't stay behind. I love you" said Annabeth and they hugged "I will tell your dad… and I will deal with your grandpa's things. Don't worry"

"Thanks, mom" said Aida "Keep an eye on dad and Claire. We will bring Theo back"

"Don't worry, Annabeth" said Sean and hugged her.

"Yes, we got this" said Taylor and hugged Annabeth too "We want a parade when we return"

"You bet" said Annabeth "Do you need a ride… anywhere?"

"No. Maybe we will find clues here… I already found a sword and it's a cool one" said Aida slightly cheerful.

"Ok" said Annabeth trying to hide the dreading feeling of the hardships they would endure to find a way to Tartarus. It felt like an extremely high price to pay but hopefully they would find Theo and bring him and Lana back. As a parent, she wanted to stop them, but as a demigod, she knew there was no way as she wanted to go herself.

Annabeth found the car easily and she was glad to be locked in as she started to cry freely. It had been a long emotional day and it was just the beginning. The clock was advancing and they were less of 4 months away of the beginning of Olympian Civil war.

Still in front of the mausoleum, Aida, Sean and Taylor sat on the almost frozen grass staring at each other for long minutes of silence. They didn't know how to start the conversation, less this quest. Sean and Taylor were more experienced in quests but they were still wondering.

"We have to find them" said Aida finally.

"So we need a way to Tartarus" breathed out Sean.

"I couldn't agree more" said Taylor holding tightly the coin in his pocket. He thought if this was what Janus meant.

He was about to talk when Aida interrupted him saying "Can't we ask to Hades?"

"Ask Pluto?" asked Sean white faced for a second. For a Roman demigod, ask something to the Gods wasn't forbidden but so UN-Roman.

"What?" asked Aida not really comprehending why Sean looked that way.

"It's not the Roman way, Aida" said Taylor "They believe in team effort and hard work before anything else."

"Yes, I had forgotten that" said Aida bitterly. She took a small glance at Taylor, her brother's best friend and husband of her best friend. "Taylor, are you sure of this? Coming with us? What about Em? What if we don't come back?"

Taylor stared at Aida's worried eyes and said almost decided "Em is surrounded of her family, her city. She knows better than anybody the risks."

"Did she let you come just like that?" asked Aida. "Still knowing the risks?"

"No. She pushed me" said Taylor "She wants Theo back as much as me and everybody. If anything bad happens, she is ready."

"Are you ready?" asked Aida and looked briefly to Sean silently requesting some support.

"As much as you and Sean" said Taylor and Sean nodded eagerly.

"Aida, don't worry. I am here to make sure of dragging Taylor's sorry ass back to my sister. She won't let me see my niece in a whole decade if I don't."

Aida's eyes lightened up whispering "Is a girl?"

"We don't know" said Sean "But it's a hunch, right Taylor?"

"Ellie Minerva Radcliffe. Em wants a name with the same initials as she" said Taylor smiling "Or Thomas Jared as mine or something else. She has been making baby name combinations for days."

"That's cute" said Aida with a sweet smile "I like Ellie Minerva but I like Emerald better"

"Emerald Minerva is a little long" said Taylor wrinkling his nose "Don't worry. We have months to decide… So where to?"

The three of them stared at each other and sighed as they realized that they had no clue where to begin.

Meanwhile, Lana felt a whole better after a couple nights of sleep and food on her tummy. Also her wounds had almost completely healed. Her lung still hurt but not as much as the days before. She hated the habanero taste of the Phlegeton River water but it was the only thing around and it cured her itchy bloody blisters on her skin.

Jason was overall helpful and sweet while Theo kept himself in a corner glaring angrily at Lana, making the girl nervous and plain mad. She couldn't understand what was happening to that boy. Theo had tried to make Lana reason or at least trying to have a civilized conversation but it ended with Lana or Theo yelling and Jason standing between them like a referee.

The food was mostly Drakon meat that Jason or Theo got throughout the day, not exactly tasty but it was food after all. Jason was used to the taste and texture but Lana wasn't and almost couldn't eat it the first time.

"I believe you are strong enough" said Jason as they were finishing his dinner. "We should travel."

"What direction?" asked Lana "Do you know the way out?"

"I know where monsters head so I have to believe it's their way out too" said Jason "But it's almost more dangerous since there will be no way to avoid them as we get near."

"Before anything, we need to send a message to Camp. They have to know we are alive and well" said Theo loudly from his corner for the last couple of days. He was as usual plastered in Damasen's bed resting his head on swamp grass pillows against the wall. Theo constantly felt like an owl staring at them. Lana only talked to Jason or to him through Jason. It wasn't exactly what he expected after what happened at Camp. His heart was broken and instead of being sad, he was angry because it was Ewan's fault. He clearly did something to Lana's memories.

"Who are they? I left Camp a year ago and nobody cared" said Lana angry at both of them, avoiding eye contact with Theo "That's the way it is. They tossed you at the first opportunity like Gods… Chiron is not different"

"Grover and Juniper" said Theo angry matching Lana's tone.

"Do you think they will be waiting?" asked Jason slightly hopefully "I have tried for years"

"Grover must be" said Theo sure of himself and Grover.

"I don't think we should risk us" protested Lana "Camp won't help us. They can't without a quest."

Theo said firmly "I have to tell them. They are waiting"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Jason more hopeful that he wanted to be.

"I know my foster parents" said Theo so sure of himself that it was encouraging.

"What do you think, Lana?" asked Jason. You could tell he was eager to go but he wasn't sure either. The trip to Hermes' Shrine was extremely dangerous like anywhere else outside the swamp.

"It's insane and not worthy" answered Lana almost glaring at Theo.

"I think it's better than nothing besides it's in our way. I think. I am not sure. Tartarus is hard to map as the landline constantly changes. Lord Tartarus likes to stretch his limbs once every decade or so, also to scratch his blisters. Every time he moves, something is different" said Jason scratching his head. He wasn't sure of standing up and checking the maps he had drawn throughout the years.

"Does he move a lot?" asked Lana to Jason.

"Not lately…" said Jason and finally stood up. By under the bed, he retrieved his maps made of Drakon skin. He opened the newest, the one he made just a couple of months ago. Lana jumped out of her armchair to get closer look to the maps. Jason looked at her and pointed to their current location right in the middle of the map. His finger moved to the north or what it was the North in the map. "So we go that way. We need to cross"

"The Forest of Curses" said Theo loudly from across the room.

Jason smiled proudly and said "Yes. You know your parents' journey?"

"Just a little" said Theo humbly and he was grateful of having his mom's memory.

"We should go in the morning… well, when there is more light outside" said Lana.

"I couldn't agree more" said Theo and covered himself. Minutes later, he was already sleeping.

Lana and Jason were left alone and they talked about Jason's quests during his Roman days. Lana loved to hear him talk and Jason was glad of having something that was actually hearing him or talking back. He had been so lonely for so many years.

When Theo woke up, Jason was sleeping by his side. He rubbed his eyes and felt tired even if I had slept for hours. This environment was taking a toll on him, worst on Lana as her movements were slower than before.

Theo sat on the gigantic bed and saw Lana stirring the fire and adding more timber. The tension between them was clear. Since Lana ran away after the Camp battle, Theo wanted nothing else but find her and things be as they were before. However, it was even worst that he could ever imagine. He was constantly reliving what happened with her mom. Lana didn't remember him just like he never existed.

Theo got out of bed quietly and walked stealthily until he was behind her. He touched Lana's shoulder that jumped surprised and turned ready to protect herself and attack if it was necessary. The moment she saw Theo felt immediately annoyed like a part of her knew she should hate him without a tangible reason. Lana thought if it was her blood calling her for his destruction. Her father had warned once that the competition between the children of Poseidon was enough to provoke killing each other. She honestly never believed her father because she and Percy got along just fine, but she wasn't sure now as she saw Theo in front of her.

"Lana, can we talk?" said Theo honestly and taking Lana out of her head.

"No" whispered Lana and gave his back at Theo.

"Answer me. How did you get here?" said Theo softly almost pleading. He still hoped to find a way for Lana to remember him.

"I don't know" said Lana angrily without looking at him. She was tired of him asking her the same over and over.

Theo didn't want to tell her because he hoped for her to remember. He knew it was a low blow but he still said "Ewan threw you here." Lana gasped and turned to see Theo. He hoped for a second that the shock on her face was memories coming back to her, but it wasn't the case.

"You are lying! He loves me!" said Lana and pushed Theo as far away as possible of her "You could have drugged me and brought me here! How can I believe you if I don't know you?!"

Theo took a step to her and said firmly "I know you, everything about you."

"You keep saying that… How is more delusional?" She wanted to yell and slap him right and square in her face, but she controlled herself. She couldn't or wanted to kill Theo if he really was who he said to be.

By this moment, Jason was wide awake watching the young couple. He felt sorry for Theo, he jumped for Lana and she didn't remember him, like he never existed. Theo and Lana were in silence staring at each with ragged breathing and intense eyes.

"What did you do on your 17th birthday?" said Theo breaking the silence.

Lana was confused by the question at first but she still answered annoyed "Nothing special. I watched movies the whole day. I was alone and I got into a fight with my mom."

"I visited you. We went shopping and you made a casserole" said Theo deadpanned.

"Liar. I don't even like to cook!" Lana quickly answered and took 2 steps away of Theo "Just get away from me. I don't know who you think you are or how you believe we know each other… I don't know you and I don't want to know you. I just want to get out of here and really away of you. You freak me out."

Theo looked defeated. He realized that this was exactly like his mom's situation. This was no way to unlock her memories. He needed to find the trigger first. "Sorry for being so annoying" he said really sorry.

"Freaking scary" added Lana "Pushy"

"Yes" said Theo "Can we try to get along? We need each other to get out of here."

"I'm…" started with the whole intention of yelling at him to get out, but his warm pleading smile melted her "Okay. Just for the sake of Jason. He is tired of getting in the middle"

"Thanks" said Theo nodding "I will start with breakfast." He headed to the pantry and it was the Jason's moment to get up and helped him. Lana stayed in her armchair quiet as her head was filled with questions about Theo, the boy who claimed to know her but couldn't remember him. She didn't know if she could trust him or her memories.

Right after breakfast, they packed and left the little gigantic shack that was Jason's refuge for so many years. They walked with swords ready and constantly looking around to any sign of trouble. Crossing the Forest of Curses took them forever as they avoided the creatures the more they could.

On the surface, at Camp to be more precisely, things hadn't changed that much. Right after the Camp battle, things were back at normal after campers dried their things and fixed what it was broken. As soon as Grover and Juniper got the news of Theo's jump into Tartarus, Grover ran at the fire where campers threw their offerings to the Gods.

"Grover, this is not healthy" said Juniper worried. Grover didn't move his eyes from the ceremonial barbeque pit fire. "The kids are worried, so do I."

"Theo will send a message. I know" said Grover rubbing his tired face. Watching the fire in the middle of the day was tiresome as the sun baked his back and sweat only reminded him that he hadn't taken a bath in a while.

"It's been 2 weeks" said Juniper worrier than before. She was more worried for Grover than anything else, even Camp didn't matter more than her husband.

Grover wanted to look at her wife. He missed her pretty green leaf eyes but this was more important. He said in plea "Jun… We haven't been for him for years, Camp before our son. I have to do this."

"I will get you some food" said Juniper weakly and pecked her husband's curly hair "You'd better be eating this time."

One hour later, Juniper returned with a large tray of fresh lemonade, turnip soup, whole wheat eggless bread and apples.

"Can I sit here?" asked Juniper placing a tray next to her husband "Eat. I can watch the fire."

Grover wasn't sure of telling Juniper to go home and keep an eye on the kids or not but his starving stomach was winning the internal battle. He said finally "Sure. I love you."

"I love you" said Juniper with a reassuring smile and finally Grover moved his eyes to a different direction. He rubbed his eyes and squint a couple of times as they really hurt. For a really long time, he hadn't slept or eaten properly, just small breaks as he asked one of his kids or Marina, daughter of Poseidon, to watch the fire for him.

Grover was half-way his turnip soup when Juniper said loudly "Grover, look!" He quickly raised his eyes to the fire and saw his wife trying to catch a piece of fabric of falling back into the roaring fire. She caught it just in time.

Grover jumped saying "What is it? What it says?"

Juniper unfolded the piece of fabric, probably from Theo's shirt, and read "OK. Theo." Her eyes quickly started to fill with happy tears and handled the fabric to her husband saying weakly and hopeful "Grover?" He took the fabric and smelled and it was indeed Theo's scent, his blood.

"He is alive" said Grover smiling "Quick, we have to write something back." He ran to the closest cabin for paper and a pen.

"Food. I'm going for food. He must be starving" said Juniper running to the Camp's kitchen which was nearer than her home.


	5. Promises and Curses

**Disclaimer: Theo and Lana are my characters, other too, the rest no.**

 **Author's notes: 10/15/15 - Have a awesome day! I haven't written much lately and I have to**

 **5\. Promises and Curses**

It was the middle of January and things were relatively calm in the Jackson household. Kate, Will and Claire went to school, also Calypso. Leo moved in with them and things with Calypso were strangely polite which was extremely awkward for everybody.

Since Aida and Theo weren't in the house, Leo took Theo's room to himself as Calypso and Will took Aida's leaving Kate and Claire in the same room as usual.

Percy and Annabeth still worked but lesser hours as they used all the available time to make alliances with old camper friends. So far, the most loyal to them were dead by the first Dark Sword and the others by the second Dark Sword. The few they could find were simple terrified of them as Zeus made clear that they were traitors to the Olympus.

At least, they could still count on Thalia, Grover, Tyson and Hazel. Frank was now a member of the Senate and couldn't do much without jeopardizing his life or his family. It was difficult enough to convince the praetor that Sean and Taylor were on a bounding trip as they were in-laws.

It was early Sunday morning when Calypso woke up the entire family at 5 AM yelling to the top of the lungs "Theo is OK." She received the news by a cloud nymph right outside her frozen window.

After hugs and tears of joy, Annabeth and Percy started making breakfast in a really cheerful mood. Their son had contacted them and he was fine. It was indeed good news but he and Lana still had a long way before they could find their way out. Annabeth almost burned the eggs thinking what path her son would choose now. The Doors of Death were no longer chained to the heart to Tartarus. It was now uncharted territory for her and Percy.

"Annabeth, he will find a way" said Percy as he gently pushed her wife away of the kitchen before she blackened the rest of the food "Don't worry."

Annabeth looked at her husband and whispered "I know." Then she cleaned her hands on a kitchen cloth and helped Calypso to set the table.

As Percy kept flipping the pancakes, something bothering him. He knew Theo and Lana were okay but they had no allies, nobody but themselves in a territory full of enemies, his enemies, and enemies very eager of taking revenge on his son. Phorcys would definitely be the first to make a show of it, just like Polybotes tried years ago. Percy knew he was asking too much already pushing his luck by thinking about it, but he still said it "Bob, if you are there, please help them."

Meanwhile, the trio in the Tartarus was lucky to cross the Forest of Curses without monsters finding them. They walked slowly and carefully, not even talking, as they avoiding creating all kind of noise. Jason never felt so lucky and hopeful, maybe with Theo and Lana he could get out of here. Lana was in high spirits too and wondered if demigods just exaggerated about Tartarus, however Theo was worried. He felt that it was too easy for some unknown reason. They could probably be walking to the wolf's mouth.

When they reached the end of the forest, Theo saw a new problem. Once the Shrine to Hermes was in a moon crater like place but now it was on the top of hill with nothing around to hide. Monsters could see them easily in the distance.

"Are you sure?" asked Jason for one last time to Theo.

"Sure" said Theo and ran as fast as his legs let him to the top where the ring of broken marble columns was surrounding a dark marble altar. Jason and Lana followed Theo some steps behind.

They didn't waste any time admiring the building as they ran inside hoping that they passed unnoticed. Lana sat against the wall breathing hard and her sweat prickling her open blisters. She wanted to scratch but she was afraid that her blood's smell would be like a monsters' beacon.

"Here we are" said Jason pointing to marble base where a plate for fire was. The fire was burning lightly and weak like it would extinguish any second "There is not much but it's our only way to communicate up. Let's hope there is someone listening."

"Let's hope" said Theo cutting his finger with his knife to write something in a piece of his t-shirt before tearing it apart. He threw it at the weak fire and watched disappeared. They waited hopefully.

For minutes, then hours, nothing happened. Theo and Jason stared at the ceremonial marble plate and Lana was growing impatient.

"We should go. It's useless. There is nobody up because nobody cares about us at Camp" said Lana bitterly and ready to walk out when from silvery smoke a piece of apple pie materialized. She bolted for it but Jason was quickly and ate the whole thing in one bite.

"Oh, man! Camp's apple pie! I really missed that!" said Jason happy with his mouth still full and hungrily staring at the fire expecting more food to come out.

For the next hour, food kept coming as well as notes of encouragement from Grover and news like Claire and everybody else were fine. They ate until they couldn't anymore and stored the rest in their drakon skin backpacks. At the end, pieces of Ambrosia appeared, enough to help them and not too much for Campers to notice the missing items.

Theo wanted to tell Grover everything and more importantly that Jason was with them but there wasn't enough fabric and bleeding out wasn't appealing too. He only wrote: 'Thanks. Moving now' before throwing it to the fire.

"Let's go. If we stay too long, monsters will start picking up our scent" said Jason. Lana and Theo nodded gathering their backpacks filled with tasty food from Camp.

Getting down the hill was fast as they ran downhill, but Lana tripped at the very end and ended up rolling until her head hit a tree. The sound of Lana yelling and the tree was more than enough to stir the creatures in the Forest of Curses.

Theo ran faster to Lana who was unconscious by the hit. Jason was just a couple of steps back with his Imperial Gold Gladius, a gift of Juno, at hand.

"How is she?" asked Jason and there was lots of noise coming from the deeps of the forest. "We have to leave."

"She is breathing but not waking up any time soon" said Theo as he was checking her pulse "Where should we go?"

"The Dark Lands. Monsters don't go often but we have to pass through River Acheron" said Jason watching his latest map. It was the last area he had mapped. He didn't dare to cross or get near to the River of Pain. Even being 100 yards near of it, was close enough to start losing his mind.

"Will we be safe?" asked Theo worried as the sound was increasing. He could hear the flapping of wings and screeching screams and in the distance he saw the shape of black bats, Arai, the curse spirits. He knew them by their parents' journey and it was something that still up to this day gave him nightmares. It didn't matter anymore if the Dark Lands were their doom, Theo didn't want to face the curse of the monsters he had destroyed since he was 15. He threw Lana over his shoulder "Let's go." Jason ran leading the way as Theo had Lana on his back.

As soon as Theo saw the outline of the River Acheron and felt its influence, he briefly considered that facing the Arai would be better. He was glad that Lana was sleeping.

On the other hand, Jason could feel his feet dragging him for a swim in the lake. Everything hurt and he was to point of start begging for everything to end. He was already sick of trying, of being here, of losing all hope for so many years.

The only thing holding Theo of walking into the water was Lana. Her weight grounded him. He knew he couldn't leave her here alone or simple live without her. He grabbed Jason and pulled him out of his trance as he was already getting his clothes off to take a swim.

Theo was probably the saner of the two of them. He carried Lana and pulled Jason as he was almost running until he saw a little cave in the shadow on a mountain that was surrounded by black ground. These had to be the Dark Lands. There was so much darkness that Theo wondered if they were stepping in Nyx territory. The Goddess of Night was fooled by his parents, not exactly the best presentation card ever.

They needed to find the narrowest and shallowest part of the River Acheron and crossed if they wanted to reach the Dark Lands. Suddenly, they saw a trail of rocks on the river surface. It looked like an easy way through. It could be good luck but there was no such thing in Tartarus. Still, it was a path, a very suspicious path.

The Arai were far away and flying around the Forest of Curses looking for a clue of them. Theo was glad of their bad sight but their hearing was something different. Neither he nor Jason dared to talk or make any loud noise.

As they both stared at the situation, Lana woke up. Theo gently put her down before he walked around the river bank looking for any easier way to cross.

Jason handled a canteen to Lana to drink spicy healing River water. She took a big gulp that burned her throat but started to clear her spinning head and double vision.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Jason softly almost afraid of talking at all. The sound of River could shield them from the Arai but he didn't want to push his luck.

"My head is spinning" said Lana a little too loudly for Jason's taste and then she leaned her head back revealing her neck.

"Don't be so loud" whispered Jason and he smiled as he saw that the girl was okay "The tree must be harder than your head. You should have seen the hole you left."

Lana smiled weakly and giggled as she said "It must have been epic"

"Can I ask you something?" said Jason and Lana nodded weakly "How did you get the scar in your neck?"

Lana felt the need to cover her up. She hated when people stared and asked her about that. Mostly everybody jumped on the idea that she was suicidal risk. She said weakly "The Dark Sword attacked me and Ewan saved me. He stopped her hand before she deepened the sword on my neck."

"When?" asked Theo jumping into the conversation. Both Lana and Jason turned to see him sitting next to them.

"Two days before Valentine's Day" said Lana weakly "I was at school in the playground during lunch"

"Do you remember the Dark Sword? Her face?" asked Theo wondering if Mer could be the trigger of her memories like he was his mom's. He knew Lana wasn't lying but he wanted so much to tell her what really happened, how she used Poseidon's pearl to escape days after he was attacked by Mer.

"I only saw her mask. I know it was girl" said Lana weakly "Ewan told me when he defeated her at Camp" Then she pointed to the distance as she was horrified. The Arai had finally found them and they were coming fast.

"We have to cross" said Lana standing up ready to jump into the water.

"We can't" said Theo grabbing her shoulder "It's the River Acheron"

"Our only way is to cross jumping on the rocks" said Jason.

"It has to be a trap" said Lana.

"Do you have a better idea?" said Theo in a hurry as the Arai were close.

"My conch horn" said Lana suddenly and she opened her backpack. She wasted no time and she blew hoping that her father had some influence in Tartarus. The River water rose until it formed a frozen wave. "Just like the Red sea. Let's hurry"

They ran as fast they could the 60 feet between shores. Almost on the other shore, the Curse Spirits were on them. Theo and Jason knew they shouldn't destroy them but letting them shred you with the talons and claws wasn't a good idea either. They pushed them away as much as they could without actually hurting them, which it was almost impossible since they were annoying kamikaze spirits. The moment the Arai touched their skin, they felt the pain of the curse in a lesser degree.

The one in big problems was Lana as her feet touched the River water and the excruciating pain made her fall forward to the shore. Her loud scream made everybody turned especially the Arai and the biggest meanest Ara attacked her. The Ara scratched her back before it crashed against her. Lana yelled crying for help and pain "Not the baby, not the baby!"

Theo turned to Lana and her screaming almost petrified him of fear. Lana was crying out so painfully that nothing really mattered but her. He ran to the shore yelling for the rest of the Arai to follow him. He had to distract them and probably dying in his effort of keeping the rest alive. He grabbed Lana's conch horn and blew as much as his lungs let him. The River didn't follow his command but it made the Arai come to him as they followed the sound.

"Take her!" yelled Theo to Jason who quickly pushed the last Ara and grabbed Lana. Jason carried her on his back running to the cave and hoping for the Arai to be distracted enough to make it.

Theo ran and ran as fast as he could, ducking and trying his best to make the spirits crashed with themselves. So far it was working but the less were around, the smarter they were. Theo once again blew the horn as he was almost in the shore. The tide rise for a second and it was enough for Theo to kick a couple into the water to be dragged, along with Lana's conch horn. They were only a couple left, probably 6, and they were the smartest and probably the most deathly curses.

The Arai attacked at the same time and Theo avoided 2 that crashed into each other. Theo heard their scream and it was the Gorgon sisters' voice. He fought them once at Tennessee. He wasn't as lucky on the next attack as the last remaining spirits crashed on him at the same time and the pain was deathly: the Hydra, the Cyclops and the final hit was Alasbaster's fatal dehydration. That made Theo wished to be dead. His mouth was so dry and he grabbed his canteen and the spicy water didn't help. He could feel his dry skin peeling out, his heart giving out as it was pumping dust instead of blood. Theo fell on the ground and crawled himself in dry fever until his feet were steady enough to walk. He needed to get back to Lana and Jason and his stubbornness was his greatest strength, it always kept him moving forward.

Around the mountain, there was nothing but simple black soil. Everything was barren and it made Theo remember the desert. He felt already dry mouth drier than before. He barely could see ahead but he knew the mountain was close and hopefully the cave would be a temporary rest stop. The only sounds around were his steps and troubled breathing.

Theo found the cave and it was dark like you would expect. Jason was sitting with his sword at hand, Lana behind him. He was protecting Lana who was deeply sleeping and whimpering every now and then.

"Hey, you made it" said Jason almost cheerful.

"Barely" said Theo and slumped on the ground. He took out a piece of Ambrosia and ate it feeling immediately reenergized like water running on his system and gave one to Jason who muttered 'Thanks'. For minutes, they were in complete silence until he asked "Why didn't you control the winds?"

"My power is limited here, just a slow pleasant breeze. Believe me. If I had my powers like before, I could have flown away a long time ago" said Jason.

Theo nodded and said "Sleep. I will take the first watch"

A couple of hours later, Theo was trying his best not to fall asleep. He was so tired, but they weren't safe. There could be monsters in the cave. Suddenly, he felt Lana stirring in her sleep. She sat up with her hands on her face trying to rub off her pain and tiredness.

"How are you feeling?" asked Theo concerned as he crawled his way to her.

Lana looked at the shadow of Theo moving closer and whispered "My chest feels heavy like I had just swallowed hot lead."

"The Curse spirits inflect on you the pain you did on a monster" said Theo checking her temperature. She was burning hot but it wasn't new. They were in perpetual fever since they arrived here.

"It must have been my rusty sword. It hurts" said Lana in a lame attempt to make joke. She whimpered as her ribs hurt by the mere effort of breathing.

"Can I take a look? Where does it hurt the most?" asked Theo and his hands touched Lana's shoulder. In any other occasion, this would have annoyed Lana since she couldn't figure out Theo, but her pain was greater than her pride.

"My back but I can feel it spreading like drinking something really hot" said Lana lifting her t-shirt. She didn't blush as she realized she was wearing only her bra. Theo didn't look at her like that. He was more concerned of what he was looking, well, sensing.

Theo touched her back and the liquid coming out. The wound was leaking black blood and sand. He knew the curse better than anyone else and he carried it once. This wasn't good. Rhode finally got her. Without a steady supply Ambrosia and Nectar, the curse would spread faster, more in this already poisonous environment.

"Is it bad?" asked Lana weakly and afraid.

"No, only a flesh wound. It will be alright after some Ambrosia" lied Theo and Lana knew it. She sniffed once trying to be brave and covered herself again. She opened her backpack and slowly ate pieces of mush food and little tiny bits of Ambrosia. She wanted to eat it all but she knew they still had a long way to go.

As Lana was eating, Theo's eyes betrayed him and he fell asleep against the rock wall. He wished for a peaceful night of sleep but he could hear something calling him from the deeps of the cave. It wasn't a terrifying voice but it didn't exactly sound trustworthy, feline and Theo hated cats. 'Come, come' it whispered over and over. The nagging of the voice, more likely purring, was more than enough to wake up Theo and ran to the source.

"Theo, where are you going?!" yelled Lana as she saw Theo running like a mad man. Lana thought of waking up Jason but Theo was getting farther and father, so she ran after him.

As Lana ran, her limbs were stiffer like she had lain in an awkward position for far too long. She almost missed Theo if it wasn't that she saw his shadow turning in a corner. When she finally caught up with him, he was hidden behind a rock. He was intensely looking to the front where a large cat, well a tiger, was sleeping next to mismatched lump of something, like a melted plastic toy. There was only a timid flame from some kind of oil lamp. It created strange swirling shadows around and Lana saw the lump snoring. It had to be some kind of monster reforming in a very red puddle of flesh.

Lana saw Theo standing up and stealthily approaching to the large cat. She wanted to stop him but she had an extreme fear to cats.

Theo walked slowly and suddenly the animal woke up. It made Theo jump almost out of his bones of surprise as the large cat didn't hiss or snarl at him. It stared Theo's eyes until it meowed stretching its limbs like all cats.

"Excuse me, are you Small Bob?" said Theo timidly. The animal seemed to be grinning and then drinking the puddle of red cherry flesh.

"What?" said a voice coming from the puddle "Cat, stop bathing me!"

Lana gasped once she realized it was indeed a monster reforming. She was astonished and yet her voice was strong enough to ask "Are you a monster?"

Theo shook his head and said back to Lana "He is a Giant." He approached to the immortal "Are you Damasen?"

From the puddle, a melted figure emerged. The immortal looked grotesque as he was crocked to one side and pieces of his flesh slowly crawled their way up. He opened his eyes which one was on top of his head and the other where the mouth should be. His mouth was upside down and he said softly, gently "Have you returned, boy? I never thought I would see you again. Where is the blond girl?"

Lana gasped surprised. Theo didn't as he was confirming his suspicious. He said "I'm their son Theo. Annabeth and Percy are my parents"

"It's been that long?" said Damasen almost to himself. Slowly his flesh kept moving until his shape looked more like a Giant, still a melted version of one. To Lana's artistic eyes, he looked a piece of clay that it didn't dry properly and gravity was pulling everything down.

"Where is Bob? Iapetus?" asked Theo.

"Somewhere else. I don't know… Small Bob has been with me for a while now" said Damasen and the large cat purred happily "Did your father fulfill his promise to Bob? Did he say hello to the sun and stars?"

"Every night and day since I can remember" said Theo with a sad little smile on his face. He definitely missed his family "He often speaks at them about you and Bob"

"Say thanks to him, please" said Damasen.

"Sure" said Theo and turned to Lana "We have to take them out"

"We cannot take them with us" said Lana defensibly as she couldn't understand why saving them. They were immortals, monsters, moreover enemies.

"We can't leave them here" said Theo with a hint of plea "Please?"

"No, boy" said Damasen and the young couple faced him "We are not ready to leave. I'm still reforming." With that, a piece of finger felt into the puddle.

Theo gasped surprised of his answer and said loudly "But we can't leave you here. Mom and dad will want to see you."

"It's our place" said Damasen and Small Cat purred happily "Come back in a couple of years and we will be ready."

Theo looked at his choices, what it really meant and he said "I will."

Lana quickly pulled him to her and said quickly and angered "What are you doing? You can't promise that. It's madness!"

However, Theo didn't listen to her and faced Damasen and Small Bob "I promise it by the Rivers of Tartarus that I will come back for you." Damased smiled sadly like sorrow and bitterness only enhanced the fact that Theo just promised to return to Tartarus for him, but first Theo needed to get out.


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: So, this is fanfiction and that's it.**

 **Author's notes: 10/19/15 - I haven't written a thing in a week and something. I should be getting ready for November and such but... I met Magnus Chase and it's amazing. I have a new hero to follow. Definitely a must read book! Besides, there is a TJ character. I yelled and jumped a lot!... On other a little related news, I heard about the Apollo saga and I am like torn because I had never been an Apollo fan but I can't wait to read it. 'The Hidden Oracle' sounds like a good title and it goes along really nicely with I am planing ahead for this saga.**

 **6\. Confrontation**

January was almost over and Atlantic City wasn't exactly the best of Taylor's ideas. The cheap and overrated version of Las Vegas Lotus Casino was a completely waste of time as what it felt like hours were actually weeks. If it wasn't for Aida, he and Sean would be still playing blackjack.

Taylor had written countless of messages on Theo's coin, their only way to communicate when his best friend was travelling around the country. So far nothing… Taylor constantly thought that maybe Theo forgot it at home. He denied himself to think that maybe Theo wasn't writing back it was because he was already dead.

As Taylor put his hand in his pocket thinking in his best friend, he felt the other coin. He thought of using that coin to call Janus. They needed a doorway to Tartarus but he still felt it wasn't the right time yet. He also thought a lot of Demeter's message: _Be my champion, find your lost sister and revenge your demigod siblings_. He had no idea where to start or what to do on that. He hoped to find clues along his way. Being a champion was easy. He could do that. Finding his lost sister was really tricky since he had no idea who she was. She was lost for starters. Revenge… He wanted nothing more since Charlie hurt Em but it also brought a sensitive topic: Aida.

They were in a cheesy motel in the north shore of the Delaware River close to the city limits of Philadelphia. Aida hated thematic hotels and she grunted a lot as Taylor chose the Tarzan suite. She never saw so many tacky leopard prints in one single space.

Aida and Taylor were alone watching the news and for nobody's surprise the tides were high and most surfer beaches in the East coast were closed until further notice. Also, the meteorologists were astonished as thunderstorms powered down New York Upstate area right in the middle of winter. Poseidon and Zeus were definitely preparing for war.

"Aida?" asked Taylor as he was flicking the channels.

"Yes, Taylor" replied Aida not really watching the TV but looking at maps.

Taylor looked at Aida who had been nothing but proactive and asked "Do you think you will be able to face Charlie?"

Aida didn't look at him and said determined "I have to"

Taylor sighed and said honestly "I don't know what I would do if I was you"

Aida raised her eyes at Taylor and said flatly with a hint of anger "Em never killed your grandparents or let another try to kill you… on purpose."

"Point taken" said Taylor "Still... Do you love her?"

Aida sighed and her eyes were threatening with tears. She quickly rubbed her eyes and said "It hurts as much as her betray"

"I can fight her" said Taylor.

"No. It has to be me" said Aida with a tone that you knew it was the end of the conversation. Taylor kept watching TV while Aida kept tracing routes for their next step.

Sean came in carrying groceries bags and a worried face. He had just received a message from his family and they weren't good news.

"What happened?" asked Aida as soon as he saw him coming in.

"Is Em?" asked Taylor already dreading the worst.

"No, man. It's Piper. She is hurt" said Sean and slumped on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" asked Taylor and Aida outraged.

"Periboia" said Sean flatly "She got in the way of the cohort. Mom told me that she will recover but her broken bones will take a while to mend."

"Should we return?" asked Aida watching the nervous energy coming out of Taylor. His only sister was hurt. "We should go to see Piper."

"No" said Taylor. Sean and Aida stared at him surprised. They knew Taylor and he would be first on jumping on a flight to New Rome. "We need to find Theo and Lana first."

"But it's Piper" said Aida astonished.

"She is fine. Hazel said it. We have already lost precious time. We cannot afford to lose more" said Taylor and Aida never thought that Taylor would surprise her like. She always thought she knew everything about Taylor but she was dead wrong.

"What do you think, Sean?" asked Aida.

"If Taylor says we continue, we continue" said Sean "If we go, it could be the perfect opportunity for the praetor to capture us and 'interrogate' us."

"You are probably right" said Aida and continued her quest of where to go next.

"Mom said the Second Bank of the United States" said Sean "It's here in Philly." He opened a city map looking for the right address, then he pointed "Chestnut street."

"It sounds like a hangout place for Pluto" said Taylor smiling. They finally got a clue now.

Back in New York City, the Jackson family took the news of Piper a little differently. It was early morning when Calypso, Leo and Will woke up with a really heated fight between Claire and Percy. Kate was backing up Claire as Annabeth was to Percy.

"Stay?!" yelled Claire "Our best friend is hurt and you want me to stay here! You got to be kidding!"

"You cannot put a foot in New Rome" said Percy appealing to Claire's common sense.

"I don't care!" yelled Claire "It's Piper! It's bad enough I haven't seen her in over a year but this."

"Zeus made very clear we are the untrustworthy ones. Romans could hang you for whatever reason they could find. The Zhangs aren't safe either but they refuse to run away of their home" said Percy and Kate gasped scared. Her hand touched her neck and grabbed Claire's hand to make her stop. Claire turned back for a second and saw Kate's petrified face.

"Dad, we can just do nothing" said Claire hesitating.

"Piper will heal" said Percy "She is fine. Hazel told us"

"We are doing the best we can" said Annabeth calmly. Claire felt outraged.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" yelled Claire "We should be looking for Theo and Lana! I'm sick of just pretend we still have normal lives. We are not normal. We never were. If we are going to fight, we should be getting ready!"

"We can't choose a side without putting you in danger" said Percy "As long as we remain neutral, you are safe."

"Our best option is to stop the war before it starts" said Annabeth "We are doing our best to track Ewan. Thalia and Grover are searching right now."

"You are lying!" said Claire "You are afraid of hurting each other, of picking a side" She pointed to her parents "If we pick Poseidon, Athena will never forgive us!"

"It's not about my mother" said Annabeth defensibly.

There were plenty of good comebacks Claire could have used but she stared at her parents and realized this was going nowhere. Then she said "I'm leaving"

"Don't!" pleaded Kate taking Claire's hand.

"You can't leave like that" said Percy "It's not safe."

"You let Theo left when he was my age!" roared Claire. She pointed angrily to her dad "When we needed him the most. You let him go and I got stuck…" Claire stopped since she didn't want to say 'with amnesic mom and drunken dad.' However, Percy nodded guilty as he understood what Claire didn't say. Annabeth just looked heartbroken.

Claire looked at them and wanted to apologize but this wasn't the moment to back down. She said "Leo can come with me"

"I'm a wild card anyway" said Leo already walking down the stairs before Annabeth and Percy could say a thing "We will catch up with Aida… and who knows? Maybe I will find who got me out of the fields."

Leo was backing Claire up and she was grateful as she whispered "Thanks, Leo"

"It's ok, sunny girl" said Leo smiling.

"I'm not sure" said Annabeth expecting Percy to back her up.

"Just come back safely" said Percy and hugged her daughter.

"But Percy?" said Annabeth confused. Before this moment, Percy was probably the most protective of Claire since she is his youngest daughter.

"Annabeth, it will be okay. I promise it. She couldn't be in better hands" said Percy and Annabeth nodded before she hugged her daughter too. It was settled then.

Late at night, Percy couldn't sleep as he was anxiously worried about everything. He wanted to find his son too but his reasons for staying were as powerful as the ones for leaving.

"Can't you sleep?" murmured Annabeth as she woke up for the 100th time by Percy's movements "Worried for Claire? Me too."

"Is she right about us? About not picking a side? Of not going to find Theo?" asked Percy.

Annabeth sighed. "Probably" she said "But we are doing it for the right reasons, right? We have to protect Kate and Will the most we can. We have no idea why they want them. Besides, we cannot take them with us and they cannot take refuge at Camp."

"I know" whispered Percy "I just feel so… useless"

"You are not and you know it. I love you" said Annabeth and kissed Percy's cheek "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day with Kate without Claire"

The next day, Claire and Leo said goodbye to everybody to travel to Philadelphia where supposedly Aida, Taylor and Sean last reported with Hazel the day before.

When Jason woke up, he found Lana leaning against a rock wall breathing hard and shaking on fever. She had just drunk River water and it hadn't made effect yet.

"You woke up" she whispered "How are you feeling?"

"I was kind of tired. You are a little heavy" said Jason and Lana frowned as any other girl that someone made a weight comment. "Theo?"

"In the depth of the cave… he found an acquaintance" said Lana annoyed. She couldn't understand what it bothered her so much the promise Theo made. Jason looked at her curiously "A Giant named Damasen"

"He is Ares' opposite. He is one of the goods, probably the only one" said Jason after he recovered of the surprise "I never thought he would be still alive."

"Why?" Lana asked intrigued.

"He fought against Tartarus himself once" said Jason and Lana nodded not believing her ears "He saved Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Without him, they would never unchain the Doors of Death and leave his place."

"Wow" whispered Lana surprised "I had no idea."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jason. Lana nodded and he continued "When the Ara crashed on you and all the way here, you kept talking about a baby. What baby? What happened?"

Lana said "It's kind of personal"

Jason looked to Lana and said "Does your boyfriend know? Anyone?" He didn't know exactly how to ask since Lana remembered Ewan as her boyfriend when Theo claimed he was.

"Nobody does" said Lana full of regret. She looked that Jason got closer. "Okay. I think I can trust you… My mom was pregnant when I was 12, almost 13… The first time I ran away of home was because of that"

"Why? Weren't you happy with the idea of having a brother or sister?" asked Jason with a pang of concern. Thalia ran away when he disappeared as a baby and wondered briefly if it was the same situation. Did Lana have a Roman brother or sister?

"She aborted him. I want to believe it was a boy" said Lana bitterly.

"Maybe it was an accident" said Jason trying to cheer her up somehow.

"Going to a clinic is not accident. … She didn't want another child to ruin her life like I did. She told me and my step-dad that she didn't want him that I was just a burden, both of us were… She told me she wished she had aborted me too" said Lana slowly and trying her best not to start crying and Jason could relate his story to hers, well, Thalia's, as she was the oldest and their mother was a… well, a mess.

"What happened then?" asked Jason weakly.

Lana huffed and snorted "I ran away and I got to Camp, and it was better that way. I met Ewan and I knew I wasn't the freak I thought I was!"

"What happened to your step-dad?" asked Jason.

Lana stayed silence for a second or two. She sighed before saying "That was the last straw for sure. I didn't blame him for leaving me with her. I would have done the same if I could… I did a couple of times actually."

Jason placed his hand on her shoulder and asked "Running away?" He saw Lana differently now. She was so alike to Thalia.

"More like a getaway week at Camp" said Lana with a strange grin in her face.

"Wasn't your mom worried?" asked Jason.

"Never" said Lana harshly "When I finally came back home, everything was like I had never left" Her voice turned desperate and soft, an urgent plea "Can you keep the secret?"

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry" said Jason "You remind me of my sister. She is sweet and hurt like you" He stayed there wondering one thing if it was better this way. He didn't remember his mother. His foster parents in New Rome were kind and overall good examples to follow but they never felt like parents, like family. He even loved Thalia but she never felt like close family either. He always felt like an orphan until he met Piper and Leo.

As Lana and Jason were in silence, Theo was thinking hidden behind a boulder. He had just listened everything as he walked right in the middle of the conversation and hid. He always thought he knew Lana. No wonder she was always upset with her mother. He knew it was bad but he never thought of this. Theo was upset too. Lana told Jason something she never did to him, even to Ewan. He never meant to but he was jealous of the son of Jupiter.

Suddenly, Theo felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Jason staring back at him.

"Is it true about Damasen? Is he really here?" asked Jason. Theo nodded eagerly. "I will go to see him."

Then Theo was alone with his troubled non-existed relationship with Lana. He thought than talking to Damasen about Lana's curse and memories could help but the Giant had only bad news. The key to cure her was in her locked memories and Lana had to find the way herself. The more he stared at Lana, the angrier he was on Ewan. It was his fault that Lana couldn't remember him, that they were in Tartarus and Lana was turning into a salt statue.

"Do you think Ewan is looking for me?" asked Lana just to fill the silence and it was catastrophic.

"He dumped you here. Are you really that naïve?" said Theo viciously and suddenly his face was smashed by Lana's really angry fist.

"I don't believe you! You are lying!" yelled Lana upset, not caring if she stirred half-Tartarus with her voice.

Theo was hurt, mostly his pride as he was sick of playing nice. He almost yelled "Why don't you believe me?! What makes you believe in Ewan so stupidly blindly?!"

Lana looked at him upset and angry. Her eyes started to water and she said turning her back at him "If I do, if I even considerate that the only person that made my life not a living hell threw me… I just can't… Go away!"

"Lana?" asked Theo dumbly as he realized that he hurt her feelings.

"You don't know Ewan like I do" said Lana sadly and she sniffed "He loves me. He wants to marry me." She showed her engagement ring. It was the only thing that kept her sane: the idea of returning to her fiancé.

"I wish I was lying" said Theo regretful and softly and he bit his tongue as he wanted to say that he wanted to marry her too, that he left the ring on his room, that he had planned the perfect proposal on Christmas morning.

"And I wish I wasn't here with you… If I ever considered being here once, I wanted Ewan with me" said Lana and rubbed off her tears.

"I understand" said Theo defeated and utterly sad.

"If you say that you know me, where were you all this time? Why weren't you with me? Why did you let this happen to us?" said Lana and it felt like a final blow. Theo breathed in and swallowed a really bitter medicine. She was right. He never was there when she needed him the most. He missed every fight with her mom, every bad day at school, every time she ran away to camp and everyday she was alone at her house. He did everything to protect her, but not to make her happy.

"I'm sorry" said Theo and left her alone. He found his way out of the cave and stayed there for a while. He needed 'fresh' air.


	7. A Pebble in the River

**Disclaimer: Like usual.**

 **Author's notes: 10/22/15 - I loved writing this chapter. I wanted a fresh perspective and something light and a little funny.**

 **7\. A Pebble in the River**

It took the whole morning to Leo and Claire to get the inner area of Philadelphia. They took Esperanza and the ride wasn't as sky-sick for Claire as usual. She was finally getting a hang on the whole thing 'Sun Titan girl', and her place was hopefully in the sky once her powers were stable.

Once they saw the river, Theo took down Esperanza for nice 'smooth' ride on boat. However, the river was so iced that it made moving forward, backward or moving at all really difficult.

Leo was excited of being actually useful. Since Claire and he returned from their week at Kansas. He has done mostly 3 things: sleep, play with Will and avoiding the awkward situation between him and Calypso. Since they last kissed in almost New Year, they haven't been alone or talked about them… and Leo was worried about that. As far as he knew, Calypso was still engaged. Did he honestly think Calypso would throw away 2 years of dating and a wedding proposal for a younger penniless jobless awesome Latino blacksmith fire user? Leo was starting to believe that he just didn't have a chance anymore.

"So, this is the Delaware" said Leo like wanting to make a joke but he stopped himself.

"I guess so" said Claire moody. She expected her first adventure to be amazing but so far it was just like going to the mall with Kate, boring.

"The guys must be in the Second Bank" said Leo "I think we should find the peer to park Esperanza and walk. It's a couple of streets according to Annabeth's directions… She said something about Bruce Springsteen"

"Maybe she said Spruce Street" said Claire pointing to the left where a sign.

The Spruce Street Harbor was close for the season as it was winter and the whole area was freezing cold. This was perfect since nobody would be around. Leo and Claire were already in thick winter clothes for the appearances since Leo could warm himself easily; Claire too but her powers were still too unpredictable.

"Do you think we will have time to see the Seaport Museum?" asked Claire looking at the sign close to the Harbor.

"If we are lucky" said Leo wishfully. He kind of wanted a down time to pick up some ideas to improve Esperanza. In that moment, the river level rose in a wave in front of them. "Maybe not"

Suddenly, a figure emerged of the water, a dark green skin old guy with old fishing nets in his algae hair and thick winter clothes made of plastic bags. His hands and feet looked stained by ink.

"I'm Delaware. Demigods, it's been a while" said the old man with soothing voice like a quiet stream, but then it boomed like a flood "What do you want?"

"Nothing" said Leo shrugging "We are just passing by"

"We are going into the city, that's all" said Claire shrugging too.

"That's a shame" said the River spirit "It's so freezing boring lately… still you must pay a tribute, a toll"

"What do you want?" asked Leo curiously "I can fix pretty much anything."

"Not right now" said Delaware dismissing the idea quickly.

"I can move… the water" said Claire finding out that she had no special ability. She lacked of things like Aida's smart, Ewan's strategy, Theo's courage, Kate's sight, Piper's charmspeak, Em's magic or Lana's perseverance.

"I can too, Percy's daughter" said Delaware and Claire rolled her eyes and grunted under her breathe. She kind of hated of being known as Percy's kid. It was annoying because nobody actually cared of learning her name. "Did you father send you a sand dollar for me? I could use a good cleansing. I have heard wonders from East and Hudson."

"Sorry, but not" said Claire embarrassed. Then Delaware sniffed and sneezed so loudly that the water shook violently like a tiny quake. Suddenly, she had a great idea that it might actually work "We can use fire… maybe warm you up a little" Leo smiled as he also thought the same: it is perfect.

"How? It's only two of you and no wood around, unless you are thinking of firing up the whole shore and I hate ash on my hair" said Delaware looking around and incredulous.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Leo quietly to Claire. The girl just shrugged and he sighed. "Okay, let's try. Please, get on board, Mr. Delaware" The River God nodded and glided swiftly closer to them.

Leo took a step forward and his upper part of his body got into flames. As his winter clothes were ashes, he wished for a set of Calypso's fireproof enchanted ones. That idea only made him think on the beautiful woman and how things were. Leo shook his head as it wasn't time to start brooding. He walked closer to Delaware and hoped that it was indeed a good idea.

Delaware's skin started to change color as his cheeks were slightly blushing. "That's good" he said.

Leo looked to Claire in silent request of help. The girl looked at them doubtful. Her erratic powers petrified her. She was afraid of making up her mind and what it meant to choose a side. Still, she nodded and walked to them. Thankfully the sun was out and Claire grabbed a ray of sunshine as it was piece of fabric. It was warm, cozy and fluffy in her hands like a heated blanket.

"Wow! You don't see that often" said Delaware mesmerized.

"I hope this is the toll you want… or you need" said Claire humbly and shaped the sunshine into a long dim yellow scarf, the color of winter sun. She carefully placed on Delaware's neck.

The River God smiled for a second as he felt his whole body warmer. Leo and Claire exchanged winning grins and then things went wrong. The scarf heated fast until it exploded in a small cloud of light. Delaware, Claire and Leo looked at each other surprised and full of soot. Claire and Leo took a step back ready to fight the river and make an abrupt departure. However, the only thing that happened was Delaware laughing.

His laugh made the water looked warmer and a light shade of green marked his skin. "That was good!" said Delaware between laughs and intakes of necessary air "Nobody has made me laugh this way in Centuries."

"Thanks" said Claire not sure of what. Her idea literally exploded in their hands or his neck.

"Okay. You may pass through me" said Delaware "Say hi to your father for me."

"Sure" said Claire still not believing how they got away with it.

"And girl, be careful with that Titan's blood of yours" said Delaware "If the whispers I heard are true, you play a larger role that you wish."

"What whispers? Of who?" said Claire.

"People tend to talk to the river, to me and believe nobody is listening to" said Delaware, and then the River God jumped back into the water. He hit his head with a piece of ice grunting 'owie' and dissolved into the water.

Claire and Leo looked at each other both relieved and surprised. Leo said "We were lucky that he had some sense of humor."

Claire nodded and she felt better that nothing bad had happened… yet. "So the boat museum?" she asked.

"After we found your sister, she will appreciate the beauty of a good boat design" said Leo and Claire rolled her eyes.

As they were covered in soot and Leo wasn't wearing anything from the waist up, they took a 10 minute break to get clean up or get dressed before disembark. Claire was getting used to of changing in front of Leo as neither of them dared to look at each other. It was kind of a silent rule: 'You see, you lose.'

Walking to the Second Bank was a 15 minute thing. As they were walking in relatively tranquility, Claire wished to have Kate's cell phone to take pictures. Old Philly was amazing as she walked from amazing historical building to the next. She felt like calling Ewan's mom. She hadn't in a while and wondered how she was. Did she really move on like Ewan wanted?

A mob of tourists got on their way on Chestnut Street and they ended up in front of a majestic classical building.

"This must be it" said Leo "It looks Greek/Roman/mysterious enough for our purposes."

Then they saw the sign. This was the First Bank, not the Second as they realized that they made a wrong turn on the 3rd street.

"Oh, bother!" said Claire with old Independence accent. "We shall have to go back."

"We should check it out anyway" said Leo already walking to the front door. His analytic eyes were already looking for a symbol of Hades/Pluto, a clue they were on the right track.

Claire saw something too. The eagle on the top of the façade had some kind of necklace like a medal as it was carrying a flower cornucopia. She wished for binoculars to see more carefully or at least her annoying reading glass. The eagle was Zeus symbol and not exactly a good place to enter when you want to avoid a war with him.

"It looks like Zeus' territory" said Leo "It makes sense: number 1, the eagle, the annoying air of superiority… what?"

"The medal on the eagle… I don't know, maybe it's nothing, pollution or weathering" said Claire still trying to figure out the shape.

"It could be everything" said Leo and from his fresh clothes he took out a miniature helicopter with a remote control "Will gave it to me for good luck."

Soon, the helicopter flew to the eagle being stable in front of it. Leo opened the control like a cell phone and a tiny screen turned up "I added a camera last week." The image showed nothing but illegible misshaped letters. They weren't Greek or Roman. It looked even more ancient. "That's helpful" and he turned off the screen.

" _Which is the most powerful River in Tartarus?_ " said Claire like she had just read something in plain English.

"You know how to read that?" said Leo surprised.

"I thought I forgot it… Alabaster, Rhode and Silenus made me read a lot. Some books were written in that language, back from the Titan time"

"What that means?" asked Leo and Claire shrugged. They both had no idea but it was something for sure. "If you ask me, all are terrifying… but if I had to pick one to destroy my enemies, I would go for the Acheron, pain is painful"

"Probably" whispered Claire and they walked back to Chestnut Street and hopefully to find the other 3 legacies.

Back in the Underworld, Theo, Lana and Jason took a night off to rest inside the cave in the Dark Lands. They knew they couldn't push their luck by lingering too long, but Lana was weak, Jason was tired and Theo wanted to keep talking to Damasen. He was asking him all he could to get out of Tartarus and return for him. Also, he wanted to avoid Lana as he was still hurt by their last conversation.

Hours later, Jason was eating pieces of Camp cheese bread. He was still so happy about eating something different of drakon meat. The bread wasn't fresh anymore in the toxic environment but it didn't matter. It was bread filled with hope of leaving Tartarus for good.

"What are you doing?" asked Theo as he caught Lana using a piece of charcoal to draw something on the boulder. He was just coming back from talking to Damasen.

Lana looked caught and threw her charcoal to the ashen ground. Her cheeks were blushing and her voice shaky "It's something I have been dreaming lately… It's nothing"

Theo got a closer look and recognized the features of a young man. It was him and felt a little of hope that Lana's consciousness was fighting its way to him. He asked curiously "Who is… he?"

Lana stared at her own drawing shrugging. She said "I don't know… It's a dream. It doesn't mean anything, maybe a rock star I saw once, maybe a boy in Central Park."

Jason wasn't paying attention to them as the bread was more important but he got curious and got a closer look to what Lana was drawing.

"Hey, that's a nice drawing of Theo. You are really talented, Lana" said Jason suddenly, making Lana stared intently at Theo then to the picture.

"It's not Theo" muttered Lana angry as if Jason had made a cruel joke, then she whispered to herself "I would know"

"Of course he is" said Jason and starting pointing to the features "The nose… come on, of course…"

"Of course, Jason is joking. Don't pay attention to him, Lana" said Theo interrupting Jason who was confused by Theo's reaction. Theo quickly pulled him aside and told him "She doesn't remember me. Let her be"

Jason was now more confused and asked "Are you sure of this? Don't you want her to remember you? You have been pushing the topic for days."

Theo looked away nodding for a second as his whole chest filled with sorrow. He said with a heartbroken voice "I can't force her." Then he felt like his dad must have felt: broken beyond repair. Jason looked at him with pity for this cursed turnout of events and Theo didn't want that. In fact, he hated people pitting him. His expression turned more determined "We have to be smart on his."

Jason nodded sadly and asked under his breath "How is her wound?"

"I checked it before… The curse is spreading faster than it did to me" said Theo.

"What if we use Calypso's immortality?" said Jason and touched to the part of his neck where Lana's vial hung on her neck.

"It's risky. It could accelerate everything" said Theo "She needs her memories back so she can save herself. All our remaining Ambrosia can only buy her some time."

More couple of hours later, Theo said goodbye to Damasen and Small Bob and ventured out with his friends. They knew they needed to continue traveling by the Dark Lands up to the Brass Fortress, abandoned maximum-security prison of the Titans.

After Gaea, most Titans were still reforming and the ones already complete were taking a break of messing up with the Olympus and their demigods, maybe for a century or two. Hades had hired his best to corner and to capture the rogue Titans and Gigantes. So far, they were still looking as Tartarus was vast and dangerous for anyone. Not even Hades venture often.

According to Damasen, there is a door inside the Fortress that leads to the upper levels of the Underworld next to Hades' Palace and hopefully their way out. It was their safest bet or the other option which was crossing the Delta of Despair, then to the Styx River and travel upstream until they reach home. The idea of navigating the river of hate wasn't appealing and it was dangerous too since they needed to build a boat that handled the 'heat'.

They decided to follow the River Achelon until the Brass Fortress. The river of pain affected them as every fiber of their bodies yelled, hot burning fever ran through them and it called them into the water, to drown their miserable pain with their lives. Lana cried softly as everything hurt but she kept walking in shaky steps with Jason supporting her. Theo was one step behind guarding them of taking a leap into the water.

"What's that?" asked Lana suddenly as she curiously pointed to a glowing pebble by the River shore. The water was barely touching by the small stream waves. The pebble hypnotized her as she felt no pain as she ran at it. Jason couldn't catch up with her as pain slowed him down.

"Don't touch it!" yelled Theo running behind her but it was too late. As soon as Lana grabbed the pebble, a whole pack of hellhounds appeared with vicious snarls and big mouths filled with sharp large teeth. "That's why!"


	8. Pieces of Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Most characters are OCs and children of other characters made by the amazing Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's notes: 10/26/2015 - Last week of October and my favorite orange month is over. I haven't eaten pumpkin pie yet... sad, sad. Anyway, I am greatly considering NaNoWriMo this year (No idea?... google it). If I get into the frenzy, I will take a break... so... sorry. I am enjoying this story for what it is, don't care about the stats. HONESTLY!**

 **8\. Pieces of Acceptance**

Throughout the morning, Sean, Taylor and Aida got lost in mobs of tourists which the whole situation was completely mental since it was almost below zero outside. Every time, they thought they reached the Second Bank, they found themselves in front of another impressible building in Greek revival, Classical or another old design. By the time, they finally found the Second Back, it was noon and they were hungry. Aida wanted to get over it but Sean and Taylor were more food-driven and they ended up having lunch one block west.

They were so engrossed in their meals that they didn't notice to Leo and Claire walking by the large display window. However, Leo and Claire did see them.

"Pigging up" said Claire rolling her eyes "So Taylor. I can't believe Sean and Aida fell for it."

"They had to be that hungry. I know I am, and you?" said Leo peeking over the tables. He saw a plate of meatballs and he was sold.

Claire wanted to deny it but she was in fact hungry as them. "Sure, we can eat and charge it on my rich sister's credit card."

Thereby, they walked in and surprised everybody mostly Taylor who almost choke on with his piece of chicken. After a good rough pats on Taylor's back by Sean, Taylor would live.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Aida surprised.

"Eating" said Claire sitting down and calling the waitress with her hand up in the air.

"No, really. What are you doing here?" said Aida again.

"We are with you, now" said Leo "There wasn't enough excitement in NYC and we tagged along with you, guys. We already had our share of immortals by running into the Delaware God River."

"What happened?" asked Sean "Are you alright?"

Leo and Claire exchanged a brief stare of mutual silent agreement before Claire smiled widely and said "Of course, we are, Sean. We talked and dad sent him a sand dollar. Delaware is in a good mood right now" and Leo couldn't help himself and giggled. It wasn't exactly how it happened but Delaware was probably still laughing.

After a big meal and light chat, the now five walked to the Second Bank. For Claire, this one looked grandeur like it should be the first or a really nice mausoleum. For Aida, it just reminded her of her grandpa. She missed his funeral a couple of weeks ago.

"So what now?" said Taylor "Break in and yell for Hades?"

"Well, look for anything unusual" said Aida.

"In the first one, Claire found an ancient inscription saying ' _Which is the most powerful River in Tartarus?_ ' right?" said Leo and Claire just nodded.

Aida, Sean and Taylor stayed in silence for a second thinking before each of them yelled a different River name at the same time.

"Of course, it's the Phelegeton" said Sean "It's the healing river. Theo and Lana must find it to stay alive"

"I don't deny you that" said Aida "But the Acheron is perfect to hurt people. It's the River of Pain. I gladly would drown Ewan there."

"Wait, wait! You are forgetting the Styx. It's a killer rock band and if you want to hurt your enemies, let them shred each other by hate" said Taylor.

"I said the Acheron" said Leo raising his hand trying to make the rest notice him but they didn't as they were fighting over the importance of each River.

"Shut up!" yelled Claire annoyed of her family "It doesn't matter! We need to find the way to Tartarus then you can try all the rivers to see which is the most powerful!"

Everybody turned to see Claire gasping for air since she yelled her lungs out. That made her family notice her and also some unwanted guests. From the building shadow, a pack of nearly 10 hellhounds jumped right out, all teeth and muscle ready to provoke pain.

"Hellhounds!" cried Aida.

"I said the Acheron" said Leo once again "Pain is bad" and rolled to the left as a hellhound ran at him.

It was time of fight. Taylor and Aida could disagree in mostly everything but they were good fighters and awesome when they fight together. They were probably the weaker ones in terms of power but not in skill. They fought and 3 on the hellhounds fell into dust in a matter of minutes.

Sean turned into a dragon and he was bigger than the hellhounds. It made a couple of them hesitate but they were hellhounds to be scared that easily.

Leo and Claire were also side by side with swords. Leo's sword was on fire but that didn't scare the hellhounds at all. They all came for Tartarus and a little lighted match wasn't much. Claire was better with the sword now but her confidence was a different thing. She hesitated because she didn't feel good enough and they were hellhounds. She loved Mrs. O'Leary too much to inflict pain to her relatives.

One of the hellhounds seized Claire by the shoulder with its big muzzle. Claire yelled of surprise and pain and everybody turned to see her. The hellhound shook her like a toy and threw her far. Claire crashed against the Second Bank left wall and fell on the ground. Her head was spinning by the hit but she couldn't just lie down. She had to fight.

Claire wasn't sure of what she was going to do but she felt like she had no other choice. She took the whip from her backpack. At first look, the whip looked like an ordinary long string of leather until Claire took it into her hand. Then it lightened up like a torrent of bright yellow fire.

Claire ran and slashed her whip to the nearest hellhound. The poor dark shadow animal didn't have a chance against the light and won a trip back to Tartarus. Taylor and Aida stopped fighting to stare with wide open mouths to Claire swinging her whip against the remaining hellhounds.

"You can do that?" said Aida surprised as she saw the last hellhound exploded in a tiny supernova. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Claire didn't know what to say and gladly she didn't because Leo said "It was a secret."

"You knew?" asked Aida hurt like how come Claire trusted Leo before her own sister.

"It was our parents' idea… That's why Leo was training with me" said Aida bashfully.

When Aida was about to talk back, Sean ran at Claire carrying her in his arms and saying loudly "That was awesome, Claire! You rock! Well, light up!"

Claire blushed of embarrassment then of happiness. She didn't expect such an honest happy and gratitude of Sean. However, Aida and Taylor looked at her like she had betrayed her family and sadly Claire felt like that. Once she really embraced her power over light, she would lose Poseidon's power. It felt like a hard slap against her dad, Theo, Mer and herself; apparently, also on Aida since she defended and loved her dad as her own blood. Claire never wanted this power but it was almost hers… completely.

The hard stare of Aida made her feel like crying any second but Taylor was more understanding. As soon as Sean put Claire down, Taylor took her up in a tight hug and whispered "It's okay. Theo loves you no matter what." Claire felt so accepted that she started to cry in Taylor's arms like a little girl.

"Cut her some break" said Leo softly to Aida "These last weeks have been difficult for her."

Aida looked at Leo and said "Do you have any idea what it means? Using light and fire?"

Leo looked plain serious when he said "Of course, I do. Claire does too"

Aida looked at the hard face on Leo and said concerned "What is going to say my dad? Does he know already?"

Leo sighed and said "He knows Claire is different… the whip, her true powers, well, not yet… Your sister is really strong and she is terrified of it."

"Why?" Aida asked confused.

"She always believed she was the weak link, so she doesn't have a lot of confidence. Besides, she needs to choose and she is afraid of her choice" said Leo looking at Claire still crying in Taylor's shoulder and Sean next to them.

"Poseidon, of course" said Aida without doubt.

"It's not that easy. I wish it was" said Leo "Listen, Aida. I know we don't know each other that much but I know your sister… She needs her sister to have her back. Can you do it?"

Aida hesitated her answer going back and forth with her eyes between Leo's pleading face and her sister crying between Sean and Taylor. She thought that it was crazy but also Claire was her little and only sister. She sighed deeply before saying "Yes." That made Leo smile.

It took nearly 5 more minutes to Claire to cry all the heaviness on her chest. Since Theo jumped into Tartarus, she felt such a crushing hopeless guilt. She now felt a little more hopeful and confident. With her sister and the rest of the family, she would mend her mistake and bring her brother back.

They stealthy broke in the Second Back since it was closed for cleaning and restoration of several portraits. The almost 100 portraits were really good and boring if you weren't into art. Leo and Aida tried to study each one of them lucking for clues. Taylor and Sean examined the George Washington's statue.

Claire just sat on a bench in the middle of a lonely room and stared at the place. She felt something out of place but she didn't know what or where exactly. Suddenly, someone sat next to her and it wasn't her family. Her whole body froze and she looked sideways to a really handsome guy, supermodel type, barely 25. He was wearing something that Lana would call Hamptons hipster: khaki pants, brown leather ankle boots, plaid black and white shirt and cloth scarf.

"Lost? You kind of look like it" said the man.

Claire looked at the man and sniffed because she deeply felt like that. She whispered honestly "I don't know… Maybe, a little."

"I met Helios before. If he chose you, it was because he believed in you" said the man and Claire understood who he was.

"Rhode chose for him... He faded such a long time" said Claire humbly when she wanted to yell that she never asked for this.

"He always saw beyond than anybody else, including myself. Believe me, he was waiting for you and I am glad to finally meet you" said the young man and his smile seemed honest.

"I…" said Claire finally figuring out who he was "Thank you, Lord Apollo."

"Anytime" said Apollo and vanished.

Claire sighed deeply. She wanted to talk to Apollo for some time and she got her wish… However, she forgot to say thanks for the whip. She cursed under her breath for the slip and then another person sat at her side. She thought it was Apollo again but there was a completely different energy, opposite to hers. Her whole body froze and she looked sideways to a man dressing a cross between a rock star and a banker with chains, leathers accessories and really nice tailored suit. His long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he smiled wickedly at Claire.

Before Claire could open her mouth to say anything, Sean and Taylor were walking into the room. They saw the intruder and took out their swords ready to defend Claire.

"Who are you?" roared Taylor.

"Pluto?" said Sean. Claire jumped out of her seat and moved to Taylor who put her behind him in a protective manner.

"So you are the Roman shapeshifter?" said Pluto.

"Yes, Sean Fai Zhang, former praetor, legacy of Mars and Pluto" said Sean and in that moment Leo and Aida walked in.

Aida quickly got where the stranger was and said "Can you take us to Tartarus?"

Hades/Pluto looked at them incredulously and laughing wickedly yet controlled in a mockery way. Then he said "Take you… No. Tartarus is for the misfortunate and the fools. By looking at you, probably both."

Aida didn't exactly like the answer and talked back "You told my father and the rest of my family that you would be on Poseidon's side. We need to find my brother. He is Poseidon's grandchild and needed for war"

"Don't forget Lana who is Poseidon's daughter" said Taylor in Aida's aid.

Hades/Pluto looked at them again and said "If you are so eager to get there, find someone else."

"But you are the Lord of the Underworld" said Aida.

"If Zeus and the rest of the Olympians suspect of me, this will definitely make things quite obvious. It cannot be by my hand" said Hades/Pluto "I can grant you a speedy way down once you are 'falling', understood?"

Taylor took out the coin of his pocket and showed to Hades saying "Janus gave me this coin"

"Ah, Janus… I heard about that coin. Persephone talked to her mother recently" said Hades.

"Demeter?" asked Taylor and it made sense Janus came to him before he found the note. Of course, Demeter sent Janus.

"You have a choice to make. Think carefully" said Hades and vanished leaving the 5 heroes alone with more questions than answers.

Back to Tartarus, Lana, Theo and Jason found themselves in front of a pack of hellhounds. It could a random attack or completely planned. They had no other choice but to fight and they did it. Lana's body was starting to betray her as it was stiffer and slower than before and Theo knew it. He defended her the most he could as they fought the whole pack hellhounds. Jason was formidable fighter: precise, strong and fearless. It took them a while but the whole pack got to be relocated to reform in another part of Tartarus.

At the end of the fight, they were incredible tired and still on the open by the Acheron River. Jason carried Lana, who felt unconscious after a hellhound threw her down, until they found a safe place hidden under the mountain's shadow before the Brass Fortress.

Lana cried in her sleep while Jason slept and Theo guarded. The young legacy was exhausted of fighting and just breathing in Tartartus. He could understand why most demigods never woke up from Orpheus' trial. It was easier just give up and die before standing before all this.

Theo got closer to Lana who was deliriously shivering in fever. He placed her gently on his lap letting her weight on his body as he was against the mountain. Her breathing calmed down until she wasn't crying anymore. He held her tightly and wished for a lot of things but mostly that her eyes looked at him like they used to. He missed her so much and it broke his heart everything time she mentioned Ewan. It felt like hot sticks poking his soul.

Lana's vial glowed faintly against her skin and Theo wanted to drink it whole to be stronger, to keep her safe but he didn't. He was saving it for a real life-death situation. Most of the time, Jason stared at the vial when Lana didn't notice it probably thinking the same, stronger was better to survive.

Out of the blue, Lana woke up feeling like she had no energy in her body. Even the simple idea of moving her limbs was tiresome overall exhausting. She just wanted to sleep more but at the same time she didn't. Her dreams, more likely nightmares, were confusing, full of pain and bad memories she wished she could forget.

Then she felt a presence next to her. "Hi" said Lana and stretched lazily until she realized in the position she was, against Theo. She literally jumped out of him and she was in shock and shame because being next to him felt good, better than she wished. She sat close enough to see the features of Theo but not to touch him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Theo concerned.

Lana could have said a lot of things, hurtful detached things but she was getting tired of being mean at Theo. They needed each other to survive.

"Tired. Bad dreams don't let me rest" said Lana honestly "Jason told me about Orpheus' trial. Can I ask you what you dreamed?"

Theo was surprised. This was probably the first honest normal conversation with Lana since they got here. He said "I had this dream of how my life would be if my mom had never disappeared, a perfect life in New Rome."

"I dreamed of my parents together too" said Lana sadly "Were you happy… at least?"

"No" said Theo "Everything felt wrong, even having my sister alive. I know it sounds horrible to even think of that. I miss her every day. In my dream, she was married and happily pregnant. She was there to make sure I returned back home. She was the one keeping unconscious"

Lana felt pity for him. Jason had told him that Theo had a sister who died. She could relate wanting to stay sleeping as long as that person was there. She whispered "What took you out?" She wanted to understand why he woke up. She probably wouldn't.

"A girl that I met. She left because it was late and I followed her like the White Rabbit" said Theo "She was beautiful and I just knew that I had to follow her."

"I was in my old room and I heard a voice calling me just like you" said Lana honestly. She didn't understand Theo but she felt she could trust him with something it had bothered her since she woke up in Tartarus "I now think it was yours"

"Well, I stayed by your bedside for days talking" said Theo and his face lightened up.

"So I heard you" said Lana weakly not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"I guess so" said Theo.

"Thanks" said Lana as it was the only thing she could say. She was indeed grateful. He helped her to wake up.

"You are welcome, Lana" said Theo and stretched his legs.

They both stayed in silence for a moment. Lana felt anxious. Her last dream was nothing but falling into Tartarus with Theo holding her, trying to keep her safe, of his voice whispering in her ear 'I got you. We are going to be fine.' She really didn't know what to believe anymore, what to think about herself, Ewan and Theo. She still felt freefalling as nothing made sense, mostly her memories, what she believed to know. She said quietly "Theo, why did you jump? The truth? I don't want hero mumbo jumbo"

"Because I know you, even if you don't remember me" said Theo and he moved closer to Lana "I love you" He had been aching to say it since he left Cabin 3 before the Battle at Camp.

Days ago, this phrase would turn Lana into hitting Theo's nose but she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She found herself surprised of that simple blunt statement and asked "You love me?"

"Yes, you are my girlfriend or you used to" said Theo bitterly sad.

"Why do you keep saying that?… Why I don't remember you?" said Lana softly and stared at his eyes. Something warm spread in her heart like she was starting to understand him, his feelings for her. Her heart beat a little faster and she blushed and she was glad that it was dark enough so Theo didn't notice it.

"I don't know" said Theo even more bitterly sad.

Lana was glad that Jason was still sleeping and asked curiously "If you were my boyfriend, when was our first kiss?"

Theo smiled at himself. This was good. Lana wanted to know. She probably was starting to believe him. He said "You were 14. It was Em's wedding and you were the maid of honor. I was the best man"

"Ewan was" said Lana flatly and for a moment Theo cringed as he got ready for the slap that never came.

"It was me" said Theo not angry. He didn't want a slap or Lana walking away "Anyway, you got into a fight with your mom and I offered you to sleep in my hotel room, but not in my bed"

"I said yes?" said Lana surprised of herself. It sounded like something she would do but at the same time it just didn't feel like her.

"Yes, you did" said Theo.

"Did we have sex?" asked Lana feeling her cheeks burning.

"No. I was a gentleman… Like I was saying. In the morning, I got my things to leave and you woke up. You pleaded me stay, we talked and I kissed you" said Theo and he wished to see Lana in broad daylight, her smile. He still expected her outburst but she was quiet and calm.

Suddenly, Lana said "Kiss me like that." Theo gasped surprised of the request and wasn't sure of what to do. "Please"

Against any common sense in Theo's head, he got even closer and his arms surrounded her. He hesitated for a second before his lips touched hers. For Theo, it felt just like that first time. This was Lana he remembered but then she pulled back first, and she stayed quiet. Theo wished that Lana would remember him now. A true love kiss worked in most fairytales.

"So?" asked Theo. He was at the edge of his seat, well, ground, waiting for her answer.

Lana smiled sadly and pulled away even more until nothing of her touched his. She said "I wish I could remember you. You are sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

"I wish the same" said Theo flatly and heartbroken. He felt like a balloon being burst by reality. Probably, Lana would never remember him and die if she didn't know how she cured him in the first place.


	9. Metals

**Disclaimer: only 2 or 3 characters on this chapter are by RR. Just mentioning.**

 **Author's Notes: 10/29/15 - The month is almost over. I haven't decided on jumping on NaNoWriMo. I shall tell on Monday.**

 **9\. Metals**

It was night when Taylor, Sean, Leo, Aida and Claire finally stopped looking around the historical Philly for clues of Thanatos. It had been a very long day and Leo was glad that Esperanza was big enough to fit the 5 of them. However, they weren't exactly cozy as all were in the outside and it was freezing cold.

Claire had her whip in her hand surrounding everybody like a ring of ember. Sean and Taylor didn't touch it but its warmth was a relief. Leo was working on Will's helicopter. Aida was reading something on her cell phone probably Wikipedia for Thanatos.

"What are we going to do now? Use your coin?" asked Sean to Taylor but everybody heard them.

"I think this could take us to Tartarus or to do Demeter's binding" said Taylor showing the Roman coin between his fingers.

"What does she want?" asked Aida.

"Revenge for my dead siblings… maybe straight to Charlie" said Taylor and looked worried for Aida's reaction. She didn't say anything else but looked away to the River.

"We should use it now. Theo needs us" said Claire urgently.

"But we cannot ignore Demeter's request" said Sean "It's a really a bad thing to anger her." He and Claire looked at each other ready to discuss it until daylight.

"Listen!" said Aida "We will find Thanatos. Sean is right. Demeter's request is important… Once we find Theo, we will catch Ewan and Charlie and stop this nonsense."

Taylor nodded as he had also thought the same. So he said "So we need to find Thanatos"

"More than ever" said Aida "Where do we go now?"

For the rest of the night, they took out maps and brainstormed ideas to find a way to Tartarus. Once the sun was out, they decided to cross to country to Seattle, Washington. Aida had the craziest idea that it might actually work.

They travelled by water whenever they could. Aida and Sean were more comfortable in water. Leo and Taylor didn't really mind as long as they got there quick. Claire spent most of the time staring at the currents and waving at nymphs she saw along the way.

Seattle was so surrounded by water than made Claire a little uneasy. She still felt under Poseidon's protection but she wondered for how long. The water was starting to feel just like water and not an extension of herself. She wondered if she would drown, if the water would pull her down as she was betraying her heritage. Once her dad felt like drowning and it wasn't a pretty feeling.

"Are we close?" asked Claire ready to hit mainland.

"According to dad's stories, we should be close" said Aida with a map in her hand.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Taylor as he saw people waving at them from a nearby ferry. He waved back.

"The Space Needle" said Aida "We should disembark on Pier 70 and walk north on Broad St."

"What is Egyptian about it?" asked Sean scratching his head "It doesn't make sense."

"It's a monument like a Cleopatra's Needle. It's not exactly Egyptian but… I don't know. Maybe he just likes it" said Aida pursing her lips.

"Who?" asked Sean.

"It's a long story" said Aida "Dad used to talk to me a lot of the Egyptian magicians growing up. Let's hope he is at home."

They walked to the Space Needle in relatively easiness. There were tourists taking pictures and nothing seemed out of place. Everybody wondered where the door was.

"We should take some pictures first before anything else" said Taylor ready with his camera phone.

"I don't know" said Aida and Claire doubtful at the same time.

"Come on. How often do you come to Seattle?" said Sean, and Leo was nodding too. Claire rolled her eyes at the wide grin of Leo and Taylor while Aida just grunted annoyed. So they took a couple of pictures by the entrance of the Space Needle, by the fountain in front, by the trees in the green areas.

The boys and Claire were so wrapped at taking picture than they didn't notice at first that Aida had walked away toward a willow tree.

Under the willow by the fountain, there was a tall strong African-American early 40's guy dressed like a rock star with leather boots and jacket, dark denim jeans, a black muscle shirt and chain wallet. Aida found this man intriguing just like her dad described him once. He had to be the one they were looking for.

"Excuse me" asked Aida to the man.

"How can I help you?" said the man "If you are looking for the loo, it's over there" He pointed to the left. In that moment, the rest finally caught up with Aida. They all stared at the man with caution. The man looked intrigued to the people in front of him and mostly their weapons concealed to the mortal's eyes.

"Are you Walt Stone?" asked Aida.

The man looked surprised for a second before he smiled widely saying "In the flesh." There was an air of superiority yet humbleness around him, like there were two side of him present all the time.

"We need to talk to Anubis" said Aida, and Walt wasn't surprised at all. It wasn't a first time he had been asked the same but never by non-magicians.

"How do you know that?" said Walt and crossed his arms making his muscles more evident even under his leather jacket "You are not magicians."

"We are demigods" said Taylor.

"And legacies" said Claire.

"Greeks?" asked Walt "I have heard of you, well, you lot."

"I'm Roman" muttered Sean slightly insulted.

Aida took a step closer to Walt Stone and said "My parents know the Kanes."

Walt just nodded at Aida searching for traces of her parents in her. He met the Jacksons once more of 20 years ago.

Taylor took out a coin of his pocket and showed with his open palm to Walt saying "I believe you have met my best friend, Theo or TJ."

Walt stared at the coin, one of two, he gave to one particular helpful young man. Walt smiled and said "Yes, I gave this coin to TJ Jackson years ago." He stared at the 5 people in front of him. He wasn't sure of trust them or not as they were strangers and demigods. However, it wouldn't be the first time magicians and demigods had crossed paths before "Did Sadie send you?"

"No. We were hoping for your help" said Aida hopefully "I believe you are the only who can help us."

"In what exactly? My magic is different to yours. I travelled the Duat, you the Mist. I am the living host of Anubis, you are children of the Gods" said Walt.

Aida took a step even closer until she was face to face with Walt. She said "We need a way to Tartarus, our deepest part of the Underworld, the prison of monsters."

"The Land of Demons" said Walt slightly surprised and honored of the courage of the young woman, clearly daughter of Annabeth Jackson, "Why do you wish to go there?"

"Our brother is there" said Claire. Walt now took notice of Claire.

"It's a death sentence. Do you understand that?" said Walt looking at Aida then to Claire "Not even I travel to those deeps of the Duat… often"

"We have to find our brother" said Aida without doubt and tons of conviction.

Walt felt like he had to applaud the bravery of the Jackson family but something on Claire was intriguing. He raised his hand and said "Come closer, girl, let me take a look at you." Claire hesitated but a second but she walked to Walt. He stared at her for a couple of minutes like seeing the different layers of the Duat before he said "I can feel the Sun coming out of you. Are you hosting Ra?"

"No, sir. I have Helios' blood in my veins, Titan of the Sun" said Claire humbly.

"I can perceive the resemblance" said Walt and smiled widely. You could see his resemblance to Anubis as his smile was sinister and jackal like. "Okay. I will help you." From under his muscle shirt, he revealed a couple of thick metal chains in different shades of gold. It looked like a Rapper's thing. He showed to Aida and Claire one in particular: a big dog claw. "This is a charm"

Claire looked at him confused and Aida stated "I have heard of them."

Walt looked at them and said "For opening the door you need, I need a special metal to make a spell with this claw."

"What do you need?" said Taylor.

"The Grandson of Pluto will find it at Saint Louis Cemetery" said Walt looking at Sean "I can smell the underground richness in you, faintly, like burial soil after days in the sun."

"New Orleans?" asked Leo and Taylor with 'we have to cross the country' resigned looks.

"The Big Easy!" said Walt smiling and you could see his canine a little larger and sharper.

"Do we need to come back here?" asked Claire weakly like afraid of asking. They would lose too much time in going and coming, precious time her brother didn't have.

"I guess not. I will be at the 21st Nome in a couple of weeks" said Walt shrugging "Sadie says I will be needed by Spring… so knowing her, I have to be at least a fortnight before. That's your deadline."

"Thanks" said Aida humbly and slightly bowed to Walt.

Anubis as all Gods liked displays of respect, even Walt a little, but he was more down to Earth and opened his arms saying "Are you hungry? I was about to grab a bite of Fish and Chips."

"Sure, thanks" muttered Claire surprised.

"Then you can tell me all about yourselves. I never had demigods at dinner before" said Walt with a hint of dark humor and walked down the street to his favorite restaurant with 5 more for dinner.

From where Jason, Theo and Lana were, they could see the Brass Fortress still far away. Maybe it was a whole day of walking and it seemed completely deserted as nothing seemed to come out or in. For hours, they walked and were lucky enough to find no monsters on their way.

In the top of hill, they noticed in far left a gathering of monsters. They were far enough to pass unnoticed but they could still see them moving.

"What is that?" asked Lana pointing.

"It looks like a gladiators ring" said Theo.

Jason looked briefly and kept walking "They are a couple of them here… monsters get bored sometimes and fight each other. It's really gruesome"

"Should we get closer?" asked Lana obviously joking.

"If you want to be another attraction" snorted Jason "Come on. We should get going"

Hours later, they found a secluded location to get some rest. Theo was finally sleeping after he made the first, second and third watch, letting the rest sleep all they could.

Lana felt her back already soaked in her blood. She got up with difficulty as every limb felt like it weighed a ton. From Theo's backpack, she took out some bandages, a 'clean' shirt of Jason and Ambrosia. There were only a couple of squares left. She walked to Jason with the things in her hands and a pleading smile.

"Jason, could you…?" said Lana.

Jason looked at the girl and quickly answer "Yeah, sure." He stood up and made Lana sat before he sat behind her. He was glad that Theo told him how to patch Lana up. The poor guy looked too tired to even consider waking him up. Lana removed her t-shirt showing her bare back at Jupiter's son.

As Jason removed with his fingers all the coagulated black blood from Lana's wound, the girl's mind drifted into Theo. She looked at him, sleeping close to them, and just didn't know what to think, to believe, to feel about him. Her mind didn't know him at all. She had no memory of him, not even pictures at Percy's house. Theo couldn't be Percy's son but he looked like Percy. When Theo kissed her before, he made her feel precious and loved. Ewan had never made her feel like that, not with the same intensity. Ewan loved her with every fiber of his body and apparently Theo too.

"About Theo?" asked Jason out of the blue, making Lana almost jump.

"What about him?" said Lana nervously.

Jason sighed and said "Let me tell you a story. Once Hera/Juno kidnapped me, she removed all my memories from me and I woke up in a bus with 2 persons claiming to know me, one actually saying she was my girlfriend. Of course, I didn't believe them at first."

"Was it true?" asked Lana.

"No… It was all Juno's" said Jason and Lana quietly grunted "However, the more I knew this girl, the more I fell in love with her. She was probably my greatest love."

"Did you get your memories back?" asked Lana.

"Eventually… where I am going is your past doesn't exactly define you, it's what you do with your present" said Jason wisely.

Lana stayed quiet for a second or two as Jason finished cleaning her wound. Then she said "Advice?"

"Theo is a good guy. Don't lead him on if there is nothing there" said Jason.

"I haven't. I have a boyfriend, a fiancé. I love Ewan" said Lana quickly and defensive, then she turned to see Jason "What happened to the girl? Do you know?"

"She got married with a movie star like her dad and had 6 children" said Jason a little sad. He honestly didn't expect Piper to grieve his dead forever but he wasn't going to deny it hurt how she moved on without him.

"Wait! Are you talking about Piper Radcliffe?" said Lana surprised.

Jason smiled weakly and said "It was McLean back in the day. Did you know her?"

"Taylor's mom? Yes, on his wedding" said Lana nodding and tried to smile.

"Did she look happy?" asked Jason.

Lana said brightly "At her oldest son's wedding? Yes, she was."

"I'm glad" said Jason and they felt into a silence streak. He grabbed a square of Ambrosia placing it inside the wound before he took the bandages and wrapped around her torso "It's done"

"Thanks" said Lana.

Jason stood up gathering Lana's t-shirt and said "No problem. Let's bury this. We don't need more monsters in our way." Lana nodded and together buried all the evidence.

Hours later, Theo woke up and found Lana and Jason sitting next to each other talking quietly about the wonders of the civilization like hot showers, drive-ins… and pizza.

"Hey, you are finally up" said Jason smiling brightly. Jupiter's son wasn't going to deny the hope he felt lately. He knew that with Theo and Lana, he would get out finally.

"Yes. I needed to shut my eyes a little" said Theo and crawled close to them.

"A little? You were out for hours" said Jason "We thought of waking you up but you look like you really need it."

"Jason was starting to believe that Orpheus' trial found you again" said Lana trying to make a joke but the boys didn't see the fun in it.

"I like your ring" said Jason casually changing the conversation "I haven't noticed it before."

"This ring? Thanks, I guess. Ewan gave it to me" said Lana showing her hand and smiling "It's an anniversary gift" Then she dropped her smile as she faced Theo.

"Can I see it?" asked Theo curiously. He knew Ewan did everything within a reason, so the ring meant something more than just a gift, just like the vial, just like stabbing Lana in the first place. Now he understood why Ewan did it, it was the only way Theo would jump behind Lana. Ewan wanted him too in Tartarus for some still unknown reason or maybe just wanted him out of the way to get to Claire.

"Sure" said Lana and handled her ring to Theo.

The young man took it and examined it. It was light and made of a dark metal. Knowing Ewan, it had to be Stygian Iron but how could Lana wear it without hurting her? What it meant? He noticed a line in between like someone tried to cut it into 2 rings, or maybe it was 2 rings and wrongly welded together. Then he noticed the strangest thigh. There was hammer engraved between the cut like a hidden stamp or trademark symbol. Did Hephaestus make this ring, or maybe one of his descendants? Somehow, Theo had the strange feeling that Leo was unknowingly behind this single ring.

Before Theo could talk, a rumbling quake shook the ground and loud voice erupted from the supposed empty Brass Fortress. It was a cheering sound like a large crowd in a music concert. He put the ring on his finger quickly as he was going to be really busy as a bunch of Telekhines were surrounding them.


	10. Protection at Hand

**Disclaimer: Just Leo and Jason are by Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Notes: 11/2/15 - Well, still not fully "in" NaNoWriMo but I am hoping . I am in 2 online courses and one on Saturdays this month only. Definitely, bad timing! Happy Dia de Muertos. I am thinking in my granmda who just passed away in August. I wish for a long life like her, 100 years sounds like a good number and with her health of course. 700+ views in 9 chapters, 5 followers and 5 favorites. Not bad for a 4th part.**

 **10\. Protection at Hand**

"I am telling you. We need to take a break" mustered Taylor. They had been travelling for over a week, a very long week. Not only they were crossing across the country but they were trying to pass unnoticed which was difficult with two demigods and three legacies. Claire pleaded everybody to stay as low as they could when they were flying, also to travel by rivers.

Whenever they thought things were calmed, something happened: Cyclops, hellhounds, grain spirits, snakes, carnivorous horses/birds/plants, etc. Leo definitely felt back in the Mare Nostrum. The only thing missing were his friends. Taylor, Sean, Aida and Claire were great companions but they weren't their parents. Poor Leo constantly felt on babysitting duty if it wasn't that everybody could handle a fight perfectly fine. However, Claire avoided fighting the most she could, so she could still pass unnoticed by the rest of the Gods.

"I don't know. We are finally getting closer" said Aida as her eyes were on the map. They were finally like 20 miles to Baton Rogue. They had been on the Mississippi River since St. Louis, Missouri, 3 days ago.

Getting to St. Louis was a troublesome experience in the first place. Sean got into trouble with the cloud nymphs of the area. They didn't like their new hairdo as Sean's fire breath reached them. Cloud nymphs as all nymphs were peaceful creatures, but messing with their hair was clearly a no-no. They could be more terrifying and maniacal as Dionysius' followers. Leo kind of wished to find the maenads instead.

"I agree with Taylor" said Sean who was bored and annoyed of being on the boat. He never got sea-sick but he never thought he would get bored-sick. Sean was from the Zhang boys, the calmest one, not as hyperactive as Sammy, and definitely less reckless than Frankie. However, since the cloud nymphs' incident, he had been kind of grounded by Aida, so no flying nor swimming unless it was fight necessity. Thereby, he was just boringly staring at the river shore and some boats.

"We should keep moving" said Aida methodical and detached. She even threw a cold glare to Sean who almost always backed her up, but not today.

"Come on, sis" pleaded Claire who was also bored of the same scenery, thick and thicker green vegetation around the shores, some bridges, some cars and annoyingly Louisiana weather in February, probably 80F. However, as they were approaching to city, there were more industries and businesses.

"Alright" said Aida "We could take a tour on the University. It should be after that the next turn."

"Come on. School?" said Sean "We are in Louisiana. This is my mom's roots. I always wanted to see the bayou."

"The bayou?" said Taylor intrigued and already thinking in mischievous possibilities. Wrestling with alligators didn't sound that bad which it was all Taylor knew about the bayou. "I don't know the bayou either. What about you Leo?"

Leo quickly got the subtle and not so subtle cue and said brilliantly "I would love to see that."

Aida rolled her eyes in defeat and annoyance. The boys' plan sounded like a terrible bad idea, full of possible bad outcomes and mostly Aida yelling 'I told you so.' That made Aida smile faintly. She loved being right. She grabbed her map and her GPS looking for a bayou route. They were actually close to one, before Mulatto Bend and Southern University. It was a small one and possible harmless. "Master Leo, steer to port in the next 2 miles" said Aida.

"Alright, Captain Chase" said Leo with a bright teasingly smile.

Within the next 20 minutes, they were deep in slow-moving current of stagnant brackish water. If Sean was bored before, this was nothing in compare to that. Even the flawless design of Esperanza's motor failed and they were using oars to move across the water.

"So this is technically a swamp" grunted Sean disappointed and annoyed at himself of agreeing into this.

Aida hid badly her sneering smile as she said innocently "You asked for bayou. What did you expect?"

"Less mosquitoes" said Sean and right on cue right hit like 3 on his neck. He was definitely considering turning into a frog and munching away.

"Cajun food" said Claire and her stomach complained loudly "I would kill for some jambalaya."

"People singing bayou songs" said Leo wishful. Hazel always made Louisiana sound like a great place to visit, better to live in. He was sure now that Hazel was exaggerating since she hadn't put a foot her in a century.

"A Cajun witch with a snake and fabulous songs" said Taylor hoping to make everybody smile a little, maybe laugh.

"This is not a Disney movie" snorted Aida.

"Hey, one can dream" said Taylor.

In the distance, they saw a little peer of a house almost floating in shaking and unreliable gigantic pieces of wood. A middle age woman was waving at them. Her hair was so bleached that it was almost white. Her skin was tanned in a soft caramel shade. She wore like a thousand of colorful expensive Mardi-Gras necklaces and her bleaching white clothes were loose and flowing. She wore really black sunglasses that didn't even reflect the water reflection light as they illuminated her. If it wasn't for her colorful necklaces and sunglasses, you would think it was some kind of angel or nurse.

"If you were watching for a Cajun witch, you got it" said Leo waving at the woman. He was trying his best to smile but the woman meant trouble. Immortals loved to show up just like that, out of nowhere and not always with the best intentions.

"I don't like this" muttered Sean.

"Me neither" said Claire barely audible as they knew Aida was waiting for the perfect moment to say 'I told you so.'

"It's a harmless woman" sneered Aida aching to scold her family. She turned to the woman yelling "Hi!"

"Hi, back at you" said the woman, and her stare wasn't fixed on them.

"Sorry, is this your land? I think we got lost" said Aida smiling. She disembarked and looked at the rest expecting them to do the same.

Leo was the less sure of getting out as it was his precious boat they were talking about. He remained the last with a foot on his boat as he secured the ropes to the small pier. The rest stood in front of the woman in a semicircle around her.

"There is no such thing as that" said the woman smiling "You are here for a reason. I'm Sabrina and this is my home. I don't have a lot of visitors."

"I don't see why. You seem really nice" said Taylor with his best charismatic smile but the woman didn't notice him.

Suddenly, Sabrina turned directly at Aida and said "You must be the girl Charlie kept talking about"

Everybody was pretty flabbergasted by the statement, Aida probably the most and still found her voice to ask "Do you know Charlie, Charlotte Burns?"

The woman turned her head as she was rolling her eyes and snorted "If I do, my niece only comes here when she needs something from the spirits."

"The spirits?" asked Sean.

"The Spirits are everywhere and help me for many things. For Charlie, it's mostly to find someone, mostly random girls or boys. Nothing really interesting mostly boring but it's the only way I get to see her. Since my sister died, it's kind of lonely" said Sabrina and she played with her necklaces making them rattle.

"I thought she had a big family here. She always talked of her grandparents, her cousins and more" asked Aida.

"If you count the spirits too, then we are big family. We are the only living now" said Sabrina shrugging. Aida felt deceived once again as she thought if Charlie ever told her something true.

Sabrina took out her sunglasses revealing her milky white eyes. Her hands reached for Taylor as she said "Boy, let me look at you"

Taylor took a closer look at her hands and they were wrinkly and covered in liver spots. They didn't look hands of a woman of her age. Quickly, Taylor took at step back saying "But you are blind."

"But not deaf, stupid" snorted Sabrina and walked to Taylor until he was cornered between Sabrina and the water. Taylor sighed resigned and let the wrinkly woman's hands touch him. "Your hands feel like my sister's. Your face too. I wonder if you have her pretty eyes too."

"I don't think we are related" said Taylor timidly. Her milky white eyes startled him.

"One can dream and hope, my boy" said Sabrina and let Taylor go "My sister lost a baby in a fire a long time ago. That was before Charlie and she always thought of that child. Such a pretty vibrant girl marred by a lost child. Pity!"

"When was it the last time she came, Charlie?" asked Aida decidedly that she wanted, no, needed, answers.

"I don't know, maybe two or three weeks ago" said Sabrina shrugging making her necklaces sound.

"What she wanted?" asked Aida.

Sabrina faced Aida briefly before throwing her head back annoyed, then she said "Find someone as usual. I told her where to find the pair of siblings with powers of clairvoyance, so she could stop asking me… but she lost them and she needed to find again or others."

"Did you find them again?" asked Claire worried. She knew she meant Kate and Will.

"No and I am still a little mad because of that" said Sabrina "The spirits refused to cooperate. Maybe annoyed too that Charlie asked too much, too often" Claire sighed loudly and obviously relieved. Sabrina noticed it too and turned to her "Do you know them?"

"Of course not" said Claire quickly.

Sabrina didn't seem to buy it and her milky eyes were fixed on the girl until Aida asked "Did she tell you something about me recently?"

"No" said Sabrina and put her hands in her long white skirt pocket and reached out for a strange necklace made of twigs and moss. She walked to Claire taking her hand and placing it. "Take this, little girl"

"What is it?" asked Claire not sure if she was insulting her or not.

Sabrina didn't seem to notice the insult and said brightly "This will keep you safe from those behind you. The spirits foretold me about your arrival."

"Mmmm… thanks" said Claire and she wasn't sure of taking it or not. Was she really trying to help them or not?

"I will last until the Spring" said Sabrina and turned to the little shack "Come on. I have some food and I would love some company"

The demigods and legacies looked at each other unsure of following Sabrina. Leo looked the most desperate of jumping back to the boat and sail to the main river. Taylor looked at his hands and kept wondering what Sabrina said about her sister. Was it really a connection with him or was Sabrina playing him?

"Should we?" asked Sean softly as Sabrina was at her door expecting them.

"Of course" said Aida taking the first step. Sabrina had answers about Charlie and Aida was going to get them. "Move"

Leo took a last look at his boat and hoped to see it again. He would hate to lose it. Everybody followed Sabrina inside her shack and it was what you would expect of someone living alone and blind. The furniture was dusty and it smelled moldy. However, the kitchen was completely different since tasty food was cooking in the stove and oven: jambalaya, cornbread, gravy and pie.

"Do you need help?" asked Aida looking around and Sabrina moving to the kitchen. She wondered how she could cook at all.

"I'm fine… but if you want to clean up a little, I won't mind. Charlie is not a good housekeeper" said Sabrina and lifted a lid and the smell filled up the room, making everybody hungrier.

Quickly, everybody but Sabrina picked up a broom, a duster or a rag to start cleaning. As soon as they finished, the food was ready to be eaten. Aida helped to set the table. The boys sat around the table like hungry dogs. Everything looked amazing in mismatched plates, forks and glasses.

"Come on, eat" said Sabrina as she sat last with help of chivalrous Sean. Nobody wasted a second and ate like it was their last meal.

Sabrina took a small piece of cornbread and ate in little bites as she heard the rest eating. She said a little worried "I am so sorry for the taste of the food"

"Are you joking, right? It's amazing" said Taylor with his mouth full of jambalaya.

"That's great. I thought I wouldn't be able to mask the sedation" said Sabrina and everything stopped. Everybody looked at each other with open mouths full of food and surprise.

"Sedation?" asked Claire and she looked at her hands that started to tingle.

"So sorry. My niece asked me to get rid of you if you ever show up" said Sabrina honestly "I want her to keep visiting me. It's only us now." Sean tried to stand up but he felt on the floor unmoving. "It always works faster on the big guys. They eat a lot." Suddenly, the rest lost all movement and slumped down to the floor in awkward positions. Sabrina kept eating her cornbread and said "You will feed my alligators quite nicely."

Lana, Theo and Jason were surrounded by Telekhines and their weapons. They looked at each other knowing that there wasn't another way out but fight. Jason charged first.

Theo pushed Lana behind him to protect her and attacked. The Telekhines seemed blind to his attacks and it just didn't make any sense. They only tried to reach Jason and Lana. Theo didn't understand but it didn't matter. It was advantage that he was definitely going to use. He helped Jason slashing one after another until the bunch was gone.

"How did you do that?" asked Jason tiredly "They just passed by your side like you were a ghost."

"I have no idea" said Theo and he felt his hand right hand heavier. The ring seemed less dark than before. The more he stared at him, he could almost see a bar slowing filling up. It took Theo a whole minute to get it and gasped "I think this ring is like Hades' helmet"

"The Helmet of Darkness, are you serious?" said Lana half-surprised half-disbelieving.

"You saw the Telekhines. They didn't seem to see me" said Theo.

"But the Arai attacked me" said Lana almost snorting "If the ring really works, they wouldn't have found me."

Jason and Theo nodded but Theo thought about it. What Lana made sense but he had just fought the Telekhines. It didn't make any sense unless. "Maybe… because the Arai move by sound, they don't really see"

"But the Arai?" said Lana trying to make them see reason.

"Remember that you screamed when you touched the Acheron River, and then they went after you" said Jason with a smile "They probably didn't find you until then."

"Dear Fish Ponies!" gasped Lana.

"This thing is awesome!" said Jason almost screaming of happiness "We can totally use it to pass unnoticed if we are really quiet." This was definitely good news.

"Unless the monsters have night vision eyes" said Theo trying his best to be rational "Or an awesome sense of smell" Jason looked at Theo annoyed as he was crushing his hope.

"Still, it could be really useful" said Lana trying to sympathize with Jason.

Theo took the ring out and held it. He said "It looks like someone tried to break it in two rings"

"That's even better" said Jason even more hopeful "Can you finish the job? Separate them? We could be two undercover"

"I don't know… maybe with the right tools" said Theo thinking in what he could use.

"I like your plan but who will be the uncover one?" asked Lana looking at them. She wanted to use one half if it was as amazing as it seemed, but then who would use the other?

Jason looked at troubled Lana and said quickly "We can take turns. Theo and I"

Theo was about to nod and said 'Don't worry' when he saw the sparkle of something half buried and covered in rocks a couple of feet of them. It looked like out of place and Theo quickly walked to it. He took a knee and he brushed some dirt revealing the hilt. It was a dagger, rusty celestial bronze.

Jason was right behind him and said loudly as he recognized "No way! Annabeth's dagger?"

Theo turned and looked at Jason asking "The one that fell here at Rome?"

"The one that Luke Castellan used" said Jason.

"Is it important?" asked Lana no understanding them. Theo un-dug the rest until it was on his hand. It looked perfectly fine.

"It's the cursed blade. The one that sent Kronos back here" said Theo as he was staring at it in complete awe. He heard stories of it since he was little from his parents, campers at cabin 6, Grover, even Chiron.

"It's a fine weapon" said Jason "Your mom will be happy to get it back."

"When we get back" said Theo hopeful. They got now one ring, hopefully 2 later, and a dagger to make it out of Tartarus.


	11. Escaping

**Disclaimer: So only the original 7 are NOT my characters... their kids are**

 **Author's Notes: 11/5/15 - I should be on NaNoWriMo but I am so busy. I will try to write something over the weekend but again I am so busy... so horrible busy. What a bad timing!**

 **11\. Escaping**

It was getting dark in Louisiana and the alligators were starting to get hungry. Sabrina moved, pushed even kicked the demigods and legacies until the end of the pier where Esperanza was still waiting. They were almost completely sleeping as the sedation was on their system. Sabrina had used enough to knock down a whale. They couldn't move a thing, and their breathing was troubled as any normal mortal would have died of overdose.

"These kids are heavy" said Sabrina as she was rubbing off the thick layer of sweat of her forehead. From her pocket, she got a whistle and blew hard. Soon, there was noise in the water as the alligators were approaching. The first to fall would be Sean as he was closer to the end of the pier, then Claire, Sean, Leo and Aida at the end.

Leo was the most awake of them and he could see his precious boat. He wished he had stayed in the first place. He only thought that he wouldn't see Calypso away and know where they were for starters. Sean, Taylor, Aida and Claire had their eyes closed. Leo could see Taylor mumbling something in his sleep.

"Don't" mumbled Leo as his mouth was still heavily anesthetized.

"Still awake?" said Sabrina to herself and whoever could be listening "You should have eaten more, a nice last meal before being someone else meal." She smiled and got closer to Sean. She started to push him down to the edge when out of nowhere she fell on top of Sean completely knocked down. Leo was completely surprised and tried to look but he couldn't move. He had no idea who had saved until he heard loud and clear to Aida saying "I told you so!"

One hour later, the effect of the drugs were starting to wear out. Aida tied Sabrina in one of her chairs while helped her friends and family to wake up. The rest were shaking by the lasting effects. Claire felt so cold and she quickly hugged Leo. Sean threw up and Taylor just so pale that you could almost see his veins.

Once everybody were almost back to normal, Taylor simply asked to Aida "How?"

"I only ate what she ate" said Aida rolling her eyes and she gave no more explanation.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Sean looking at Sabrina still unconscious and tied.

"Leave her like that" said Aida but she started to loosen up a little the strains. She wasn't that heartless to leave alone and tied just like that.

"Are you going to leave her like that?" said Sean disbelieving.

"Well… yes, she is a mortal, pretty much harmless unless she is cooking" said Aida.

"She will tell Charlie" said Taylor.

"Let her think we are behind them… for the time being" said Aida "Let's go. It's getting late and we have to return to the main river."

Nobody said a thing and followed Aida to Esperanza. They sailed in relative quietness as the day was staring to wear out. They found the main river before the first start and it was a pleasant night of February.

The night was chilly and everybody was wearing winter wear. Sean helped Leo navigating the ship while Taylor was looking the shore. Claire still had the strange necklace with her. She didn't know what to do with it. Was it a gift or simple a trick? Did Sabrina say something true at all? The more Claire looked at the necklace, more she didn't want to have it. She reached out her hand with the necklace and when she was about to throw it to the water, her sister said "What are you doing?"

Claire was so surprised that almost dropped it but it still hanged from the tips of her fingers. She said "Throwing it away?"

"Don't you dare" said Aida snatching it from her sister's hand.

Claire looked at Aida confused and stammered "What if it's poison? A signal of some kind to Charlie and Ewan?"

"It's perfect then. They will come to us, not the other way around and we will be ready to face them" said Aida like it was the most amazing plan that she ever thought before.

"I don't know" said Claire unsure.

"I can keep it safe if you want" said Aida already putting the necklace on her inner jacket pocket.

"Okay, if you say so" said Claire shrugging.

Back in New Rome, the tension was palpable all around it. They were less of 5 weeks of the beginning of Spring and war. The cohorts were training non-stop and waiting orders of Jupiter. The Zhangs were also waiting news: of the Jackson, of Sean and Taylor, of the Senate and so on. Frank had tried his best to show his loyalty to his city for the sake of himself and his family but there were a lot of members in the Senate that didn't trust him.

Em was starting her second trimester and her pregnancy wasn't obviously yet, but she was tired all the time and worried too for Sean and Taylor. She hadn't heard anything of them since they were 2 days away of New Orlands. They hadn't said much anyway, fearing for eavesdroppers or simply spies.

Em was sweeping vigorously at Temple Hill. Since her mom banned her of working in the bakery, she honestly didn't know what to do. Coming to Temple Hill relaxed Em just a little and besides there was no one around to tell her not to clean.

"Hey, sis. Cleaning Ceres' temple… again?" said Sammy as he was coming to her. The youngest of the Zhangs was the perfect mix of their parents: his dad's height, body shape, even dark eyes, but his mom's smile, skin color and hair.

"It's Taylor's mom… There isn't much I can do lately" said Em tried to sound busy and joyful.

"Worried?" said Sammy with weak smile "They are fine."

"I know" said Em "Bad news always travels faster…. so, I know… What are you doing here anyway?"

"I needed a break myself. My ears hurt for the earplugs" said Sammy as he placed his fingers on his ears. He felt almost deaf.

Em nodded and kept sweeping the Temple entrance. She had already watered the plants and trimmed a little the bushes. "Is Piper still trying to get loose?"

"She is a wild girl" said Sammy with a proud smile. It took Sammy, Frankie and Frank to tie Piper to the bed as she fought like a lioness. She was still delicate and she should be resting her wounds.

"Wouldn't you be the same?" said Em sharing the same smile. Things were delicate at the moment but they couldn't stop being proud of Piper's fierceness and wiliness to follow her brother. Even if they had drifted apart, she wanted to be with him, Claire and the rest in their quest.

A canyon explosion sound filled the atmosphere. Em and Sammy looked at each other in shock. It was too close to them, so it had to be inside the city. Quickly, both looked toward their home and they could see at least two cohorts marching in.

"The army is entering the city" said Sammy deadpanned. Fear was filling him up. It was unheard of. They both thought the same: how come Terminus didn't stop them? "I don't like this, sis."

"Me either. Let's go" said Em and they ran downhill to their home.

As they ran, they saw Roman soldiers marching North without provoking chaos more than the terrified faces of the citizens closing their doors and staying in. Sammy and Em hid behind a fence to see the 2nd cohort, Sammy's, walking by.

"This is suspicions" said Sammy as they saw a couple of his friends walking with serious faces and trying not to make eye contact with him. Then, one of them just whispered "Run"

Sammy understood and quickly grabbed Em by the hand. He dragged her sister by shortcuts between house and allies until they reached their home before the cohort.

Their street was completely empty, not even the annoying little cousins of the neighbors were out. Before Sammy could wonder, Em knocked hard on her door, almost in tears and desperate worried for her parents, Piper and Frankie.

Hazel, their mom, opened the door and her relief was evident on her face. She said in happy tears "Sammy, Em. Thank the Gods you are here. Are you alright?"

"What's going on, mom?" asked Em "Why are the soldiers coming in?"

For the kitchen, Frank and Frankie came in. Both were carrying a big bag. Frank said "We must leave"

"Why?" asked Em perplexed "It's our home."

"We have being accused of treason" said Frankie.

Sammy suspected it from his friend's warning but he refused to believe it. He demanded "What? Why?"

"Where are we going to go?" said Em forgetting about the Romans' reasons. It didn't matter if they die.

"New York" said Hazel.

Before anyone could talk, from upstairs, Piper yelled "Front!"

"They are here" whispered Em. She felt close to a panic attack. She knew she couldn't fight in her condition and her family would risk anything for her. She never meant or wanted to drag anyone to this situation if it was ever her fault.

"Senator Zhang and family! Surrender!" yelled a voice from outside "You are surrounded!"

"It's the praetor" said Sammy.

"That weasel son of Jupiter" said Frankie angry "Of course, he is behind all this. He has no sense of loyalty. I can't believe he got elected after the Ventus incident"

"What are we going to do?" asked Em looking at her family.

Hazel looked at her husband who had his eyes set on the door. She knew he would risk himself for them but she wasn't ready to let him go. She whispered "Don't"

Frank looked at his wife and he was ready to protect her and his family. He had something worth fighting for. They stared at each other with no need to tell how much they loved each other and their family. Frank pulled her up to kiss her. The 3 Zhang children stared at the display of love of their parents thinking the same: This isn't good.

From upstairs, Piper came down with Katopkris in her belt and a sword in her hand. Somehow she had untied herself and she was ready to fight. She said to everybody "I'm staying. I will distract them."

"Piper, don't. They will execute you" said Hazel quickly.

"They won't. Don't worry" said Piper honestly and she pointed to her throat "I got this." She was thinking in using Charmspeak all she could to stay alive.

Hazel quickly pulled Piper closer like wanting to shield her from everything. She hugged her tightly. For Hazel, Piper had already lost too much.

"We can escape all together" said Sammy "You don't have to stay."

"If I do, there will be one less to worry" said Piper and sniffed.

"We are not leaving you behind" said Hazel and grabbed Piper's hands "I promised Piper in her grave."

"You are not. I am choosing to stay" said Piper holding her tears and let go of Hazel's grasp "I love all of you. Go."

Suddenly, Piper fell unconscious to the front, into Hazel's surprised arms. Behind Piper, there was Sammy with a smile saying "Come on. Like you weren't thinking the same?" Nobody said otherwise. Frankie took Piper into his arms to help his mom.

Hazel said firmly "I'm going to do it, shadowtravel"

"Hazel, are you sure? It's been over 20 years" said Frank "Do you think you can do it?"

"I have to try" said Hazel and her children understood what she meant "Hold tight and don't let go of each other."

Everybody gathered around Hazel and then there weren't any more in New Rome. When they were in the light again, it was afternoon. There were tall buildings around them but they were in the middle of a quiet street. No one was outside as the winter had a white blanket around it.

"Mom, are you alright?" asked Frankie looking at her barely-open-eyes mom.

"Yes, don't worry, Frankie. Just a little tired" said Hazel and then she fainted.

"I got you" said Frank as he grabbed his wife in his arms.

Frankie and Sammy were the most lost right now as they were only a couple of occasions when they have left New Rome, mostly missions.

"Where are we?" asked Frankie.

"Close to the Jacksons. Just a couple of more houses down the street" said Em already walking "Let's move."

The almost 12 inches snow was difficult to walk in summer clothes and shoes as New Rome was sunny and pleasant all year long like Camp Half-Blood. Frankie and Sammy turned into bears to let Piper and Em ride them. Their thick fur was a relief to shaking Em who was wearing a summer sleeveless dress.

As soon as they reached the Jackson's threshold, Sammy and Frankie turned back into themselves and it was Em who knocked the door. Within seconds, Percy opened the front door with a surprised face.

"Frank, kids" said Percy looking at them "What happened to Hazel and Piper?"

"Don't worry. Hazel is fine. You know how shadowtravel wears her off and Piper is just tired" said Frank "Percy, we are all in danger."

"It started?" said Percy alarmed.

"Yes" said Frank.

Percy tried to show an 'it's okay' smiled but he couldn't. All he could think was in their friends that had ran away of their home. He said "Come in now before the eagle sees you."

"The eagle?" said Sammy and looked up. He saw it circling far in the sky, a roman eagle keeping on the Jacksons' activities.

"We haven't escaped, just bought some time" said Em seeing the same and they entered the house quickly.


	12. The First Act

**Disclaimer: Only Jason is by Rick Riodan**

 **Author's Notes: 11/9/15 - So busy like you wounldn't believe it so... I am going on hiatus for a week or two. Any idea is welcomed completely, please.**

 **12\. The First Act.**

The Brass Fortress was bigger than Theo thought. Damasen told him of almost 10 floors in rusty reddish colored rock, hence the name. However, each floor looked like it was made of other 3. The exterior walls were at least 50 feet high and in the middle a midsize castle like in any medieval fortress around Europe.

"It must have the largest dungeon you have ever seen" said Jason staring in awe at the Fortress. At the distance, it looked massive but it was nothing in compare at close.

"Let's hope not to get lost" said Theo and took the first step to their destination.

The Brass Fortress looked deserted as they were no guards at the massive iron front doors. However, you could hear screams and voices inside every now and then. Everybody wondered if it was really empty or there were ghosts. The first couple of rooms to the right were filled with dusty weapons, a wide range of sizes, shapes and types, just waiting to be used in carnage. It was an Ares kid dream.

At the last line of rooms to the right, there were the first steps of a staircase, made of mismatched rocks, old but stable. They climbed a large staircase that seemed to stretch forever. Everybody was breathing hard and completely exhausted, mostly Lana who had her weight supported on Theo's. It took them hours to find a door at the very top. The door was simple mortal size made of wood and metal, a hoop door knob in the middle. Jason opened the door and there was so much light as it was daylight in the surface. You could see the outline of blue sky and lazy white clouds. They were definitely surprised and confused, but of course, nothing ever made sense in Tartarus.

"It has to be an illusion" said Jason no trying to be hopeful. It had been way too easy to find the door out. He stared at the scene inside the door and it was just how he remembered the sky. It was like perfect training days with Reyna in New Rome or lazy canoe days with Piper in Camp Half-Blood.

"Is it really our way out?" said Lana and took a step forward "What are we waiting for?"

"It can't be it" said Theo doubtful of himself "Let's take hands, so we won't get separated" Lana stood in the middle with Jason and Theo holding her hands. They looked at each other with nods and hope "Let's go"

They crossed the threshold and they weren't in blue sky environments anymore. They were in the open, probably at the top of a tower still inside the Brass Fortress and the sky was still dark blood Tartarus.

"This is… disappointing" said Jason with his heart almost in halves.

Theo was about to say something when there was a roaring loud sound as a large crowd cheering. Their voices were indistinctive but they were chanting something. For Theo, it reminded him of a soccer game. He paid attention to the chant until it recognized the words, then he dashed to the source. However, Jason stopped his tracks with his hand on his forearm. Theo stopped and looked at him. Jason asked "What's wrong, Theo?"

"I am not sure… wait here" said Theo and removed Jason's grip on him before running.

Jason and Lana looked at each other for a whole minute before running behind Theo. They ran by a circular track like a gigantic rain drain. To their right, they could hear the chanting and other noises like laughs, drums and general cheering. Jason realized that they were on the top floor of large coliseum and some kind of game was still on.

50 feet in front of them, Theo had already stopped as he found a boulder that could help as a step to see. Theo was already up when Lana and Jason caught up with him.

Jason and Lana stood by either side of Theo looking at the same. It was indeed a competition where monsters of all sizes and shapes were cheering in a circular platform. This looked like the old coliseum in hard rock benches and screams for blood. Lana had her mouth completely open in awe and fear. There were a lot of monsters. If they spotted them, there was no way out.

Before she could hide behind the wall, Theo said loudly "Oh, it's impossible!"

"What?" asked Jason "I told you monsters fought each other for entertainment."

"Not that" said Theo and pointed to the 'field' where 5 monsters were surrounding a human shape one "My sister"

"Claire?" said Lana trying to see her in the benches or the field.

"No. Meredith. I thought she had reborn" said Theo. He saw his sister fighting down and monsters falling before her. She was still as deathly as he could remember her.

"Where is she?" asked Jason.

"Down" said Theo and Jason understood that she was the fighter, the surviving one as the rest of the fighters were already dust.

"Fighting?" asked Lana petrified.

"We have to rescue her" said Theo feeling himself full of bravery and foolishness. Nothing mattered anymore but to get to his sister and rescue her.

From speakers, a voice resounded like a news anchorman saying "The first Act is over. Give a loud applause to the Dark Sword!"

Lana gasped and she got angry, plain furious. She pushed Theo strongly and fast until he fell on his back on the ground. Theo looked at her surprised. Lana said loudly not caring of the monsters right now. "Your sister is the Dark Sword? She is a killer and you want to rescue her… ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Shh…" said Jason

"Don't shh me, Grace" said Lana pointing at Jason "He wants to rescue her. You have no idea what she did to Camps, to us… She killed almost a hundred of us, complete families wiped out by her. She is the reason I almost die too. She is the DAMN the reason Ewan was punished by Zeus."

"Zeus did what? Why?" asked Theo.

"Ewan wasn't fast enough to find her, to stop her and Zeus didn't like that" said Lana angry "He punished his son by holding the sky… all because of her"

Theo got up and tried to calm Lana down by saying "Mer didn't know what she was doing. She was being manipulated by Rhode"

"It looks like she still is" said Jason deep in thought. Lana wanted Jason on her side but that didn't happen.

"We have to do something" said Theo aching to get to Mer "She can't keep fighting until she is nothing."

"What's your plan? Kidnap her and throw her into the Lethe River?" said Lana rolling her eyes. Jason and Theo stared at each other and then to Lana thinking the same: it's a brilliant idea. "Are you honestly considering? She is the Dark Sword. Do you the Gods or any other demigod will let us let away with it, with her? She killed a lot of us."

"You cannot punish who doesn't remember the sins" said Jason "It's a rule of the Gods."

"Like the Gods care about ethics, morals or their own rules" snorted Lana "The minute she is in the surface, we will be blasted by the first God we encounter if the Camps don't find out first."

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Theo.

"It's the way things are" said Lana "Jason, you can't honestly consider this."

Jason opened his mouth to talk but Theo was faster. He said "If you don't want to help, it's okay. I understand, Lana… I will help you to find the door to Hades palace and I will stay. Jason will go with you."

"Are you sure?" asked Jason "It's dangerous for you doing this alone."

"No, if I use the ring" said Theo "We have to separate them. Then we will find the door. I will take the rings with me and I will get my sister. With them, we might pass unnoticed and get to you."

"Is that your plan?" snorted Lana "Separate the rings and risk your life for the Dark Sword? She is not your sister but a cold-hearted killer."

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Theo "Lana, I understand how you feel about her, what she did to you, Ewan and plenty other demigods and legacies… However, I cannot leave my sister here fighting forever. She is my sister, my twin. Do you understand that?"

Lana wanted to yell that she couldn't leave him. She wanted to knock him down and dragged him out as long as he was safe but she saw the determinate look in his eyes… she just nodded. Even if Lana didn't remember Theo in her past, she knew that Theo would never forgive himself if he didn't try. She knew that he was that kind of stubborn thick head.

"Let's return to the weapon rooms" said Theo and walked back theirs steps. The cheering crowd still screamed in victory and annoyance of the Dark Sword winning. Theo wondered how long it would take monsters to find them or his way to his sister.

Back to the rooms full with weapons, Lana walked with troubled breathing as she could feel the effect of Ambrosia wearing off her system. There were only two more squares in Theo's backpack and that was it.

"What do you we need?" asked Jason to Theo.

Theo said boss-like "Anything sharp enough and maybe a pair of tweezers or something like that to hold the ring."

They roamed each corner of the first room and most weapons had dull blades, pretty much mostly pieces of metal junk. As the useless of the first room, they moved to the next where Lana found medieval torture tweezers, the kind that Spanish inquisition used scorching hot to pull pieces of flesh off.

"What are you thinking?" said Jason to Lana as they were still looking at the weapons. They now needed something sharp and heavy "You look absentminded."

"Why monsters haven't found us?" asked Lana.

"Monster donuts" said Theo flatly from across the room where he was inspecting a row of arrows.

"What?" asked Lana as that answer didn't exactly answer anything.

Theo sighed and explained "They must be sick of so many junk food that they are not hungry"

"Or the food smells like demigods and we blend in" said Jason and that sounded even worst that Theo's explanation.

"That's gross!" said Lana. She started to imagine Aphrodite flavored cream donuts or Poseidon flavored corn dogs and felt goose bumps on her arms. She didn't want to get close to the food stands now, or even imagine the smell. It was more than enough to make her stomach like a washing machine.

"Whatever it is, be glad for the time being" said Jason and kept searching. They had to move since this room had useless things.

On the next room, Jason found an ax sharp enough. There was a roaring fire in the corner. Theo didn't remember seeing that before and wondered if it was a trap. He hoped to get the job done before they got caught.

Lana and Jason grabbed the tweezers holding the ring as tightly and steady as they could as Theo was going to swing the ax. He asked before taking the swing "Ready?" Both demigods nodded and closed their eyes.

The swing sound was heavy as the metallic hit on the ring. The pure force of the impact made Theo bounce back with the ax on his hands as Jason and Lana kept holding the tweezers.

"So?" asked Lana without opening her eyes. She knew she wasn't hurt but she didn't want to open her eyes and see half of Jason lying next to her.

"It's done" said Jason as he gathered the two halves into his hand "We have two rings."

Still on his back, Theo sighed of relief and said "We need to find the door, so you can leave."

Once they dusted themselves, Jason gave the rings to Theo who put them on his jeans' pockets. They walked from room to room trying all doors. For hours, they got no luck but at least monsters hadn't found them… yet.

There were on the second floor when they ran into a group of empousas walking with trays of food. Everybody stopped staring at each other surprised. It was clearly obvious that empousas weren't exactly expecting to see them.

Before the empousas could really think, the demigods ran to the opposite direction but it was too late as one of them shrieked "Demigods!"

From other doors, monsters started to emerge like it was the end of the game. Some of them yelled "Catch them!" as Theo, Lana and Jason ran ducking, dodging and pushing away as many monsters as possible. However, it was enough as they found surrounded without a way out.

Theo pulled Lana behind him with his mom's dagger in one hand and his favorite knife, Juniper's gift, on the other. Jason had his sword also ready to fight as well as Lana. No monster attacked as they just stared at the demigods in a zoo like fascination.

"What are they waiting?" whispered Lana.

Then a pack of security dressed lycanthropes pushed their way in the mob until they faced the demigods.

"What do we have here?" said the leader of the pack. 'Lycaon' was written on his name tag. He smiled wickedly "Your tickets?"

Before the demigods could answer, the rest of the pack grabbed them forcedly without maiming them until the three had shackles on their neck and hands like African slaves in the 1600s.

"Let's take them to the boss lady" said Lycaon and the lycanthropes pushed the demigods for a set of stairs until everybody reached a stadium box with a great view of the coliseum, probably the boss lady office.


	13. Resting Places and Sanctuaries

**Disclaimer: Most characeres are OCs.**

 **Authors' Notes: 12/1/15 - I know I have been out for quite a while. Super busy like you wouldn't believe it! I even missed NaNoWriMo which I was so looking forward but c-est la vie! Still, I am not completely out of the hook . Still lots of work and I am NOT writing yet. Just this chapter is completed and it was only missing minor details.**

 **13\. Resting Places and Sanctuaries**

It was 3 days to Valentine's Day when the 5 reached their destination. After their encounter with Sabrina, Charlie's aunt, they took a no more detours except for Cajun food and some souvenirs for Kate and Will. Without the rest seeing him, Leo bought a simple silver necklace for Calypso.

"Finally" said Sean seeing the outline of New Orleans city lights. It was nighttime and the air had a mix of fried food, sweet flowers and sewage.

"At least" said Aida in high spirits. She didn't like of the idea of going to the cemetery at night but she had the feeling that it was the only way.

After disembarking and some seriously convincing for Leo to leave his boat alone, they grabbed a mortal taxi to Saint Louis Cemetery 1, just outside the French Quarter, on Basin St.

They walked with flashlights and weapons at hand between the oldest graves and vaults of the above ground cemetery. Aida had the constant feeling that she would see at any moment at the Vampire Lestat from the Anne Rice's novels.

They walked through the whole cemetery and found nothing remarkable different and Egyptian. Most vaults were Greek revival, except for the pyramid shaped one of the movie actor Nicholas Cage. For a moment, they thought they had found what they wanted but they were greatly disappointed as Sean didn't get the right 'vibes'.

"What are we going now?" grunted Taylor after the Cage pyramid fiasco.

"No idea. Sean?" said Claire.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what Walt Stone was thinking" said Sean grunting even louder.

"I have an idea" said Aida standing in front of him "Sean, close your eyes and let your body guide you."

Sean wasn't sure but he still closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Nothing happened. "This is dumb" almost snorted Sean.

"It's never easy at first" said Claire "You should have seen the first times I tried to grab the light"

"Yeah, you almost burn Esperanza twice" said Leo playfully.

Claire turned red and said "And I apologized. There is no need to keep reminding me that"

Sean tried to relax but he couldn't with everybody looking at him, then he said sheepishly "This isn't working."

"Maybe this helps" said Aida and took a trinket she bought at the last Cajun restaurant "Look at my pendant."

"Hypnosis? That's…" said Sean and suddenly his eyes looked empty. Everybody saw Sean and gathered around him.

"Wow! It worked!" said Taylor waving in front of Sean's empty gaze.

"How is that going to help?" asked Claire not understanding her sister's intentions.

"We are going to let his instincts do the trick" said Aida confidently "Sean, find the metal we need"

For seconds, they waited for Sean to move but his eyes were still distant and he looked like a statue. Taylor sighed deeply and said "That's… useless"

"Give it a minute or two" said Aida quickly.

One hour later and nothing had happened except for Leo, Taylor and Claire walking and reading the graves. Then Sean started to mutter things that made no sense until he turned into a crow and flew away. That surprised everybody and they ran behind him.

As Claire and the rest were following Sean the crow, Claire couldn't help thinking 'This is so Poe.'

Sean, the crow, stopped on top of a particular tomb, a Greek Revival tomb, three stacked crypts with a getting vault. It groaned a couple of times like he was happy or proud of himself.

"Giapion Family" read Leo "Why here?"

"Marie Laveau, voodoo priestess. She is supposed to be here" said Claire and touched the vault surface "Don't look at me like that! I read too"

"Why the Xs?" asked Taylor as everybody saw Xs on the surface of the tomb. It looked like it was recently painted and overall well conserved except for the doodles.

"3 Xs to ask a favor to Marie" said Aida looking at the phone's screen "It says Wikipedia."

"Well, what now?" asked Leo "I don't think we should open it. I don't want a voodoo curse on me. That's for sure!"

"Sean, turn into you again" said Aida "We need you."

Sean, the crow, looked at Aida before pecking his right wing with his beak. Everybody started to call him hoping to catch his attention but Sean was busy cleaning his feathers.

After minutes of useless Sean calling, Taylor said worried "Em is going to kill me if Sean stays like this."

"I would be more worried of Hazel's reaction" said Leo and gulped.

The moon came out of a dark cloud illuminating the cemetery. From behind the Giapon Family Vault, a woman appeared. Sean flew to her shoulder making happy crow sounds as the woman fed him with a small dead mouse. She was dressed in a black stripped suit. She was taller than Taylor, maybe almost 8 feet, dark skin and hair, only the white of her eyes was evident in so much black.

"Who are you?" asked Aida as she felt the leader.

"Melinoe" said the woman with a smile showing the blinding white of her teeth.

"You don't look like her" said Leo.

Claire supported him by saying "He is right. I have read about you"

"Can't I get a makeover once in a while?" said Melione rolling her eyes. She huffed and her face turned more frightening as one side of her face was completely white and drained and the other side black and glossy like obsidian.

"Of course you can. Our apologies" said Leo and Claire was nodding as she felt her feet glued to the ground.

"We are looking for a special metal" said Aida bravely "To make a way to Tartarus."

"I can see the fire of Nat on your eyes, 5 generations and it's still annoying" said Melione and rolled her eyes huffing "So you are here for that?"

"Is here?" said Aida straight to the point "Name your price" She looked at Melione and her curiosity was aching her to ask about Nat. Did Melione mean Nathaniel Matthews, her great grandfather?

"Nothing right now" said Melione and stared at her black sharp nails "I am doing you a favor"

"In exchange of what?" asked Taylor "Do you honestly expect me to believe you have no price?"

"Alright" said Melione and rolled her eyes "If you really want to pay, then something small for something really small… I demand for a ghost story"

"That's all?" asked Taylor.

"Unless you are not good storytellers" said Melione and a fire appeared in the middle of them. A large bench came out of thin air and Melione sat on it with Sean, the crow, still perched on her shoulder. The rest of the demigods looked at each other for a second before sitting in front of the fire in a circle.

"I will go first" said Taylor and told them about a movie that it used to scare him when he was little.

Melione heard the story barely entertainment and pursed her lips at the end. "I saw that movie before" she said.

Claire and Leo looked at each other feeling defeated already. Both of them had already thought of retelling a horror movie. Then they both turned to Aida who understood and nodded.

"It's my turn" said Aida "This is real story, not a movie unlike some people that I know."

She started with a love story between two friends that found each other again after 5 years. Leo was attentive as Aida was a good storyteller, but Claire and Taylor just looked at each other sideways as Aida was telling her story. They were worried of Aida as she was always the most reserved and kept to herself person, yet she was pretty much baring her soul to Melione, the goddess of ghosts and burials.

As Aida talked, she was almost in tears remembering how close she was of dying, how she already lost her grandparents and Sarah. She ended the story with both killing each other.

"Okay. It's not bad. The Tartarus key metal is under the vault" said Melione and everybody stood up.

"Thank you" said Aida bowing as well as Taylor, Leo and Claire.

"Tell Hades that I did my binding as I promise" said Melione "Go, little half-nephew" She patted Sean's head and Sean flew to Claire's shoulder as Melione vanished in black fog.

Once Melione was gone, Taylor hugged Aida who appreciated the sentiment. The girl had avoided thinking in herself and Charlie since Theo, Lana and stopping the war were more important. Still, she was glad of having them as company in this quest.

"How are we going to get it now?" asked Taylor as he pulled away of Aida.

"An explosion?" asked Aida to Leo "You can take it out like a miner, right?"

"I don't want to disturb a voodoo witch" said Leo with his hands in the air.

"Ideas?" said Claire "We could use a Sean-mole right now." She touched his feathers saying "Come on. We need you."

Then suddenly Aida gasped and said "Maybe he is still hypnotized, that's why he isn't responding" She took out her pendant at Sean's sight and snapped her fingers. Sean fell backwards behind Claire as he turned into human. His new shape pushed Claire forward almost making her hit the Giapon vault with her head.

"What happened?" said Sean seeing that everybody was staring at him and he was on the floor.

"Nothing" said Taylor "We need you to get something"

"What?" asked Sean as he stood up.

"The metal is under" said Taylor pointing to Giapon vault "You have to turn into a mole or something to dig it out."

"It's going to be a long night" sighed Leo as he went back his feet to look for a shovel or at least a garden one to help Sean.

"Oh!" said Sean thinking the same as Leo.

It was starting to dawn, when Sean, as a mole, reached the metal. It still took him a while to drag it out with his small body and everybody was surprised to it shaped like an old fashion brass key. It looked like it had been half-melted in a fire.

"So this is it" said Aida as she had it in her hands "Now, we need to get back to New York." She sounded worried.

"We can only hope we are still on time" said Taylor

Once inside the Jackson house, everybody walked to the living room, Piper still on Frankie's arms as Hazel on Frank's. From upstairs, Annabeth, Kate, Will and Calypso came down quickly.

Nobody said a word besides some polite greetings until Frank asked to Percy "What are we doing now?"

Percy sighed and said "Sleep at least. We will decide in the morning"

"But the Romans?" asked Em matching the concern that Calypso and Kate had on their faces.

"It will still take them, maybe a whole day to get to New York" said Annabeth and her eyes went to sleeping Hazel and Piper "We need to rest… clear heads before any decision."

"Is okay if I sleep in Theo's room?" asked Em feeling exhausted even it was just evening.

"Sure, sleep there" said Annabeth "How have you been feeling?"

"Tired. I never thought being pregnant could be so… draining. I don't know how you, mom and Piper did it so many times" said Em and she yawned.

"I remember that" said Annabeth with a teasing smile "Calypso, we should arrange the beds."

"Yes" said Calypso "Will, Kate and I can squeeze in Claire's bed."

"Frankie and Sammy can take Aida's room" said Percy.

"I will take the sofa. Em, sleep with your mom" said Frank.

"Ok, dad" said Em "Piper will sleep with us too."

The rest of the evening was uneventful as Piper, Hazel and Em went to bed early. Frankie, Sean, Frank and Percy watched TV as Will was sleeping on Percy's lap. Annabeth and Calypso were quietly talking in the backyard and Kate was as usual sketching dress designs.

At dawn, Em woke up hoping that the morning would bring a new perspective of things, but sadly no. She had no clue of her husband. Now, she and her family ran away of their home, and Theo's bed was so hard than she barely slept last night. Her mom, on the other hand, slept like a log. Em stayed in bed for as long as she could until she felt her mom stirring, finally waking up.

"Hi, mom" said Em loudly as her mom opened her eyes.

"Hi, Em. Is morning already?" said Hazel sitting up on the bed.

"Yes… How are you feeling?" said Em "You fainted."

"Better after sleeping apparently the whole night. Your dad and brothers? Piper?" asked Hazel as she was stretching up in the bed. She looked around and this was the first time she had seen Theo's room. It was so different to his room growing up in New Rome, so plain and simple. She missed the little boy that always helped her on the garden when the rest of her children were playing with his sister.

"Sammy and Frankie should be on Aida's bed and dad on the sofa. Piper, I don't know. I didn't feel her getting up, probably with Kate" said Em honestly.

"They must be hungry. Let's start with breakfast" said Hazel already thinking on making apple cinnamon pancakes.

She moved her legs to the edge letting almost touch the floor, then she listened to her only daughter saying "Mom?"

Hazel didn't like the tone of her daughter: worried and anxious. She tried to cheer her up by saying "I know you are worried, Emily Marie… I know I am but everything will work out"

"How can be so sure?" asked Em softly and more worried.

"Because we are together" said Hazel and Em started to cry. "Is Taylor? Do you miss him?"

Em tried to nod but she was sobbing loudly. When she felt more composed, she said "I know that I threw him out of the house until he found Theo but, but, but I want him with me. He is missing all this."

"I know, I know. It's okay to cry" said Hazel and hugged her daughter letting her cry all she needed.

By the time, Hazel and Em climbed down the stairs; everybody was up and doing different activities. In the kitchen, they found Annabeth and Percy working on the stove, and Calypso setting the table nearby.

"Good morning, breakfast is ready. How did you sleep?" said Annabeth loudly without turning her back of the hot skillet.

"Great, I guess" said Hazel "I wanted to make breakfast myself."

"Nonsense, you are a guess, Hazel. You know that" said Annabeth.

"Call it payback for all the times you stole Christmas breakfast from us at New Rome" said Percy with a playful smile.

"Okay. Frank?" asked Hazel as she moved to the coffee machine maker. She preferred the fresh brew of the bakery but she couldn't have that anymore. She wondered what would happen now with her business without them. Would the Senate close it? What about her employees?

"Outside with the boys" said Annabeth taking Hazel out of her entrepreneur thoughts.

Then the 3 Zhang boys came in with a Roman Eagle in Frank's hands. He said "We finally got it. It's a quite sneaky animal"

"Yeah, it took the 3 of us as Hawks to catch it" said Sammy.

"Yeah, and this dumb crashed against me 2 times" said Frankie and lightly hit his brother's head.

"What are we going to do with it?" asked Em coming closer to the animal. She recognized it as she had seen it countless of times in the aviary. It was a fine animal that only followed orders. It wasn't its fault "Romans must already know that we are here."

Frankie and Sammy looked at each other before Sammy said "We were talking of just locked it in the attic. It will give us a couple of hours of advantage."

"Where are going? We can't stay and Camps are not an option, right?" asked Em.

"About that… Percy and I talked last night" said Annabeth somberly. Calypso came in too.

"And?" said Hazel raising an eyebrow.

"It's probably our last resource and a clear sign of choosing a side" said Percy "I wouldn't suggested if we didn't have other choice."

"That we don't" said Frank.

"Well, where?" asked Hazel.

"Atlantis" said Percy and nobody said a word. Even Hazel and Frank knew it was a possibility, as Percy said 'a last resource.'

"Do you think Poseidon will receive us, all of us?" asked Calypso concerned for her children "Me and my kids?"

"Yes. I talked to him days ago" said Percy with nervous smile, like it wasn't the whole truth.

"Percy" said Annabeth elbowing her husband "Tell her."

"Tell me what?" said Calypso nervously "What's going on?"

"He… I don't know why doesn't fully trust you since you have my whole trust, you know that… so… anyway… he wants you to stay under surveillance" said Percy nervously.

"Like a prisoner?" asked Frank.

"More like a house arrest" mumbled Percy even more nervously "You and the kids would have merpeople following you around all the time. I guess that goes for the Zhangs as well."

"I don't know what to say" said Calypso deadpanned and sat on the nearest chair "I guess… it's okay as long as we are safe."

"What do you think: Hazel, Frank?" asked Annabeth "Do you agree to the same?"

"It would be weird living underwater and being followed all the time… but… I don't know. Hazel, what do you think?" said Frank looking at his wife.

"As Calypso said as long as we are safe" said Hazel taking a quick look to her pregnant daughter and her boys.


	14. The Second Act

**1/12/17, - Hey, I am so sorry for being out of hte picture for so long. You probably have forgotten all about me. I deserve it. I got busy. Super busy. I gave birth to a baby boy last summer: Oliver Alexandro. I have 3 children and 250 students... so I am busy all the time. However, it doesn't mean that I don't want to finish this story. I want to so badly. I haven't stopped thinking about it for weeks.**

 **Honestly, This is a chapter that I left undone before going on hiatus. It was just missing two paragraphs. It's all I can offer right now. I will try to squeeze some writing time...**

 **14\. The Second Act**

Sitting on a luxurious black leather sofa was Nyx, a smaller version or herself instead of the 40 feet tall woman that Theo's parents told him about. She was just she was described, made of ash and smoke with a galaxy dotted black dress. In her hand, she had a glass of a red liquid that didn't seem to be red wine.

Lycaon and his packed pushed the demigods in front of Nyx who stared at them with a wicked satisfactory smile.

Theo quickly took a step forward and said to Nyx "Leave my friends out of this. I'm Theodore James Jackson, my parents are Percy and Annabeth. You want me, not them. Remember what my parents did to you. You had to be laughing stock of Tartarus for a while." As he talked, his chains made noise only to remind him that he had the disadvantage unless he was smart, way smarter than Nyx.

Nyx lost her smile remembering how those demigods put her on shame decades ago. The boy was right about that. She said viciously "We need more entertainment and set the score to my favor. You are right. I want you more than them."

Theo knew what he was doing and said "Let's make a deal."

Nyx stared at him and asked curiously "What kind of deal?" She had to be careful if the boy had the same silver tongue of his mother.

"I will fight, only me" said Theo. Jason and Lana gasped surprised. Jason quickly grabbed Theo's shoulder despise his chains, he whispered urgently "You can't do that."

"I got it" whispered Theo back at them.

"Not exactly appealing" said Nyx amused. She was already thinking on the publicity. "A son of Jupiter would sell tickets, specially a former Roman praetor."

"The girl is sick by Rhode's curse. She won't last one match and he is old, not exactly interesting" said Theo.

"Still sell tickets" said Nyx still amused.

Theo tried to smile, a winning smile when he said "Think what I am offering you: twins against each other. Can you imagine the tickets sells? The publicity? 'The children of Percy Jackson, hero favorite son of Poseidon, in a death match'. This place will be full in a heartbeat. My parents have a lot of 'acquaintances' down here, you know."

"I can see the family resemblance but I am not fully convinced" said Nyx with fake annoyance.

"Okay. If I win the first match against my sister and only her, you will let them reach the Hades palace… I will stay for your games. Can you imagine my parents coming for me? Believe me, they will tell them… Then, you will get the revenge you deserve. Meanwhile, plenty of entertainment for the crowd and think on the food sales, even action toy figurines with combos" said Theo and he could see Nyx thinking it over.

"Special editions" said Nyx slightly dreamy, but she couldn't be fooled again. She regained her steady head "If you don't win…"

"You know what it means… three more fighters for your pleasure" said Theo hoping to convince her.

Nyx smiled as she thought she had won a sweet deal. She said "You really make a tough bargain but I will take it"

"I knew you would" said Theo with a faint smile to himself "Promise it by the Rivers"

"As long as you do the same" said Nyx businesslike "You go first, legacy."

Theo sighed and said "I promise to win the first fight and stay while you let my friends Jason and Lana go, by the Styx"

"I promise to let them go if you win" said Nyx "By the Rivers and my very own existence."

They shook hands and Theo felt so utterly cold as Nyx was the blackest coldest thing he had ever felt before. His hand skin turned icy blue and said weakly "Can you give me a minute alone with them?"

"Sure thing" said Nyx savoring the effect she had on the boy and sat once again on her sofa.

The lycanthropes took a couple of steps back giving the demigods some privacy. Jason and Lana, mostly she, wanted to yell how an idiot Theo was.

"Jason, I want you to drink the vial and take Lana safely out of here" said Theo before they could talk or try to talk him back of his promise.

"Wait!" said Lana "You can't actually do this." Theo's face was determined just like everything he ever did for his family, for Lana.

Jason saw the same and simply asked "Are you sure of this? You might never come back if your sister doesn't kill you first… or Nyx."

"Yes. Don't worry about them" said Theo "I know how defeat Mer… and Nyx. She won't kill me that easily, probably torture me and use healing river water to keep me on my toes. She wants my parents; that's why she won't kill me and why Mer is still alive… she is waiting for her revenge."

Lana wanted to tell Theo a lot of things but her throat was knotted shut. She could only whisper "Good luck." Theo barely heard her but he knew she meant it. They looked at each other and Theo wished for her Lana to hold his hand.

Lana tried to reach for him but her chains weren't long enough and then Lycaon got between them saying "Move" he pushed Theo to the fighters' room at ground level. Theo looked back to his friends before leaving the room: Jason's frightened yet encouraging weak smile and Lana. His eyes locked in her wishing it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

"You will stay as my guests for the time being" mustered Nyx as she was stirring lazily the red liquid of her wine glass "Sit down and get comfortable. This fight will be thrilling."

Jason and Lana looked at each other nervous as it had never happened to them to 'hang out' with an immortal, not even to Lana who spent a week at Atlantis years ago. They shrugged and found their way to comfy chairs and a table filled with snacks. Jason stole little pieces of cheese that it tasted like old socks. Maybe for him, it tasted like socks but he didn't dare to wonder how it would taste for a monster.

Down on the arena ring, Lycaon and two other lycanthropes escorted Theo until he was before a door to the 'play field'. Nobody said a thing and Theo appreciated the lack of questions or comments. He was thinking over and over for strategies to survive. He needed to survive, so Lana and Jason could leave Tartarus.

From the darkest corner, his sister was sitting with a sword and a wicked smile. It wasn't her Stygian Iron sword, just a simple demigod sword. She looked at the lycanthropes and stood up gracefully in one single movement.

"Meredith?" asked Theo as he saw her coming closer.

"I'm Cyan, the Dark Sword" said his sister without really looking at him. Her eyes were on the doors, calmly waiting for them to open, to start the fight.

Theo stood in front of her and asked hopefully "Don't you remember me?" His voice almost cracked.

"I am a killing machine. I don't need memories" said Mer not really looking at him "Are you my next opponent?"

"Yes" whispered Theo trying not to let his heart sink to the ground.

"The carnage is calling us and it's glorious" said Mer dreamily and Theo felt sadder than he ever felt before. Alabaster, Rhode and Silenus really created a killing heartless machine. He wondered if he could save her anymore, if he didn't make a mistake to make this deal with Nyx.

Mer took a step forward to the arena and to fight and Theo needed to know something.

"Wait… Tell me how you ended here" said Theo with his hands at front almost touching his sister. He wanted to touch her, to be sure if she was real. Maybe it was an illusion, a prank from Nyx to make him stay.

"I am a killing machine… I heard once that I escaped of Hades' hands" said Mer almost robotic like she still knew how to talk but not with the same warmth as humans.

"How?" asked Theo.

"The fight is about to start" said Mer and the doors opened right at cue. She passed her brother and she walked out in a roar of applauses. She waved without joy to the crowd who chanted her name over and over 'Dark Sword, Dark Sword'

The young man was now alone with the lycanthropes who looked at him like fresh meat. Were they wondering of eating him after his sister chopped him up in pieces?

"I'm ready" said Theo himself "You can do it." He followed to his sister to the middle of the arena where a 3 heads monster was waiting. He was dressing a tuxedo and a microphone in his hand. Theo felt like in a Las Vegas show.

"Let's start the Second Act and a real treat for you. For the first time, the other child of Percy Jackson, twin of our beloved Dark Sword and I believe plenty of you have met him before. Give a loud applause for the Slayyeeerrrr!" said the monster and the crowd roared loudly.

"The Slayer? I am the Slayer?" said Theo looked at the monster. He was surprised of the name. He never felt like one before.

"What? It's a good stage name" said the monster shrugging "Sorry but Fluffy Bunny was taken."

Theo wasn't sure of even nod since he was digesting the idea of being the Slayer. Before he could even think in something else, the 3-heads monster was gone, the crowd was still cheering and his sister was looking at him with drawn sword and a wicked cold empty smile. He looked around and a bell ringed like a boxing match. The fight had just started.

Mer was looking at him with fixed attentive eyes and no movement on both parties. Theo couldn't move first… just yet. He knew that Mer was a predator, the big bad wolf and like all predators she had to have a flaw. Most predators are strong but cowards when they don't see the advantage in the fight. Their sense of self-preservation was greater that their pride or hunger, but not Mer. She had no sense of self-preservation, so she would never back down of a fight.

Theo wondered if Mer was still the same fighter as before or her time in Tartarus had changed. Was she smarter? Or faster? Or more vicious? Theo didn't have much time to think about it as Mer charged to him like a bull: fast and strong. She simply shoved him to fall on his back, making the crowd wilder.

Theo didn't stay down to think as he got up fast before Mer could bury her sword on his chest. Theo tried to slash at Mer but she jumped back faster, barely brushing her. He went forward again and both swords met in the middle. Mer was faster and stronger. Before he could do something, he was already bleeding for his right forearm. She was honestly a better tuned-up killing machine than before. Theo didn't want to think about but he knew he had to do something fast. He knew he couldn't use his words or charm here. There was no way of fooling her sister.

Mer attacked first and Theo reflected the slash and cut his sister's forehand, barely a scratch. She smiled teasingly hoping to anger her enemy. If Theo wasn't smarter, Mer's trick would have worked like a charm. He knew she was teasing him and he tried to suppress his smile as he thought for a second that he still knew her.

Mer bolted again like a full speed train and then he saw it: Mer's flaw. It was so simple and effective to end the fight before he died. However, timing was everything.

Their swords crossed again and Theo managed to cut lightly Mer's shoulder, just enough for her to look away for a second. Theo saw the opportunity and drew as many distance between them. The crowd yelled 'coward' as it seemed that Theo was running away.

Theo faced his sister again and he saw her run at him in full speed. He didn't wait for her as he ran matching her speed. He wondered how he hadn't noticed before, how nobody did. It was something of their childhood. Mer always ran in straight lines with eyes half-closed so she wasn't good of changing her course during the run.

10 feet before they both crashed at each other, Theo jumped forward in a somersault high enough to past her. Before Mer could stop or even realize what had happened, Theo turned and buried his sword on her back. Mer fell forward and her body ended up like a human brochette. She clumsily tried to move as she was bleeding out fast. Suddenly, she didn't move at all.

"I won" whispered Theo without any sense of victory. He had slashed his sister deeply and she wasn't moving anymore. He felt his heart shatter and his eyes were watering, yet he refused to look back as he saw paramedic monsters or something like passed by him going to her. Suddenly, he heard his sister grunt and it was amazing. It was some kind of miracle and Theo sighed feeling so relieved that she was still alive. He wasn't a complete monster.

The tuxedo monster approached to him with a wide smile as the crowd was cheering now Theo's stage name 'The Slayer, The Slayer,' louder and louder. He raised Theo's hand in victory but Theo didn't felt like he had done something utterly good.

"My sister?" Theo asked meekly.

"Don't worry about her. Our doctor and a good bath will mend her in no time and she will be ready for the next fight" said the tuxedo monster. Theo understood what he meant: healing river water.

Before Theo could ask anything else, the pack of security werewolves were at sight.

"The Boss Lady wants you up" said Lycaon as he pushed Theo roughly. The young man didn't complain as he wanted to see his friends.


	15. Their Way Out

**Disclaimer: Some characters belongs to RR**

 **Author's notes: 1/27/17 - I have been a member for 3 years now. A writer for a longer time and things are slow with writting but hectic at home.**

 **15\. Their Way out**

In New York, things weren't exactly as smooth as expected. The Jacksons, the Zhangs and the Blofis didn't waste any time in packing and getting ready to leave the Jackson house at noon. They were going to use a special kind of Poseidon's pearl. However, one person had refused to pack or even moved from her spot on the couch. At first, nobody else said a word because they were busy until it was quite obvious that Em was rooted to the couch. Frank passed by a couple of times carrying different things until he stopped to look at her daughter. Before he could ask, Em said "Dad, I won't leave."

Frank at first thought his daughter was just nervous since Taylor didn't know about their plan. However, he stared at her and he just knew it was more of that.

Percy came in from the kitchen staring at Em too and he said. "Emily Marie, be reasonable. You can't stay without putting your life and the baby's in danger. If you are worried for Taylor, I will call Aida right now."

Em took a deep breath and said "It's not about Taylor… Kate already talked to Aida." She touched her growing belly gathering more resolution "I have to get back. Pluto made that very clear. I have to be in New Rome."

"For what purpose?" asked Frank to his daughter.

"I don't know why but it's my duty" said Em and sighed "Mom knows about this"

Percy and Frank looked at each other for a moment or two thinking what to say to the young woman. From the kitchen, Piper came in saying "If she is staying, I am too"

"Piper, are you sure of this?" asked Percy and in two seconds everybody was there in the living room.

Piper took a look around and said confidently "Sure. I will pretend to capture Em. I will make sure that nothing and nobody puts a single finger on my nephew."

"I am telling you it's a girl" said Sammy with a wide teasing smile.

Piper was about to talk back to Sammy when Em said softly and worried "If they suspect of you…"

Piper nodded understanding the risks. She punched Sammy saying "It's a boy, Samuel." Then she smiled to her family "Guys, I can do it. I will be fine. I am my mother's daughter for something."

Percy and Frank stared to their wives silently asking for support or understanding. Hazel just looked away and hurried back to the kitchen to make something to eat. Annabeth looked back at Percy and got closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

One hour later, everybody was ready and already fed by Hazel. They gathered in the living room and hugs and good fortune were exchanged. Em hugged their parents at last. Hazel and Em hugged the longest as Hazel wasn't ready to let her only daughter to the mercy of her own people.

"Mom, let me go" said Em trying to release herself of her mother's grip "Piper can do it and you know me. I will be fine."

Hazel sighed heavily before taking a step back. She nodded and took her husband's hand.

Everybody but Piper and Em gathered holding hands in a close circle. Percy took out a baseball size Poseidon's pearl.

"Are you going to crush it?" asked Frank "Do you need help? I can turn into an elephant."

"No need, old friend" said Percy slightly smiling "Though I don't think Annabeth would find amusing you destroying her sofa."

"It took me ages to find the right one" said Annabeth teasingly.

"Everybody ready?" asked Percy and everybody nodded. He used his powers to make the water inside the pearl break his crystalline shell and surrounded everybody. The water surrounded them like a bubble and they just vanished.

Piper and Em watched everything surprised and just like that they were left alone. They looked at each other and Em talked first "What do we do now?"

"Wait. They will be here soon" said Piper shrugging and sat on the couch in front of the TV "Do you want to watch TV? I sure want to. I miss that in New Rome"

"Sure" said Em as she sat next to her. For maybe one hour they didn't talk as they watched a random reality TV show, then Em whispered "Pips"

"I don't want to talk about Taylor. Ok?" said Piper without looking to her sister in law and changed the channel.

Em and Piper were dozing off on the couch when they finally heard the battle instruments and the stomps of the legionaries as they were getting closer to the house. They looked at each other nodding. Em took a small backpack filled with prenatal vitamins, family pictures and a change of clothes. Things she had left in Theo's room at Christmas. Piper checked that Katoptris was still on her.

"Ready for showtime?" asked Piper to Em "I hope that I learned from the best."

"Just be careful. Your brother won't like it if you damage one little hair of our baby" said Em as she stretched.

Piper rolled her eyes and walked to the door with Em one step behind her. Em opened the door trying to picture herself scared like Piper would hurt her and in that moment she felt Katoptris' sharp edge on her tummy. She knew they were going to act but she still felt an unlike-her panic like she was in real danger.

Piper pushed Em as gently as she could but still trying to look fierce in front of the Romans. She was in charge of the show.

"Praetor!" yelled Piper "Romans. I have the Roman traitor!"

From the lines, a tall all-business Roman came through; he was wearing the purple ropes of his charge and a big pleased smile. He said "Silver tongue Radcliffe and ex-praetor Zhang. How nice to find you here."

"I captured her, Praetor Kingston" said Piper and Katoptris dug a little into Em just enough to cut the fabric of her pregnancy dress "The Jacksons and the Zhangs tried to force me to come with them. However, they ran like rats in a sinking boat as soon as they heard the Legion approaching."

"Do you honestly expect me and the legion to believe that you betrayed your sister in law and your foster family? Even got yourself a prisoner?" said Kingston, son of Jupiter, with enough inflexion to make a couple of Romans laugh.

Piper looked around and everybody got quiet. She tightened her grip on Em's arm and said "Like you said, they are my foster family and my brother and his wife have been in the Greek lines for far too long. Emily Marie Radcliffe once a glorious praetor will do anything to save her Greek husband even turning her back to the legion."

"I don't buy it" said Kingston "You are a Greek legacy after all. Your mother was one of the Seven."

"I know you want to believe in me. I am an asset to the legion" said Piper sugar-coated in Charmspeak.

Piper's power was effective since the praetor wanted also to believe her: a powerful and loyal Charmspeak user could be really handy in the upcoming months. He nodded just one time slowly and his words were more careful "You will prove yourself, girl. Escort them!"

Piper wanted to relax but she couldn't look weak just yet. 6 Romans surrounded them in attempt to seize them but Piper yelled "She is my prisoner and nobody touches her. She is the bait to lure the remaining Seven to us!"

The Romans looked back the praetor and he nodded in approval, so they took some steps back to let Piper pushed Em toward a Roman vehicle disguised as police car.

As they walked under the eyes of the legionaries, Em whispered "Did he believe us?"

Piper took a quick look around a whispered "I hope so. Besides Kingston doesn't want to come back empty-handed to face the Senate." She opened the door to let Em come in.

Em looked around her surroundings that legionaries were in high spirits as they were getting ready to move, specially Kingston. She whispered to herself "Piper is right. Kingston wouldn't look good… I don't miss Praetor politics."

Back in Tartarus, Lana and Jason watched the fight in silent pray. Lana was trying not to look to the Dark Sword, too many bad memories came to her: dead friends' funerals and her almost decapitation. Jason was nervous for the outcome yet he was amazed of how skillful fighters were the twins. He already knew Theo was good but this was a whole new level.

When Theo hit his sister at last, Jason mumbled "I wouldn't have thought that. That was…"

"Bloody" said Lana close to him.

"I was going to say unbelievable but bloody is also a good word" said Jason "He won." He stood up clapping.

"I know" said Lana with no joy as she looked at the bleaches and hundreds of monsters cheering like everything was just some kind of game. It wasn't for her. Theo could have died and they would be next.

Minutes later, the doors opened with Theo coming in, behind the pack. He tried his best not to smile but he was glad to see his friends again. Jason gave his one thumb up as Lana just waved shyly. She was so relieved like a balloon inflating.

"Very well, grandson of Poseidon. You won" said Nyx with a faint smile as she stood up from her comfy chair. She had won after all "Your friends can leave as long as you remain."

"I promised it" said Theo as he had won his friends' freedom and way to leave Tartarus. He bowed to Nyx "Can I say goodbye to them?"

Nyx looked at the young demigod, her new property and smiled widely. The sale tickets would go to the roof now. "Very well" she said without taking their eyes on them, mostly on Lana.

Demigods walked slowly to the balcony windows under the prying eyes of Nyx and the Lycaon's pack. Theo could feel their eyes on them but didn't want to look back, to give them another satisfaction. Lana and Jason took a quick look at them before focusing all their attention to Theo who had to say goodbye to them.

At first nobody said a thing. They were staring at each other in quick looks and doubtful feelings. Jason rubbed his hands nervously and Lana was almost afraid of even breathing. She was sure she would start crying any second.

Theo tried to smile and sighed. He took Lana's right wrist just to make her focus on him. They looked at each other's eyes. Lana's eyes were almost watering and Theo just wanted to remember all her features, to print her image in his head.

"Theo?" whispered Lana and she didn't know what else to say. Was 'goodbye', 'thank you' or 'good luck' enough for his fate, fitting enough?

"Lana, tell my family that I love them" said Theo quickly. From his waist, he retrieved the dagger to place it into Lana's hand "Take it and give it to my mom. She would want it back."

Lana looked at the dagger on her hand and understood. This was goodbye. She said almost in tears and shaking "Theo, you don't have to do this… there has to be another way."

"This is the way I choose" said Theo kindly "Promise me that you will be happy no matter what."

Lana started to sob and she tried to contain herself as she heard a couple of monsters giggling. She said "I… I… I… will" and tried to nod.

"It's okay. I got this" said Theo warmly like it wasn't a big deal.

Lana knew he was lying and she wished one more time to really remember him. Who really was him to her? She felt her eyes in tears. This young man had sacrificed everything for them. She said "Theo?"

"Yes, Lana?" answered Theo with a little smile. It sounded just like she used to say his name before.

"I'm sorry for dragging you with me" said Lana shakily.

"I'm so sorry for some many other things but not following you here" said Theo and he leaned to kiss her forehead "You are still the girl of my dreams. I love you."

Lana wanted to say the same but she wasn't sure if she was really feeling it or if it was the situation. She started to cry harder not caring if Nyx would laugh.

"Don't cry" said Theo rubbing off her tears with his thumbs. Lana nodded and took one step back. She couldn't handle his touch anymore. She was already making a scene, crying like a little girl. She never felt so vulnerable, so in the open.

Jason hugged Theo in a warm embrace. They shook hands and Jason said "You are a real hero, Theodore James Jackson. I am glad that I met you"

"Coming from you is the most amazing thing someone could have ever told me. Thank you" said Theo nodding bravely. He placed his hand on Jason's shoulder "Drink the vial and protect Lana all you can. You won't be safe until you reach Camp, any of them."

Jason nodded as he understood. This was the mission Theo was giving to him. He said "We will see each other. This is not a final goodbye. Understood?"

"Ok" said Theo confidently.

Theo looked to the monsters and just nodded. The pack surrounded Jason and Lana and escorted them out of the room, out of Theo's sight and hopefully to their way out of Tartarus.

Then, it was just Nyx, Lycaon and Theo in the room. Nyx looked at Lycaon as said coldly "Take him to the Doctor. He must be done with the Dark Sword."

"Will you fulfill your promise?" asked Theo.

"Charon has never left me down" said Nyx and Theo bowed before following Lycaon to Doctor.


	16. What it Must Be Done

**Disclaimer: AS usual, my devotion goes To Rick Riordan**

 **Author's notes: 2/8/17 - So... another chapter. Super busy like always but I am trying to squeeze some writing time.**

 **16 - What it Must Be Done**

Percy had already a bad morning and it wasn't even 9 AM. He thought things good be easier in the safety of Atlantis. Well, he knew things would be awkward. His friends weren't exactly refugees but 'unwelcomed guests'. Most merpeople looked at them like Olympian spies but still he still expected some politeness.

As Percy entered his old bedroom, he kicked 'accidentally' his old armor trunk. He grunted annoyed of being breathing air instead of water but it was an amenity for the Zhangs, the Blofis even for Annabeth. If he was in the water, his foot wouldn't hurt that much.

Percy was rubbing his foot on his bed when Annabeth entered the bedroom. As soon as she saw him, she asked politely "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" grunted Percy looking at his foot.

"Percy" asked Annabeth once again as she kneeled in front of him.

Their eyes met and Percy said after a loud sigh "He had no right to say that."

Annabeth touched her husband's knee and replied "He only wants what is best for you."

Percy snorted "Right, he only cares about looking good in front of everybody. High horse idiot!"

Annabeth tried to be a mediator as she said "Maybe he has a point."

Percy got angrier and snorted again "But to be so harsh?! You should have seen Will's face. He was almost crying."

"Will?" asked Annabeth confused.

"Yes, he was so scared" said Percy "Triton can be such a bubblehead. I know he is worried about Lana but…"

"Wait, this is about Calypso's questioning?" interrupted Annabeth.

"What else?" asked Percy now confused.

Annabeth looked at Percy trying to find the words until she finally asked "Have you talked to your father?"

"Not since we arrived. Why?" asked Percy. He noticed that his wife was strange "What happened? Did anyone say or do something wrong to you?"

Annabeth just gave him a little smile before kissing him sweetly. She said "Nothing."

Percy didn't buy it and asked worried "Annabeth?"

"It's nothing, Percy" said Annabeth and kissed him again.

"Don't you want to be here?" asking Percy as he was trying to figure it out his wife.

"I do… I just wish to do more" said Annabeth with a weak smile "I wish I knew how to fix everything."

"Maybe we could catch Aida and Claire. What do you think?" said Percy "I also want to do more. Everybody will be safe here"

"Let's go…" said Annabeth and they kissed more demanding. Percy pushed Annabeth to fall on the bed.

They were getting kind of busy when from behind them, a voice interrupted them "Perseus, Father wishes to talk to you."

Percy was so surprised that he jumped off the bed to see Triton in front of them. He and Annabeth were both tomato red face and trying to bottom up their clothes as Triton just looked at them with mild amusement. Triton was wearing his armor and annoying almost angry smile. He said "Now, Perseus. I don't have all day."

"Of course" said Percy quickly and followed his brother to the throne.

Triton led Percy to the courtyard where there were plenty of merpeople with scaled legs chatting and walking around the gardens that were also inside the air bubble. They found Poseidon and Amphitrite sitting quietly in the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Merpeople greeted them with reverences and small chat about the weather.

"Percy, good day" said Poseidon once his sons were facing him.

"Good day, Lord and Lady" said Percy and bowed ceremonially "Milady, I can't thank you enough for the accommodations for my friends."

"It's nice to have visitors" said Amphitrite with a small nod and a pleasant smile "And fresh air for a short season. Our merpeople is enjoying it too. It's a nice change."

"What can I do for you, milord?" asked Percy politely.

Poseidon looked a little nervous and looked briefly at his wife. He said "Amphi and I have been talking and… Well, I need you to become a God."

Percy was surprised and then he realized that he was the only one as he looked at the immortals' almost stoic faces. He said "Do you really wish that? Now? You said no when I was seventeen."

"You were an angry heartbroken teenager back them, Perseus" said Amphitrite "It wasn't viable or necessary."

"Am I now? Ready?" said Percy a little frustrated.

"Now you have something worth fighting for" said Poseidon "Perseus, I need a general on the surface and I want you."

"But Triton?" asked Percy and looked at his brother next to him. Triton looked at peace like he already knew and didn't mind at all.

Poseidon stood up to place his hand on his son's shoulder. He said "Triton will take care of the shore. Son, people follow you. You are a good leader"

"I don't need to become a minor God to fight, to be a good leader" said Percy looking at his father and then removing his hand of him "I have to think on Annabeth. I can't agree just like that."

"It's okay, Percy. Poseidon already told me. We spoke at length this morning" said Annabeth from behind him.

Percy turned and saw his wife trying to smile with sad eyes. He asked "What about you?"

"Once the war is over, we will think of it" said Annabeth with a polite smile.

Percy returned his gaze to his father to ask "Can't you make her a Goddess too?"

"It's not in my power" said Poseidon "Neither in Amphitrite's" The goddess nodded and everybody kept staring to Percy, to cave in.

Percy understood that there wasn't much of a choice here and finally asked "What do I have to do?"

"Find Oceanus" said Poseidon.

"His highness must be on his winter shack. It's a good day to be on upper levels" said Amphitrite "Don't worry for your friends. They are in good hands."

Percy bowed to their immortals and walked inside with Annabeth at his side. They didn't say much at each other as Annabeth helped him to gear up. Neither of them said anything to their friends and family. They didn't want them to worry.

"I love you" was the last thing they said at each other when Percy stepped out of the palace and into the destiny.

The Brass Fortress was in relatively calm. The show was over and most monsters were doing monster's things. There were only two young demigods still. Theo was tired, so tired. His wounds were slowly draining him and by the time he reached the door with DOCTOR written on it, he was on the verge of collapsing.

The werewolves led Theo in and left him alone with in the room with bright lights, white walls with wooden panels and doctor's equipment. It seemed just like an ordinary doctor's office. From the door labeled 'Restroom', a 100 hands monster came out wearing white scrubs, black bow tie and bowler hat.

"Good day, I'm Dr. Watson" said the doctor drying half of his hands with a hand towel while the rest were playing paper, rock and scissors.

"Hi, I'm Theo Jackson" said the young demigod in awe as he watched the 100 hands moving independently doing their own business from playing, knitting, cutting nails and so on "Are you a Hekatonkheires?"

"I believe I still am… The last time I was on the surface I fell in love of the Victorian England" said Dr. Watson pointing to his hat "Such grand era, the clothes, the ideas, the people!"

"I can see that" said Theo politely.

"Sit down and open your mouth wide" said Dr. Watson has 10 of his hands gesturing him and other 10 patted the white medical bed. Theo followed directions and he was making 'ahh' in no time. Dr. Watson used a light and check eyes, throat, ears and nose "I see that you got some brain damage, mild. Take this and call me in the morning if you survive" He handled Theo 2 pills and a cup of water.

"What is it?" asked Theo as he was holding the pills and the water and looking at the pills.

"It's something for your brain, to remake the connections. You will remember some things you forgot from now on" said Dr. Watson as he was writing notes on a notepad.

Theo looked down to the pill again and he understood what they were: memory recovery pills. He asked "What about my sister?"

"Your sister? Ah, the Dark Sword? She is fine, just sleeping in the other room in the tube. Quite a nasty wound you gave her. You are the first one to manage to draw blood out of her" said Dr. Watson as he was now checking Theo's arms and legs.

"Hold on…." said Theo and jumped out of the medical bed "Can you heal her memories? Could she remember her family, me again?"

Half of Dr. Watson's hands were open wide in surprise while the other half was already pushing gently Theo back to the bed. Dr. Watson smiled politely and said "I could but I won't. It's against patient's wishes."

"But she has to" said Theo and his arm was being wrapped in tight white dressings.

"Who said she wants to remember? To recover her memories? You?" answered Dr. Watson honestly and calmed like he knew it was the only way to make Theo came into reason.

"But she is my sister" said the young man staring at the restroom door.

"And a very deathly assassin too… I would rather be on her good grace right now. I hate to regenerate. It's so boring. Did you take your pill?" said Dr. Watson and stared intently at Theo "Open wide."

Theo opened his mouth and showed no trace of pill. Dr. Watson seemed pleased and wrote something on his notepad. Theo had concealed the pill between his gums and cheeks. When Dr. Watson wasn't looking, Theo hid them on his pocket.

"Shall we have tea? It's more of 2 hours before the sleep time" said Dr. Watson as already 2 of his hands were handing him and Theo two cups of tea and other was pouring the kettle.

"Sure" said Theo and drank a sip of bitter black tea.

For half a cup of tea, they said nothing which was making Theo nervous. This tranquility was unnerving. He was still in Tartarus but he was overall sane and in no immediate danger, at least until tomorrows fight.

"You should escape with me" said Theo finally.

Dr. Watson left his tea aside over the medical bed and looked at the young demigod. He said calmly yet annoyed "Escape? I am not a prisoner. Nyx pays me quite handsomely for my services. I never run out of patients."

Theo said charismatically "Don't you want to see your brother Briares? You must miss him."

Dr. Watson's hand poured more tea in the cups and he said as he was quietly stirred his cup "We parted ways so many centuries ago. He has his life and I do too. Besides we were never that close."

Theo was getting a little frustrated and going nowhere and asked frankly "Can you help me to escape?"

"I don't wish to. I would lose some lovely conversations between you and me. Your sister is no talker" said Dr. Watson brightly and drank more tea.

Theo had no other choice that drinking more tea. He wasn't going anywhere tonight and he could use a good night sleep and tomorrow hopefully would find a way out.

Charon kept his promise and drove Jason and Lana through the Styx River. The river influence seemed to be enhanced that day, as well as the amount of pollution in it. The oars constantly hit broken dreams and misery.

Jason felt an uncommon need of touching the water and he immediately regretted it. He felt everything at once. All the wrong choices Jason had done in Tartarus tormenting him, more that his time as Roman soldier and praetor. In here, he destroyed drakons daily and every monster that crossed the swamp, even when he found them reforming in the skin/ground of Tartarus. He remembered Graham, probably what tormenting him the most. The teen never had a chance! He felt that the water was pulling him and he wanted to follow but Lana dragged him to the middle of the boat and away of the river nymph Styx's wicked giggles.

It took them maybe one hour before they could see in the far a large cave entrance. In the top, 'Exit' was written in glowing red letters.

"We are almost out" said Lana with joy yet dread as she looked back and thought of Theo.

"I haven't seen the sky in so many years" said Jason smiling.

Minutes later, Charon reached the river bank and his boat touched the shore. There wasn't any monster near the exit and it would be suspicious but there was a show tomorrow and it was becoming the only reason for monsters to staying in Tartarus… and the junk food.

"This is it" said Charon "Thank you for using Charon charter services. Don't come back soon, have a nice life."

"Are you ready?" said Jason offering his hand to Lana. She looked at him and gulped. She knew she had to do it. She had thought over and over for what it felt days and it was madness.

Lana pushed Jason out of the boat. She saw him fell on his head on the shore, mostly unharmed. She threw Annabeth's dagger, the so-called cursed blade to Jason's feet and said loudly "Give it to Annabeth. I will get Theo."

"What are you doing?" said Charon as Lana grabbed his oar and pushed the boat back in the current. "I am the only one who navigates this ride, sweetie."

"Navigate then" said Lana returning the oar to Charon "I need to get back."

"What's your offer? I don't do free trips" said Charon crossing his arms and the boat wasn't moving anymore. It was perfectly still in the moving river.

Lana looked down to herself and she didn't have much to offer except for her only token of war or poker. In her right little finger, she always wore a gold ring with a GV engraved.

"This?" said Lana removing the ring to show it to Charon. Both ignored Jason's screams of 'Lana, come back!'

"What is this?" said Charon intrigued.

"Gianni Versace's ring" said Lana "You know, Italian fashion designer. I heard you love his suits."

"How did you get it?" said Charon even more intrigued.

"A quest" lay Lana that it was more interesting that saying she won it in a poker game in the Aphrodite's cabin.

"Is it real?" said Charon as he was examining the ring.

"His niece gave it to me" said Lana half-saying the truth. She won it from an Aphrodite camper who was second-cousin of Versace's niece.

"I can take you halfway. If you had Donatella's, that would pay the whole way" said Charon and put the ring on.

"I take it" said Lana and the boat moved again. She looked back at Jason still screaming and waved goodbye. Then she looked to the front and hopped to stop hearing Jason's pleas.

Jason watched the boat moving away and stopped screaming. There was no point anymore. Lana was returning by her choice, not his.

The Jason of 30 years ago would have swum back to the boat to help Lana or knock some sense on her but he wasn't that man anymore. He looked at Lana and Charon going farther and farther and wished Lana good luck before walking toward the gates and his freedom of Tartarus at last.

As he were approaching to the gates, Jason felt lighter and hopeful like the chains that rooted him to the ground were finally gone. He jumped and he reached a higher height than the last 30 years. He could felt the wind again: fresh and alive. He was finally out.


	17. Getting Help

**Disclaimer: I own no right on Percy Jackson... sorry if you believed that.**

 **Author's Notes: Happy Sunday, February 12, 2017. It's almost Valentine's Day and I am just mentioning it.**

 **17\. Getting Help**

The trip back in the Styx River wasn't as terrible as Lana expected. The water, the pain and sorrow was still there. Without Jason to focus on, Lana was having trouble keeping it together but she was always stronger that she even believed to be.

She was starting to lose her small part left of sanity when Charon started to reach the shore. The boat stopped and Charon said "Half-way like I said" Lana seemed unmoved as she was closer of the Forest of Curses that she wished to be. The Brass Fortress seemed so far away.

The immortal pushed Lana gently with the oar saying "Come on. I have things to do… like polish my new ring."

Lana tried to nod and talked almost under her breath "Right, thank you" and jumped out of the boat. She turned to wave Charon goodbye but he wasn't there anymore, vanished in the thick poisonous Tartarus air.

Lana was now alone and she wanted to regret what she had done. She could be with Jason in the surface but there was no point. She braced herself with a deep intake of poisonous air and walked in shaky steps to retrace her way to the Brass Fortress.

It had happen probably one hour when Lana was starting to remember how weak she was by the wound.

"Great, Lana, this is your brightest idea: going for a guy that you don't even remember and on the top of it you are wounded… I hope not lost too" she said to herself but she kept waking and cursing to herself.

A while later, Lana saw by a crooked tree a couple of ravens peaking a lump of flesh wrapped in dirty rags. It reminded her of the story of Prometheus. Was this creature punished too? Lana thought of walking away. It wasn't her fight and she had to find a way into the Brass Fortress and rescue Theo. She took a couple of steps passing the scene and took a deep breath. Of course, she couldn't. Annoyed at herself, she ran back with her sword at hand and yelled at the ravens to scatter away. The little creatures flew in bigger circles coming and going still attacking to the creature and Lana.

"Go away!" yelled Lana over and over. The creature didn't help her not even move for a couple of minutes as Lana fought and fought the ravens until there were only a couple of them. Finally, the last five ravens decided to call it the day and flew away.

Lana sighed of relief and content as she had a small victory in Tartarus. However, she was more drained than before.

"Great" said Lana to herself "What I am doing? I have things to be, places to go and I am helping a piece… of meat"

Suddenly, the creature stirred and stood up. It was reforming with all over the place silver beard and hair. It wore dirty blue-ish rags. It was bigger than Lana expected and she was definitely sure she made a mistake. She braced her sword ready to fight again but the creature just looked at her with silver eyes and his face, all his skin was translucent like silver cellophane.

"Hello" said the creature "Can I help you? I'm Bob."

Lana stared at the Titan with amazement. He was the titan that Jason told her about, the one that helped Percy and Annabeth once.

"I saved you of the birds" said Lana with pride.

"Why did you?" said Bob and Lana's pride burst out like a balloon.

"I thought you were in trouble" stammered Lana now more embarrassed than proud.

"No need" said Bob and he stretched. He was missing his left limb from the knee down."I was just sleeping. I am not still me and those creatures just annoy me."

"You could have told me" said Lana annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Sorry" said Bob "You looked in pain" and he touched her forehead with his index finger. Lana felt immediately re-energized even the back's wound was closing for the time being.

"Thanks" said Lana gratefully "I should get going. You look well and I am too now."

"Stay, demigod" said Bob "We haven't talked at all. I don't know your name yet."

"Right, I'm Lana Blevins" said the girl.

"Daughter of Poseidon, I guess" said Bob "You look like… well, all children of Poseidon kind of look alike. Those are my sister Rhea's eyes." Lana didn't feel like correct him because she was part of Poseidon family.

"I guess so. I haven't met her in person" said Lana politely "So about what do you want to talk?"

"Let's us sit first. It's tiresome to have a good conversation on your feet" said Bob and looked down to himself "Well, foot."

"Ok" said Lana and sat. Bob sat in front of her "I don't know what to say."

"Me either" said Bob "I haven't talked to anyone in a long time."

"I lost part of my memory… or they are changed. So I sometimes don't know what it's real or no real" said Lana without thinking "I was going to the surface. I was almost out and I returned because this idiot legacy paid for my freedom or something like that to Nyx. I could be out, probably back with my friends, my fiancé… and I am here now…. AND I don't even know this guy. He says he knows me that he loves me, but I don't know… anything at all." Lana sniffed as she was trying not to start crying. She wondered what was wrong with her since she wasn't a crier.

"I lost my memories once too. I am recovering them slowly as I am regenerating. Sometimes I wish I didn't remember but sometimes I am grateful because I am also remembering the good things" said Bob thoughtful. "Memories are a funny thing, right?"

"Yes, they are" said Lana "I don't know what I feel for Theo. I just felt that I couldn't leave him."

"How is the surface these days?" asked Bob to change the topic.

"War is coming" said Lana and she shrugged "And… I don't even know what side I am fighting for. I thought I did but I guess it's foggy like everything else."

"All I can't say it's follow your guts" said Bob and he looked down where there was a big hole on his torso. "If you have them" and he laughed.

Lana laughed too and she felt just a little better. Her necklace with the vial felt warmer like it was trying to call her attention. She touched and it was indeed warmer. She wasn't sure what it meant but she took a rushed decision. She took her necklace off and handed it to Bob saying "Use this"

"Won't you need it?" said Bob as he reached for it with his massive hand.

"Maybe but I feel you need it more that I do… It's Calypso's immortality" said Lana with a kind smile.

"My granddaughter" said Bob and examined closely the necklace "What has been of her? Still on her island?"

"Yes, I forgot about that, she is your… well, she is mortal now and have 2 mortal children… she lives in New York City now" said Lana.

"Is she happy as a mortal? Knowing her fate?" said Bob.

"I guess so. She loves her children… I guess, she doesn't want to outlive them" said Lana "Come on. Drink it"

Bob nodded and it was so small to drink it. So he ate the whole thing, except for the necklace. Lana heard the glass being crushed and masticated. Bob immediately looked better. His skin was less translucent and the hole in his torso wasn't there anymore. His leg grew all the way to the foot, just missing his toes. Bob stretched again and he even looked bigger and healthier.

"Thanks" said Bob and looked to the horizon like he could see something he didn't before. For a couple of seconds, he was quite, deep in thought. Then he looked down to Lana "You need to leave Tartarus and soon. I can feel Father stirring of his lumber. He probably smells Poseidon's blood."

"I can't leave without Theo" said Lana worried "I know I can't ask Charon again but there is a door in the Brass Fortress. I just have to find it."

"I wish I could help you with that in exchange of your kindness" said Bob as he placed his hand on his chin thinking.

"You could come. That would be very helpful" said Lana hoping for Titan's assistance.

"Not strong enough" said Bob looking at his skin "Take your necklace back." Lana took it. The metal felt warm, not cold like any metal. It reminded her of her sword. She missed Soar and wondered where it was. She hoped it to be with Ewan. "You will find the door easily. This will guide you and shield you of monsters' noses"

"Thank you. I wish you could come" said Lana and put the necklace on.

"Hurry. It won't last long" said Bob and it was Lana's queue to depart.

"Ok" said Lana and turned to leave but she remembered something "Small Bob and Damasen are in a cave in the Dark Lands. I thought you should know."

"I have been looking for them for a while. Thanks" said Bob and waved goodbye as well as Lana.

In the sea, near the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, pretty close to Iceland, Percy found the Winter palace of Oceanus. It was fortress palace with a small village around it and it place was full of life as merpeople wearing thick walrus jackets were passing by. Nobody paid much attention to him or his legs. He expected something completely different. He asked for directions to the palace doors and found no problem besides getting lost in the wrong turn.

The massive open coral doors were guarded by 2 merpeople wearing Poseidon's standard chest plates and kind smiles.

"Hi" said Percy "I am here to see Lord Oceanus."

"Sorry, it's not visitors' day" said one of them.

Percy was ready to fight with them to pass by when he heard a voice behind the guards saying "Hello, sergeant. Let the man pass." It was Oceanus and he was just like Percy remembered him: huge, like a tall and muscular men, long green beard and hair with bull horns on top. He looked intimidating but his voice was kind.

"Yes, sir" said the merpeople at once and unison and let Percy pass.

Oceanus led Percy in with a hand gesture and said "So, you are Poseidon's kid. Triton announced your visit and I was expecting you."

"Hi, milord. You must be Oceanus. I'm Percy Jackson" said Percy and he felt Oceanus' hand on his shoulder.

"Let's walk" said Oceanus "You are overdress, demigod".

Percy looked at himself and said a little embarrassment "Sorry. I was expecting something else."

"A big fight and all that nonsense… I leave that to the youngsters" said Oceanus rolling his eyes.

"They are wearing Poseidon's standard" said Percy as they walking by more guards that bowed to Oceanus.

"Or Poseidon's merpeople are wearing Oceanus' standard" said Oceanus.

They passed more guards on the long corridor and Percy said honestly "I never thought of that."

Oceanus smiled and said "When old Poseidon came into power, he borrowed it to make the transaction smoother and he kept it. I guess he likes it"

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Percy.

"Nonsense, it's a nice of him" said Oceanus with a kind laugh "He is showing respect to the old ways and to me. Actually, a lot of merpeople come and go between our palaces. We are at peace. I'm like a human ex-president or King Father."

Percy was now deep in thought and asked after a couple of seconds with a careful voice "I thought you didn't like him."

"For my brother Kronos, right?" said Oceanus "I didn't want to participate."

Percy now stopped his tracks. He tried to ask as politely as possible but sounded hurt "Then why did you?"

Oceanus gave him a little shrug and said "My brother asked me for a favor quite nicely… But that's old history now" He patted the demigod's back and they walked through a door to a big courtyard. It was bigger and more impressive than Amphitrite's gardens. Merpeople were there too chatting and walking around. In the far corner, a couple of guards were resting, some even reading.

"So you wish to be a God" asked Oceanus and both stopped again.

Percy looked around and said calmly and almost to himself "I wouldn't say 'wish'"

"Then desire?" asked Oceanus.

"Not exactly" said Percy a little ashamed.

"Then why are you here?" asked Oceanus.

Percy thought his answer. He wasn't sure too of why he was there. He did what Poseidon asked him but it wasn't his initiative. During his way, he wondered his options and being a God had its advantages for the Olympian Civil War. He said finally "To do what is necessary to protect my family."

"Let's talk about it" said Oceanus and pointed to a table with a coral made chess set. He sat down first and Percy placed his hands on the opposite chair backrest "Please, sit down. The weather is good. Triton didn't stay for a game and I hope you are good."

"OK" said Percy and sat down. He let Oceanus pick first: the white. Oceanus started strong with his first movement across the board. Percy tried to keep up with Oceanus who was just excellent with daring and quick well-thought movements. He tried not to hesitate but it wasn't impossible not to. In less of 20 moves, half the pieces were out of the board.

"Maybe godliness is not for you" said Oceanus after he moved his queen.

Percy lost his concentration and focused in what Oceanus said before saying "That's what I said to my wife."

"Married?" asked Oceanus surprised.

"Yes, 4 children" said Percy with a proud smile and moved his tower to protect his king.

Oceanus smiled confidently, moved his queen again and said "So your family is not the Olympians or Poseidon?"

Percy moved recklessly his tower and said honestly "They are but Annabeth, my wife, and our children: Aida, Theo and Claire are more important."

Oceanus moved quickly a bishop and let Percy wondering his next move. As he saw the demigod trying to figure it out what to do, he asked "I thought you said 4 children."

Percy let out a loud sigh and his head was definitely no longer in the game. He looked out to his surroundings: the aquatic gardens, the merpeople, the peace. Finally, he said "Our daughter Mer died a couple of years. I couldn't do much to save her."

Oceanus sighed too before saying "It haunts you, right?"

"That's not the only death that I regret but it's probably the one that hurts the most" said Percy and felt his chest heavy "She was such a wonderful girl growing up. She was the most like me. Theo and Aida reminded me of Annabeth: smart and almost invulnerable, sometimes too serious but Mer was goofy and fearless. She would love coming here, play around the gardens and fight all the guards…" He wiped some tears of his face "Sorry, I just missed my daughter."

"It's understandable" said Oceanus "Take all the time you need."

Percy wasn't planning on crying, less in front of Oceanus but one thing he already knew: always expect the un-expectable. It took him a whole minute to completely compose himself. He hadn't thought on Mer in a long time and he just missed her, the girl he used to know.

Once Percy felt better, he moved his tower and it was a bad move because Oceanus quickly counterattacked with his bishop and the tower was out. Percy took his time for the next move. He knew he was losing but maybe he could still turned the game around.

Oceanus let Percy think his move but he still wanted to know something. "What do you think of the upcoming war?" he asked.

Percy looked to Oceanus and said with a shrug "A lot of things just don't make sense. For me, it's completely unnecessary."

Oceanus said "The truce between Zeus and Poseidon was bound to end someday. Zeus has been always jealous of Poseidon, always seeing him like a threat."

"They are brothers" said Percy "They could get along." He moved his last remaining tower to the corner and Oceanus smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my brother Kronos was involved one way or another" said Oceanus "He loves a good fight."

"Kronos is not a Zeus fan for sure" said Percy and Oceanus made his final move cornering Percy's king.

"Check mate. You almost won" said Oceanus in high spirits and smiling "This has been fun."

"I guess my wife taught me well" said Percy with a smile too. He had fun like he hadn't in the last couple of days or weeks "About being a God, don't worry. I don't need it to do all I can to protect the people I love. I came because Poseidon asked me to."

Percy stood up ready to get back to Atlantis but Oceanus wasn't moving. The Titan smiled and said "I never said I wouldn't do it."

Percy was surprised and gasped. He stammered "But you said godliness wasn't for me"

"I thought you were like the rest… Power for the sake of power but you want it for the sake of your family" said Oceanus "It's a trade that I like about you."

"I am not sure if I want to be a god" said Percy unsure if it was what he wanted.

Oceanus stood up and patted Percy's shoulder roughly. Percy felt down on his knees and Oceanus said in a big powerful voice "That's why you would be a good god."

"Em… thanks" said Percy and all the merpeople gathered around them. One of the guards presented Oceanus a sword.

Like in knight pronouncing, Oceanus touched Percy's shoulders with the blade and said "May the sea always follow your command and protect us all. Now rise, God of the Currents, Savior of Worthy Castaways, Perseus Jackson."

Percy stood up. The Merpeople clapped in thunderous aquatic sounds. Percy didn't feel much different, just like him but then he saw his hands and they were glowing. A couple of the merpeople bowed to the new God and Percy was with a deep shade of red. He wasn't use to that kind of treatment. Back in Atlantis, merpeople treated him like one of them.

"Come back again for another game" said Oceanus and gave Percy a crushing man-hug. If he was still human, that would have broken all his bones. "And bring your wife. Thethys makes an amazing seaweed stew... also the kids. I would love to meet them."


	18. The Heaviness of some Facts

**2/26/2017- Hi. It's Sunday and I managed some writing time after washing, cleaning and feeding family. I am geting closer to 1 million published words like in 50 k, piece of cake.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know.**

 **18\. Heaviness of some Facts**

The next day, the fight between Mer and Theo had the place packed to its last bench. There wasn't a single spot available and it impressed everybody, especially Nyx who was already counting the drachmas. Their fight was at last. First, Mer fought and then Theo separately against different monsters who dared to challenge them. Most of the fights ended fast with Theo and Mer winning, just building up the excitement between spectators for the final act.

The fight started with Theo running in zigzag creating distance between them, waiting for Mer to run at him. The audience started to yell angry and booed him. Theo didn't care and he hoped his plan worked twice. Mer waited until the distance was enough and she did run around the arena. This baffled everybody until it was clear that she was running in smaller circles until she had her drawn sword ready for her brother.

At the last second, she ran in a straight line and faster than before. Theo thought of jumping again and he ran at her. When he jumped, she stopped to fall on her back with her sword up. For Theo, it was too late and he fell without doubt in his sister's evil plan with a sword going through his guts. He ended up two inches of his sister's face and she said "Nice try, sea child."

Theo tried to stand up but it only did more damage. Mer threw him to the left and removed the blade. The audience cheered in victory yelling over and over "Dark Sword!" He started to crawl to get to this sword when he felt a kick on the head and saw starts.

When Theo woke up, he was lying in the doctor's bed with fresh bandages around his torso and a horrible headache. He tried to sit up but he couldn't even see stray. Everything was bright, blurry and moving.

"So back again and so soon" said Dr. Watson in front of Theo as he took his wrist to check his pulse "However, I was missing our conversations already."

"Hello, Dr. Watson" said Theo and rubbed his eyes. His 100 hands were dizzying him more than usual.

"You didn't win this time. I assume" said Dr. Watson and touched the wound "Quite nasty wound. One minute more and Nyx wouldn't be happy."

Theo nodded and said still not believing what happened "She…"

"She might prefer having no memories but it doesn't mean she doesn't remember anything. She learns from each fight and each opponent" said Dr. Watson and he looked somber "Deathly for sure."

It took a whole minute to Theo to understand Dr. Watson's words and he said almost with hope "Does she know who I am?"

Dr. Watson shrugged and moved his head to the side saying "At an unconscious level"

"But she knows" said Theo expecting reassure and maybe a way to save his sister.

Dr. Watson saw the small speck of hope in the legacy and grabbed his shoulders. He said slowly and firmly "Listen, she prefers her reality. She can't handle more."

"Is there something I can do?" said Theo pleading "Maybe your memory pills?"

Dr. Watson looked back to the restroom door where Lana was on the bathtub sleeping "The pills won't work on her. I have tried already… You only can let her be or kill her for once and all."

Theo felt his mouth drier like he had drunk a hairdryer and said anguished "But she is my sister, my twin, a part of me."

"Listen to me. She is not your sister anymore" said Dr. Watson more firmly than before, bordering with angriness "Meredith Jackson is gone and has been a long time ago. In that room, there is only the Dark Sword" Half of his hands pointed to the door and others sedated Theo "Now, relax and dream of fish ponies."

Annabeth had spent the whole night tossing around the bed. She was so worried for Percy and it killed her not be with him. This was a few of his quests without her. She was so used to working together. The day was just starting when the door of the bedroom opened and lack of sleep Annabeth saw the silhouette of her husband coming in.

"Percy, what happened? Are you ok?" she said sitting up in the bed.

"Yes" said Percy and got closer to bed.

"I was so worried" said Annabeth and then she really looked at him. She gasped and whispered in shock "Are you… glowing?"

"Yeap" said Percy with a little smile. His wife stood up quickly and ran at the door. It was so fast than he didn't catch her "Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at him in the door frame. He was now a god and it was too much for her. She said weakly "I just need to be alone" and ran down the hall.

Annabeth ran around the palace, the stairs, the halls, the gardens until her legs gave out and found her way under a statue of Poseidon with its trident. As she ran, she tried not to think nor feel at all but she had no energy to keep running of the truth: she had lost Percy once again.

Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears when she heard Calypso in front of her saying kindly "Annabeth, are you alright?"

Annabeth looked up to her friend and whispered "Yes, no, not sure… How are you?"

Calypso smiled coolly and sat next to her. She pushed Annabeth's head on her shoulder and said "Perfect. Triton wasn't that harsh… you know Percy, he exaggerates."

"Will?" asked Annabeth.

"He is fine. Triton apologized for scaring him and took him for a ride. He came back so excited and telling everybody" said Calypso and she sighed.

"That's nice" said Annabeth and sighed again.

For a minute or two, they didn't say anything until Calypso said concerned "Percy is a god… I heard the merpeople talking. How are you holding on?"

Annabeth sighed again holding her tears. She didn't want to start crying because she wouldn't be able to stop once she started. She whined "I feel that the fates keep getting between us. I know he did it for us, all of us. It was never about power and I thought that I understood but then I saw him… I felt his power and…"

Calyspo shrugged making Annabeth's head move and she said "He is still Percy, our Percy, just upgraded"

"Shiny Percy?" said Annabeth trying to smile "You gotta see him."

Calypso was about to make a joke about it when she saw Percy coming to us. He was quietly approaching as Annabeth had her eyes closed and didn't want her to disturb her anymore. He leaned until his knees reached the ground and said even more quietly and evenly "Annabeth, there you are… Hey, Cals."

Annabeth opened her eyes and she was looking directly at her husband. He still looked at himself but he looked powerful, everything about him. She wasn't afraid of him, but he wasn't the same. Percy smiled and helped both women to stand up.

"I will leave you alone" said Calypso as she dusted off her backside. She punched Percy's shoulder playfully which hurt Calypso more and joked "Stop glowing already, lava lamp"

"I don't know how" whined Percy and Calypso nodded leaving them alone.

Once there was only Percy and Annabeth, he took his wife's hands and whispered "Hey, Wise Girl. Look at me. It's still me."

"I know you are" said Annabeth and she stared at him. His hair was still the same as well as the touch of his hands on her. She tried to give him a little hopeful smile as she doubted of their future together among other things but he was right. It was her Percy. "I love you"

"I love you even more" said Percy and leaned to kiss her.

Percy's mind cleared out and then he heard his son saying his name loud and clear like he was just next to him.

"What?" said Percy loudly one inch away of Annabeth's lips and she looked at him confused and answered "What?"

Percy let her go and rushed to the next room as his son voice seemed to come from there. He opened the door, came through and it was no longer in Atlantis but a dim white walls and wooden panels room. He saw Theo sitting on a doctor's bed with a wrapped torso, cuts and bruises all around his body. Theo looked exhausted but he was still alive.

Percy could see his son's lips moving as he was talking to a Hecatoncheires that wasn't Briares. The lips moved but he heard so sound. He walked around and the door to the right was open to a simple white bathroom. There was a tub and he saw long black hair coming out of it. He walked slowly and suddenly, his daughter's eyes were looking at him.

Mer looked right at him and whispered "Sea god."

Percy took one step back completely surprised and suddenly he felt hands on his arms and he was back with his wife. She was looking at him concerned and he realized that he was sweating profusely. He felt cold almost shivering.

"Percy, what happened? You are smoking" said Annabeth "You just came here without a word and I found you like this."

Percy was disoriented and whispered "I don't know how but I saw Theo." He felt a chill on his back like something bad was going to happen.

Annabeth's face illuminated and asked with a hopeful smile "Really? How is he?"

"Good… better than I expected" said Percy distracted still trying to understand what had happened.

"Did you see Lana?" asked Annabeth.

It took a moment to Percy to register his wife's question and said plainly "No"

Annabeth started to grow worrier. Percy was acting strange. Was it a god thing? She was afraid to ask but she had to "Percy, what?"

Percy looked at her and wasn't sure how to say because he didn't believe it himself. He said at once almost too fast to be understood "I saw Mer."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's shoulders and made him focus on her. She said with hope and fright "Our Meredith? Our daughter? Where?"

They both stared at each other trying to understand the situation of his supposedly dead daughter and he whispered "She is with Theo in Tartarus."

Annabeth gasped and covered her hand in complete shock. She wasn't sure how to respond and she could only ask "How that happened?"

"No clue. I have to talk to Poseidon" said Percy rushing to the door. He looked back and Annabeth was still in shock "Come"

She looked to him and rubbed her left arm nervously. She felt the breach between them growing as Percy was a god and whispered "Maybe I should stay. It's a god thing."

"Annabeth, they are our children and we are a team… us. Being a god doesn't change anything" said Percy back to her and kissed her insecurities away "I will always choose you."

After a quick make up session, Annabeth and Percy found Triton and Poseidon in the war room discussing over the table filled with maps and miniature army toys.

"Percy, excuse me, God of currents. It's so nice to see you" said Poseidon with a playful bow. He was joking around with a wide proud smile "Annabeth."

"Hey, dad. I'm back and well… I saw my children in Tartarus" said Percy not going around the bushes.

"Theo and Mer" said Annabeth.

"So the rumors are true" said Triton scratching his chin.

"You knew about this, Triton?!" yelled Percy.

"I heard here and there. Nothing worth informing" said Triton with a light shrug.

"You knew my daughter was in Tartarus and never told me" said Percy and jumped at his brother punching him "You bastart!"

Triton punched him back with enough force to push him far. Both stood up ready for a second round. He snarled "My daughter is there too. Did you see her with your son by the way?"

Percy realized of the situation and stammered "I didn't. I only saw my children."

Triton replied with a vicious question "Wasn't worth informing me that?"

Percy now felt bad for Triton, of course, he was also worried for his daughter. He looked down for a second and apologized "I'm sorry that I punched you. It was uncalled for"

"That baby slap? Don't worry" said Triton with a boisterous shrug.

"How did I see them?" asked Percy to both gods.

"We can track our children if they say our names" said Poseidon "When they ask for us presence."

"Lana never does it so I haven't seen her in a while" said Triton with an angry voice but sad eyes looking at the distance.

"Are they well?" asked Poseidon worried.

"It seems so" said Percy.

"If they are together, they are in the Nyx's coliseum. She started the fights again since some time ago" said Triton and pointed to Annabeth and Percy "I guess since your daughter arrived."

"Right" said Annabeth.

"What are we going to do?" asked Percy "How can we rescue them?"

"There is no way without falling into Nyx's trap… but we will find a way" said Annabeth and her eyes were already concentrating in something she could solve.


	19. The Grass is always Greener on the other

**3/6/17 - Author's notes: I am updating. YEAH!**

 **Disclaimer: It's completely based on the saga of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus (Before the Blood of Olympus)**

 **19\. The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side**

In Camp Jupiter, things were in'relatively' calm. Legionaries and the city in general were getting ready for war and there was an inexplicable tension like in any given second would explode a riot.

Against a lot of legionaries' wishes, Piper was exonerated as long as she fought for Camp. She stayed most of her time on her bed with the rest of the cohort, not talking or trying to have any kind of interaction with anybody. Most of the rest of the legionaries tried to avoid her, mostly her very dangerous Charmspeak.

That day, Piper received a letter of her centurion to take guard that day. Not even, Jeremy, who she trained with for 2 years, wanted to talk to her. She bitterly got dress and walked to her assignment. When she was close to the entrance gate by the tunnel, Manny, son of Ceres, greeted her. They barely knew each other since they were not even in the same cohort. The previous guards left 5 minutes before she arrived, leaving Manny alone and worried of a window of opportunity for enemies.

"Guard duty, Radcliffe?" asked Manny once she stood by his side.

Piper fixed her helmet and said with a shrug "It seems so"

"Kingston must trust you" said Manny trying to sound trustworthy and not scared. He knew what the girl could if you were on her bad side.

"Or test me?" asked Piper honestly "He wants to see what I will do next."

"Would you kill me?" asked Manny worried and Piper turned her head. They both looked at each other. Manny like many others looked frightened. He tried not to sound like a plea but it still sounded "Don't try anything funny. You know I won't let you escape as simple like that."

Piper felt alone, more than ever before. She was on her own as nobody trusted her. She tried to smile as she said "Don't worry. I am not a runner besides I feel I must stay here… Probably, I will be the only one to clean the mess when Kingston screws up."

"It's good to know" said Manny and he relaxed a bit "I also believe that Kingston is a tool."

For a good hour or 2, both of them said nothing as they were just doing guard together. Piper felt useful and it cheered her up a little. It was good to be out of her bed.

Out of nowhere, a man came walking, almost juggling to them. His eyes were fixed on them, mostly on Piper. Because of the light behind him, Piper couldn't distinguish any remarkable feature beside the fact he was a man and a foot taller than her.

When he was finally 30 feet at them, Piper saw blond hair and he wasn't slowing down, but speeding up. He almost crashed into Piper as he lifted her in his arms saying "Piper. Oh the Gods! It's you. I thought I would never see you again. I knew it was all a lie."

The man put her down before crashing his lips against her. Piper was so in shock that she had no idea how to respond. Her first kiss was by the hands of a complete stranger who just 'attacked' her at guard duty. Once Piper's brain could function, she pushed the man as far and strong as she could, almost making him fall down.

"Excuse me? I don't know you" said Piper annoyed "Who are you?"

The man stared at Piper confused and disbelief. He took a step closer that ended with Manny's sword making a threat. Manny got between them saying "You heard the lady. Identify"

The man looked hurt as he said almost softly "Piper, it's me, Jason."

Piper looked at him and still didn't understand his words. Who the hell was Jason and how he knew her? Before she could talk back, the man collapsed on their feet.

"What was that?" asked Manny to still-in-shock Piper. She managed to shrug and they were quiet until it came to him "Did he say Jason? Like in Jason Grace?"

Then, it was clear to Piper. It wasn't her who he saw but her mom. It made sense but it was almost impossible. Jason Grace died in the Giants War.

"We have to take him in for questioning" said Manny making Piper move again who helped him to get 'Jason' in.

Jason Grace woke up in a dark cell. For a moment, the darkness terrified him as he felt back in the swamp. He felt short of breathe like the walls were closing in. His eyes adjusted to the place and saw it was different. He wasn't in Tartarus but still in danger. There was a guard near his cell looking at him with engrossment. He was probably 14 years old, sandy blond, skinny and he could see a part of a harmer on his tattoo.

Jason stood up and got the most closer he could to the guard. He almost yelled "Call Reyna Arellano. She will recognize me."

"Senator Arellano is busy" said the guard.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and once praetor, I'm one of the Seven!" yelled Jason over and over until from the cell in front of him, he saw a woman standing up and looking at him in shock.

"Hazel?!" said Jason when he recognized her. She was older but it was still her "You are so grown up! You recognize me, right?"

"Mr. Grace, sir. I'm Emily Marie Zhang. Hazel and Frank are my parents" said Em and she saw the disappointment on Jason's face. She tried to be understanding and polite. "How are you feeling?"

"Sorry, you are her living image" apologized Jason and stared at her "A little dizzy."

"I heard the doctor saying that you were highly dehydrated" said Em and sat down with her hands grasping the bars.

Jason did the same and they were facing each other. He asked "Why are we here?"

"Roman trust issues" said Em rolling her eyes "Bottom line, Praetor Kingston is a complete moronic idiot."

Jason was conflicted as he stared at the girl. He simply didn't understand. He said "But you are a Roman too" Then he saw Em's hand on her belly. She was getting bigger. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. I am" said Em with a weak smile and took a deep breath "We are at the verge of war. My husband, my family and my best friends are trying to stop the war and Zeus thinks they are traitors, so the Romans… Kingston just enjoys putting my family name on the trash."

"And you a traitor?" said Jason and Em shook her head "Why aren't you with your family?"

Em looked down and said weakly "I can't travel or fight, not in my state. It's dangerous."

"Did they leave you? Abandon you?" asked Jason half-angry, half-disbelief.

"No. I chose to stay" said Em quickly and gave a little shrug "My husband doesn't know I am here. If Taylor knew, believe me, he would be here with us. He is a quest and I asked everybody not to tell him… He needs to be focus."

Jason wanted to say something comforting when in that moment, the door opened and Reyna Arellano came in with Kingston one step behind. Jason quickly got up while Em stayed like that.

"Reyna? You are so grown up… still beautiful" said Jason and Reyna looked at him stoic, giving away nothing. She said nothing, making Jason anxious "It's me" and showed her his Roman tattoo: the eagle and his legionnaire strips.

"Let me look at you, roman" said Reyna and Jason got a closer as the cell's bars let him.

"Senator, it could be a trap" said Kingston sneakily "Somekind of Neptuno's shifter like the Zhangs' boys."

Em looked angry at the comment and muttered "Idiot!"

"Perhaps, praetor" said Reyna politely "But I have to make sure. It wouldn't be the first time that someone returned."

"Don't you recognize me?" said Jason with pleading eyes. Reyna's eyes softened.

"I don't want to have false hopes" said Reyna almost softly, but her voice turned firmer "We buried Jason Grace in a dignified Roman ceremony. He died as a hero, a true savior."

"I don't know but somehow I ended in Tartarus" said Jason and they stared at each other.

Reyna kept looking his eyes, any sign of trickery or lies. She demanded "How did you survive all these years? Not even the Jackson lasted that long"

"Skill and luck, lots of luck" said Jason and it sounded like the Jason, Reyna once knew. Kingston stared at her reactions looking for a piece of evidence, of treason.

"If you are him, tell me something only I would know" said Reyna.

"Come closer" said Jason and whispered something quietly at Reyna's ear. She turned red and nervous. Kingston tried his best to get closer and hear but he heard nothing.

"He is Jason" said Reyna with a slight less-composed stammer. "Release him, guard."

The guard opened the cell and both old friends hugged each other and Reyna felt like crying. She as the rest of everybody mourned Jason for so many years. Jason felt relieved that she believed him.

"Follow me" said Reyna and turned to the door. She didn't look down to Em and neither Em looked at her, less in front of Kingston. They walked in silence with Kingston one step behind them.

The young praetor stared intensely at another of the Seven. He wasn't sure what to think or believe by the arrival of Jason. He just wasn't sure if it was a good thing. As soon as they were in the open, a group of legionaries asked for his assistance in an important matter, and had to leave the old friends alone and with more suspicions to himself.

"What about the girl? Hazel's daughter?" asked Jason once they were out of the cell area and without Kingston around.

Reyna took a big breath trying to gather her feelings and thoughts. She couldn't bear to look at Em in that cold cell. She thought so much against the Senate but it wasn't enough. She said bitterly "Too much evidence against her. Some jealous power-hunger members of the senate wanted another fate for her… She is safer here for sure… for the time being. Once the baby is born, I can't promise her safety."

Jason looked at her and around the place. Camp was nothing like he remembered and he asked bluntly "What the heck happened to this place?"

"Civil war, my old friend" said Reyna and looked at him with a sad smile "Honestly, I also don't know who my friends and enemies are."

"I'm your friend, Reyna. You know that" said Jason and placed his hand on her shoulder. They stared at each other.

"I know" said Reyna with a weak tired smile "I am taking you to my house. You look hungry."

That night, in upper New York State, Esperanza was landing in a burned out construction. It was dark enough to not distinguish a lot of things but not enough to see the burned walls and timbers.

"Why your ship brought us here?" asked Sean as they finally landed "Is this the Magicians' place?"

"It feels familiar" said Leo not really paying attention to Sean. He jumped down of the boat and stared at the place "I passed around this area before… I never saw any of this."

Taylor looked around and said "Maybe whatever it was concealing it wore out"

"It's mostly burned out. I can't see much beside ash and carbonized things" said Aida as she had a piece of wood on her hands.

"Me either" said Claire 20 feet and touching a wall.

Sean tried to walk inside the building as he jumped between burned out bricks and pieces of wood and furniture. Once inside of the building without roof, he yelled "Guys, there is something in this wall!"

Everybody followed his voice to find Sean with a flashlight trying to read a blackened wall.

Aida said quickly "It's Morse code"

"Wings?" said Leo as he read them "Scales?"

"What are the markings below?" asked Sean.

"It looks like a count" said Aida "40 for wings and 6 for scales. Are they weapons' materials?"

"Leo, do you remember any of this?" asked Claire concerned as Leo was so quiet.

"No" said Leo quietly and he touched the markings "But this is my handwriting, well, chisel-writing… knowing me it must be… a code for something. I don't think they are materials."

Everybody started to look around for more clues but there wasn't much left in the building. Sean found half a bookcase and lifted some pieces of wood.

"Hey, I found something" said Sean loudly. Aida and Leo walked fast at him and he showed them a piece of melted metal with a tiny needle "It's spinning non-stop."

"It's Odysseus' astrolabe" said Leo as he took it in his hands. Sean and Aida stared at him "It was my way to find Calypso's island, so I guess since the island is gone, it can't find anything."

From the other side of the building, Taylor yelled "I found more markings!"

The rest ran at Taylor who was illuminating a wall close to a pit with a destroyed chimney. He said "Look, this surely looks like an inventory" as there were lines in Morse code and lines.

"Probably things that I did here" said Leo deep in thought "I can't remember any of this"

"It doesn't look like much: 3 swords, rings" said Aida reading the marks "20 shields"

"The rest of the wall is destroyed" said Taylor and there is nothing behind.

"Look, even a tank" said Aida "But where are the weapons? I don't see anything."

"I wish I could remember. Everything feels familiar but like if I had seen it on TV" said Leo loudly and he whispered to himself "I was a Lord of War for sure."

For another hour, they kept looking for anything important but the damage was extensive. Leo took the melted astrolabe with him and Aida took a couple of pictures to the markings with her cell phone camera. There wasn't much else to do, so they continued their journey to the magicians.

Later that night, Leo and Claire were doing guard as the rest were sleeping. They hadn't said much since they found the building.

Claire was worried as Leo had been so quiet, so unlike him. She gathered some courage and asked "Leo, are you alright?"

Leo barely looked at her as he was resting his head on the mast. He said "Not hungry, Claire"

Claire looked at him and worried even more. It was the first time he ever called her by her name. She said with a kind smile "O… key. Can I sit with you?"

Leo nodded and they sat together with their heads on the mast and their hands almost touching. They didn't talk for good 10 minutes until Leo asked "Any news of your parents?"

Claire knew he was just trying to make conversation. She said "They are fine." Leo felt Claire's hand on his and wanted to smile. It was good to have a friend like her. "I'm here for you."

He replied a quiet yet thankful "Thanks, Claire"

For another hour, they were quiet. Claire was getting sleepy and rubbed her eyes leaving Leo's hand. She asked "How far are we?"

Leo wanted to be himself again, to be goofy, a clown but he was still in sad mood. He said quietly "By noon we will be on our way to Tartarus… golden seaweed" That made Claire smile and she whispered back "Can't wait."


	20. THE Jason Grace

**Disclaimer: It's Rick Riordan's characters. I just play with them a little. with all the respect of the world.**

 **Author's notes: 7/6/17 - It's been a while. I know. Busy with work and children but it's summer.**

 **20\. THE Jason Grace**

Jason remembered Camps' food being amazing but this was even better. He was eating rich smashed potatoes with tasty turkey gravy, salty green beans, pieces of roasted chicken and of top of all, chocolate fudge. If this was his last meal, he could go in peace… again.

Once he let his fork down, he sighed happily. Reyna was across the table eating as well. She had a profoundly happy smile on her face and her eyes were just seconds of watering. She contained herself. She didn't want to ruin the moment by sobbing nonstop.

"I'm full. I never imagined that you were really good cook" said Jason and smiled back at her.

"Thanks" said Reyna. They felt into an awkward silence and Jason stared at her unsure of how to start the conversation. "What do you want to know? I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know where to begin or whom" said Jason sheepishly "It's been more of 20 years… a lifetime… Piper?"

Reyna knew he was going to ask about her first, still it didn't hurt less. She missed her friend. She looked to the wall, to the picture of the Frank, Piper and Hazel as teenagers after the war, to the other picture at Frank and Hazel's wedding and finally to the picture of little Piper getting her centurion rank last year. She took a deep cleansing intake of hair and said calmly "Piper died a couple of years with her husband Daniel Radcliffe and 4 of their children… mortal car accident in a slippery snowy road upstate New York."

"Did they suffer?" asked Jason looking at the picture of Piper's wedding. She looked happy like he always imagined she would look.

"It was fast" said Reyna and she looked at the picture too.

"That girl… she looks like her" said Jason almost absentminded and his eyes turned to Reyna.

"For the 6, she is the only one and her grandfather Tristan insisted in naming her like her mother" said Reyna politely.

"I should apologize to her. I guess I gave her a good scare" said Jason.

Reyna nodded because it was so Jason's personality. She warned him "You can't approach her right now. She is under probation and Praetor Kingston is waiting for any opportunity. She isn't safe either."

"You don't like him" asked Jason "Kingston?"

"He wasn't my choice for sure" said Reyna politely "After Sean Zhang, it was difficult to find an appropriate replacement. Kingston has lasted more of 6 months and seems that most in the Senate approves of him, mostly because he is a son of Jupiter."

"Except you?" asked Jason carefully.

Reyna gave him a little shrug saying "I am probably the only one left."

"Sean Zhang, Frank's son, right? How many children do they have?" asked Jason almost eagerly to change topic and Reyna was grateful. She didn't want to discuss politics at the moment.

"4: Emily, Sean, Frankie and Sammy. All boys are shifters like Frank and Em can control the mist and grounds at some extend but never as good as Hazel" said Reyna. She looked at the window and she looked worried, conflicted. She hated thinking of Em stuck in the cell alone and pregnant.

There was an awkward pause that turned tense as Reyna was almost trembling in anger and impotence. Jason stood up to take her friend's hand. She looked at him as she asked "What's wrong?"

"Right now, things are so complicated. I wish I could do more without putting Emily Marie in danger. I wish I could be with the Jacksons and the Zhangs. I wish to find a way to stop the war before it starts" said Reyna trying not to break in pieces or sobs.

Jason kneeled and they were at eye level. Reyna took the opportunity to touch Jason's hair, something she always dreamed of doing.

"Where are the Jacksons and Zhangs?" asked Jason "How can I find them? I want to help them. I want to stop this war too."

"I hope they are together. I know they can't communicate but I want to know they are ok…" said Reyna and took a moment to hold herself. "The Zhangs ran away as the legion tried to imprison them a couple of weeks ago. Piper and Emily Marie were captured in the Jacksons' New York house. The rest just vanished."

"Why them?" asked Jason "I don't understand. They are heroes too like us"

"It's mostly about the Jacksons children" said Reyna.

"What about them?" asked Jason.

"They… I hope they were framed. Aida, Annabeth's oldest daughter, was dating without her knowledge a dangerous demigod serial killer. The twins: Mer and Theo… Theo is a good boy, the best trails of Percy and Annabeth" said Reyna and she looked at the last picture she had of the Jackson family at New Rome, Christmas.

"The girl? The other twin? Mer?" asked Jason knowing that there was more in the story.

Reyna tried not to cry. Once Annabeth disappeared, Hazel and she raised Mer. Reyna saw so much of herself in Meredith Jackson. Reyna found her voice shaky at first as she said "She was a candidate to praetor once: polite, hardworker, charismatic, compassionate and people just followed her" Her voice turned firmer and angrier "When she was 14, she was kidnapped and tortured to the extent that she wasn't herself anymore. She was turned into a weapon, a killer known as the Dark Sword. She killed at least a hundred of demigods and who knows how many family members before she was stopped by a son of Zeus"

"Who was responsible?" asked Jason "Who did such monstrosity?"

"Rhode, daughter of Poseidon, wife of the Titan Helios" said Reyna flatly.

"Why?" asked Jason.

"Percy and Frank said it was revenge and I want to believe them" said Reyna.

Jason looked at Reyna and something felt odd, unlike her. He asked carefully "Do you trust them?"

"I do but it's more difficult every day" said Reyna trying to sound convincing but she was worn out by the whole situation.

"Are Percy's children really a threat? Are they that strong?" asked Jason trying to understand the situation.

"Each in its own different way. Aida is strategic and analytic like Annabeth. Mer was determinate and she would never stop attacking. Theo is fast and resourceful and Claire is a mistery" said Reyna.

"Who?" asked Jason.

"Claire is the youngest daughter, barely 16. I don't know her… Claire and Annabeth were prisoners for 10 years by Rhode. Once they were liberated, Percy and Annabeth protected her the most. She hasn't come here. She doesn't train or go to Camp Half-Blood but gossip says she is a natural. Hazel says that Claire is kind, caring and still typical teenager girl… I watched Aida, Mer and Theo grow up here and they are… I know they are good kids" said Reyna.

"I know" said Jason and gave Reyna such understanding smile that it felt strange, unnatural.

Before Reyna could really think about it, there was loud, methodic knocking on the main door. Both of them stared at each other for a quick second before going together to the door. There were 20 legionaries with full combat wear and one of them with a scroll on his hand. He present it to Reyna and said loudly "Senator Arellano, you presence is requested in an emergency Senate session right now"

"Understood" said Reyna and took the scroll to open it.

"Your visitor too" said the legionary and marched away quickly.

Reyna read carefully the scroll which said pretty much the same thing that the legionary said. She folded again and said with a sigh "I knew Kingston wouldn't take long to take you for questioning… at least you ate."

"Should I wear a toga?" asked Jason.

"I think you should. You can borrow one of mine. Yours was burned with your coffin" said Reyna and sighed. "Come on. We don't have all day."

Less of one hour later, they were walking toward the main door of the Senate. People outside and inside the building, were watching them with amazement. There were whispering over and over "It's true. It's Jason Grace. The Jason Grace. He looks older. Where was he? He wasn't dead at all" and so on.

The circular room had changed throughout the years. Walls were more golden but it felt cold, utterly cold. Senators in purple togas were utterly quiet and stared at Jason with the same disbelief as everybody. Nobody was sitting except for Kingston who was sitting alone by the praetors chairs. He sat at the right. He was the only one who stared at them with concentrated analysis. He still wasn't sure what to believe of the newcomer: friend or foe. His returning seemed perfect timing for something unclear.

"Glad you had found time for us, Senator Arellano" said Kingston addressing Reyna and making the cue for the senators to settle down.

Reyna threw a polite smile and sat at the place on the Senate. Jason was left in the middle of the circular room with everybody's eyes on him and on Kingston.

"Are you Jason Grace?" asked Kingston.

"You know I am. Everybody who knew me once can testify" said Jason calmly trying not to let the stares unnerve him. A couple of voice raised around the room yelling "He is Jason. I know he is. Jason is one of the seven. Jason is a hero."

"Please, silence" said Kingston.

One senator rose and asked "Where were you all these years?"

"Tartarus" said Jason and the audience went wild.

"Please, silence" said Kingston again standing up. He wished to have a hammer or something as people wasn't paying him attention until Reyna stood up saying the same. Kingston wasn't pleased that Reyna Arellano still had power on the Senate.

Once the room was quiet again, Kingston asked "How did you survived? Why didn't you ask for help? Why there wasn't any quest of your rescue?"

People stared at Jason waiting for his next words. The silence was almost unbearable. Jason sighed heavily. He wanted to be polite, neutral but emotions were getting to him… Years of trying and sending messages without reply, expeditions that only ended in slowly healing out and in constant danger; being alone didn't help either. Jason needed a couple of minutes to gather his trail of thought as everybody was staring at him in utterly silence.

"I survived because I have to. I am a Roman legionary" said Jason. People started to applaud and yell in support. "I sent messages by Hermes Temple fire in Tartarus which communicates to Camp Half-Blood for years. Why nobody answered? I don't know. Why there wasn't a quest? I don't know."

Jason turned to Reyna for support and she looked sad and angry. He could see her mouth whispering "Why?" The audience was loud in whispers and theories. Some were starting to get angry that Greeks didn't answer the messages. Some blamed the Greek Oracle. Some blamed the Gods.

"Believe me, Roman" said Kingston "If one of us knew of your whereabouts, the whole legion would have gone to your rescue."

The audience started to get louder. The screaming went wilder as some were chanting "Greeks fault!"

Jason looked around and he was expecting this to happen but he didn't want it. If war was coming, divide camps wasn't good.

"Wait!" said Jason loudly and the audience obeyed. "It wasn't the Greeks' fault. They follow orders as we do from the Gods."

"Neptune's fault!" yelled someone and everybody started to agree. The buzzing was starting to increase as well as the chanting "Neptune must die!"

Jason thought this was turning worse but at least they would work together with Camp Half-Blood. Reyna approached him and people's noise started to diminish as she stood in the middle with Jason.

Reyna arranged her toga and took a stand as she mightily said "We are not sure who is to blame. It doesn't matter at the moment. Jason Grace is back and well. We must be happy today. Tomorrow, I will talk to Chiron and try to find an answer. We must stay together, fight together!"

The audience nodded at Reyna. There were screams and applauses. Reyna looked relieved that they listened to her but Kingston didn't look happy. His lips were tight and his hands strongly holding the chair.

Kingston stood up to talk but nobody was paying attention to him as everybody was already coming to Jason to hug him, shake his hand and talk to him. The meeting had finished for the Senate. Reyna felt her influence increasing. Maybe with this new popularity she could convince everybody to free Em. She felt happy at this revelation as she was greeting member after member of the Senate along with Jason.

At the very end, Kingston came to them. He hugged Jason saying "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I have heard great things of you."

"Thanks" said Jason. Kingston looked at Reyna and only said her name politely. They exchanged a quick look before Kingston going out to his barrack.

At dinner, both ate together at Reyna's house despise of the multiple invitations to dinner from countless old friends. Reyna was in good spirits. She was already planning what to say to Chiron the next day. She was thinking the right words to obtain Em's freedom. She hoped she could contact her friends now.

The next day, the sun woke up Jason. He found himself on a strange environment. He was on soft bed with daylight in his eyes and looking at the morning sky by the bedroom window. He rubbed his eyes hopping that this wasn't a dream. Reyna's spare bedroom was pretty much bare, just a bed and blinding white walls. She told him last night it once belonged to her sister and it was full of Amazons memorabilia. The day her sister died as regent of the Amazons, Reyna threw away everything and painted the walls.

Jason stood up to watch outside by the bedroom window. New Rome looked peaceful still. At far, he could see the legionaries training at Camp Jupiter. By the street corner, he could see little Piper Radcliffe running sneakily from tree to tree, bush to bush toward the house. He thought he had to find her but apparently, she was coming to him.

Piper felt her heart pounding 3 times faster as she was getting closer to Reyna's house. She had to talk to Reyna at once. The path seemed clear but she wasn't taking any risks. She wasn't sure of going to the main or back door. She hid in the last closest bush to the house and was ready to jump out when she heard a voice in front of her saying "Hello."

She looked up to see Jason looking at her. She sat down surprised with her mouth wide open.

Jason reached for her to stand up saying "Sorry, if I scared you"

"It's okay" said Piper nodding dumbly "Are you really THE Jason Grace? Everybody is talking about it."

"It seems so" said Jason with a little dorky shrug.

Piper wasn't sure what to say. He was a stranger. She said coyly "Mom always talked fondly of you."

"It's good to know" said Jason with a little smile. He couldn't stop looking at the young girl. It made him feel a teenager again. It was just like his former girlfriend. He wanted to reach and hold her hand.

"Mom missed you" said Piper taking Jason out of his thoughts.

"I miss her too. She was a wonderful person" said Jason sadly. Even if she looked like Piper, it wasn't his Piper. "Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to Reyna" said Piper remembering why she was there in the first place "She is not at Camp. It's her training day"

"She must be sleeping" said Jason "Yesterday was a long day"

Piper looked at him confused and said defensively "Reyna Arellano is never late, not even when her sister died. Is she at home?"

"She should. I didn't hear her waking up" said Jason "Let's go in."

Together walked inside the house. Piper took a quick look around before entering. She wondered if anyone was watching them. Reyna's room was the last to the left. Jason knocked politely and got no response.

"Maybe she left and I didn't notice" said Jason.

"Maybe" said Piper and she knocked "Reyna, it's me"

The door opened slowly making a screeching noise. Jason pushed open and Reyna was in her bed with her surprised empty wide open eyes and a dagger on her chest. Her skin looked pale as the bed sheets were wet with blood.

Jason instinctively pulled Piper to his chest. The girl started to cry and shake in sobs. Jason combed her hair as he held his tears. He had lost another friend. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Piper's breathing evened out.

"Call the legion. Now!" said Jason pulling Piper away.

The girl nodded and looked at Reyna for the last time. She noticed the weapon and said "It was Kingston. He did it"

"How do you know?" asked Jason.

"It's his dagger. Family heirloom and loved to brag about it" said Piper and ran at the door. At the street, she yelled "Murder!" waking up the neighborhood.


	21. The Third ACt

**Disclaimer: in this chapter, I believe mos tof the characters are mine, HOWEVER, this amazing fandom universe is based on the amazing work of Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's notes: 7/10/17 - It's a beautiful sunny summer Monday and my oldest son is in his summer camp, my youngest kids are watching TV or playing around me, so I finally squeezed some writting time between making lunch and cleaning the house: the horrible boring life of a teacher on summer break.**

 **21\. The Third Act**

On a chilly hot day of Tartarus, Theo woke up edgy like he knew something would change or was different already but he couldn't put his finger on it. He hoped that Mer's memories were clearer today and she remembered him. For the last couple of days, he had just won twice again against his sister. Every fight was different and seemed that Mer enjoyed it more as she was constantly teasing him. It felt like when they were children and that gave hope to Theo that he could find her again. Before the battles, he could finally manage to get a couple of sentences of her mouth besides "carnage is good", like "I like Dr. Watson" and "I miss my old sword."

Theo trained lightly with Dr. Watson who was no fighter but his hands liked to smack Theo around. He knew he wouldn't see his sister until later that day. He spent most of his free time with Dr. Watson who was more of polite guard than a friend but it was way better than being with Lycaon and the lycanthropes. On the other hand, his sister liked to be around the lycanthropes maybe because she was wilder than them or maybe she just didn't care their presence.

"It's time" said Dr. Watson as they were sipping their 2nd cup of peppermint tea "Will I see you afterwards? I could show my collection of scalpels."

"Hopefully, no. I don't feel like losing today" said Theo "I have a new strategy against my sister."

"I have heard that before" said Dr. Watson "I will have the bandages and the bathtub ready just in case… Your sister is a sour mood today."

"How come?" asked Theo "How do you know? Nobody has come."

"I have amazing listening skills and I can hear her pacing around her cell muttering and hitting the walls" said Dr. Watson and put down his cup "Nice to see you, Theodore"

Theo wanted to ask about Mer and when Dr. Watson said that, he knew it was the end of the conversation. He nodded as he let his cup down too. He said as he stood up "I will stop by tomorrow… if Mer doesn't finish me off today."

As soon as he exited the infirmary, two lycanthropes were waiting for him to escort him. There was no point trying to escape as by every door there was a couple more. By his sister's door, Lycaon was guarding and Theo heard her talking without making any sense to herself. He stopped but the lycanthropes behind him pushed him forward.

Lycaon looked at him at the eyes and said with low growl "Move along."

Theo didn't want to move but the lycanthropes behind him seized him by the arms and forced to walk away. In his cell or room, he found his armor, sword and knives ready for him. They weren't 'his' knives but they did the work.

Theo changed in no rush. There was still time though he could hear the far stomps of the monsters starting to fill up the place. It was just another day on the job. So far, he had no brilliant or plausible idea to break free. Any risky or hot-heated attempt would only end in pain as the security was tight after and before the fights. During the fight was not a good moment either as hundreds of monsters were watching every moment and movement. Besides, he wasn't leaving without his sister. In the back of his head, he was waiting for his family. He hoped for Lana or Jason to deliver the message.

Suddenly, Theo felt an invisible force seizing his arm, he tried to release himself until he heard a Lana's voice saying "Theo, it's me. Be quiet"

Theo nodded and he felt Lana hugging him from behind. It was warm like a thick blanket over him. He felt protected and the feeling quickly vanished as he gently pushed Lana to the corner were the guards won't see them easily. She was NOT supposed to be here.

Theo wanted to ask her reasons to be here but he pretty much figured out that she just came to rescue him. He just asked "How?"

"Iapaetus" stated Lana. Theo wanted to ask more but Lana said in a hurried tone "We must leave now. I know where the door is. Do you still have the rings?"

"Of course, I do" said Theo and touched his armor right by his heart. He hadn't used them before he was still waiting to have his sister on his side to escape together.

"Give me one. It's starting to wear off" said Lana more urgently and she heard the metallic click and clack of the door.

"Take it" said Theo quickly but he wasn't fast enough to grab them as the lycanthropes were already by the open door looking at him. One of them was looking at the place where invisible Lana was. Lana could feel the monster's eyes close to her but she couldn't move by fear. She feared of moving and the monster really find her.

"Slayer, it's time" said the other and elbowed his partner making him forget about Lana or it seemed to.

Theo whispered without moving his lips much "Stay close to me"

Theo walked first with the guards behind him like usual and Lana struggling to pass unnoticed and remain as close to Theo as possible.

Mer was waiting already by the door with Lycaon at her side. She looked more like the Dark Sword than earlier: composed and deathly, even her killing smile was in place. However, she turned as she heard Theo approaching. She had never turned before.

"Good day to kill" Mer said like a gruesome greeting. She flashed a wicked wider smile at her brother and her eyes turned to behind him as she saw a flash of Lana.

"Or for you to lose" said Theo quickly distracting her sister of Lana's whereabouts. Mer nodded to her brother and the doors opened. The light and the noise of the arena still impressed Theo. The ground shook by the energy and there was row after row of fans some with posters and banners with his name or his sister's.

Mer walked first making the audience wilder. The presenter was already in the middle with his tailored suit, 3 heads and a microphone in his hand. Theo looked back and hoped that they were alone, but Lycaon and 4 lycanthropes were right there. He couldn't talk to Lana, so he had no choice but going forward.

In the moment Lana entered the fighting ring, she was seen by everybody as she really was. Each and every one of the public, thought the same: a new fighter.

"What?" said Lana looking around and saw her hands as corporeal and fleshy as Theo's "Give me the ring."

Theo looked at Lana afraid. He said "Oh, Gods!" and tried to protect her by putting her behind him. He slipped the ring into Lana's hand and had his sword ready. He turned to the door expecting Lycaon and the pack coming to get Lana but he saw one of the guards with a wicked smile as he was closing the door. It was set up.

Before Theo could respond, the presenter hurried up and quickly grabbed Lana's arm in the air to introduce her to crowd, leaving Lana no time to put the ring on and regretfully she dropped at the arena. The presenter quickly addressed the audience "Oh, my fellow viewers. We have a treat today. We are the presence of sea royalty, the favorite daughter of Poseidon… Tempest!" Lana stared at the presenter surprised. He looked at her and said annoyed "What?"

"Nothing. I like it" said Lana bluntly.

"Let's start" said the presenter and pushed Lana as far as possible as he ran away of the fight.

"Sea girl… finally" said Mer as she heard the fight bell echoing in the arena and realized of Lana. She rushed to Lana screaming "Destroy"

Triton's daughter didn't have time to react and Mer buried the sword on her left shoulder. Lana's painful scream resonated on Theo's head. It was just like 5 years ago by Thalia's tree.

To Lana, the pain, the hit, the situation unlocked some of the deepest and most terrifying memories along with everything else. She yelled in pain, even louder when Mer removed the sword as soon as she saw Theo rushing at her. Lana fell on her knees crying of pain and the confusion in her head. Her memories were clashing down together and she couldn't see straight. Light hurt her eyes like torches of Greek fire.

Theo drew as much distance as he could between his sister and Lana. Mer was trying to get to Lana, to finish her job but Theo wasn't letting her. He needed to neutralize her sister long enough to check on Lana who was now on the floor sobbing in pain around a small pool of blood. He needed a strategy and fast.

Mer attacked straightforward to her brother. He was just on obstacle on her way to finish with the Sea Girl that Run Away. Theo was protecting the girl like a caged animal.

Theo made a really risky move as he dropped the sword at his feet and attacked with his fists evading the sword slashes. The audience was cheering louder and louder as he managed to grab Mer's sword wrist long enough to do judo flip on his sister. However, Mer was quick and got up but Theo wasn't done yet. He grabbed her legs making her fall again. Mer's sword fell far of them giving Theo an opportunity. He reached for his and with the hilt broke her sister's leg in one mighty blow. Mer didn't yell but looked at Theo with hate.

Theo got up quickly and ran to Lana. He grabbed her in his arms. He checked the wound that was already closing by Iapetus' remaining healing magic.

"Theo?" whispered Lana as she was in his arms "Theo, is you?"

"Lana?" said Theo. Her eyes opened with difficulty and looked at him. Her eyes were looking at him like they used to and he knew. Theo fought the urgency of crying of happiness. He nodded and whispered "It's me." He saw his sister by the corner of the eye. She didn't yell as she moved her leg to arrange the broken bone. She used her sword belt strap and her shortest sword more like a dagger on her other leg strap as a tablet for the broken leg. Mer would get up to fight at any second.

"Stay here" said Theo as he helped Lana to sit down "I will find a way." Lana nodded as her vision was still blurry and her shoulder wasn't healed completely.

Theo faced her sister who was already trying to stand up. He had his sword and his sister reached for hers. He could neutralize her for the day but as soon as the fight is over, Lycaon and the pack would enter the ring.

"Meredith Anne Jackson" said Theo "I know you are there. You are my sister, my twin sister. I will never give up on you but I can't let you hurt Lana." Mer looked at him for quick seconds as her eyes went directly to Lana.

"My mission" said Mer pointing her sword at Lana "The only obstacle."

Mer rushed at Lana again and Theo stopped her advance by pushing her to the left. Mer fell in a complicated way as the sword on her broken leg flew away. She grabbed the sword again as she crawled her way to it. Quickly, she sat up and retrieved something of her armor.

"Healing water?" said Theo once he realized the small flask and Mer's smile.

The Dark Sword smiled wickedly at Lana with a silent promise of death and drank the content of the flask. Her bone quickly mended. Then Lana promptly reached for her sword. She got up with effort and ready to fight.

From the nearest benches, a quick moving shadow jumped to the arena making audience flabbergasted and screaming for more. It was furry with large sharp saber teeth.

"Small Bob!" said Lana and Theo as they saw the giant cat between them and Mer. The cat hissed at Dark Sword protecting Lana and Theo.

"Damasen sent you" said Theo as he quickly reached for the animal. He grabbed Lana and threw her up to the animal's back. This was their gateway but they had to be fast.

Most of the audience thought it was part of the show until the arena doors opened and dozens of lycanthropes ran at them to stop them.

Mer threw her sword like a spear to Lana but it was too high and impaled a lycanthrope. She took her sword that was before on her leg and stood up waiting for the pack to come. She said "Carnage."

Theo saw the monsters coming in and reached for his sister. He could save her if she jumped on Small Bob's back with them.

"Come with me!" yelled Theo as he grabbed her arm.

Mer looked at him for a second confused before pushing him away.

"I fight" said Mer and ran at the lycanthropes with only one sword and lots of skill and bravery. As she ran, she chanted to herself "Protect" over and over.

"Theo, let's go!" yelled Lana as she saw that the lycanthropes were just feet away.

"I can't" said Theo and ran at her sister. He needed to get her. However, Small Bob had a different idea as he seized Theo by the armor like a young kitten and ran to the nearest exit at full speed. As the animal ran, he threw Theo over him and clumsily fell on his back almost falling if it wasn't by Lana.

"Small Bob, we have to get back!" yelled Theo a couple of times at the animal but he didn't listen, just kept going. He saw his sister at the distance fighting but there were too many as monsters on the benches were coming down for a piece of the Dark Sword. She would be out powered eventually.

From the opposite door across the arena, Dr. Watson appeared wearing a white coat, a red cross on the back and different and diverse medical equipment on his one hundred hands. One of them waved Theo goodbye as he ran to assess the injured.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang where Dr. Watson and Mer were and a cloud of dust rose. It looked like a firework display but there was only a big hole once the dust settled. The audience cheered. Some yelled "Best Show Ever!" as they saw Small Bob, Lana and Mer running away.

"Mer!" yelled Theo as he saw everything. He felt tears in his eyes as Lana hugged him quickly. However, there was no time for mourning. They were really close to the end of the arena.

At the arena door were only a couple of remaining lycanthropes which Small Bob threw away with its paws. Half of the lycanthropes were at the explosion site and the rest running behind them.

Inside the Brass Fortress, the door out like everything was a quest itself. Lana kept yelling directions to where she saw the door; Theo was fighting all he could as he was on top on moving animal; and Small Bob slashing with his sharpen claws all in its way.

"This is it" said Lana after running for several minutes "The red one" which was almost at the end of the corridor

The red door was no different than the rest except for the color and the obvious "EXIT" sign on it. Small Bob didn't slow down, even speeded up as he grunted.

"We are jumping" said Theo understanding the animal and stood up with Lana "Thanks for everything".

"We are what?" said Lana still no understanding and didn't get a verbal answer as Theo pulled her down of Small Bob. The animal kept running forward to make a quick escape and distract their persecutors.

Theo crashed against the door hoping that the impulse would break it but it only gave him a big 'owie.' Lana crashed behind him impaling Theo and provoking a double 'owie'.

"That was anticlimactic" said Theo as he quickly recovered and helped Lana to get up. He opened the door crashing the doorknob with his blade and they saw there was only darkness inside.

"This is it?" said Theo looking at nothing "Are you sure?"

"It should" said Lana and touched the empty vial on her necklace "Iapetus…" She felt fooled and disappointed until she saw something and pointed to the far left "Look, there is a light over there." Theo nodded hopefully.

Monsters were at the distance and obviously saw them without the large cat. Lycantrophes and spectators were united in the goal of not letting them escape. Theo had his sword at hand ready to protect them against the incoming mob but Lana was keener in escaping. She grabbed Theo's hand saying "Let's go." They looked at each other and Lana pulled him to kiss her. Everything was just like before. Theo almost dropped his sword to hold her tighter but there wasn't time to make up. There never was in battles.

"Get them!" yelled Mortimer, one of the lycanthropes and they crossed the threshold running toward the light.


	22. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I am not in the mood of repeating myself. You already know.**

 **Author's notes: 7/13/17 - Hello. It's Thursday. Yesterday, it rained all day. It was a good day and a break of super hot summer in my hometown. I am reading THE DARK PROPHECY, still not done. It's good though I still don't like Apollo. I hope for him to redeem in my eyes in the next book. I am writing the most I can since it's summer break.**

 **22\. Chaos**

Leo and his boat Esperanza struggled to find the correct warehouse. Everyone looked the same at this side of the River. They tried to contact the rest of the family to ask directions but IMs weren't working, not even Annabeth's and Kate's cell phone. Claire was so worried that wanted to go home before everything but the sun was setting by the time they reached Brooklyn.

Finally, a magical Bengal light with an arrow pointing down saying "Here, dummies" was all they needed.

Disembark the flying boat operated by a crazy metal dragon was easier; Leo added a hydraulic suspension system before leaving New Orleans. On the ground, Walt Stone and a blond woman were waiting and waving at them. Both were wearing matching black leather, washout jeans rockers outfits as they were just out of concert.

"Mr. Stone, we have it" said Aida as she was the first to greet them with the old fashioned brass key on her hand.

"Marvelous. I was starting to worry. This is Sadie" greeted Walt and nodded to Sadie.

Sadie took a step closer saying "Hello, demigods and legacies. You must be Aida. I haven't seen you since you were so little. Your hair is like your mother's. Short hair suits you"

"Nice to see you… Thanks" said Aida a little uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what to do when someone you barely remember complimented your hair "My sister, Claire"

The youngest in the group shook hands with Sadie awkwardly. Sadie just said with a big sassy smile "Your mother wasn't joking at all. I can feel the sun leaking out of you like dim winter sun flares. Sadly, Zia couldn't come. Important Nome matters."

"We understand" said Aida politely "These are the other members of our family, Leo, Sean and Taylor." The boys said "Hello" at once.

"How do we do this? Our brother needs us" said Claire a little desperate.

"We will walk a little. We need a bigger clear area" said Walt "Come with us. Don't worry about your… vessel. The area is really secure."

They walked with Sadie making small conversation with everybody from the weather to baseball which got Taylor so excited. His team had a really in good strike last season: 18 wins in a row. They passed through the Greenwood cemetery giving chills to Sean, Leo and Taylor as they remembered New Orleans. They walked and walked until they reached a big clear area.

The moon wasn't on the sky yet and everything looked darker and sinister with the city lights at far, also a couple of malfunctioning lamp posts flickering.

"Sadie, we need a protection circle in case of unwanted 'visitors', a big one, please" said Walt as he grabbed the dog claw amulet of his neck. There was small 10 feet tall replica of Cleopatra's needle by his side.

"Sure thing" said Sadie and sat down on the grass. She took out a wand out of the Duat. She said a strange word that created a hieroglyph that glowed. The demigods said "Wow" as they never saw Egyptian magic. Then the Divine Word vanished as the wand glowed and a circle for around 100 yards of diameter glowed around them as a neon hula hoop.

"Who is going?" asked Walt before more Wows.

"All of us" said Aida.

Walt quickly shook his head as he was fusing the amulet with the brass key "I don't think I can fit you all. Maybe 3. This is not a field day."

"Claire, you stay with Leo" said Taylor quickly stepping out.

"He is my brother and it's my fault" said Claire defensibly "I have to help him."

"Theo won't forgive us if you go" said Aida siding with Taylor and they stood together.

"I will go. Aida, you stay. We will need you on these side in case of trouble" said Leo "I'm older and honestly I have less to lose. You too, Taylor. Hazel can't get her son-in-law maimed less with a baby on the way."

Both of them looked at Leo like he was crazy. Claire wanted to smile as Leo always had her back even in their way to Tartarus.

"Claire is only 15" said Aida defensibly "She is…"

Leo interrupted "And a lot stronger that you two combined. You have no idea what she can do… I will keep her safe. I am one of the Seven after all. Sean is coming too. A shape shifter can be handy."

Before Taylor and Aida could reply, Walt stretched his hand asking to Aida and Claire "I need something of your brother to find him, otherwise you will land anywhere."

"Take this" said Taylor taking out the little black box. Aida gave it to him weeks before. He was of course the best man and it was its duty to keep them safe.

"This will do" said Walt and took the box "Sadie, are you ready? I'm almost. As soon as I open the gate, you must raise the barrier."

"Sure thing" said Sadie as she was holding a different hieroglyph in her palm "Just say when"

From an unaware direction, an arrow flew and hit Sadie's shoulder. She yelled in pain. The hieroglyph and glowing circle disappeared as her hand went to her injured shoulder to remove the arrow.

"Sadie?!" yelled Walt forgetting his spell and running to her. The box and the amulets fell on the grass. The rest took out their weapons to attack. Everybody's eyes were on their surroundings looking for the shooter.

"Walt, I'm fine. It's a flesh wound" said Sadie throwing the arrow to the grass.

"Are you sure?" asked Walt worried as he grabbed one of his healing amulets. He pressed on her shoulder as he muttered magic words. The flesh healed like nothing had happened.

"I'm okay" whispered Sadie and leaned to peck Walt's lips.

In the middle of the romantic scene and the rest looking out of another attack, the amulets started to heat up in red hot light. It was dangerous to leave an incantation unfinished as they tempted to explode.

"It's too unstable" said Walt getting up with Sadie by his side.

From the shadow of the replica of Cleopatra's needle, a tall lean African-American teen no older than Claire emerged. "Don't worry, uncle. I got it" he said and quickly grabbed the amulets "You taught me well."

"Ari?!" said Sadie and Walt surprised.

"Aunt and uncle, you should better get going" said Ari barely looking at them as he was chanting words to the amulets "It's not your fight"

"Yours neither" said Walt as he walked to him holding a fang amulet.

Ari Carter threw something at their still surprised family. It was a shabti that grew into a gigantic hand which grabbed his family. Claire threw a slash of her whip which held the gigantic hand of keep moving but didn't stop it of imprisoning them.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Sadie, Ari's aunt. Her hands were tied and she dropped her wand.

"Just helping a friend" said Ari and threw another amulet with the shape of a door at the shabti. He shrugged "Sorry" and the gigantic hand disappeared out of thin air with the two magicians. Claire stood her perplexed as her whip was holding nothing now as Ari quickly finished the incantation. Now the amulets were glowing red blood in the shape of ninja star.

"Catch!" yelled Ari to the closest tree and threw the ninja star

From the tree, Ewan caught it in the dark like it magically landed on his hand. He said "Thanks for your help" as he threw something back to Ari. It looked like some kind of sphere. The young magician got it and held it like it was greatly precious.

"Draw a circle. You got 1 minute!" yelled Ari. He looked at the rest of the demigods as said "Sorry" before he ran as fast as possible away as he knew the danger that was about to be unleashed. He touched the replica with his wand and disappeared as fast as he came.

"Hello, hello, my old friends" said Ewan as he jumped out of the tree with the red blood ninja star in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aida threatening with her black stygian iron sword.

"Apparently the same… looking for quick entrance" said Ewan with a light shrug "Don't worry. We all want the same here."

"Who is he?" asked Leo pointing.

"Who? Ewan?" said Taylor "The bad guy"

"I didn't come alone" said Ewan and behind the tree appeared a dark dressed girl with a bow on her hand.

"Charlie?!" yelled Aida looking at her.

"I thought my aunt was lying" said Charlie as she walked calmly at the demigods. She dropped her bow on her way and took out her own stygian iron sword.

"At least, someone on your family said the truth" snorted Aida.

"I love you and I never lied about that" said Charlie so honestly that made Aida wonder. Charlie's loving stare was starting to break the little willpower still remained in Aida. Her hate for her shook to its core.

"And the rest?" asked Aida trying not to show how Charlie still affected her.

"Complicated" said Charlie and they stared at each other.

"I think this is a love quarrel I don't want to get involved" said Ewan taking a step back "Besides, we have other things to do."

Aida noticed Ewan and shouted with her sword at him "Once I am done with her, it's your turn, son of Zeus. You tried to kill me!"

"In my defense, I thought I did a good job" said Ewan "Claire, it's good to see you… You too, Taylor. Congratulations! I heard the good news. Boy or girl?"

"Thanks… we don't know yet" said Taylor unsure of accepting the congratulation or punching Ewan's nose.

Suddenly, something clicked in Leo's mind as he yelled pointing at Ewan "You!?" then to Charlie "And you?!" He said loudly almost screaming as he was pointing "I remember you. You were there… I made those rings. I made that sword!"

"I never thanked you enough" said Ewan "These rings have been quite handy" he showed the ring on his index right finger.

"What have I done?" said Leo holding his head with his hands. He fell on his knees yelling as his head was being pounded with a hammer.

"You are remembering now. More, more, you kept asking" said Ewan and showed his ring again "Made of Pluto-Hades's bloodline. At least, 6 children. Right, Charlie?"

"More or less. Does it 'ring' a bell?" said Charlie and threw a small laugh.

"I couldn't…" said Leo in hot tears as he held his head "I would never…"

"That was all we could find" said Ewan "Yet, you kept asking for more. We had to search for legacies, whoever had still a strong blood bond."

"Em?" asked Taylor with wide surprised eyes. He looked to Leo on the ground and then to Charlie and Ewan. He held his sword so tightly that it might break "My Em?"

"He wanted her so badly that I had to risk my cover for his demands" said Charlie to Taylor "In the end, that last ring was left unfinished, almost useless like you, big brother."

That was the last straw and Leo ran away of the fight and everything. He needed to be alone. He could believe what he had done. His best friend Claire ran behind him forgetting the incoming battle and yelling "Leo, wait!"

"What did you say?!" yelled Taylor.

"Go" said Ewan quietly to Charlie and she ran behind them leaving Taylor without answers.

Before the rest could follow them, Ewan drew the circle with the ninja star and the door to Tartarus was open. Sean, Aida and Taylor watched how the door showed only darkness for 2 seconds as they watched 2 shapes running at the entrance.

Finally, Lana and Theo came out and fell on their feet as they were utterly tired and suffering the effects of returning to the surface. They felt like hot lead over water as the nightly chilly air suffocating them. Both were shaking with boiling blisters on their skins.

"Theo, Lana!" yelled Aida and Taylor as they leaned toward them.

Sean didn't lean as he saw what was coming behind them. He yelled "Monsters!" Taylor quickly dragged Lana and Theo the farthest and the fastest as possible away of the door as Aida was also ready to protect them.

Ewan was looking at the same with its sword ready. "40 seconds left" he said "Let's make it count."

Hordes of different monsters came in. Aida and Sean fought with their swords. Ewan fought along with them until he saw the opportunity to disappear behind a small group of incoming empousai wearing 'Dark Sword Rules' apparel.

Meanwhile, Theo opened his eyes in a horrible amount of pain as every fiber of his body complained. This felt almost as worst as Tartarus. He saw the outline of his best friend a couple of steps of him and his hand holding Lana's. She looked bad. Her skin was grayish as she was shaking in moans and cries. Suddenly, he heard the loud scream of his sister.

"Aida!" yelled Taylor as she saw her falling on her back. He wanted to go to the fight but he could leave them unprotected.

"Taylor, go" said Theo struggling to get up "I will keep Lana safe."

"You are weak" said Taylor helping him to get up.

"Go. My sister needs you" said Theo and stood up "I am fine. See?"

Theo looked healthy enough to be on his own so Taylor nodded. He said "Don't go anywhere" and ran to the battle.

Theo smiled faintly and grabbed his sword to use it as cane as he was in terrible pain. He barely could stand anymore. He heard his best friend yelling happily "HURRAY! It's closing!" as he was fighting "Finally!"

The door closed but a lot of monsters remained to fight. Taylor and Aida were fighting back to back protecting themselves as Sean turned into a giant eagle. He caught and dropped monsters around his family until a Cyclops hit him with its large bat sending him to other side of the river or even farther.

Five lycanthropes came to Theo and Lana as they smelled them. Theo was no strong enough but wasn't going to give up. He raised his sword and attacked as the monsters did the same. Theo felt outnumbered as the lycanthropes were close to make him lose his sword.

Out of the blue, Ewan appeared and helped him with one lycanthrope, which clawed Theo's shoulder blade, making it dust.

"You can't keep her safe and fight at the same time, Jackson" said Ewan as they were both fighting and two monsters were dust, only two remained "I will help you out for old times." Theo wasn't sure what to think less say as he was busy fighting. In a quick moment, it happened. Ewan strongly pushed Theo on his back saying "It's all yours, boys."

One of the monsters bit his leg making Theo scream, then the other held him from his armor. His sword fell of his blistered hand.

"We are taking you back" said Mortimer, the lycanthrope, holding Theo's clothes and making Theo look at him with his glaring red angry eyes "You will pay for what both of you did. My brother was on the explosion." Theo looked to his left to see Ewan carrying Lana in bridal style. The other lycanthrope bit his right shoulder, crushing his collarbone. Theo suppressed the scream as he tried to release himself but he was still weak and his sword on the grass.

Ewan said "See you later, my friend" and he nodded at Theo before he ran away of the fight and the cemetery.

"Ewan, no! Lana!" yelled Theo as he watched disappear. He fought harder but Mortimer's grip was harder and the other was clawing his back slowly and savoring as it was ripping in pieces his armor and flesh.

"Aren't you gonna ask for mercy?" snickered Mortimer holding him "Poseidon's pride? Athena's?" Theo glared at him and with his left elbow hit the monster's snout three times as hard as he could until he was fell on his knees. The lycanthrope roared "You'll pay. I will take your corpse instead"

Theo grabbed his sword in his left hand as both lycanthropes jumped on him as rabid dogs to shred them in pieces and Theo slashed in half the one in front of him. Then he quickly dived to left to attack the other and in a blink of an eye, he had won but he had no energy left and fainted.

On other part of Greenwood, Claire lost sight of Leo as he turned left behind a mausoleum. She wanted to return as she saw the monsters coming out of the door. However, Leo needed him. She finally found him hidden under a huge cross of a grave. He was shaking with his hands on his head and muttering things like "murder, blood, ring, swords"

"Leo, look at me" said Claire as she hugged him "I know you. You are a good person."

"Claire, I killed them" said Leo and pushed her away "I don't want to harm you too"

"Leo, it's ok" said Claire and crawled closer to him "I'm your friend"

From behind her, she heard the laughing sarcastic voice of Charlie saying "Well, it doesn't look like friendship from here. Claire, isn't he a little old of you?"

Claire quickly turned with her lightened whip on her hand. The whip flames illuminated their bodies as she said with "I am not letting you hurt him."

"Who said something about him? I am done with the blacksmith" snorted Charlie and grinned under the flames' glow "Thank you for leaving your family behind."

"I'm not going with you!" said Claire.

"You have 2 choices: willingly, blacksmith still breathing and in one piece" said Charlie showing her index finger, then another "or… both of you in pieces. Frankly, I can go both ways and I am not taking about boys and girls."

"What makes you think I won't fight?" said Claire bravely "I'm not scared of you."

Charlie smiled wickedly and threw a small palm size knife at Leo. It hit him on his thigh. Within seconds, Leo felt down shaking as he was having a seizure. Claire held him as he was trying to talk.

"It's poisoned" said Charlie "Did I tell you that before?"

In a second, Leo stopped all together and stood up gasping for air like something was stuck on his throat. His wide scared eyes looked at Claire and coughed blood to the point of start chocking.

Claire looked at Charlie and roared "Give me the antidote!"

"There is none" said Charlie with a wide winning smile "I am not in the mood of asking twice" and threw the second poisoned knife at Claire's forearm.

As well as Leo, Claire started to seizure and tried to curse Charlie who was lifting her up over her shoulder.

"You are heavier that I expected" said Charlie as she was carrying Claire and struggling with the shaking girl "Blacksmith, if you can hear me, a high fever will burn out the poison, understood? I lost our bet... We are even now."

Charlie whistled and from a shadow appeared the hellhound of Claire's dream. Charlie threw Claire not so gently over the dog's back before getting up as well. Soon, the 3 of them disappeared in the closest shadow.

Leo barely heard Charlie's voice and as he was trying to breathe. It took him a whole minute but he started to heat up until he was blasting flares out of his body. His clothes became ashes and his shoes awkwardly melted together but soon Leo felt slightly better as he was no longer poisoned but his friend was now with the enemy. Once he felt like get moving, he jumped out of his melted shoes since he couldn't walk with them. We walked pretty much naked until he found a black bag to cover himself and now to find the rest of his friends.

Back to the fight, Aida and Taylor managed to send the last monster back to Tartarus and finally the moon came out. Both looked at each other tired and bleeding but pretty much alive with 4 limbs in place.

"That was…" said Aida.

"Hard" finished Taylor. Aida nodded. "Man, I am rustier that I thought. No more brownies for a month." He swept his forehead and combed his monster's blood and sweated wet hair "It will take a really long bath to remove all of this off of my hair."

"Me first" said Aida and they walked to where Taylor had left Theo and Lana. As the moon was giving more light to the place, they quickly saw only one person.

"Where is Lana?" asked Aida looking at the lump of his brother sleeping on the grass. He was bleeding profusely of his back and right shoulder. She kneeled next to her brother. "Eat" she said as she shoved a piece of ambrosia in his brother's mouth hoping for him to swallow and start recovering. She saw his Adam's apple going up and down as he ate.

"It had to be Ewan while we were fighting" said Taylor and kicked the grass making a small rock fly and hit Leo's knees as he was coming to them. Both Aida and Taylor were surprised of seeing Leo walking inside a black plastic bag and barefoot.

"Where is Claire?" asked Aida worried "She ran after you."

Leo made a seemly long second pause which confirmed what Aida and Taylor feared. "Charlie took her" he said "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

Aida wanted to grab Leo and sliced his throat but Leo looked remorseful enough to make her sigh deeply. She was holding her angry tears at the whole night. She was tired, hurt and now her sister was gone, also Lana and Sean.

Leo and Taylor grabbed unconscious Theo over their shoulders and walked by the replica of Cleopatra's needle. As they passed, they heard strong wind behind them. Aida was the first to turn and she saw the magicians covered in mud and worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" said Sadie as she and Walt appeared by the replica "We returned as fast as we could. My nephew set us a couple of traps."

"What happened?" asked Walt looking at the dirty and bleeding party. The youngest girl had been replaced with a knocked out cold dark-haired young man and no sight of the shape-shifter "I will kill that punk!"


	23. Revelations

**Disclaimer: This is not original original. It's based on Rick Riordan's amazing literary universe.**

 **Author's notes: 7/23/17 - So, I'm back. I was away a whole week in Mazatlan, a beach city. I didn't got a tan if you are asking. I'm already tanned by living in my semi-desertic city. Guess what? with this chapter I am just 30 000 words from achieving the million published words. It feels so real after doing the math. It's tangable. I'm going to publish 1 millon words.**

 **23 - Revelations**

For the last couple of days, Percy had practiced with the help of his friends, wife even Triton how to teleport him and Annabeth as he was waiting for Theo to call his name again. According to Annabeth, he was ready.

It was nighttime and the Jacksons, the Zhangs and the Blofis were in the living room of Percy's and Annabeth's suite room. Hazel, Annabeth, Percy and Frank were playing Risk and obviously making different plans for the upcoming battle. Sammy, Frankie, Kate and Calypso were playing poker and Kate was winning to everybody's annoyance. Young Will was sleeping in the loveseat.

Of all the sudden, Will sat up with a big scream. Everybody turned their eyes at him.

"Will?" said Calypso as she quickly approached her son "Is it a nightmare?"

Will didn't open his eyes and his voice was coarse and eerie as he pronounced

" _Former hero left Tartarus._

 _Olympian Civil War starts_

 _with blood of the Sun and a cursed blade._

 _A hero decides Olympus' fate_ "

as just like that Will opened his eyes and looked around him, at everybody with wide open mouths and surprised eyes. He asked "Mom, what's wrong? Why everybody is staring at me?"

"Nothing" said Calypso quickly trying not to show her own surprise and dread "You just scared me because… you almost fell down."

"Ah" said Will quietly "Can I go to my bed?"

"Sure, honey" said Calypso gently to his son. She stood up and looked at everybody with teacher-like eyes "Maybe we all should… now… in silence, please."

Frank and Hazel quickly nodded and hurried up their boys to their room. Sammy covered Frankie's mouth as he wanted to say "What was that?"

Kate lifted her brother and quickly left the room leaving her mother alone with Percy and Annabeth. They looked at each other worried.

"It was a prophecy. I'm sure of that…" said Calypso quietly and unable to elaborate more. She was as surprised as the rest. She just waved goodbye and quickly left to follow their children. Annabeth and Percy were left alone and still in shock.

Annabeth replayed the words one by one until it made complete sense. That was bad news. "Percy?" she whispered slowly pulling her husband's jacket. Percy looked at her dreading and hoping the same: Mer or Theo had to be former hero leaving Tartarus and Claire had to be the blood of the sun and needed to start the war. He sighed heavily and sat limply on the chair. This wasn't good. Claire had to be protected at all cost.

"Sadie? I hear her calling me" said Percy all of sudden and looked at the distance. Then he looked at his wife "She is with Theo." Before Annabeth said anything, he grabbed her arm and in the snap of a second, they disappeared into light blue mist as they had practiced before.

Minutes before in Greenwood, the magicians and the remaining gang were looking at each other as Taylor explained what happened. Sadie gave her Duat store clothes to Leo since Walt's would be too big for him. Leo looked good with a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and midnight blue jeans.

"I am glad that you are ok… I think we should call Percy and Annabeth" said Sadie after the story was over.

"Aren't they a little old to call their parents?" said Walt with faint jokingly smile.

Sadie didn't pay attention to Walt as she retrieved her cell phone and made the call. The cell phone ringed over and over until there was no point "The line is flat"

"We have tried to" said Aida miserably "IMs are no working too."

"What now?" asked Taylor "Can you summon anyone with your magic?" He looked hopeful as Charlie's words were still on his head.

"It's not as easy as it sounds" said Walt.

"He is right. Our magic doesn't work like that… It's not like we are going to yell" said Sadie and her voice rose "Perseus Jackson, get your ass here NOW!" she snapped her fingers "And he is going to be here." In a light blue cloud of mist, Percy and Annabeth appeared in front of them making Sadie dropped her cell phone. "It worked" she whispered looking at them in complete astonishment.

"Dad?" said Aida not believing what just happened and she had seen a lot the last months "Mom?"

Annabeth didn't waste any time and hugged her daughter quickly before assessing her son's wounds. "He is fine" she stated as Percy was trying to shake hands with still perplexed Walt and Sadie.

"Nice to see you, Walt" said Percy "I still owe your 10 bucks for the NBA championship."

"Don't sweat it" said Walt finally composing himself "You are taking Sadie for big cup of coffee right now. She looks like she needs it." Sadie was unmoving.

"I thought you master of masters, queen of magicians could see more than the rest" joked Percy with a flamboyant bow and lifted Sadie's cell phone. He hoped to make Sadie laugh but she was quiet that worried him.

"It's not possible" said Sadie "I know I am incredible but it's not in my power."

"Sadie" said Walt "Look at him. He is different."

"I know he is a demigod, child of the Gods" said Sadie rolling her eyes "He is different to the magicians... Oh, Dear Rolling Stones, YOU are a GOD!" Aida, Taylor and Leo gasped of shock.

"Dad, is it true?" asked Aida quickly. Annabeth looked at the daughter and nodded. "Did Poseidon make you a God?"

"Oceanus actually" said Percy.

"Mom, are you a Goddess too?" asked Aida.

Annabeth shook her head and reached for her husband's hand. She said "I could use a cup of coffee too."

"There is a terrific coffee shop just a block South of Greenwood" said Sadie pointing still looking a little white.

"Seattle style?" joked Percy at Walt.

"Of course not" said Walt "I don't drink that stuff. Careful, old man. We are on even ground now."

"I don't think so" said Percy with a playful hit on Walt's shoulder "I still can beat you at Super Mario."

"Let's see about that" snorted Walt and both men laughed.

"Where are Claire and Sean by the way?" asked Percy as he looked at his surroundings.

"Long story" said Leo with a loud sigh. He was angry and frustrated at himself "How did you become a God?"

"I get it" said Percy "It's a long story too. We will talk over coffee."

"Mighty Lord Perseus" joked Leo "I am happy that you are god now but help me out! Your son is heavy."

"Right" said Percy as quickly carried his son over his shoulder. With his new strength, he took Theo like he was light as a feather.

They went walking to the coffee shop since Percy still hadn't gotten a good hand on his godly benefits which Sadie joked about it all night.

At the coffee shop, they talked and ate a lot in a booth with poor still unconscious Theo in another. Sadie apologized for her nephew's involvement and promised to get to the bottom of it and also of his nephew's behind.

By midnight as the place was closing for the night, the magicians bid their friends goodbye and returned to their home at the Brooklyn House, the Twenty-first Nome. Leo went with them to retrieve his flying boat. The rest had to use a taxi to get to the shore and use a hippocampi taxi to arrive to Atlantis before the first ray of sun.

Hours later, the sun was coming down and Sean woke up abruptly like a nightmare hit him. He looked around. He was in some kind of park or forest as he was surrounded by trees and nothing was familiar except for one sound, Mer's voice, more likely her whisper as she was tuning "Blackbird" so softly that it was almost unhearable but it was her favorite song and Sean that he was still dreaming.

Sean couldn't see her, only hear her. She was definitely close. Then he looked up and there she was in the tallest branch that could support her weight. He looked at her more attentively. She wasn't much older than him, maybe 18 at much. She was paler and her wavy long hair was messy and dirty with little twits and monsters' pieces from the last 24 hours. She was wearing armor and a strange old gentleman hat. He saw more scars that he could count but she looked like she used to be. She was looking at the sky and dark menacing stormy clouds were coming fast at the still sunny sky. A storm would hit in less of one hour.

Eventually, the song ended and Mer looked down. She saw him looking at her. Quickly she climbed down to face Sean. They stared at each other. Sean's eyes couldn't believe that she was there in front of him.

"Mer, is that you?" asked Sean "Really you?" She just shrugged and said nothing. He looked at her waiting for an answer. Once it was clear he would get none, he felt depressed. "What happened?"

"Hurt" said Mer quickly and pointed to his torso.

Sean looked down on him and felt the thick neatly bandage around him. He hadn't noticed it before. He suddenly felt dizzy and felt on his knees. Mer moved quickly and caught him before hitting the ground.

"Rest" she whispered. Sean's head turned to the tree and he saw the shadow of a man in white clothes and hands moving as fast as hummingbirds and he blacked out.

Sean woke up again in the relatively calmness as the first drops of rain hit his face and thunders echoing the sky. He was alone this time. He turned into a bird and flew against the stormy wind looking for Mer. He quickly found out that he was in the middle of Central Park. After hours of fighting the wind and no sight of her, he found a dry ally to rest and figure out his next move. He needed to find his family first. Once the storm passed, he was ready to fly again when he saw Esperanza, Leo's boat in the sky. Both friends were reunited before going to Atlantis.

In New Rome, it wasn't even noon when the whole town knew about Reyna Arellano's murder. Piper using a massive amount of Charmspeak convinced the centurions of each cohort to arrest their praetor. She was sure Kingston was guilty.

Kingston wasn't hiding at all, he was even in the front of the Senate building and surrounded of Romans when 6 legionaries seized him. Piper was behind them when she looked Kingston. He didn't look worried and behaved like in those mafia movies when the big fat capo was out of court with a big winning smile. The whole idea of Kingston being declared 'no guilty' infuriated Piper.

"You did it!" yelled Piper jumping on Kingston with Katoptris at hand. Everything happened so fast that the rest of the guards grabbed Piper with a smile on her face as she could draw a small line of blood on Kingston. The blade was touching Kingston's throat and he was terrified of Piper's mad eyes. She roared on the guards' arms "You will pay! You have done too much damage to my family!"

"It wasn't me" said Kingston touching the light cut on his throat "Believe me, Radcliffe."

"Liar!" roared Piper ready to bounce at him again but she was held tighter by the guards.

"It wasn't me!" yelled Kingston as he was carried inside the Senate.

"I'm good" said Piper once she was calmer and cleaned her blade with her purple t-shirt. Before she put it back, she saw the reflection. She kind of hated the blade's mirror since it always showed Piper's messy training hair but today was different. She saw Jason leading the Roman army and they were marching between monsters' bodies and flares. Those were the glimpses of the future that her mother had told her about. She gasped and rushed inside.

In the circular room of the Senate, Kingston was in the middle just like Jason Grace the day before. The praetors' chairs were empty and the oldest members of the Senate looked at each waiting for the brave one to start the session. The room was filled of murmurs, quiet voices and stares.

Marian Oakley, daughter of Bellona, stood up. She was barely 27 and she was once a praetor. Her dark long hair was tied in high bun like a ballerina. She was wearing a black toga in honor of her demigod sister Reyna. Some Romans around her started clapping, some even cheered yelling her name. She raised her hand and the audience went quiet. She addressed them "I believe we should elect our new praetors before anything, one of our centurions." Nobody said otherwise as most of them were nodding, clapping and cheering in approval.

"Who indeed?" said an old man as he stood with difficulty "My dear Mademoiselle Oakley, we have been struggling to maintain someone on the post since Sean Zhang and Clarabelle Kittel finished their term 2 years ago."

"It's jinxed!" yelled someone "My sister lost her arm last year!"

"Does none of our courageous centurions want to?" asked Marian with her eyes fixed to first row where the centurions of the 5 cohorts were sitting down. The centurions looked anywhere less to Marian's eyes "I can't believe… And old praetor perhaps?"

"Maybe you should" replied the old man "I'm too old to be even considerate."

Marian looked at him and nodded "Of course, Monsieur Archambeau… If nobody is against it, I will step up for the sake of New Rome if it's really necessary" There was an eerie silence like the priest asked in a wedding if someone doesn't want the couple to get married "It's settle then." She arranged her toga and walked to the praetors' seats. As she sat, there were a thunderous claps and cheers. Marian didn't look so happy and cursed herself for opening her big fat mouth in the first place. She wasn't exactly the best praetor of her generation.

"From all our former praetors in the room, who wishes to follow me?" said Marian with open arms and convincing voice. However, the silence that followed was awkward. "No one?" She looked around and she felt so alienated.

Suddenly, Piper raised her hand saying loudly "Jason Grace has to be praetor" She showed her dagger "I saw it in Katoptris."

The nothing subtle whispers made a lot of noise until Marian talked "Is your mother's dagger, one of the Seven Piper McLean, right? I have heard that it can predict the future. I believe in you noble intentions but he just got here from Tartarus. He should be resting"

"War is coming! We need a warrior and there is no one better like Jason Grace" said Piper "He survived Tartaru!" People cheered at the comment.

"She is using her Charmspeak!" roared Kingston "She can't be trusted!"

Piper wanted to jump on Kingston's throat again but just glared at him before taking at the audience. "Since when the truth, it's cheating?" she replied "I am not lying or making this up. I saw it."

"I don't know" said Marian "Is even Jason Grace here?"

"Yes, I'm here" said Jason standing up as he had so quiet in a corner that nobody had noticed until now.

"Do you wish to?" asked Marian and she silently praying since Jason was a much suited praetor than her.

Jason looked around and people was cheering, clapping and screaming at him. He wasn't sure since he hadn't being in charge in long time but he hoped it was like riding a bike. He nodded to Marian and the people's noise went to the roof. As he walked to the praetor's chair, Romans shook his hand, patted his back and said grateful words.

"Thanks" said Jason in front of everybody "I will do my best" He sat down while the audience cheered wildly.

"What are we going to with Kingston?" asked Marian quietly at Jason "He is right there looking at us."

Kingston was still trying to figure out what just happened. Romans were definitely making a mistake by listening to Piper Radcliffe but nobody cared. He looked at Jason and he wasn't sure of trusting him. He was definitely staring at the new praetors.

"For the time being, he should be with its old cohort and being watched all time while the investigation lasts" said Jason calmly to Marian "We have bigger things to worry right now and we need all the manpower we can gather."


	24. Atlantis

**Disclaimer: Everything that belongs to RR, you already know.**

 **Author's notes: 7/25/17 - Since it's Summer, I have been writing. I am a couple of chapters ahead. That's why I have been uploading. Still tons of things to write. We are getting closer to the final battle.**

 **24\. Atlantis**

Theo opened his eyes after a good night sleep. His whole body ached but at least his bed was soft. He saw the blurry outline of his mom after he squinted a couple of times.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes, Theo, it's me" replied Annabeth taking his hand by the bed. Her son's wounds were almost completely healed but the fever wasn't giving up since they arrived to Atlantis.

"I feel so hot" he whispered.

His mom kissed his forehead and said soothingly "You are burning up. Don't worry. It will go away soon. It's an after-effect of Tartarus. Sleep"

Theo nodded and drifted again into a blissful rest. Hours later, he woke up more alerted and his body wasn't aching anymore. He felt fresh clothes on him and he quickly sat up rubbing his eyes and faced the wide smile of his best friend patting his back roughly.

"Man! You are up" said Taylor and sat at the edge of the bed. He sniffed loudly covering his eyes with his palm.

"Wait" said Theo confused "Taylor, are you crying?"

"Yeah, right!" said Taylor with a sniff trying to look brave and hit his shoulder "What did you expect? My best friend was in Tartarus without me… and I never said it loud less in front of your sisters but I had this awful feeling in my throat that I would never saw you again."

Theo placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and nodded. He said "Sometimes, I felt the same." He tried to stand up but Taylor didn't allow him with hands restraining shoulders "Come on, Taylor. I'm fine… Come on. I am not a child. Don't you dare to practice on me?! I will tell Em!"

"I dare you and also convince her to leave New Rome" snorted Taylor and he pushed his hands on Theo's shoulders making him obvious to lie down.

"Why is she in New Rome?" asked Theo and tried to sit up again but Taylor wasn't letting him.

Taylor huffed and grunted saying "Some crazy order by Pluto. If you ask me, he is just messing up with me"

"Right, like it was a god's priority to mess up with you" said Theo rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. Ask your dad…" said Taylor with a playful smile.

"My dad?" asked Theo.

"Thanks for spilling the beans. I told you I want it to do it. Idiot!" said Aida as she entered with at tray of food. She placed the food in Theo's lap and slapped Taylor's head hard.

"What are you talking about?" asked Theo not paying attention to Taylor rubbing his head.

"Theo, eat" said Aida gently with her 'don't ask' tone.

"Talk" said Theo and crossed his arms refusing to take a bit, but his growling stomach complained.

"Eat first, you haven't eaten anything decent since New Year's Eve, right?" said Aida smiling and gave him a fork.

Theo sighed and started eating. He was halfway done eating when he asked "What day is today anyway?"

"March 11" said Taylor as he was watching him eating.

"Wow. It felt like 2 or 3 weeks" said Theo and lowered his fork.

"Eat some more" said Taylor and contemplating feeding him. The stare of Aida and Taylor was unnerving Theo.

"Stop looking at me like I was… I don't know… Guys, I'm fine" said Theo and stared at his fork on his hand "Of course, it was… difficult."

"That's not the word I would use" commented Taylor almost mumbling.

"Don't be…" said Aida. Theo looked up to them who were looking at him like the 8th wonder.

"Taylor, Aida, what do you want me to say?!" said Theo frustrated almost yelling "Do you really want to know?! The fights?! The monsters?! Everything?!"

"Aida, he is right" said Taylor "Theo, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Theo nodded and said "Not today, ok?... I need some time to adjust."

"I wish we had more time" said Aida "10 days doesn't feel much."

Theo kept eating with Aida and Taylor watching like a zoo animal. Once there was no food, Aida removed the food tray and Taylor asked "What happened to Lana? I was hoping you could tell us. It was a pandemonium and I lost sight of both of you."

"Ewan…" said Theo and he was interrupted by Aida saying "That rat! He kidnapped her too"

"Wait! Who else?" asked Theo.

"Claire" said Aida "Sean was missing too but he appeared a couple of hours ago soaked to the bone and in high fever. During the fight, a Cyclops made him fly to the Central Park with its baseball bat."

"My parents?" asked Theo.

"They are around. I told mom I would find her when you woke up but I want to talk to you about something first" said Aida. Theo nodded "We know about Mer"

"How?" asked Theo after a loud gasp.

"Your dad told everybody… Also Sean saw her in Central Park. Don't worry. Sean is unharmed" said Taylor.

"How did dad find out?" asked Theo and he looked at them.

"You call him and he saw you and Mer…" said Aida "There is no gentle way to do this so… Theo, dad is a god now."

Theo gasped again surprised and asked "Dad? My dad?"

"Yes, OUR dad… and gods can see their children when they called them" said Aida.

Then Theo was awfully quiet as he was analyzing the fresh information. He wondered how much his dad saw of Tartarus, of what he did. He was relieved of Mer was alive but he worried of her mental state and she would do on the surface.

"Theo?" said Taylor worried.

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down" lied Theo.

"You are right. You need to rest" said Taylor and patted his shoulder playfully.

"I will get mom in one hour… act surprised, ok?" said Aida and leaned to kiss his brother's hair.

"Sure, sis" said Theo and watched his sister leaving the room.

Taylor was almost by the door when the returned to open Theo's hand. He placed the engagement ring saying "Before I forget, I kept it safe"

"How? I didn't…" asked Theo looking at it then at Taylor

"I'm your best man, of course" said Taylor with his trademark smile "Sorry. The old box melted at Greenwood, long story."

"Thanks" said Theo and got some sleep.

Around one hour later, he woke to find both of their parents whispering at his side. They looked worried. He closed his eyes hoping to catch their conversation but it was too impossible.

Besides, Annabeth noticed his fake sleeping eyes and smiled. Her son was in good spirits already. She jumped on him loudly kissing his cheeks saying "My precious boy… My baby"

"Mom, knock it off. I'm 20" said Theo and trying to push her mother away, half-annoyed, half-couldn't be any happier.

Annabeth touched his forehead looking for any remains of fever and he was perfect. She smiled and said kindly "I know but we were so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Great" said Theo and looked at his dad next to his mom "Mom, could I talk to dad… alone?"

"Sure" said Annabeth trying of smile and kissed her son again "Percy... I will be with Calypso."

Once they were alone, Theo sat up. Percy grabbed a chair and sat next to his son's bed. He asked "How are you… really?"

"Massive headache. Everything is so bright" said Theo and rubbed his eyes. He spent 2 months in constant semidarkness.

"I can relate to that" said Percy with light nodding shrug.

"And you?" asked Theo looking him with a burning question to his dad.

"Pretty much the same" said Percy bluntly "My head feels like it's going to explode and I can see everything including the germs on your hair… I guess your sister told you. That's Aida… No clue of Claire. If she says my name, maybe I could see her like I saw you in Tartarus."

"Mer?" asked Theo.

"No trace. Sean didn't see her going" said Percy and sighed seriously "Don't worry, we will find her."

"And then what? She is too unstable… and dangerous, too fast, too smart" said Theo worried "You have no idea what she can do in battle. She is probably the deathliest warrior of the century."

"Theodore, we will cross that bridge when we have too. Right now, you have to rest some more" said Percy "I hope I got it right this time" He touched Theo's forehead and whispered something.

Theo looked at him confused and said "What? Wait" but he couldn't finish his sentence as he fainted. He wanted to talk about Jason.

Later that day, Theo was eating again with Taylor and Aida in his bed. Taylor told him all they did before he woke up. It was a long story. They fell into a silence and Aida said exasperated "I'm worried for Claire. I want to skin Leo."

"Don't blame Leo. He was poisoned…" said Taylor defending him "If the prophecy is true, Claire is important. Besides, whatever Ewan is planning, he will wait until the war to start or maybe one day before. She is safe until then."

"He is right, sister. Ewan needs this war cover his plan" said Theo nodding at his sister.

Aida sighed deeply and wished "I hope you are right, but what if the war is his plan"

"We know Ewan longer. He is hiding something. I wish we knew what" said Taylor.

"By the way, why haven't I seen everybody else?" asked Theo.

"Your mom wanted to give you some time to get some stability first and nobody, even Calypso, could argue her" said Taylor and patted Theo's knee "However, I think…"

"I could use a walk" said Theo smiling. Taylor smiled back and helped him to stand up. Theo was still recovering, so his steps were shaky but Taylor was there by his side.

Theo was amazed by everything in the hallway, the details of mother pearl, the portraits of the royal family. He saw his dad in one of the pictures. Taylor leaded them to the gardens.

The garden was huge with plenty of plants of different colors and shapes. Theo expected to see only aquatic plants but there were well-trimmed bushes and sea-themed topiaries. It looked like Spring was trapped underwater. He looked above and he could see the sea like a moving dense sky. There were Merpeople with strange scaled legs enjoying the gardens as well. They were playing ball, chatting under trees, reading, and other things.

"This is pretty" exclaimed Theo "No wonder everybody likes to be around here."

Before Taylor could open his mouth to reply, they saw them coming. He swiftly moved away of Theo leaving his best friend by himself.

"Theo!" yelled Sean, Sammy and Frankie as they were running like in a stampede at him. They knocked him down like football team offensive. They laughed and hugged him. Frank and Hazel were behind their children and once Theo was back on his feet, the whole Zhang family hugged him with joy. They almost crushed Theo but he was too happy to care.

"You have to tell us everything" said Sammy and Frankie exciting with their fists up in the air and Theo smiled politely. The boys wanted the whole story with excitement in his eyes as the rest of the grownups looked worried and hoping for the PG version. Theo also wanted the fantastic marvelous bedtime stories his dad used to tell at night. He wanted a simple funny storytale instead of the gruesome reality.

"Later" said Theo.

"Come on… you literally when to hell and back. You have to tell us" said Sammy even more excited.

Theo wasn't sure how to say no to him and thankfully didn't have to as Calypso came to them saying "Give him some room" she pushed her way to Theo between the Zhang boys "You are back"

"Yes, ma'am" said Theo and they hugged tightly.

Merpeople blew their conch horns to announce Poseidon entering the gardens which is a custom in Atlantis that annoyed Poseidon every time. Poseidon had Amphitrite by his side and Triton a step behind them. Merpeople bowed to the royal family who walked straight to Theo.

"Grandson, it's good to see in good shape" said Poseidon with a pleasant smile and pulled Theo into a quick hug.

"I'm fine" said Theo politely. He wasn't sure how to address Amphitrite. It was the first time they met. She shook his hand saying "Good day" Theo replied the same and looked at her. She was timelessly beautiful once you passed the crab like horns.

Triton stepped forward and grabbed Theo of his t-shirt. He said with concealed but obvious anger "Where is my daughter? I thought she was with you in Tartarus, yet your father made it clear she wasn't" Everybody around them saw his edgy tension.

Theo looked at Triton as said calmly "We came out together but Ewan McCoy, son de Zeus, took her" Triton growled at him ready to punch his face.

"Triton, give the boy a break" said Poseidon with an authority tone "He had a bad couple of months. Release him."

Triton glared at Theo one last time saying "Also my daughter and she is not here" and pushed Theo down. The minor god fumed away leaving his mother and father to make the proper apologies.

Until the sun was down, they stayed in the gardens. Sammy and Frankie tried to make Theo talk but he wasn't sure where to begin, what to say. Frank scolded his sons and sent them to his mother leaving Theo chatting at peace with everybody.

At dinner, they ate in a large squared banquet table, big enough to fit easily 50 people. Percy and Triton were on opposite sides next to Poseidon and Amphitrite. Both spent most of meal throwing snarky remarks with Annabeth and Amphitrite looking annoyed at them. The rest were talking animatedly about movies, music, books, even school, everything, less the upcoming war.

Theo was a little confused by the behavior of everybody until Taylor whispered to him "Amphitrite has a 'big happy family' policy at dinner."

After dinner, Taylor wanted to sleep in the same room with Theo but Will demanded him that night. That kid had Taylor around his little finger.

Theo found new clothes on his bed for the next day: fitted jeans, navy blue long sleeve baseball shirt and new sneakers, along with a set of starship pajamas.

He looked around and felt lucky. He managed to survive Tartarus but there were things that worried him. He wanted to believe if Lana and Claire were with Ewan, they were safe… at least for tonight. He felt restless yet he was tired. It had been a long day even he had slept a lot.

Suddenly, he heard a monotone knock on the door and saw his dad at the door.

"Hey, son. I just came to check on you before bed" said Percy holding the door "Good night."

"Dad, come in. I have to tell something" said Theo "I haven't said it to anybody because I wanted to tell you first… Mostly, because of mom."

"What is it, son?" said Percy clearly worried. His son withheld something and it didn't sound good. He sat down and his son sat next to him on the bed.

Theo struggled to find the right words, the right intonation. He sighed deeply and almost whispered "In Tartarus… Jason Grace was with us. He is alive"

Like Theo expected, his dad stood up yelling "What?" he looked at his dad making hushing noises and Percy somehow managed to not yell anymore. It was unbelievable. Percy sat again breathing in hollow intakes. It took him a couple of seconds to really calm down "He was dead."

Theo nodded because Jason's death was important in his parents' past, a really turning point. He grabbed his dad's hand and continued talking "He had been in Tartarus this entire time in Damasen's old swamp house… He helped us to escape." He waited as his dad let the news sink in. If this was his dad's reaction, he was even more worried for the rest of the grownups.

Finally, Percy asked "What happened to him? Why wasn't he with you and Lana?"

"Only Lana knows" said Theo with a light shrug surprising his dad "The last time I saw him he was on Charon's boat with Lana. We split so I could find Mer." His dad nodded and looked at the wall for what it felt together "Dad?"

"Thanks for telling me, I guess" said Percy finally "I should go… Don't worry. I won't tell you mom until we know his whereabouts. She is already under a lot of stress. Good night, Theo."

Percy stood and patted his son's shoulder on his way out. By the door, he asked "How was he?" He wasn't sure what was he asking. He was still processing it.

"I guess better that I could expect after all these years" said Theo "He is no longer a teen, obviously, incredible strong… sad as he was alone for a long time." Percy nodded and walked away.

Once Percy crossed the threshold and closed the door, he leaned behind it. He couldn't hide his smile. Jason was alive but at the same time he felt like the worst friend of the world… He even feared of Annabeth's response of top of everything happening right now.

"Don't tell your parents, yet. Let my dad do it" said Theo to Sean looking at him at the corner of the room. He was a fox but still recognized him. His fur was redder than his siblings. Sean nodded and jumped on his lap. In a matter of seconds, Sean was sleeping on Theo's lap. He always did that when he was worried since they were kids.


	25. Hideout

**Disclaimer: RICK RIORDAN RULES!**

 **Author's notes: 7-28-17 It's Friday. I have been seriously binge watching Teen Wolf and I was in shock that there are two characters named Derek and Cora, both siblings, just like in my story Alaska. I was like "OH DEAR LORD!" I swear I haven't watched the story before... coincidentally, they share a similar dinamic like my characters. He is the oldest and wants to protect his baby sister of everything. Anyway, I am reaching the point where the ideas for the story are turning slim. I hope to get to 30 before another writer's block. We shall see. I wish for reviews. Just thumbs up like in youtube would be great.**

 **25\. Hideout**

Claire spent an awful night full of feverish nightmares and pain. She felt her body so hot when someone had placed blistering hot water bags on her skin. She heard at some moment of consciousness that she needed to remain hot to evaporate the poison. She managed to whisper 'sun' and fell asleep again. When she woke up, the curtain was drawn and daylight was bathing her by a tall window.

She sat up and looked around. She was inside an art noveau decorated room. Her bed was big and fluffy with goose feather covers and pillows and four long pillars. There was a desk next to the window and sofa close to the bed. It looked like a hotel room. Around her, she saw the lukewarm water bags and she was still wearing yesterday clothes. She felt her body sore by the fever and the poison but she was… alive. Everything felt surreal and the fact that she was chained to the bed with thick shackles around her wrists and ankles was the cherry on top.

"Where in the world am I?" she whispered at last.

"Did you expect a dark humid cavern like a comics hideout?" said a voice at her left. She turned to see Ewan who had been all along leaning to the wall.

"Ewan?" asked Claire.

"Good morning, I apologize for Charlie's methods. You can't take the psycho killer out of her that easily" said Ewan and touched her forehead "How are you feeling?"

"Sweaty" said Claire and raised her chained wrists. She wasn't completely restricted. She could move a little but not enough to stand up or break free. She showed her hands at him asking "Ewan?!"

"These are the original chains of Prometheus. Good luck!" said Ewan with a patronizing smile.

Claire wanted to punch that smile off of the room and glared at him "Why are you doing this?!"

"Claire, you are the one I need" said Ewan and walked out "Your blood is the key for change. Relax. I won't hurt you until it's time… I will find the remote. I think it is in the other room."

He opened the door that united both rooms and left it wide open. She could see a part of a chained foot and it moved and she saw Lana's disastrous unfinished 18th birthday ankle tattoo. The little outline of a postal stamp barely peeked out of the shackle but it was there.

"Lana! Lana!" yelled Claire to the top of her longs. She wanted to make sure she was really there. Then she paid attention to her skin, it was turning grayish.

Quickly, Ewan closed the door behind him as he entered with the remote control in hand. He whispered looking dangerous "Be quiet or I will have to get Charlie"

"Ewan, she has Rhode's curse" said Claire trying to break free "She…" and started to cry for her friend.

Ewan looked at the door and sighed sadly. "Bad luck" he said "I killed the goddess to keep her safe and it was for nothing."

"She cured Theo" said Claire between sobs.

"She needs Rhode's dagger" said Ewan "And as far as I know it's somewhere in Camp. I don't think Lana remembers it at all. She hasn't opened her eyes yet."

"Is there other remedy?" asked Claire still sobbing and wailing "There has to be."

"No" said Ewan and tried to look detached and evil, but the sadness was there lurking in the shadow of his voice and eyes "Don't worry, Claire. I won't open that door again so you won't have to see her 'sick'… I'm sorry. I know she is your friend."

"Please, don't" whispered Claire and breathed in sharp intakes. She didn't want to be alone.

"I will get you something to eat" said Ewan kindly and put the remote on Claire's hand. They both looked at each other and Claire wanted to plea to be released as Ewan no longer wanted to see her. He couldn't keep looking at her. His voice was kind "Watch some TV."

Claire was left alone. She was alive, in chains and her friend was dying in the other door but at least she had the remote. She turned on the TV and watched it. She didn't know what else to do.

It was almost midnight and Ewan was in the next room. He could hear Claire's room TV still on and wanted to check on her but at the same time he didn't want to see her. He was trying to think of her for what she was: another piece of the puzzle. She was important to make his plan a reality, nothing more or less. Then he looked at Lana, another piece of the puzzle. He used her as bait to obtain what he needed of Tartarus. He could discard her now. She was after turning into a salt statue. However, he couldn't. He had always loved her since the first day he saw her at Camp Half-Blood. He removed her shackles hopefully but still kept them under the bed.

Finally, Lana stirred after hours of sleep, fever and feeding her ambrosia. She opened her drowsy eyes and looked up. She hoped to see Theo but Ewan there looking at her. She felt cruelty tricked as she was back with Ewan when she finally had found her way back to Theo. Her memory was coming back and wanted to hate Ewan for what he did but she also remembered the good things, the small moments that showed his good side. If she wanted to stop him, she needed to find that good side again. She made a choice when she whispered "Ewan, is that you? It's dark."

"I'm sorry" said Ewan and turned the bedside lamp on in a warm soothing light. He took her hand "Hey, Lana, how are you feeling?"

"Tired" said Lana and she yawned "You rescued me? I knew you would save me of Tartarus. I never doubted it."

"Of course, I did. I love you" said Ewan with a brilliant smile on his face. He was ready to face angry Lana but not the Lana who loved him unquestionably, Theoless-Lana. His lips reached hers and it was a kiss just like the rest, just like always. She kissed him kindly, maybe too kindly. "Are you hungry?"

"No" said Lana "Are we in our hotel?"

"It's a different one. It's close" said Ewan and revealed nothing more. She looked at him and smiled kindly, too kindly. He felt something odd, but maybe he was tired.

"I love you" said Lana and that statement hit Ewan like a wrecking ball as he saw her eyes. She was lying.

"Where is your necklace?" asked Ewan casually and hoping to distract her. He needed to make sure. Lana's instinctively touched her neck and chest and indeed it wasn't there. She didn't know where she lost it. Her mind wandered to yesterday's events: the arena, escaping, running away in Small Bob's back and running to the light.

"I gave it to Iapetus. Why? Are you mad?" said Lana with a light shrug.

"No, love. I wasn't expecting that, that's all. Rest" said Ewan and kissed her again. He felt the kiss cold.

Ewan walked to the other room where the TV was finally off and Claire was sleeping. Charlie was sitting casually in the sofa with a glass of red wine in her hand. She was drinking it with the moonlight coming in. She raised her glass greeting Ewan.

"Is she sleeping?" he whispered.

"It seems" said Charlie and took a sip "How is your 'beloved'?"

"She knows" said Ewan and he took a deep breath at the same he let his body sink in the sofa next to Charlie "Everything. She tried to fool me but she was never a good actress."

"Can't you drug her again?" asked Charlie casually and stirred her wine.

"Do you think it grows on trees? It takes 20 years to brew it and she gave us all the batch: all doses" said Ewan. Claire heard it as she was pretending to sleep and she just knew who drank it: Lana and Leo but she wondered. Who else could be out there without memories? Moreover, who was she? Who made the batch?

"It doesn't matter anyway. We got what we wanted. You could have left her in the cemetery" said Charlie sincerely.

"She was hurt" replied Ewan "If there was any chance that she could help us, I had…"

"She is just heavy baggage now. You need to lighten up. Understood?" said Charlie and Ewan nodded looking to the door. He knew he had to. "Love always complicates everything" she said and took the last sip of her wine "I hate her."

The next day, Ewan and Lana were talking over breakfast. Lana was sitting in her bed and she looked better after a shower but her skin was paler almost white in some parts. On the other room, Claire was still asleep since the TV was still off and she hasn't yelled yet, though Ewan knew she wouldn't dare with Charlie sitting in her sofa.

Lana was telling him a funny story that never happened with Ewan. Lana's memories were still overlapping and crashing between what was real and what not.

Ewan let her talk and once the story was over and Lana was laughing, he replied "It wasn't me."

Lana looked at him petrified and tried to dissimulate. She leaned to Ewan to kiss him. They kissed and Lana smiled at him saying "Of course, it was you" He looked serious and Lana knew she messed up.

Ewan grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her with all his will but she didn't reply the same. It made him sad and angry. He dug his fingernails on her cheekbones drawing blackish blood and Lana felt fear.

"You are a terrible liar, my dear" said Ewan and let her go. She felt her eyes watering and touched her face "When did you recover your memories? It was supposed to be something impossible."

Lana stated simply "Mer attached me in Tartarus, just like the day you killed her." She touched her shoulder remembering with fear that pain.

"That… definitely falls into the impossible category" said Ewan and stood up. He could no longer be near of her.

Lana looked at him and asked "What are you going to do with me now?"

"Nothing. The sea witch got what she wanted with you. You won't last long" said Ewan and kissed her cheeks where he hurt her "I'm sorry."

Lana stood up quickly and tried to run to the door but Ewan was faster and knocked her down to the floor. Her head hit hard the wooden floor and blacked out.

When Lana opened her eyes, she felt the strong wind hitting her. Ewan was there carrying her in his arms. They were in the outside, probably the roof of the hotel. She could see the outline of Manhattan's buildings.

"Ewan?" she asked and tried to get down but Ewan had a strong hold on her.

"This is beyond us now. Now even I can't stop the wheel of moving" said Ewan and walked to the edge of the roof "He will save you if not… well, I guess you prefer being with him than me, right?"

"What are you doing?" said Lana terrified "Please, don't."

"I didn't plan for this to happen to you. Trust me on that. I wanted you to be my queen, to reign together this new era" said Ewan. The air hitting the building and coming up, made Lana's hair hit her face as they were completely at the edge. "I love you more that you could possible love me."

"Please, Ewan, no. I love you" said Lana.

"Don't lie" said Ewan "It was TJ all this time. I just wasn't him. Lucky bastard!"

Ewan threw her to the mercy of the winds which he could control. Lana fell screaming as she felt like falling into Tartarus all over again, but this time Theo wasn't there to save her.

In a moment of clarity, Lana fell and she knew she had to be afraid but she no longer cared. She had given up on everything right now. She closed her eyes waiting to the floor to kill her. Then she hit the water with a loud splash. She didn't swim and let her body float as she looked up to the sky. Ewan let her to be found and it was up to her now. She started to cry by her cursed life. She knew she couldn't drown but she wished to disintegrate in the sea foam. She saw a seagull up in the sky and the animal looked at her. Was someone looking for her? Did Triton care enough?

"Triton, if you are there, please… Father!" said Lana in tears as her whole body and soul ached "I need you" She cried and cried like she would never run out of tears.

From below the water, Lana felt movement and she thought of maybe a family of seals or dolphins until she felt a pair of arms cradling her.

"Hello, Lana" said Triton.

Lana looked up to him and whispered "Father?"

"You call me" said Triton caringly.

Lana started to cry harder and buried her face on her father's chest. She cried out every resentment feeling toward him because he came for the first time, because she needed him.

Triton hummed a tune and gently rocked her as his hand caressed her hair. The last time he held her like that, she was just a baby. It was the first time he saw her.

Eventually, Lana's breathing evened out and she wasn't crying. She whispered "Thank you for coming."

They both looked at each other in silence, unable to start a proper conversation since they were never that close. Triton wanted to say a lot of things to his daughter, something loving, encouraging or honest. He just whispered against her hair "Let's go to Atlantis." Lana nodded and closed her eyes. She was so tired of crying and her decreasing health.


	26. Pagliacci

**Disclaimer: The same old, the same old**

 **Author's notes: 8/9/17 - I'm back. My inlaws were in town and I have a full house and no room to sit and write. This chapter was done and after minor changes, it's here.**

 **26\. Pagliacci**

Will had been sleeping for over one hour when Calypso left the room quietly as a church mouse. Calypso was relieved that Theo was safe but at the same time inexplicably worried for Lana and Claire.

As she walked in the semi-dark corridors of the Atlantis palace, she flicked her hands hoping hopelessly for a spark. She wished to have her magic back. She wished to do more than just wait for everybody to return safe and spend sleepless nights of worry.

It took her a whole hour until she finally reached the forges. Half of the smoldering fires were turned off as it was nighttime and the Cyclops were sleeping at their homes in Atlantis. She thought it would be humid but the hot was unbearable for her mortal status. It made her wished to be like she used to. Heat wouldn't bother her that much.

There wasn't much light except for the forge fires and a secluded oil lamp at the farthest corner of the place. She recognized the curly brown hair and lean body by the desk with the oil lamp.

Calypso walked to Leo and he was so absorbed in a strange artifact as he twisted here and there with his screwdriver. She said quietly "There you are"

Leo turned immediately and said surprised of seeing Calypso in front of him "Oh… hi"

"I haven't seen you since you returned" said Calypso warmly "Theo is ok, thanks to you and the rest."

"That's… good" said Leo awkwardly and turned his back at her. He kept working on his project.

"Will has been asking for you" said Calypso trying to get Leo's attention. His eyes and body didn't respond at her. Calypso knew that Leo was working on helping the Cyclops but she never thought that he was hiding.

"Aida missed you at dinner… more that she wants to admit herself" said Calypso and hoped for his answer.

Eventually, Leo shrugged lightly and answered in a monotone voice "That's… good."

"Kate isn't mad at you like you think" said Calypso and got the same answer as before.

At this moment, Calypso was getting angry. He was behaving like an obnoxious 16 year old boy. She stated "I'm naked."

Leo answered again "That's… good."

In Calypso's head, she listened to her own voice saying "THAT'S IT!" She reached for his left shoulder and turned him at her with all her might. Leo dropped everything and looked surprised at Calypso who was clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked enunciating each syllable.

Leo dropped his eyes to the floor and saw Calypso's coal coated sleepers. He whispered "Nothing."

"Why are you hiding here?" asked Calypso not moving her eyes of him.

"I'm not" said Leo and his eyes were on his hands "I just need to do something normal… for me. This place feels normal."

Calypso softened her eyes a little. There was a sad guilty in him. She asked "Worried for Claire?"

Leo felt annoyance at himself. He returned to the table, to his project and mumbled angrily "Is it too obvious?"

She sighed since she was also worried as well as everybody upstairs. She knew only a couple was actually sleeping. She tried to encourage Leo by saying "You haven't seen Kate. She locked up in the library trying to find anything, whatever."

"Claire was taken because of me. I couldn't protect her" said Leo and his voice was tensed as his hands. Then the screwdriver flew out of his hand and he broke a piece of metal.

"It wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't" said Calypso and Leo could hear Claire saying the same at Greenwood Cemetery, the same unbroken and undeserving faith in him.

Leo was angry and threw everything on his table to the side. He faced Calypso and said in angry tones "What about the rest? Everything happened because I was involved. I made those swords, those rings and I have no idea what else. I set everything in motion. I helped them in every step of the way… You were hurt because of me, at that fire. Do you know that?"

"You saved me" said Calypso and reached for his hand. "You were tricked by them" He didn't let her touch him.

"I am not sure of that. I can't remember much but I remember that I loved doing it. I…" said Leo defeated and started to gather his things "Please, go."

"Leo, look at me" said Calypso and Leo felt Claire talking to him again "I know who you are."

"A simple inventor who helped the bad guys to start a war" said Leo sadly and sat again in his chair with his tools and artifacts in front of him "I know that."

"Don't you think I don't feel bad too? I am not longer a sorceress. I am not immortal. My whole family is in danger and I can't do anything to protect them. I am just a guess in this palace, almost a charity case" said Calypso at the verge of tears "You still have powers. Do something!"

Calypso covered her eyes with her hands and tried to suffocate her sobs. She didn't want to cry but once it started she couldn't stop. Everything was crushing her soul: her family in danger, Annabeth's concealed sadness, Kate's fear for Claire; Lana and Claire disappearance, Theo's stay in Tartarus, Will's premonition and Leo's welfare. Of course, she was worried about him for the last couple of months. She tried to deny to herself and everybody, especially Jeremy, but she was utterly and completely in love of the man in front of her. It broke her heart to see him like that.

She was so busy crying that she didn't notice Leo got up and surrounded her with his arms. She didn't care either as she buried her face on his neck.

"I was worried about you" she whispered between sobs and tears "We didn't know anything for weeks and…"

"I'm sorry for worrying you" said Leo and held her tighter. He didn't want to see her crying. "For everything"

"I love you, idiot" said Calypso and gasped once she realized what she did. She felt Leo's stiff body and she moved her head to look at him.

"I always thought I wasn't worthy" said Leo and he felt Calypso's hand on his cheek "Who could fall in love of me? I am just… me."

Calypso could have said a lot of things but she just smiled and said "Just shut up and kiss me." He kissed her.

That morning started strange for Theo. Right after breakfast, he found himself alone in his room. Since he woke up in Atlantis two days ago, he was constantly with someone: Taylor, Aida, his parents, Sean, Calypso and so on.

Being alone made him edgy and with a strange dread of something bad would happen to him, like Nyx would drag him back to Tartarus at any second. He had never feared to be alone until that moment. He thought he was probably suffering post traumatic stress disorder or maybe just overreacting at the lack of overbearing family. He decided to walk to the gardens to be around someone, anyone. On his journey, he examined each portrait on the halls and made him thought of Lana, she would love the paintings.

As his thoughts turned to Lana, he understood his feelings. He was so worried for her to an amount that it was impossible to comprehend. He could feel his chest crushed and almost unable to breath. He wanted to believe that Lana was safe with Ewan but the curse… was killing her. He had no idea how much time she had or how she cured him, or what worried him the most if she was still alive.

At the end of the hall before the gardens, he saw Taylor waiting for him. He had his arms crossed and a weird expression like he didn't get the end of the joke which was weird.

"Good morning" said Theo.

Taylor unfolded his arms and reached for Theo's forearm. He said "Hey, Theo. Can I talk to you… in private?"

"Sure, man" said Theo and was worried for the conspiracy feeling he was getting. Taylor and he walked to behind a big shell shaped shrub. Once Taylor looked pleased of the isolation, Theo asked "What's up?"

Taylor thought his words and now Theo was even worrier. He said "It's probably nothing. I know it doesn't make sense but still it bothers me."

"What?" asked Theo.

Taylor said bluntly "Charlie is my sister."

Theo looked at him for a second waiting for the laughs but nothing. It was a legitimate statement. He said "I don't think so. Why do you say that?"

"When we were at Greenwood, she called me big brother" said Taylor and grabbed a leaf of the shrub. He examined it and thought that the shrub needed a different type of fertilizer.

Meanwhile, Theo examined the information and reached to a conclusion "She wanted to distract you."

"She looked honest" said Taylor "Undeniable honest."

"But she is not a demigod, you are" said Theo "You are a son of Demeter. She had a mortal mother."

"I know" said Taylor "But what I really know about my biological family? There is only a picture of my father in his uniform at my closet in New York, nothing more. I don't even know his name."

"How can you not know his name?" asked Theo surprised.

"Do you? I certainly never asked. I always felt and believed Piper and Daniel were my parents and no needed to know more" said Taylor and sat down "Hear me out… When we were on our way to New Orleans, we found Charlie's aunt and she said that I reminded her of her sister."

Theo nodded and remembered what they told him yesterday. He said quietly "She was blind, right? She never saw you. How could she know if you looked like her sister or not?"

"She said we had the same hands" said Taylor with a shrug "I didn't pay attention to her words until two nights ago."

"It still doesn't make sense" said Theo.

Taylor knew Theo would be more rational than him and he was grateful for it. He said "Aida told me some time ago that Charlie's mother killed herself and tried to kill Charlie's half-sister in one occasion. Charlie's aunt said to me that her sister lost a baby in a fire a long time ago before Charlie was born and she always thought of that child."

"I don't see the connection" said Theo.

"What if that baby was me? I have always heard that my father was a firefighter who died in a fire. What if he died saving me and everybody assumed that I was his child?" said Taylor looking for answers.

"Taylor, your mother is Demeter. She claimed you when you were a baby" said Theo hoping for his best friend to see the truth.

"Frankly, I had never felt the great connection with Demeter nor my demigod siblings. My demigod powers are very standard: strength, speed, battle reflexes and good looks, of course" said Taylor "Besides that what my mom said, what I had to believe as true. What if I was never claimed? I don't remember it."

Theo felt that Taylor was dead set on believing this nuisance. He thought his answer until he said "Let's say you are right and I think you want to be because it fits with the quest Demeter gave you. If Charlie is your sister, what are going to do? Are you going to use your coin now? What if you are wrong?"

Taylor looked dissuaded and looked up to water above them. He said wishfully sad "I wish I knew more about my past. I wish I had asked my mom before or I could ask her right now. I wish I knew what to tell my child when she or he asks about the past… Don't mind me. This is what every adopted child feels."

"I know" said Theo said as he was once also without answers about his past. He hugged him and his friend looked fine but he is couldn't shake the bad feeling.

Taylor was restless and it would be obvious to anybody who knew him, so he was away of everybody, hidden in an old armory room. Throughout the day, he kept replaying the bayou, Greenwood, Aida's words about Charlie's past and the picture of his biological father until he made a reckless decision. He walked to the armory door and inserted the Janus coin in the keyhole. The door opened by itself and there was nothing. He tried to see inside by the threshold but it was utterly dark. He took a big long intake of air and walked inside with his sword at hand.

Everything was dark and his eyes took their time to adjust to the dim lights around him. He saw the poster bed and a girl on the bed. She was looking at him with a petrified look on her eyes.

"Claire?" asked Taylor in disbelief.

'Taylor, watch out!" yelled Claire but it was too late as he felt a slash on his back. The swing of the black metal pushed him toward a poster bed pillar. He looked back to see Charlie in her black clothes with her sword at hand. He heard shackles and chains behind him as Claire was pleading to Charlie.

"Hello, big brother" said Charlie in a large grin and her white teeth looked even whiter and menacing like a wolf.

"Is it true? Are you my sister?" asked Taylor and felt the blood reaching his lower back. He felt weak but needed answers. His stubbornness kept him up.

"Yes" said Charlie and flicked her sword making the floor stained with his blood. "We share the same mother Abigail Cormier. You have her eyes and hands."

"Is not Demeter?" said Taylor still trying to stay up. He struggled as he could hear his blood dripping into the floor.

"No" said Charlie and smiled again as she raised her sword.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Taylor angry "Who is my father?"

"Who knows… could be a god if you are truly a demigod?" said Charlie with a shrug, and her smile was insane.

"Guess, you will have to ask to the judges right now" said a voice as the next room door was opened wide. Taylor turned his head and sword but it was too late.

"No, Ewan!" yelled Claire and saw Ewan impaling Taylor with his sword "TAYLOR!" Taylor felt limply to the floor and the blood pool started to grow around him. "You killed him! You murdered!"

"Not yet. What should we do with him?" said Ewan and looked to Claire's teary angry face then to Charlie's wolfish grin "He is your brother at all."

"He is nothing to me. I only had one sister and she died a long time ago… He is just a big coincidence, an unpredicted variable" said Charlie and kicked Taylor's head and it moved to the side as he was unconscious and dying "You decide. He used to be your friend"

"Used to, you said it" said Ewan and looked at him and Claire who was crying and yelling at them "Throw him at the bridge near Camp Jupiter. Maybe if he is lucky, he will live. If not, at least, Emily Marie would have his corpse."

"How merciful of you! Should I worry?" said Charlie and laughed cruelly.

"Nothing at all, rules of war. The enemy can dispose of its dead bodies" said Ewan and he took his whistle. In the middle of Claire's cries, Charlie and Taylor disappeared in a shadow riding a hellhound.

That same day Theo was with his parents discussing courses of action and more theories of how to proceed. He didn't see Taylor at lunch and got him worried. He wanted to believe he was with Will or Leo.

At dinner, it was clear that Taylor wasn't in the dining room. Everybody was sitting down when he saw at his sister with Sean. They were talking about something silly as they were laughing.

"Have you seen Taylor?" asked Theo at them.

"Now that I think about it, no" said Aida quickly "Why?"

Theo felt the worst and somehow he just knew what had happened. He said "He used the coin"

"That idiot!" said Aida loudly making everybody looked at them.

"We have to find him" said Sean quickly "He can't be that far, right?"

Before Theo could answer, the conch horns blew like a rackety sound around the palace. Two mermen came rushing into the room and bowed to Poseidon.

"What's going on?" asked Poseidon at the main table to the mermen.

The one to the left bowed again and answered "Milord, Lord Triton has returned with his demigod daughter."

"Lana?" asked everybody at the same time.


	27. Young Love

**Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction. PERIOD**

 **Author's notes: 8/19/17 - Back to school is back around the corner and I am super super busy. I just got the opportunity of working in high school. It's great, new and a challange... I am so out of my comfort zone. Let's hope for the best.**

 **27\. Young Love**

When Lana woke up, she was in a lavishing black coral bed. The mattress made of seaweed and the sheets of silk. There was a hand holding hers and a sleeping young man resting his head on the ended of the bed. She recognized the dark hair and the callous hand. It was Theo. She smiled and looked around. It looked like her old guess room in Atlantis but she was breathing air, no water.

"Hey, beautiful girl" said Theo and Lana gasped surprised.

"Hi" said Lana and Theo crawled enough to kiss her sweetly. Lana smiled within the kiss. This kiss was what she wanted for life.

"How are you feeling?" asked Theo and sat up on his uncomfortable chair.

"Much better" said Lana smiling "It's good to be here. What did I miss?"

"Not much" said Theo and stretched his arms and legs in the chair.

"Cuddle with me and tell about it" said Lana and Theo kicked off his shoes. He got into the sheets and spooned behind her.

Theo kissed her hair and said quietly at her ear "There was a big fight right at our departure of Tartarus. Ewan took you while I was fighting some lycanthropes."

"Ok" said Lana "I don't remember anything of that."

"How did you find the sea?" asked Theo "What happened to Ewan?"

"I don't know. Everything is blurry. I can't trust my memory" Lana was lying at first. Theo seemed not to notice it, to buy her story. He wanted to believe it "How come you are here? This is Atlantis, right?"

"Yes, we are in Atlantis. My parents had been here for almost a month with the Zhangs, Calypso and her kids. Guess what? My dad is now a God like yours" said Theo.

"So Percy is a god" said Lana "Does that make you a demigod like me?"

"I don't think so" said Theo and hugged her a little tighter but Lana didn't notice it.

Lana turned her head enough to peck his pretty lips and asked "Is Em here too? I would love to see her baby bump."

Theo's face darkened at little. He was worried for Em but he didn't want Lana to worry too. He smiled and said "She is in New Rome with Piper, doing Roman things."

"How Taylor took it?" asked Lana "He must be in shambles."

"Not great but we must trust Em on this one" said Theo and he sighed against her hair. He didn't want to tell her about Taylor's missing. He wanted to jump out of bed and find him but at the same time he couldn't leave her.

"Sorry" she whispered and rubbed her teary eye.

"For what?" asked Theo worried.

Lana sniffed again and

said "For never noticing it. I was so self-absorbed… and at school."

"In your defense, I…" said Theo.

Lana interrupted him "Didn't look that bad… still, I should have known. I am your girlfriend."

"Yes, you are. Like I was saying, in your defense, I did my best to hide it" said Theo "Why are you crying?"

Lana fell her tears falling harder and tried to hold the sob in her throat. She whined "For some moments, I can't feel you at all. I see your hands touching my skin and I know I should but I can't. Did you feel like that?"

"A couple of times" said Theo honestly and kissed her hair "We will find the solution. Do you remember how you healed me?"

"I… can't" said Lana worried "It's like I am watching several screens at the same time and I can't focus on one."

"Maybe…" whispered Theo and got up of bed "Wait here"

Theo sneaked back to his room hoping to pass unnoticed. He went straight to open the little black box by the nightstand. Taylor gave him a new box as the other melted in the amulet which brought them back. He opened it and stared at the simple engagement ring. He paid it with his job wages at the Aquarium. Next to the ring, there was the memory pills Dr. Watson gave him and never swallowed them. He returned as quickly as humanly possible. This time he sat down on the chair next to Lana's bed.

Lana was sitting up in her bed looking at Theo. He smiled and said "I got these. I stole these pills from Dr. Watson… a monster in Tartarus. Take them." Lana nodded and drank them.

Theo waited and waited. Lana seemed the same. He finally asked "So?"

"I don't feel anything different" said Lana honestly.

Theo felt a little disappointed and he sighed sadly. He stood up and kissed his girlfriend. He said as his forehead touched hers "I will get your father. He wanted to see you once you were awake… Do you want me to get him?"

"Sure… Theo?" said Lana

"Yes" said Theo.

"I love you" said Lana and they kissed.

"I love you" whispered Theo against her lips and left her alone.

10 minutes later, the door opened and Lana was hoping for Theo but it was her father, Triton.

"Lana, how are you feeling?" he said.

"Honestly, I don't know… tired mostly, annoyed that my memories are foggy and overlapped" said Lana knitting her eyebrows, then her face softened "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime, rest" said Triton almost warmly. He expected a nod of his daughter but she didn't move "Is everything okay?"

Lana tried to smile but it was almost impossible. She thought it was easier to lie to Theo because she wanted to protect him. She looked at the father and she found no need to lie. She said quietly "The more I sleep, the more worried I am of ever waking up again."

Triton sighed deeply and took his canteen by his bell. He handled it to Lana saying "Drink this. It will restore your energy and stop the curse for a while."

"Nectar?" asked Lana before taking a sip.

"My mother's special recipe, more potent than normal nectar" said Triton.

"Thanks" said Lana and quickly felt her energy restored and her limbs less numb.

For the rest of the day, Lana received visitors and news. Aida and Sean stayed the less as they were worried of Taylor and tried to make Theo come with them but he was set of not leaving Lana out of his sight. Calypso and her kids stayed the most talking about the wonders of Atlantis. Percy and Annabeth were brief too. Lana was cordial and smiled the most she could. She masked her fear as she didn't want to see under the covers. She hadn't felt her toes since she woke up and no amount of nectar could fix that.

As it was already late at night when Theo decided it was time to go to his room. He had hovered his girlfriend enough for a day. They even missed dinner with the rest of family.

"It's running late" said Theo as he leaned for a goodnight kiss "See you in the morning."

"Theo, don't leave" said Lana grabbing her clothes forcefully "Kiss me."

He kissed her tenderly but Lana got rougher. She deepened the kiss and her hand sneaked to Theo's hair. As they were steamily making up, Lana's hand moved up and down his chest until it stopped at Theo's belt.

"Lana, maybe we shouldn't, you are still weak" said Theo as soon as he broke her kiss.

"It didn't stop us before" said Lana innocently and teasingly. They looked at each other and she just whispered "I need you to make love to me."

Theo could see Lana's eyes threatening with tears but she didn't let him see more as she crashed her lips against his once again. He felt Lana's lifting his t-shirt and he whispered against her ear "I love you."

After a very tender yet intense session of love-making, Lana felt asleep against Theo's naked body holding her. When she opened her eyes, Theo was still sleeping, slightly snoring. He still looked sick with dark bags under his eyes, thin and paler skin. Tartarus had left its mark on him.

Lana tried to move her feet but they felt heavy as rocks. She uncovered her legs and they were paler with tiny dots of glowing-in-the-light salt crystals. It was spreading faster. She gulped afraid and reached the nightstand for a glass of Amphitrite's special recipe Nectar. She drank it greedily and immediately her legs started to look less pale and she could move them but no wiggle her toes. She looked back at Theo and he was still profoundly sleeping. She wanted to cry but she didn't want him to worry. Her time was running out faster than she wanted or expected. Her time in Tartarus speeded everything.

She stared at him trying to memorize every inch of him. Then she removed a stray string of Theo's hair of his forehead and he stirred. He woke up opening his pretty grayish sea green eyes and looked up to her.

"Hi" he whispered and she leaned to kiss him. Quickly the kiss turned from sweet to steamy. All of sudden, Theo was on top of her kissing her so tenderly that Lana sighed as she felt she would burst off of love.

Lana felt his lips on her neck and looked at the door hoping nobody, less her father, would knock and interrupt them. She wished for more days like this. She wished for more time. When she thought she had a lifetime, it was easy to make 5-10 years plans, now she was looking to a couple of days left. It just came out of her lips and Theo stopped altogether to stare at her. He whispered "What did you say?"

Lana smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before saying "Marry me"

Theo looked at her surprised and with disbelief. She asked him FIRST. Lana thought he looked cute with wide doe eyes. She waited patiently for his answer. After surprise washed down for Theo, he thought of her reasons and wanted to yell that she wasn't dying.

"Lana" he whispered somberly. Lana's eyes grew sad and gulped at the upcoming bitter truth. She thought he was going to say no. "Do you really want to marry me?"

Lana's chest tightened and she felt out of breath. She lost her ability to talk and just wanted to run away and cry in the corner. Her lips started to tremble until she could whisper "Yes."

Theo touched her cheek and kissed her eyes. He said tenderly "I love you and I want you to know that I can wait until you are really ready."

Lana found some bravery or stubbornness and said "I am ready." Theo gave her a 'Sure?' look and she took a big breathe gathering her ideas. "Theodore" she said honestly "I love you and I know that I have my… issues but Tartarus showed me that I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be happy with you."

"We are happy" said Theo and his hand softly pulled her for a sweet kiss "I thought I need us to 'seal the deal' but I just want to be with you. I am not losing you again, understood?" He smiled and Lana smiled too "Are you sure of this? No backsides? Is this really what you want?" Lana nodded and Theo got up, naked, to reach for an unused bookshelf where the little black box was hidden since yesterday. He sat on the bed and opened the box in front of her. The ring was made of silver with a large round emerald.

"I know how much you love green" said Theo grabbing the ring.

"It's beautiful" she said mesmerized.

"This is not exactly how I planned to do it" said Theo sheepishly.

"What was your plan?" asked Lana tenderly.

Theo smiled and kissed her hand before saying "Last Christmas morning under mistletoe at my parents' house after a toast with champagne and me in one knee… I was even going to convince Taylor to sing your favorite song."

"It sounds lovely" said Lana and sniffed. It really sounded perfect and she wished for that dream that was never going to happen. She knew she would never have another Christmas.

"So?" said Theo with a big grin "What do you think? Do you want to marry me? I definitely want you to be my wife."

"I definitely want you to be my husband" said Lana and Theo place the ring where it now belonged: Lana's finger.

"When should we do it?" asked Theo.

"Right now" said Lana.

"Now?" said Theo "Isn't it a little fast? What about your mom, Em and Claire?" Lana shook her head "Not even Taylor? He is my best friend and best man."

"Just us" said Lana warmly.

"It's not a real wedding without witnesses" said Theo trying to sound kind, no sneering at her.

"It will be for us" said Lana "You can throw the big beach party that I know you want to do later. I don't need anyone else to make it real."

Theo saw Lana's honest face and it looked like she really mean it. He asked "How are we going to do it?"

"We can just exchange votes" said Lana and took his hand. She wished to have a wedding ring for him. She encircled his ring finger with hers "Me first. I love you and I am so grateful for loving me unquestionable, for finding me, for saving me in every possible way. We will never be apart, not anymore. Where you go, I go." She felt her eyes with happy tears. She meant every word.

Theo bumped his head gently against hers. He took her hands and promised "You are my home, my beacon and my anchor. I promise you to keep protecting you, protect each other, to love you and always cherish you. I don't know what will happen but I know we are meant to be. This bond will never break as I am now your husband and you are my wife." Lana nodded between tears and they kissed.

After a tender round of lovemaking, Theo took Lana to have breakfast with the rest of the family and it was obvious to everybody in their wide happy smiles and Lana's ring. Nobody was shocked since pretty much everybody except Lana and Triton knew about the ring. There were big congratulations by everybody even Leo who was taking a break of the forges. For at least one hour, everybody talked only about the engagement and wedding party ideas, even if for Lana and Theo they were already married.

After breakfast, Percy and Annabeth were making plans alone in their bedroom. Annabeth had the floor filled with maps. She wasn't concentrating and Percy noticed it. He looked at her and she just whispered "Our son is engaged."

"Yes, he is" said Percy and saw Annabeth's concern on her face "They love each other."

"But right now? With everything going on?" asked Annabeth "Is it the right thing, the right moment to do?"

Percy smiled and put his hands on Annabeth's waist. He said "Remember our wedding? You were too worried of Piper's and Hazel's antics, for the twins, for Aida's first words, for Sean's birth… You sometimes worry too much."

"I know" said Annabeth and her arms went to Percy's shoulders. She kissed him "It was a wonderful wedding."

"The best of all" said Percy with a wide smile.

Annabeth joked at him "After 4 in a row? I am surprised you remembered it all"

Percy smiled even wider and said "And forget how you scared everybody by staying in the altar until we got married when you were in labor? No way!"

It was almost noon when Lana was finally alone in the gardens. Most merpeople had congratulated her and Theo's family was happy, her now family. Theo had left her on a bench as he went with Sean and Aida after a lot of convincing. It wasn't that Theo was overwhelming her but she needed a break of trying to look stronger than she really felt. She could feel every movement of her body heavier. Even breathing was starting to feel forced.

Lana saw her father entering the garden and wanted to hide. She wanted to get up but she didn't want to walk and fell miserably on the grass. It looked like Triton had radar at her as he came directly at her. She stood up as fast as her body let her. Her father looked like he meant business.

"Lana Elizabeth, what is on your finger?" asked Triton clearly trying to contain his anger, but it was obvious as the air around him thickened, even got colder.

Lana narrowed her eyes at him and pointed "First of all, I hate you calling me Elizabeth. Secondly, it's none of you business. It's my life. Thirdly… why not? We love each other."

"He is beneath you" spatted Triton and took her hand "He is not worthy of you."

Lana snapped her hand at him and said almost as angry as he was "Because he is a legacy or because he is Percy's son? Why? I don't understand this hate at Percy. He is good. His son is good and he loves me. Theo has risked everything and beyond for me. You are wrong. I am beneath him. I don't deserve such love, such devotion, such unshaken will to move land and sea for me. I am not worthy for him, yet he loves me, yet he agreed to marry me knowing that he will be a widower." She felt her eyes with angry tears and wanted to slap her father.

"Lana, daughter, you are too young" said Triton angrier "I forbid you." He wanted to lock her daughter up until she saw reason.

Lana was now furious at him but she couldn't let her hot head overwhelm her. She took a deep breath and said "Am I too young to get married but not to die? You and I know the truth" Triton looked at her less angry "Why can't I be happy with whatever time I have left? Don't I deserve it?"

Triton looked at her nodding eventually and said so softly that felt like a whisper "You are right."

"I am?" said Lana disbelieving him. Her voice was shaky.

"Yes, it's your life, your decision… Will he make you happy?" said Triton and tried to smile.

Lana nodded and said "He already does and that's all it matters."

"Congratulations" said Triton and awkwardly hugged her daughter.

"Thanks" whispered Lana in his embrace.

The news of the engagement and Triton's approval spread like wildfire. Still, Triton grunted whenever he saw the Jackson boy with his daughter. For the whole day, the palace buzzed with excitement. Even in times of war, this was a good thing, but there were less of 7 days before spring.

Crossing mainland, Taylor was in his old bed at the Jacksons house in New Rome. Em, now free, was at his side. She had barely slept as she was taking care of her husband even if the doctor said he was out of danger. Throughout the night, he talked on his sleep of Claire and Charlie.

It was the morning, less of one week before spring, when Em opened the front door to see Jason and Piper greeting her.

"How is he?" asked Piper and hugged her sister in law.

"I think he will wake up any moment now" said Em "Let's go to the bedroom." They walked upstairs in silence and entered the master bedroom. Em sat on the same chair she had been the whole night before. She sighed deeply letting her body relax a little.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" asked Piper at Em.

"I'm not hungry" said Em and Piper looked at her worried "I can't eat too early."

Taylor moved in his sleep, tossing from side to side and it made Em smile. He barely moved last night.

"Taylor" whispered Em at his ear.

"Em, it's too early" whimpered Taylor and turned in bed to his left side. Once he realized what he had said, he sat up straight and excited "Em?!"

"Taylor, I am so glad" said Em and she jumped on him.

"What are we doing here?" asked Taylor looking at his surroundings. He tried to hug Em but her belly didn't make it easy. They smiled at each other. "Hello, gorgeous. You are huge."

"What did you expect? It's your fault" said Piper.

"Piper?" said Taylor looking at her sister. She was wearing her Camp clothes "You look just like mom's old pictures."

"Hello, big brother" said Piper and her words left a strange bitter taste on his tongue "I should kick you. You got your wife worry. I wasn't that much."

"I'm sorry" said Taylor and kissed his wife.

"It's good to see you are ok" said Jason making Taylor notice him.

"Thanks, who are you?" said Taylor.

"Jason" said the older man.

Taylor nodded slowly and pointed at him "That's funny. You look like Jason Grace."

"Taylor, he is Jason Grace" said Piper rolling her eyes.

"Em, is she kidding?" asked Taylor.

"No" said Em with a playful pop at the end.

Taylor smiled largely and almost yelled "Your parents are going to freak out!"

"I know" said Em with a knowingly smile.

Once Taylor seemed in good shape for Jason, he bid his goodbye and left the little family. He had other businesses to attend like the preparations for war. Jupiter had already made clear they were fighting for him.

Piper sat next to Em by the bed. The 6 months pregnant belly was obvious and the baby kicked at the sound of Taylor's voice. Taylor said as he was rubbing the belly "My little Maya"

"I still don't know the baby's sex" grunted Em annoyed.

"It's a girl and you know it" said Taylor with a smile.

"Could be a boy… let's drop it" said Em and she was on the verge of crying "You almost bled out and I was… sorry, damn hormones"

"Come here" said Taylor pulling Em and Piper to lie in bed "Tell me how much I miss of my girls."


	28. You Wanna Make a Memory

**Disclaimer: The usual, nothing is truly mine.**

 **Author's notes: 11/5/17 - So, I know, I know... I am far too busy with work and family. I definitely need a weekend without gradding, planning, checking or doing some weird mandatory online course. Good grief! Another NaNoWriMo started and I can't write a thing... maybe someday! By the way, the title of the chapter is because of a song by Bon Jovi that I like a lot.**

 **28 - You Wanna Make a Memory**

The next day, Taylor was in the front yard helping Em to do some gardening as he was feeling better. Gardening always was like cold water in a scorching hot day for any child of Demeter. However, Taylor no longer felt like a child of Demeter.

Being in the Jacksons garden watching his wife picking up carrots, everything felt right and wrong at the same time. As much as he wanted to be with his wife and make happy memories, war was around the corner and he wasn't sure what to do next. He wasn't a Roman to fight with them, besides he wasn't on Jupiter's team, right? He wanted to stay and protect the city and Em even if he wasn't Roman. Em wasn't going anywhere. However, his baby sister was fighting with the Romans regardless of the side and he wanted to be next to her to protect her. On top of everything, he still had to find Charlie for Demeter quest. He wasted foolishly his only chance.

"Taylor, honey" said Em gently taking Taylor out of his thoughts "Pass me the basket."

"What should I do?" asked Taylor.

"Right now? Pass me the basket" said Em with her hand reaching to him.

"You know what I mean" asked Taylor and Em knew what he meant. She knew how troubled her husband was. She didn't want him to fight but Taylor would never stay out. She thought of pleading him for the sake of her and the baby but it wasn't the Roman way, the way she was raised. She could only hope for the best outcome as possible. Besides, if she could, she would fight too regardless of whatever Taylor would say.

"Follow your heart like always… it brings you back to me every time" said Em and tip-toed to kiss him "Now, give me the basket."

After lunch, Em was sleeping soundly. Taylor was in Theo's old room watching paint samples for the nursery when he heard knocking downstairs. He thought it was Piper checking on them just like in the morning. Instead of his sister, he found Jason Grace in front of him. He was still surprised of the turnout of events. Jason was alive.

"Hi, come in" said Taylor making room for Jason to enter "Em is taking a nap."

"How are you feeling?" asked Jason as they were walking into the living room.

"A lot better, thanks" said Taylor and it felt awkward. He really didn't know him, just his family stories.

"I am afraid that I came on official business" said Jason gravely "You can tell right here and now or in front of the Senate. I want to know of the whereabouts of the Jacksons and the Zhangs."

Taylor felt slightly intimidated since Jason looked serious. He said quickly "Atlantis, they are in Atlantis. They are fine."

"Thanks" said Jason now kindly "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Taylor nodded feeling a bit better. He got an idea and said "I don't know if it will work" He yelled "Percy Jackson, the god. I invoke you!" There was completely silence "Come on, Uncle Percy. You gotta come here… Maybe if I snap like Sadie did" He snapped his fingers a couple of times without any result "Maybe it's the city limits."

"Are you joking?" asked Jason once Taylor finally was quiet and thoughtful.

"No, I was hoping it would work" said Taylor honestly.

"I mean. Is Percy a god?" asked Jason.

"Yes" said Taylor and saw the man in front of him surprised.

"Since when?" asked Jason and he looked strangely worried like these were bad news.

"Last month" answered Taylor and wanted to ask more.

"Who knows about this?" asked Jason as he touched his chin deep in thought.

"I think everybody in Atlantis. I haven't told Em and Piper yet" said Taylor with a light shrug.

"Wait… Don't do it yet… Keep it a secret" said Jason almost urgently and for Taylor it made no sense. Having a minor god at your side was most of the time a good thing.

"Why?" asked Taylor.

"Look, I'm trying to convince the town to let them return and explain themselves. I want to believe they are right about this and they have to convince New Rome. Being Percy a god won't look good" explained Jason.

Taylor saw the logic and said "I guess you are right. Don't worry about it."

"By the way, in what side are you? Fight with or against us?" asked Jason soundly casually even he rehearsed it over and over on his way. He touched his sword hilt lightly in case of action.

Taylor wasn't expecting but he said bluntly "I just want to protect my family. I will do what is necessary to ensure it."

Jason nodded feeling satisfied with his answer and saw the kind of man Piper raised. He said "If you want, I can make sure you stay to protect the city. We could use a good swordsman."

"Thanks" said Taylor truly thankfully.

Jason nodded and they were now in a really awkward pause. He said to make small talk "So… you are Piper's son. Honestly, you don't look like I expected, especially after meeting your sister."

"I was adopted when I was a baby" said Taylor and felt out of breath as his thoughts went to his only biological family left: Charlie and Aunt Sabrina.

"Oh, I didn't know that, sorry" said Jason "For what is worth, I believe that your parents did an excellent job on you and your sister. She is a natural born leader."

"Thanks" whispered Taylor "My parents were great parents and there is no single day that I don't miss them. My mom missed you too… I'm sure of that."

"I believe that" said Jason and there was another awkward pause until he felt he had extended his stay too much "I should really get going. Say hi to Em for me… I will send a word once I have the orders for you."

"Thank you" said Taylor and walked him out of his home.

At night, Taylor and Em were having dinner and it was perfect. Even for a short hour, everything felt like it was supposed to be. Taylor felt such happiness of being next to his wife and his unborn baby that nothing was impossible as long as he had his truly real family: Em, Piper, Theo and the baby. He felt it was no longer necessary to find Charlie for his link to him, but to stop her. Now, he had to find a way to find her.

In Atlantis, Lana's slow movements were noticeable for everybody. Her time was running out also Theo's patience. His mad desperation was more obvious. He had asked her day and night the same and he was running out of ideas.

That night, Theo went to forges for a little inside of someone who went through the same besides his mom. By one of the working forges, he saw a familiar figure.

"Dr. Watson?" he asked.

The immortal turned and Theo was quickly disappointed when he saw that he wasn't but his brother Briares. "Sorry, pal. I'm Briares" said the immortal.

"Sorry, you look like something I know" apologized Theo.

"I don't see how" said Briares quietly and almost in a soft sad whisper "It's only me" and continued working over the open fire. He was forging a new sword apparently as he punched the red hot metal with a large hammer with their other hands were busy playing cards. How the hands could play cards without eyes was puzzling.

"Excuse me, have you seen Leo?" asked Theo.

"He is at the lounge, follow the left corridor and then to the right after the bathroom" said Briares.

Theo said thanks quickly and walked fast to the lounge. The door had no knob so he had to just push it but he felt uneasy. He was not still sure what he wanted to ask to Leo exactly. Maybe he just needed a second opinion or just to talk with someone else. Anyway, he was about to push when he heard Calypso's giggles. He stopped altogether and felt his cheeks blushing. If Calypso was there, they could be in a compromising position since it was almost midnight. Theo took a couple of steps back quietly and walked away. He definitely didn't want to see that. He couldn't hide the smile on his face. He was happy if they were happy.

Once back in his room, he found his wife/fiancée/love of his life expecting him who simply said "I can't sleep." Lately, Lana was afraid of sleeping and not waking up, so she only rested when her body gave up and for only a couple of hours.

"Let's take a walk… I can't sleep too" said Theo and they did it. They explored the different halls, chambers, of each floor of the palace, excluding bedrooms. Eventually, they were really early morning at the garden watching the change of light.

Theo was looking at an ordinary bush when he realized he was doing things wrong. If he couldn't make Lana remember by taking, he needed to rely in a different type of memory: kinesthetic. He hoped her body remembered better than her mind.

They were quietly enjoying the view when Theo asked to his wife: "I have an idea. Could we act that fight out?"

Lana was kind of tired of Theo's persistence but he looked so eager to say no. She said "Sure" with resignation. They stood up facing each other with garden tools instead of swords.

Theo moved Lana with her arms up holding the hoe saying "You had your sword like this… then" he turned with his own hoe to hit hers "You kissed me" Lana did and suddenly dropped her hoe and she was quiet and looking at the distance "Lana?"

"I see it" said Lana without looking at him "It was so light but Ewan struggled to carry it, golden and beautiful… I hit you" he felt Lana's fist on his shoulder, where the wound used to be. It wasn't enough to fall but he did for the sake of the reenactment. She was on his back and suddenly she ran away of him.

"Lana? Where are you going?!" yelled as she saw her running to the edge of the garden.

She stopped inches of the rose bushes to stare blankly at nothing. She was quickly breathing in short intakes until she gasped out of dream. She whispered "I had it in my hand and I threw it."

"Where?" asked Theo seizing her by the shoulders "Try to remember."

Lana felt again the dagger falling out of her hand. She looked around not seeing the garden but something different. She said quietly "In the forest at Camp. I know where it is" she smiled at him. She saw Theo's excitement and they kissed as the light was making the night into morning.

The light through her bedroom window woke up Claire. She coughed as her throat was deeply sore of yelling two nights ago. She now saw no point of yelling anymore. Nobody was going to rescue her and if they tried, Charlie was there to stop them. She cried all yesterday day for Taylor. He died in front of her. There was no way he could have survived to his wounds and she honestly didn't believe that Charlie had left him near of Camp Jupiter. It didn't sound like something Charlie would do. She hadn't heard of Lana for days so she guessed she was already dead too by the curse. She was alone in a death sentence. She let her head sink in the pillows and moved her hands. She hated the metal sound of the chains and hated even more how they restrained her. She hated Charlie to the core who was always there watching every movement she made, even inside the bathroom when she was in the shower or toilet.

One hour later, Ewan came with a tray of food which was the only time when Charlie wasn't there, her only break of her.

"Are you going to eat today?" asked Ewan and placed the tray on her lap "I need all the blood of your pretty body, so you have to stay healthy just for 3 more days."

Claire felt like throwing the food tray with her knees but, what was the point? Ewan would bring more food and Charlie to force-feed her. It had happened before. She didn't know what was worse: choking on Charlie's methods or go hungry. She was hungry, so hungry. The plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes were making her mouth watering. There was even a piece of chocolate cake, her favorite and Ewan knew it. Her eyes were fixed on the cake and Ewan smiled saying "It's really good, you know. I ate a piece last night."

"I'll eat" grunted Claire and opened her mouth. Ewan fed her with extreme kindness.

"3 more days?" asked Claire once they food was almost gone and she finished chewing her bite.

"Yes" said Ewan "Everything is in place… I will make sure it is fast and painless. It's the less I can do."

"You could let me go" said Claire trying not to sound like a plea, but she was pleading for her life. She saw Ewan warming up to her for the last couple of days. Maybe she could convince him if she tried as subtle as possible.

"We had talked about this" said Ewan with a sad smile "It's you and only you. If I could use someone else, I would."

"Like Lana?" asked Claire and saw Ewan's sadness in his stare. She knew she died. She knew he loved her "If I was Lana, would you still do it?"

Ewan looked away and smiled. He was proud of the girl who was still fighting with all her weapons at hand, even a low blow. He approached to Claire's ear and whispered in soothing cold voice "I already did. I dropped the woman I love to Tartarus. You are nothing in compare, silly girl… 3 more days and I will drain you until there is golden dust in your veins and that would be merciful in compare of what is planned for your family. I'm kind because I don't want to spill your blood before time… Don't test me." He grabbed Claire's cheek making her to make eye contact to him "Understood?"

Claire felt her body shake at those cold black eyes stared into her. She could see his intentions were real. He was going to kill her. She felt that stare being engraved on her memory. She nodded quickly making him smile. Ewan took the tray with him and in less of 5 minutes; Charlie was already back after a shower.


	29. Until We See Again

**Disclaimer: the usual**

 **Author's notes: 12/15/17 - I almost in Winter break. the most tiresome part is over, just waiting to check out and start the holidays. So, I am finally writing. I will put the Xmas tree tomorrow. A bit late this year but there has been a couple of rough busy days.**

 **29\. Until We See Again**

Spring was 2 days away and you could cut the tension with an ax in every palace, fortress, barrack or simple house of the involved gods and demigods. Olympus, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood and Atlantis were no exception.

At Camp Jupiter, Jason had planned to march with half of the army to Mount Tamalpais because legionaries found opportunist monsters looking for a way to make a lot of damage in the middle of the war. The other half was going to guard the coast because Poseidon's army was close to the shore. Finally, the reserve army, mostly former legionaries and anyone with a weapon would guard the city limits with Terminus.

"I don't think Poseidon will attack the city" said Taylor over breakfast with Em and Piper "At Atlantis; he looked like he really didn't want this war."

"Neptune hates Romans for downsized him" said Piper casually as she was spreading butter on her toast "I honestly believe that Jason should take the whole army to the coast and attack at open sea."

"Piper, if Neptune wants to, he will drown them in a snap" said Em as she was holding her cup of tea "We need to lure them out of the sea to have a fair chance. Is true that they saw Kymopoleia at the shore?"

"It seems so" said Piper "Uncle Percy once said he encountered her with Jason. Maybe Jason could convince her to help us."

"If she is as nice as Triton, I highly doubt it" said Taylor and rolled his eyes "I think Jason's plan is good but I am not sure of Mount Tamalpais."

"It's actually my idea" said Piper "Romans marching there. I saw it in Katoptris" She ate the last bite of her toast and stood up "Thanks for breakfast. I'd better get going. We are marching at Mount Tamalpais at noon."

"Are you going?" asked Taylor standing up "You could stay with me at the city limits. I could talk to Jason right not."

"Taylor, I am almost 16 and I am fighting with my fellow legionaries" said Piper meaning every word "I am NOT going to hide like you."

"I am not hiding. I am protecting the city, your city and our family" said Taylor and he looked upset.

"Whatever you say yourself at night" snorted Piper with the annoying rolling of eyes that annoyed Taylor even more.

"I won't let you" said Taylor and reached for her arm and Piper pushed him away. He looked at his wife pointing to his sister "Em, tell her something!"

"Piper, be careful" said Em and Taylor looked at her surprised.

"You can't be serious? Do you want to lose her too?" said Taylor loudly at his wife "Haven't we already lost too much?"

"Taylor, it's our way" said Em plainly and stood up to hug Piper. She kissed her sister-in-law's forehead "May Fortuna be on your side."

"Thanks, Em" said Piper and hugged her again "I will help you to paint when I come back."

"Both of you can't be serious?" asked Taylor weakly as he stared at them. He could feel his eyes in almost angry tears. He felt furious enough to grab his sister and lock her in the closest room for the rest of the year.

"Taylor, hug your sister and tell her that you love her, right now" said Em firmly "This may be your last chance."

Taylor looked at his wife surprised of her words. He had already lost part of his family and what he hated the most was not telling them how much he loved them often enough. He lowered his head as he rubbed his eyes. "Don't say that" he said weakly and defeated "She will come back." He crossed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. He whispered at her "Be safe and I love you."

"I love you too, Taylor" whispered Piper back.

At Camp Half-Blood, most of campers and former campers were getting ready to march to the Empire State. With the help of Dionysius, Manhattan was deserted by a strange case of madness that drove mortals away. Anyway, there weren't much people left in the city after the last week storms and high tide waves. It was already declared a disaster area.

The demigods in the area were together at camp regardless of their choosing side. Obviously, most of them were on Zeus' side and making cabin 1 the fortress to protect. The few on Poseidon's side were taking refuge in cabin 3: the Hades twin sisters, Ella, Juniper and her kids and a couple of campers who were against the war. Grover was against the war but his duties to Camp and Lord of the Wild made him help everybody (Mostly Mr. D) to protect the boundaries regardless of his beliefs.

The children of Poseidon: Marina and Flynt were nowhere to be found since a couple of days. Most thought that the Dark Sword got to them, others thought that they were killed by Zeus himself and only a few, their few friends, felt they were safe at Poseidon's realm. Percy in his new godly status had searched for them with the help of Triton but there wasn't any luck.

In Atlantis, the good news of Lana's memory recovery was on everybody's mouths by breakfast. Sean, Aida and Theo were eating with spread maps as they were tracing the route to follow according to Lana's notes. Percy was behind them telling them what obstacles could be on the way.

On the other side of the table, Lana was quietly eating with Amphitrite to her side. She looked to her husband's eyes full of determination and hope that made her heart break. Then Triton came in to have breakfast too. He took one look to the table and met eyes with his daughter. She nodded and quickly excused herself, following her father outside the grand dining room.

"I heard" said Triton softly and tried to smile cheerfully "This is good news."

"Father… we both know it's useless… but Theo wants to… and he has to know he did all he could for me, he has to do this" said Lana with teary eyes "Theo wouldn't forgive himself and I love him so much to let him."

They both looked at each other. Lana sighed and quickly held her breath. She was a second of start sobbing.

"If I could find my sister" said Triton trying to cheer her up, to give her hope "I could make her come into reason. She would remove the curse if I talk to her."

Lana wanted to smile at her father's hope but it was hopeless. She took his hands and said "Ewan killed her. I don't know how but I know he did. He gave me her crown as a present."

Triton looked down to his daughter's hands over his. It was supposed to be the other way around. He was supposed to protect her. He found his voice small and almost helplessly human as he whispered "I'm sorry, my daughter."

Lana felt a tiny smile on her face. This was what always wanted to have with her father: a real relationship.

"I'm not. I'm ready" said Lana trying sound braver than she felt "And I am happy that we patched things up."

"I wish we had more time" whispered Triton.

"I thought gods never wished" said Lana with a weak smile on her face as she wanted the same.

"Only for the most important things" said Triton and hugged her for the last time. He tried to take in everything around them. He knew this was a goodbye.

Lana separated of him and came back into the room to find Theo alone. Sean and Aida were now talking to Percy and Annabeth. She quietly sneaked to Theo's side to take his hand. By instinct, he turned to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. It made Lana smile.

"We should get going at once" said Theo at his wife "The sooner the better. I already talked to dad and he is helping us to get to the shore."

"That's great" said Lana "Who else is coming?"

"Just us. I don't want to risk anybody so close to the deadline" said Theo "We will pass unnoticed this way."

Lana looked at him and said gravely "We need a daughter of Poseidon… someone has to draw the curse out. I did it to you."

Before Theo could respond, Sean and Aida rushed at them.

"What are you talking about?" said Sean loudly from almost across the room as he was walking "Already planning to leave without us?"

"It's too dangerous" said Theo.

"That's why I am going" said Sean "I got your back."

"You know I am coming with you, Theodore" said Aida "Besides you need us. Lana told me that she needs a girl for this and Poseidon is lending me power, just enough for helping you out" she showed her left hand wearing a blue glove with Poseidon's trident engraved on the back of the palm.

Theo had a couple of already prepare reasons but he said none. He was glad of the support of his family. "Thanks, sis" said Theo "You too, Sean."

"Don't mention it" said Sean with an honest smile "I have to get something. Don't go anywhere without me, ok?" He walked out of the room as fast as possible. Aida looked at the happy sad couple and muttered the same leaving them alone.

Theo and Lana returned to their bedrooms to get their stuff. Theo packed a set of smalls weapons. He felt more comfortable with them. In Tartarus, he managed with whatever he had: Jason's weapons, the Arena's weapons, his mom's dagger… his thoughts turned to that particular object and to Jason. Was he safe in New Rome or Camp Half-Blood? Has he been trying to contact his parents?

Without notice, he sat on the bed staring at his favorite dagger, the one Juniper gave to him many years ago. He had lost it countless times and still managed to always return to him. He last dropped it in Central Park before Tartarus and Leo gave it to him days ago casually over dinner. As he kept staring at it, he remembered all his life since the moment he received it: fighting Mer as the Dark Sword, Devil's Golf Course, his travels on the wild, Em's and Taylor's wedding, his mom's returning memories, more travels on the wild, Rhodes' curse on his shoulder, return to home, Tartarus and now Atlantis.

Suddenly, Theo felt a hand on his hair. He lifted his eyes to see his wife. She looked better. She probably drank some nectar. She asked gently "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" said Theo as he put away the dagger on his belt.

"Thinking about Taylor?" asked Lana with a light sigh "He is fine"

"We don't know that" said Theo defensibly and ashamed as he wasn't thinking on him until that moment. He looked at the wedding ring on Lana's finger. He was worried for his best man "I wish Iris would listen to my pleas"

"You know… the upcoming war" said Lana "We can't communicate to 'other' demigods at least using IMs"

"I know, only sea related… still" said Theo and hugged her wife "I wish to know he is fine. I want to tell him that I married the most amazing girl of the world."

Lana smiled and kissed him before saying "And he would respond that I am the second best since he already married the number one… or something like that."

"Em…" whispered Theo more worried. He only knew she was on New Rome as well as Piper, nothing more.

"I am worried too but I bet she is fine and growing big" said Lana trying to be cheerful "By the way, we are waiting for you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I guess" said Theo and his hands cupped Lana's face to kiss her gently "Are you?"

"The best I can" said Lana with a happy smile that quickly grew sad "Theo, I love you. I want you to remember that."

"Lana…" said Theo looking at her. There was no deny of how the health decreased with each ticking minute. He wasn't blind but he refused to accept the small possibility of losing her without trying everything first.

"Still I want you to know" said Lana before Theo could say anything else "Let's go. It's getting late." She pulled him out of the room to meet his friends and family by gardens, everybody's favorite spot.

They found Sean and Aida hugging everybody and saying goodbye. They did the same trying to avoid small talk or anything that would lead to waste time. Percy and Annabeth hugged Theo at last.

Percy said with a loud pat on his son's shoulder "Good luck"

"I thought you were going with us" said Theo confused.

"No, Triton" said Percy giving a small nervous glance to Lana. She understood the gesture. Her father wanted to bid her goodbye.

Before anybody could say a thing, Triton walked fast to them.

"Ready?" asked Triton fast and swiftly. Aida, Sean and Theo nodded as Lana grabbed her father's hand. "Hold tight" Quickly, Theo grabbed her sister's hand who barely grabbed Sean's hand before they disappeared in a cloud of blue mist.

The rest stared at the disappearing blue mist spot. With a loud sigh, Percy asked "Now, what are we doing?"

"It's time for us to go too" said Hazel.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Annabeth looking at her friends. Calypso looked equally concern as she felt.

"It's our home, Annabeth. Em and Piper are there" said Hazel "We have stayed here for far too long."

"You know we would go to" said Percy "Em and Piper are family to us too"

"But you have to stay and do whatever a god has to do" said Hazel.

"Are Frankie and Sammy staying?" asked Calypso. The boys were already denying it their heads.

"They are coming too… whatever happens; we will face it as a family… together" said Frank and he shook his friends' hands.

"Be careful" said Calypso.

"We will give you a ride" said Percy and took a small envelope from his back pocket "Give this to my sister Kym in case of trouble" Then there was awkward pause and Percy scratched his head nervously "Just don't mention her trading cards. She wants a new set and she has been nagging me for years."

It was almost noon at the hotel room in New York City and Claire was out of the shower. She looked herself in the mirror with Charlie at close distance. She wished for the shackles on her wrist to disappear. If she was more powerful, maybe she could overthrow its power, but she knew they were made to stop a Titan. Who was she to have that kind of power?

She dressed unceremoniously slow. She had no hurry to return to that bed to count the hours left to the start of summer.

Out of the blue, there was a knocking on the door and Ewan saying "Claire, are you done? It's time."

Claire took a deep intake of air and still felt out of oxygen. She felt complete fear and wanted to yell. She thought that she still had time. They were still days away.

"But, but, but" she stammered loudly.

"It's time" was his only reply and Claire's eyes filled with tears. She quickly tried to rub them off as she saw the annoyance on Charlie's face.

"I am coming" answered Claire and got dress quickly.

As soon as she was out of the bathroom, Ewan was waiting for her with rain cape.

"It's pouring down and winds are unbelievable fast, not even I can't get a hold of them" said Ewan and place the rain cape on her. She wanted to smile at the gesture but there was no kindness in his eyes anymore. She was just another piece, a pawn.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where we will win" said Ewan with a satisfactory smile.

Claire took a last look around the hotel room and mentally saying goodbye to it. She took a big breathe and tried to calm her shaky hands. The shackles were making noise and Charlie looked at her annoyed.

"Move" whispered Charlie. Claire nodded and walked forward out of the room to meet her destiny.

At Camp Jupiter, the cohorts were ready and aligned to march. Piper was next to the centurion just waiting for the horns when Jason came to her. He was dressed in full Roman armor with his praetor toga too. He looked almost silly if it wasn't for the power he emanated. He looked almost to someone to fear: dangerous and strong.

"Piper, I want you to know that I'm sorry" said Jason abruptly leaving Piper flabbergasted.

"For what?" asked Piper when she finally came to her senses.

"Well, we didn't spend much time together. I guess you must have a lot of questions of your mother" said Jason.

"It's okay. We can talk later" said Piper with a quick nod.

"That's right" said Jason with a strange awkward smile, then his face looked serious "Your cohort will lead us. I think it's appropriate since it was your plan."

"I just suggested it since I saw it on my mom's blade" said Piper shyly "are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. You have to lead us" said Jason "I believe your mom would have wanted that. She would be proud of you."

Piper nodded at the honor. She wished for the rest of the family being here… or alive. As she walked to the front of the line with Jason by her side, she saw Kingston, former praetor, with his old cohort carrying a sword. He looked scared and nobody was paying attention at his words. He was pleading to everybody to return. She wanted to stay and talked to him but Jason was pulling her hand to move forward.

"It's time" said Jason as he was pulling her.

By dinner, in Atlantis the dinner table felt emptier. Calypso tried not to look to the empty seats or to sigh of worry. Leo tried to cheer her up but Calypso barely smiled at his jokes. Will and Kate ate with gloomy faces since Sammy and Franky weren't there either. Percy and Annabeth talked to each other the most in quiet almost secretive voices. Poseidon wasn't at the table and Amphitrite to make small cheerful talk but she looked edgy like the rest.

Yesterday, the table was filled with noise and laughs but now there was nothing more but tension, just one more day.


	30. Close

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, so nothing is really mine but at the same time it's time?**

 **Author's notes: 12/21/17 - It's the beginning of winter. It's cold for a change in my city. I am finally in winter break since today. This is the chapter I had written and written over and over in my head and finally it's on paper or online. By the way, with this chapter, I am 10 000 words away of the million. I believe I will achieve it really soon if I start writing**

 **30\. Close**

"This is as far as I can go without making myself noticeable" said Triton as they appeared just a couple of yards of the shore. Sean quickly turned into a seal as he dived in as Aida made a big splash in the salty water.

"Thanks" said Lana and hugged her father tightly and warmly.

Once they ended the hug, Theo shook Triton's hand and said "Thank you, milord."

Triton gave a quick look to his daughter and said firmly to Theo "Take good care of her."

"I will" said Theo and took his wife's hand. Lana smiled at him and Triton disappeared.

Theo, Lana, Sean and Aida were left close to the shore and in the right path to the forest area. The walk should not take more than 3 hours however the forest was not in the mood of visitors, making their path trickier.

After 4 hours and they knew they were lost. Aida could see the frustration on her brother's face. Sean tried to fly over the trees to find their way but forest's creatures were moodier than the forest itself. Theo made the silent promise to make pay to whoever was doing it.

Lana walked in slow steps as she was tired and her body felt stiffer at each step. She just finished the last sip of Amphitrite's special Nectar recipe. She could feel strings of her long black hair turning into salt dust with as she walked.

Suddenly, a root made her fall. It was loud and hurtful. She hit her forehead with a branch and she was bleeding black salty liquid.

"Lana?" asked Theo as he reached her.

Lana could see the fear on her husband's face. He was trying to be strong but he was afraid of losing her, of seeing her dying.

"I tripped. That's it" said Lana angrily and pushed him away "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Let me carry you" said Theo taking her arm.

"Theodore, I just tripped. It's nothing" said Lana and pushed him again but she saw her left hand as she rubbed off the blood. She could no longer move her fingers. She quickly hid her hand inside her windbreaker pocket.

"Are you sure?" asked Theo worried.

Lana wanted to say so many things but she couldn't. She smiled the best she could as she whispered "I'm fine."

Theo hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He could feel his body holding himself of start cursing or crying as well as Lana.

"We will camp here tonight" said Aida loudly as she dropped her backpack.

"We are not that far" said Theo looking to his sister "We should keep going."

"I know, but we are tired and it's getting dark" said Aida looking up to the sky, less of 2 hours of sunlight "It's dangerous."

Theo looked like he wanted to argue but Aida cut him off by asking to Lana "How are you feeling?"

Lana wanted to side Theo but her body wasn't responding like she wished. She whispered "Exhausted" and unable to meet her husband's eyes.

Theo understood and helped Lana to sit down in the closest trunk. Sean and Aida quickly raised two tents and good fire as the night came faster that Aida had anticipated.

Lana ate slowly pieces of ambrosia and camping food that Aida brought. Nobody talked and they were quietly listening to the forest creatures around them. It sounded that they were just a minute of being attacked but just didn't happen yet.

One hour later, Lana was sleeping in the tent with Theo combing her hair and seeing it disappear through his fingers like sand.

"I don't care about your hair" whispered Theo "I just want you here... I will save you. I love you" He gently kissed her hair one last time before closing his eyes.

Outside, Sean was thinking about sleeping or telling Aida to make the first watch when she asked somberly "So, what do you think?"

Sean knew what she meant and of course she was waiting for them to fall asleep to talk about it. He stared at the fire and said bluntly "I won't say it because I want to believe we still have time."

Aida stared at Sean confused and argued "Theo doesn't see reason… this is pointless now… maybe he should… maybe if I…"

Sean raised his gaze to his friend and said even blunter "He is in love… Reason has nothing to do here."

Aida could feel her frustration and rage reaching her and almost yelled "Still… he… they…"

"Aida, this is how love is" said Sean abruptly and Aida felt like she had been slapped.

She found her voice small and said frustrated "I was in love too"

"True love is different… Charlie…" said Sean looking at Aida who loved Charlie but never in same measure than Theo or himself. He stayed in silence for a couple of seconds and his eyes turned to the nightly sky "one day, you will know the difference"

"Do you?" said Aida clearly upset. She hated that anyone assumed she didn't know something just because she was blond or another dump stereotype.

Sean didn't want to start a heated conversation about love and commitment since he was too tired for that. He just said firmly "I just do… make the first watch. I need some sleep" and stood up to find a quiet near place to rest leaving Aida angry.

It was very late and the sky was pitch black as the moon was completely covered with stormy clouds. Sean woke up in a jump as if something has pulled his leg in his sleep. He looked up to the mean thunderclouds and he was glad it hadn't rained yet. He looked around as something felt out of place. Then it hit him. The forest was quiet, eerily quiet. The silence was deafening. He stood up to find Aida and the rest but he heard a familiar whistle.

"Mer?" said Sean hearing her voice close to him, somewhere in the forest. He was sure it was her but at the same time, he didn't want to believe it. The forest was known to be cunning, a lot of crazy godly energy around. It had to a trap… However, then he heard her laugh and his body needed to find out. He had already lost her more than once. He drew his sword and walked slowly trying to memorize his steps. It was dangerous to get lost, especially in this forest.

Aida woke up cursing Sean as she realized it was daylight. He was supposed to take her place hours ago and she fell asleep.

"Sean? Where are you?" asked Aida as she walked to where she saw him heading last night.

Theo came out of the tent and helped Lana to do the same. She looked like she hadn't rested at all and her frame looked more fragile and overall sicker.

"Where is Sean? Did he tell you?" asked Aida "SEAN?!"

"He said nothing to us" said Lana worried too. She made a couple of steps around them but her steps were stiff. Theo noticed and he didn't like it at all.

"Let's go" said Theo "It's already morning."

"But Sean is missing" said Aida "No way, we are leaving without him."

"Maybe he went for some berries for breakfast… maybe we should wait" said Lana siding with Aida.

"Sean is big boy and can take care of himself" said Theo firmly as he quickly grabbed his and Lana's backpacks.

"You are joking, right?" said Aida "Sean is like our brother"

"No, I'm not. We are losing time that we don't have. Sean will catch up with us. You'll see" said Theo and raised down the tents.

"We can't abandon him!" yelled Aida "WE CAN'T!"

"We can't stay either" said Theo meaning every word "Are you forgetting why we are here? This is not about you or Sean." He looked at Lana and Aida did the same.

"Aida, could you help me?" said Lana as she was struggling to lean to tie her shoelaces and wanted to prevent them to start a big fight.

Aida wanted to say something mean but Lana looked so helplessly tired and sick. She nodded and helped her. She hated to admit that someone besides her was right. She hoped that Sean was fine.

They walked for over one hour and Lana was sure they were finally on the right path. She kept saying every 5 minutes "It's this way" as she was leading them. Aida was constantly looking back hoping for Sean to find them.

As Lana moved a branch, it came back and threw her down on her back. Theo quickly reached for her and helped her to stand up.

"Lana, are you alright?" said Theo as she felt that her hand was stiff.

Lana saw the look on Theo's face. He was terrified. "Theo, I'm fine. I just need to rest a little. My body is fighting me every step."

"Sure" said Theo insecure of leaving her but he looked to the path ahead. He could go and come back faster without them "Aida, stay with her"

"Sure, we will catch up with you in a minute or two" said Aida warmly as she reached Lana who was breathing heavily.

"I love you" said Theo engraving in his memory her beautiful eyes.

"I love you" said Lana and pulled him for an intense kiss that made them smile. Aida turned her head avoiding the corny display of affection.

Theo gave them one last look and ran away. He hoped that Lana was right on the description of the place and he definitely hope to find it and return fast.

Lana and Aida were alone. They found a nice big boulder to sit and just wait. They didn't say much as they were waiting and waiting. The forest sounded less scary than yesterday.

"How are you doing?" asked Aida as she didn't know what else to say. The weather question was already covered as the sky was stormy and just waiting for the first drops.

Lana wanted to lie but she saw no point. It was clear that she wasn't well. "I can feel my lungs rigid. I can barely keep breathing" said Lana almost in tears. It felt good to be honest but not what it meant. "It's too late for me" and her tears started to fall heavily "I don't want Theo to see me die… I wish I could disappear, please, Aida, help me."

Aida's eyes widened as she quickly understood what she meant. "I can't… I won't… Theo will never forgive me" she answered as she was looking to the place where she last saw Theo.

"He can't see me like this… I owe him that… I want him to remember me like I was, not this. Please, Aida. This is my only chance" begged Lana in heavy tears. Even crying was hard, as her tears hurt like salt on a wound.

"Theo will return on time" said Aida "I will use the dagger and everything will be just fine."

"He won't. Please, Aida, please, I beg you" cried Lana and rubbed her tears off leaving traces of salt on her face and hands.

"I won't" roared Aida annoyed of the selfishness of Lana. How did Lana dare to ask her that?

"Then I will do it myself" said Lana reaching for one of Theo's knives. He gave it to her days ago when he taught her a little of self-defense just like when they were younger, just teens in Camp.

Aida swiftly moved to stop Lana. It wasn't hard since Lana was so weak.

"Don't you dare to do it… he will hate you" said Aida as she tossed the weapon away of fragile Lana. The knife flew away hard and buried itself in a branch.

"No more than I do" said Lana crying loudly, her whole chest hurt as she could barely breathe "I didn't give him the life he deserves. He lost years of his family because of me. You missed him so much… because of me."

"Just wait" begged Aida almost in tears "He will return. He must have heard me scream."

"Aida, my time is over" whispered Lana "Please"

Aida finally saw what Lana meant. She wanted some dignity. She wanted to be on her terms. The girl nodded in thick tears and whispered "You are an idiot!"

Lana's tears were falling and leaving deep bloody traces on her face like rivers making their way in the land. She whispered "Tell him that I am sorry, that I wasn't strong enough, that I will always love him."

Aida drew her sword and took a big breathe as she approached to the dying girl. Lana looked grateful and sighed in relief as she was waiting for her final moment. Aida raised the sword high. She thought that decapitation was merciful and quick. She looked to Lana with her eyes closed and an expression of gratitude in her face and she just couldn't. She yelled loudly in exasperation and threw down her sword.

"I can't!" said Aida as Lana opened her eyes full on sad tears "You might leave but I will stay and I won't be able to face my brother."

Lana nodded as she knew it was too much to ask but she was too coward to do it herself. In that moment, she felt the first drops of rain on her sky burning her like acid. Amphitrite had warned her that was the final stage where water was now her enemy. She whispered "It's definitely too late now. I won't die like this" as she walked to the fallen sword. Aida ran to grab the sword but in her last spur of energy Lana got the sword first and pierced her own heart with it before Aida could reach her.

Lana felt on her back with the blade on her heart bleeding out black thick blood as the rain was literally leaving marks on her skin. She saw her hand on the hilt of the sword disintegrating like melted candle. She looked up to the sky and whispered "I'm so sorry, Theo."

Aida stood by her side holding her as Lana's breathing stop. She chanted "Idiot" and cried as she was holding her hand or what it was left of it as now heavily rain was leaving small rivers of salt around Lana. She saw her serene face even a smile as she was now looking into nothing and her bright green eyes were lifeless. Far away, she could hear her brother's voice getting closer and said "You are such an idiot."

"Lana! Aida!" yelled Theo as he was running back. The rain made him return as he remembered Amphitrite's words. He hoped that Aida had raised the tent just in time.

When he reached to them, the rain was heavy as a curtain and he saw Lana on the ground and Aida next to her. He saw the sword, his sister's sword, on his wife's chest.

"Lana?!" he said in thick tears as he ran to her. He threw the sword away and held his wife as he cried for her. The rain was making her disappear as she finally turned into a salt statue.

"No!" he yelled "We were so close! It's not fair! Why?!"

"Theo" said Aida as she put her arms around her brother. She hugged him from behind "I'm so sorry."

Theo didn't feel her comfort or pain only and nothing more that irrational rage and anger. He threw down Aida as he roared "You killed her! It was your sword on her chest!"

"It is NOT what you think!" said Aida as she was on her back and trying to get up. Theo kicked her on the chest making her felt heavier on the rain mud "Listen to me."

"Why, Aida? Did you really hate her that much? Did you hate that we were happy and you not? That I love her more than Charlie could ever love you!" roared Theo and took Juniper's dagger with one intention only and Aida knew it too. She rolled to her left avoid her brother's sprint. She ran to her sword and Theo wasn't playing at all as he quickly shorted the distance between them.

Aida could see the pain and determination in her eyes and she was petrified. Not even Charlie looked so murderous. This was the side of Theo that she had never seen before, probably forged in deep of Tartarus or maybe it had always been there but he was too good to ever let it reach the surface.

Aida faced her brother with wet tight hands on the hilt of her sword. The rain wasn't slowing down and she could barely see him less his movements. She attacked first as she always believed that the best defense was the offence in times of need. However, Theo disarmed her in 2 movements. She looked utterly surprised and terrified of what her brother was so capable to do.

One second later, Aida was between her brother and a tree trunk. "Theo, look at me" she said as she saw him raising his weapon "Are you really going to do it… kill me? Do you still resent me for leaving you when we were little? Do you hate me that much?"

"Why did you kill her?" asked Theo angrily.

"I didn't. She did it herself" answered Aida honestly but Theo's face seemed unmoving.

"Why?" he asked in a tight voice.

"She didn't want you to see her… in her state" said Aida in tears "She wanted you to remember her in her good days. She just didn't want you to see her die. She loved you too much for that."

"I don't believe you" said Theo staring at her sister's eyes. His gaze was piercing like laser beams looking for any lie.

"Why would I lie to you?" said Aida "You are my brother and I love you."

Theo dropped his dagger to the thick mud and started to cry louder. Aida hugged him as he cried for his wife. She looked to the spot where Lana's body was… or used to be as there was only small traces of salt being washed away by the rain. There wasn't a body to mourn now.

Rained stared to slow down when Theo finally cried out everything and said "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared" said Aida proudly.

"If you say so" said Theo ashamed. He wasn't going to forget for a long time the look of fear of his sister. She was really terrified of him.

"We should find Sean" said Aida looking around her "He could be in trouble."

"Yeah" said Theo with a sigh as he walked to Lana's clothes remained as her wedding ring. He body dissolved and disappeared in the rain. He grabbed the ring and put him in his little finger. It felt like Zeus' cruel punishment. He still felt like a second of start crying again.

"Someone is coming" said Aida out of the blue as they both heard wet steps and loud voices in the light rain.

They both looked at each other and raised their weapons ready to attack. From around them, a group of maybe 10 teenagers with swords and shields appeared.

Aida identified the leader as the baker. "Blake Daly?" she asked.

"I never thought I would find you sneaking up in camp. I didn't want to believe Ewan, not really" said Blake looking at them. His reddish hair looked darker in the light rain, less childish.

"He is not what you think" said Theo "He got our sister."

"What are you doing here?" asked Blake.

"We came to save Lana" said Aida "We need… needed…" She looked to her brother and couldn't talk anymore.

"Need what?" asked another camper whose wet clothes were glued to the skin as the others.

"It doesn't matter now" said Theo and looked back to where Lana's clothes were.

"Well, you are coming with us" said Blake "Grab them!"

"Aida, don't fight" said Theo quickly as Aida raised her sword.

"But Theo?" asked Aida trying not to look at him. She couldn't lose sight of the enemy "Why not?"

"There is no point now" said Theo putting his dagger away and raising his hands in surrender "They have won already."


	31. Between Enemy Lines

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction so the original intellectual property of PJO and HOO is not me.**

 **Author's notes: 12/27/17 - With is chapter, I am probably just 6 000 words away of the million. Chapter 32 is almost finished and 33 is on the making. I think I am doing it before New Year but if not, at least before my 4th anniversary as a writer (January twenty-something). As a commemoration, I am just adding a thank you at the end of each story of mine.**

 **31\. Between Enemy Lines**

The night before, Sean was barely conscious when he heard a man's voice talking as he was being carried out. He made the mistake by turning into a fox to track Mer easily. He was next to a tree when a spear hit him. The next thing he knew he was being swing as a dead animal by someone. He could hear and feel the fire coming closer to him as well as complete silence. There were no animals around, not even a wanderer cricket. If it wasn't his life at that moment, he would honestly believe it was a horror movie.

"What did you bring, dear?" asked the man's voice with a slight British accent.

"Fox" said a girl's voice and Sean was sure it was Mer who was carrying him. He wanted to move, to make Mer notice him, but he was too hurt.

"I am not particularly fond of foxes but it will do" said the man "Maybe a hat for you afterwards." Sean heard a faint chuckle and the man coming to him. He was held by the man and wanted to open his fox's eyes but he just couldn't. He was barely breathing. "My dead, you made a mistake. It's not a mere fox, but a human."

"Shapeshifter?" asked Mer barely surprised.

"Have you heard of them?" asked the man and there was a long pause.

"I think so… my head hurts" said Mer finally and Sean felt Mer's hand on his head "Dead?"

"No, it's not dead. Don't worry. I will take care of him or her. Don't worry. It's a common mistake, after all, he or she really looks like an animal and it's nighttime" said the man quickly and soothing as possible. Mer was upset of her mistake.

Sean felt the fire closer and then the man checked Sean's vitals as he was saying "Sorry, lad. The girl didn't know what she was going… I'm Dr. Watson by the way."

"Will live?" asked Mer getting closer to them.

"Yes, and it's a boy" said Dr. Watson "Don't worry. He's probably shift back once he feels better. It's easier for him. He feels less pain as an animal."

"I saw lycanthropes" said Mer casually as she was looking at Sean being treated.

"Did they see you?" asked Dr. Watson.

"No… Nyx?" said Mer and Sean could hear the nervous tone on her tone.

"No idea. Of course, she must want us… though she is probably waiting for the change of season" said Dr. Watson "She is not strong during the spring."

"Almost" corrected Mer with a sweet playful voice.

"Of course, in a couple of hours" said Dr. Watson with equal tone.

Sean felt Mer's gentle touch on his nozzle and her voice saying "Sorry"

"Something will happen. Can you feel it?" asked Dr. Watson soothing. There was a long pause. "Try to find some fruit, maybe some berries, okay?"

"Okay" mumbled Mer and Sean heard her walking away in slow and regular steps.

Sean felt a light pinch in his skin and nothing else as he had been sedated. He woke up a couple of hours late with bright light on his eyes and alone again. He punched the ground annoyed. It was the second time Mer had left him like that.

"Damn, Meredith Anne Jackson, where did you go?!" yelled Sean annoyed.

Hours later, Aida and Theo were leaded through the thick forest to an unknown location. Both were wearing shackles and guarded by campers with swords at hand. Even Theo with all his years at Camp wasn't sure where they were taking them.

"Where are we going?" asked Aida annoyed after another branch hit her.

"Not sure" whispered Theo.

"Where are you taking us?" yelled Aida to their capturers.

"None of your concern, blondie" said Blake and Aida turned red. She hated when anyone dared to call her that.

"Shut up, carrot top" replied Aida ready to push the closest camper and break free.

"I like your spirit. Too bad, you already lost" said Blake as he quickly faced her. He kicked her leg making her fall hard on the dusty ground, a couple of dried leaves and twits tangled on her short hair.

"According to who?" answered Aida and tried to get up alone first and failed miserably but Theo got her back.

"Alone, trapped and away of water, sea girl? I believe you are not exactly winning" said Blake and Theo was surprised. He wasn't exactly the good-natured baker that he knew. He wondered if everything was an act, or maybe all he knew before was act. Had he always been on Ewan's side?

"First of all, I am not…" said Aida but Blake the baker cut her speech with a loud "Don't care and doesn't matter! MOVE!"

They walked for maybe 10 more minutes when they reached their destination. It was old ruined stone entrance, the pillars were down except for two making a fragile triangular doorway.

"We are here" said Blake and Aida turned to her brother. He looked really surprised as he whispered "Oh, dear fish ponies"

"Where are we?" asked Aida to him.

Theo whispered back "An old entrance of the labyrinth, most campers are too afraid of getting even 1 mile closer. It's still full of ancient magic."

"Why are we here?" asked Aida.

"It's the perfect jail" said Blake.

"You could just kill us and get over with it" said Aida full of battle energy "I challenge you"

"I wouldn't love anything else, to prove the daughter of one of the seven wrong" said Blake bearing his teeth "but not right now. We just need you to past this day without interfering. It's almost noon."

They were thrown inside the labyrinth entrance which was at the end of large pit. The fall hurt as Aida fell on top of Theo who twisted his ankle. He yelled in pain and he hissed as he assessed his injury.

"Are you alright?" asked Aida in the darkness. It was blinding dark and the entrance at least 15 feet above was blinding bright.

"It's my left ankle but I still can walk" said Theo trying to stand up. He touched the wall around him looking for a way to climb. There were a couple of uneven bricks which they could climb but his ankle didn't feel strong or healthy enough to support him and the effort. Aida saw the same wall and reached to the same conclusion.

"What are we doing now?" said Aida looking up.

"Don't know" said Theo defeated.

"Do you honestly believe they have won?" asked Aida and she heard a long sigh on his brother.

"Without Lana, I don't feel that I would ever win" said Theo and Aida could feel her own heart breaking for him. She also wanted to curse Sean because he was right: she wasn't sure about what real love was.

Both sighed and they were in silence for a couple of seconds before they heard something happening. At the entrance, they heard fighting noises and then nothing. Both of them stared at each other wondering who won and who was over there.

Out of the blue, a rope fell down to them. Aida wasn't sure of climbing but she saw no other way. Theo did the same with difficulty. He definitely needed some Nectar to heal. Once he was almost out, a hand helped him on the last step, it was his sister who was smiling next to two pre-teens and couple of unconscious campers around them.

"Marina? Flynt?" asked Theo surprised.

Both seemed to be okay, just tired and possible hungry. Their clothes dirty and battered but they were unharmed since they clearly won.

"Hey, what's up?" said Flynt smiling widely like the Cheshire cat.

"My dad has been looking for you" said Theo "Everybody was worried about you two."

"Sorry, we didn't feel safe anymore at Camp. People were mean" said Marina with a timid smile "We have been hiding around here."

"I'm glad that you are ok" said Aida "Thanks. You rescued us."

Before Marina could say something, Flynt put his hand on her face and whispered to her "Be quiet. They must be coming back… Let's go."

Aida and Theo followed the children of Poseidon to forest as far as they could to hide from Blake and the rest of the campers. Once everything seemed to be ok, Theo sighed of relief.

"Where is sister Lana?" asked Marina casually "Is she with Papa?"

Theo looked at the little girl for a second before turning his head to the side. He didn't know how to tell them everything that had happened.

"Later" said Aida quietly as she looked worried to Theo who looked in pain.

Marina nodded and handled Theo a piece of dirty Ambrosia poorly wrapped in a bubblegum wrap. Theo nodded gratefully and ate it. The young man felt his ankle restored like nothing had happened.

Flynt took something wrapped in old camp T-shirt saying "We found this in the forest" he unwrapped it revealing a dagger "It looks important."

"Where did you find it?" asked Theo looking at the dagger. It was exactly how Lana described.

"Marina did" said Flynt,

"I think it found me because I just looked down and there it was" said Marina casually.

"It's Rhode's dagger" said Theo and didn't want to think that his quest to save Lana had always been doomed.

"Flynt, she is our sister too, right?" said Marina excited and punched Flynt's shoulder.

"Right, it's powerful" said Aida. Both pre-teen gasped in amazement.

Marina took the dagger from his brother's hand and gave it to Theo saying "Maybe you should have it. Lana told me you like daggers." The girl smiled and Theo didn't know what to say but he still mumbled a weak "Thanks" as he put the most important dagger on his belt. If they only had found Marina and Flynt yesterday or early morning.

"Have you seen Sean?" asked Aida making conversation.

"The shapeshifter?" asked Flynt "One of the Zhang?"

"How is he? They are all alike" asked Marina shrugging.

"Well, have you?" asked Aida.

"No" replied both children.

"Where did you lose him?" asked Marina "He was with you, wasn't he?"

"Somewhere in the forest last night" said Aida.

Flynt and Marina looked at each other worried for a minute before Flynt said "That's bad. The forest is very dangerous. Even the animals are fleeting since yesterday."

"Something really wicked must be in the forest, more dangerous than anything living here" said Marina "It's so quiet now…. It's scary."

Everybody felt in a quiet moment as each one was thinking of something. Aida was the one to break the silence by asking "So what now?"

"Well, we heard the campers said that something is going to happen in Zeus' fist" said Marina "before we rescued you."

"Typical" said Aida almost rolling her eyes "Mom has a lot of stories of that place."

"Campers said it's haunted" said Marina "It is really dangerous."

"That's why we are going" said Theo "Whatever it is, it's our duty to go. Maybe you should stay."

"Doing what?" said Marina "Hiding?"

"We are going with you" said Flynt "You might need us."

Theo and Aida wanted to tell the children to hide, not to get involved but they were right they need them. It was so close to the equinox.

"Do you know how to get there?" asked Aida "Theo?"

"I think so. I have been there once or twice" said Theo "Let's go"

They walked, guided by Theo until they found it. It was small clear space in the middle of thick wild forest. In the middle of it, a pile of rocks, boulders and patches of grass arranged in such way that it look like a body part if you look from a determinate angle. They tried to stay concealed as they watched the scene before them.

At the bottom of Zeus' fist, there were only a couple of campers guarding and Blake wasn't with them. They also saw Ewan and Charlie talking in front of a ceremonial fire in front of the pile of rocks. Ewan was carrying a large bag and Charlie was petting an enormous hellhound. The pet looked maybe a foot taller than Mrs. O'Leary.

On the very top of Zeus' fist, there was a large wooden cross and Claire was tied in it. She was wearing a long white Greek dress with bared shoulders and her hair braided.

"Claire?!" whispered Aida with relief and panic.

"I know" whispered Theo back "What do we do now? She doesn't look good."

Aida nodded as she saw what Theo meant. Their sister was slowly bleeding out. She could see her skin paler than usual and her lips too pale as her blood was filling a pots below her wrists.

While Aida and Theo were assessing the situation, Marina and Flynt were quiet and looking at each other. They didn't talk but Flynt was pushing Marina forward. Marina muttered "No, no."

"Come on" urged Flynt barely hearable and Marina finally nodded in tears.

"Sorry!" said Marina loudly and in tears "We have to!"

Theo and Aida turned and stared at both kids.

"They have my mom" said Flynt and raised his sword at them "the Dark Sword will kill her."

"Traitors!" said Aida with hatred.

"It's okay" whispered Theo at her sister, then said to the kids "We would do the same for our family. We understand… do what you have to do."

Marina nodded in tears and she grabbed Flynt's water bottle and opened it. Using the water inside, Marina pushed Aida and Theo in surprise like being hosed down, leaving their safe hideout into the middle of clearing.

Aida and Theo were quickly surrounded of the campers and the large pet growling at them. Aida wanted to fight back but Theo touched her sword making her down. Both looked to where they were before and saw Marina and Flynt disappearing in the thickness of the forest.


	32. The Roman Front

**Disclaimer: Hail to the lord Rick Riordan!**

 **12/29/17 - 2017 is almost over and I want to finish this story finally (after 3 years and having another kid) before I start to work. Therefore, I am writing like a maniac (song "she is a maniac, maniac...") At least, I will definitely reach the million mark (with this chapter, less of 2,500). Yeah, baby! Honestly, I wouldn't mind a review, not at all, but I just want this story out of my system. I have this weight on my back since way to long. However, at the same time, it will difficult to say goodbye to the characters.**

 **32\. The Roman Front**

It was really early morning on the most anticipated day and the Roman army was getting ready for the battle as the sun was barely out. They were just a couple of miles of Mount Tamalpais. Last night was so quiet that the night guards were utterly bored. Today was finally the beginning of spring by 2:04 PM the sun would be in the exact moment of the equinox.

Piper was proudly at the front of the army. She wished that her mom could see her. She was leading the Romans into battle. The way looked eerily calmed as the animals around Mount Tamalpais could feel the danger and had fleet already. She was hoping to see a couple of squirrels or something like that. She could only hear the roar of the steps of the army, the horses and the voices of the mighty Roman army.

The sun was out and bright. It was a good sight, she thought, Apollo is on our side. As she thought that, a giant boulder came flying from the upper left side of the Mount. The sky quickly turned gray and thunderous. In a matter of seconds, the sun was gone and lightings were the only thing illuminating the sky. The sky was so unnatural dark that it was clear that it was the enemy's doing.

Someone yelled "Get ready to charge" and it wasn't her, probably other centurion. She looked around for Jason and couldn't find him in the sea of eager warriors. Everybody looked between scare and brave as their faces were illuminated by lightings.

In the middle of the tension, an enormous boulder came flying and landed close enough of Piper to raise a wall of dust and confusion. She heard someone yelling "Attack! Attack!" Legionaries organized around her and moved forward with swords and shields ready. Piper raised her sword too with her shield on the other arm.

As she and her friends were going forward, warriors' screams resounded around them. Between lightings and thunders, Piper saw monsters coming not from Mount Tamalpais but the sideways.

"Oh, it's an ambush!" said Piper afraid and took a big breathe as she started to fight too.

Back in the city of New Rome, the lines and lines of the reserve army was waiting around the city. Most of them were talking, some were training and other were playing ball as nobody could think that the battle would reach the city. It was just a precaution for the sake of citizens. Taylor was also goofing with a couple of seniors Romans around near the main entrance where there was noise and movement at the entrance. He saw a glance of his father-in-law Frank and ran to them.

Frank, Hazel, Frankie and Sammy were surrounded Romans with swords and shields. They made no attempt to fight back. Frank and Hazel had their children behind them to protect them.

"Traitors!" yelled a couple of Romans.

"We came to fight along you, our friends, our city!" said Hazel loudly.

A 'random' rock flew and hit Frank as he protected his wife. It didn't knock him down but it hurt a lot, at least he was not bleeding.

"I'm ok" he said as he saw the concern on the eyes of his family.

"Don't you dare to put a finger on them, fools!" yelled Taylor as ran at the crowd and his family "They are two of the Seven!"

"Taylor!" said the Zhangs as they saw him alive and well. Taylor pushed his way to be next to them.

"Hi" said Taylor with a big smile and wanted nothing more than hugged them all but the crowd around them still looked angry and with swords.

"Still traitors!" yelled a coward in the crowd. Taylor couldn't see who it was.

"Traitors don't return to help their town!" said Taylor and he prayed for his mother's tongue. He wished to have enough power to convince them to back off and trust him and the Zhangs. "Traitors don't help anyone else, but themselves… yet, the Zhangs are here because we need them, because they want to protect their people like they have always done it in the past. Frank Zhang was a praetor and one of the best because he always put New Rome first." The crowd looked confused, some were nodding at Taylor's words. "If you honestly believe that they are traitors, come forward and fight me. Whoever tries to hurt them will have to go first through me. Who dares?" Nobody talked and slowly but surely the crowd started to grow thin until there were only a couple of senior citizens left.

The oldest one was a man of probably 80 years old, tough with his old yet polished armor. He approached Taylor and said to him "If you are wrong, Greek, this town will pay. I hope you know what you are doing and don't have to pay for your mistake" and with that the old man left.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hazel as she approached to hug Taylor "We were so worried."

"You said it yourself: helping" answered Taylor.

"When and how did you get here?" asked Frank.

"Long story" said Taylor unable to tell the whole story. He was still clinging to the hope that Claire was alright and Ewan wouldn't hurt her "And you?"

"Percy gave us a ride" said Sammy with a playful smile "It was out of the hook, way better than mom's shadowtravel."

"Em?" asked Hazel "Is she alright? The baby?"

"Yes, they are fine" said Taylor "Em should be near the plaza protecting the streets around the hospital… just in case."

"I will find her" said Hazel "I will protect the area with her"

"Where is Piper?" asked Frank.

"She marched with half of the army to Mount Tamalpais" said Taylor "The other half is at the shore guarding Kymopoleia's army."

"I will go to the shore" said Frank "Maybe I could reason with her."

"Just don't remain her of the trading cards like uncle Percy said" said Sammy.

"Ok" said Frank and hugged his wife "I love you."

"I love you too" said Hazel and kissed her husband "Be careful. Take care of the boys"

"You too" said Frank "You heard your mother. You are coming with me."

Both boys were smiling and didn't say a thing. They didn't want to stay and guard the city. For them, it was so lame and boring. They all hugged each other for one last time before Hazel went for Em, the Zhangs boys to the shore and Taylor just exactly where it was.

It was almost noon and Taylor was once again bored. He didn't know what to do except waiting. He was lamely making small talk to daughter of Bellona when he looked to the North, to Mount Tamalpais. The sky around the peak was so dark that it was unnatural. He saw lightings so bright yet illuminated so little.

"There is something wrong" said Taylor. He felt it in his bones.

"Taylor, what's going on? Where are you going?" said the daughter of Bellona as he was already walking away.

He turned and said "Piper" urgently and ran alone.

Nothing could have prepared Taylor for what he saw once he reached the army. The air felt different, full of ozone. There were rows and rows of dead bodies. They were charred and blackened by lightings, crushed by something really big. Whatever happened was fast, strong and without mercy. Romans didn't have a chance for what it looked like. It looked like the whole army was here but the other half was supposed to be the shore.

"Giants?" said Taylor to himself and felt his heart crushed by desperation. He saw no sight of Piper. Then he ran and ran until his legs gave up and tripped over the Roman bodies on his way. Yet, he kept running. He looked at the faces of the dead soldiers looking for his sister. Some were too young. He wanted to slow down and help whoever was left alive but he couldn't stop thinking that his sister was first. Once in a while, he yelled "Piper!" and waited for her voice.

He was almost at the very end of the army when his lungs were filled with ashes, his heart with sorrow and his legs tired. He yelled again for his sister and he heard a weak voice saying "Here… help!"

Taylor ran to the weak source. He tripped over a couple of dead soldiers and he was in horror by the way they had died. Finally, he found the arm of the voice under a wrecked carriage with a dead horse attached. The arm was sticking out and trying to reach for help.

"Help!" said the voice again.

"Wait! I will take you out" said Taylor removing the pieces of wood as fast as he could. He saw the face of the soldier and he gasped once he realized it was the annoying former praetor Kingston, son of Jupiter. He was bleeding out as he only had one arm. Taylor wanted for a moment to leave him like that as he caused pain to his family, to his Em. However, Taylor wasn't revengeful. He grabbed a piece of flag that he found to apply on Kingston's wound.

"I told them but nobody listened" said Kingston over and over in tears and feverish painful sobs.

"Be quiet" whispered Taylor "You need to keep your energy… Have you seen Piper?"

"She was next to me. She protected me and I don't know what happened after" said Kingston ashamed "She should be close."

"I will look for her" said Taylor as he applied more pressure to the wound "I will find help… just wait and stay alive."

"I will try" whispered Kingston and closed his eyes.

Taylor didn't want to leave him even if he didn't like him. He walked only a couple of yards around the former praetor when he saw his sister's braided hair. She was on her stomach with a piece of wood sticking out of her shoulder. Taylor held a loud scream in his throat as he ran to his sister. He carefully and with fear took her vitals and sighed in shaking relief that she had a pulse, weak but it was still a heartbeat.

With more care and fear of doing more damage, Taylor removed the wood of her sister's shoulder. The wound was bleeding but it was superficial. He turned her on her back and she was breathing with difficulty.

"Piper, can you hear me?" asked Taylor softly and hoping of her to wake up. He did it for a couple of minutes until finally his sister opened her eyes.

"Taylor, you came" whispered Piper "I'm so happy."

"Of course" said Taylor "You are my sister and I love you."

"I heard Kingston calling for help, not anymore" said Piper and she didn't to cry "Is he dead already?"

"No, still annoyingly alive" said Taylor and his sister smiled faintly "He lost an arm and a lot of blood but it looks that he will make it."

"That's good" said Piper.

"What happened?" asked Taylor.

"I read mom's dagger wrong. I was wrong" said Piper and she sobbed loudly "So wrong"

"What do you mean?" asked Taylor.

"Treason" said Piper bitterly and looked to the side ashamed and unable to say anything else.

"Doesn't matter" said Taylor and helped her to stand up "I will take you back to the city."

"Leave me here" said Piper and walked slowly to Kingston "I will stay with him… Run and warn the city."

"About what?" asked Taylor "What's going on? I don't understand."

"Taylor, they are going to the city to destroy it" said Piper "Run!"

Taylor didn't need to be told again and ran with an energy that he didn't think he still had. He had to reach everybody and his family.

At the same time in the East Coast, Percy and Annabeth were getting ready in Coney Island. The attractions were wet, some washed away by the large waves around the harbor. Still, Percy couldn't help the smile on his face. He always had good memories of this place, mostly with Annabeth and their children.

"This brings me memories" said Percy and peeked his wife's lips.

"Yeah. We haven't come in a while" said Annabeth smiling "Maybe this is over… we can take a family day."

"Sure" said Percy "The whole family."

They were again kissing like teenagers when they heard a throat being cleared really loudly. Both broke the kiss to see, Percy's godly brother Triton looking at them.

"Lord Perseus" said Triton with a concealed grin.

"Lord Triton" said Percy making a small bow to his brother.

Triton bowed in reply and said "Father wishes you to be on the West Coast. He is worried of my sister's methods."

"But we are ready to fight right here" said Percy.

"I can see that" said Triton with a hint of teasing smile "Don't worry. I will take care of this front. My troops are already in position and we are just waiting for Father's command."

Both Annabeth and Percy were flabbergasted by the news. Annabeth wanted to say that they needed to be close of their children but if Poseidon needed them there, it had to be important.

"Understood" said Percy with another bow to his brother. Then he grabbed his wife's hand "Annabeth, hold tight. I hope I am finally getting it right." They disappeared.


	33. Deepest Desires and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I would love to tell you that I am the original author but I am not. It's fanfiction for something.**

 **12/31/17 - New Year's Eve - So I fulfilled my promise. With his amazing chapter, it's 1,000,000 and more published words (actually 1,001,139 but who is counting). It was something I really wanted to achieve before the 2018. YEAH! On other news, I want to believe I will finish this story before January 8 (back to work day) but there is still so much to write and think. I am barely getting an idea of the battle. I have the epilogue since even just like J. K. Rowling in Harry Potter and the path there is still unclear.**

 **33\. Deepest Desires and Secrets**

In no time, Aida and Theo were surrounded by the enemy, at least 20 campers. They could easily fight their way to his sister but they were worried if this was another trap. They have been doing exactly what the enemy wanted. Aida lowered her sword but slipped the Poseidon's glove on her hand. It felt like the time to finally use it, however Poseidon warned her it would only work for 1 hour.

"At last, the final ingredient" said Ewan as he walked between the circle of campers surrounding them.

"It was your plan all along. You wanted us here" said Theo angry at himself and how he never realized what was happening.

"And you fell for it so dumbly. Did you think it would be so easy?" said Ewan with a large teasing smile. He looked at them expecting something else "Where is Lana?"

Theo felt anger in his bloodstream. He wanted to hurt him and didn't care if he died on the way. Aida looked almost as angry at her brother and spitted out "She is gone."

Ewan lost his smile and looked sad. He said barely audible "I'm sorry, my old friend."

"Shut up! I don't want you to say her name!" roared Theo

"Let Claire go!" yelled Aida.

"Gladly, she already did her part" said Ewan recovering his grin "I only need something of you in exchange."

"What do you want?" asked Theo bitterly.

"Your left eye… The eye of someone who went to Tartarus also known as _the clearest of eyes_ " said Ewan and Aida and Theo gave each other a glance.

"It's not Will" whispered Aida relieved. Theo thought the same but he now understood Lana's words before winter. She wanted to protect his family, his parents, even him if she already knew Ewan's plan.

"I wanted your parents but they are not as stupid as you. They would never put themselves in the open like you" said Ewan and Aida grunted at the comment "Then I thought of Lana but I didn't want to mess up her pretty face and I thought you would be a better sacrifice for the cause."

"Your cause, of course" said Aida spitting as much hatred as she could.

"Which is?" asked Theo.

"Change the world" said Ewan and looked up to the sky "It's time. Hand out your eye and Charlie will let your sisters go before Claire bleeds out completely."

"How can we trust you?" asked Aida "How can we know you won't backstab us?"

"Do you have another choice?" said Ewan with light playful wicked shrug.

"I'll do it" said Theo and put his dagger away "Aida lower your weapon. You need to get Claire and run as fast as you can with her. Find our parents."

"I am not leaving you with them" said Aida and wanted to attack and Theo knew it too "You don't have to do it."

"Claire comes first. She needs you" said Theo "Understood?"

Aida looked around and her jaw was so tight and angry. Eventually, she nodded and put her black stygian iron sword away in her sword belt. She nodded to her brother. She looked around and she knew she could still take the campers down with her glove on her hand and the sword in her bracelet. She wanted to smile but she couldn't since Charlie was watching her closely.

"Perfect, take Rhode's dagger and take your eye out. It won't kill you if you use that dagger" said Ewan.

"How do you know that I have it?" said Theo surprised then everything came clear "It was your plan all along. You sent Marina to find it. You used Lana to bring me here… Did you plan for her to get sick? To suffer like she did?"

"No. It was never my intention" said Ewan but Aida didn't believe him "I loved her more than you could even understand. I was hoping for you to cure her first… She was going to be my wife, my queen."

"You could have saved her if you knew where the dagger was from the start" said Theo and took out the dagger to show to him "She didn't have to die… not like that."

"My bad… I regret trusting her life in your hands" said Ewan. Theo looked murderous at him. The demigod looked truly regretful for a second and his smile turned wicker "but yet again, it had to be you."

"So all comes back to us?" said Theo "Our friendship"

"You were definitely a lousy friend" said Ewan almost angry "You kept me in the dark."

"I had to protect my sister" said Theo "She was too unstable and deadly."

"Protect a serial killer… that's your excuse?" said Ewan "Your twin sister before the rest of your family, your home? She could have killed everybody at Camp. You know that."

Theo didn't want to say that Ewan was right. He looked down for a second where Rhode's dagger was already on his hand and he said "I know I was a bad friend but you also shut me out. You could have warned me of your quest."

Ewan was now furious as he roared "You self-absorbed righteous idiot!"

Charlie rolled her eyes staring annoyed at them bickering like high schoolers. She just said "It's time" and Ewan nodded at her words.

"Sorry" said Ewan composing himself "You are right. Your eye, Theodore."

"Promise me that my sisters will be safe" said Theo approaching the blade to his face "For Lana."

Ewan and Charlie looked at each other for a moment and he said "Sure."

"Ok" said Theo with a sigh to himself. He felt the cold blade on the edge of the skull where the left eye socket was. Everybody was staring at him and nobody was putting their weapons down. He thought of doing slowly to prevent a nervous shutdown since the simple shock of the wound could have killed a normal person, but he was worried of losing more time as his sister was bleeding out. He bit hard almost to the point to crack his teeth and pushed the blade inside his eye.

In one swift movement, his eyeball was out and inserted in the dagger and his left hand was covering his eye wound. The pain was indescribable and raw as he was shaking in pain but didn't yell. He didn't want Ewan and Charlie the satisfaction of hearing him. He threw the blade to Ewan and fell on his knees trying to recover from the shock.

"There is no blood" whispered Aida in amazement and horror. She was already at his side covering his eye with bandage from her backpack.

Theo didn't understand at first but then he noticed that his hand wasn't wet and the eye was clean like it had been washed.

"Rhode's dagger" whispered Theo back.

Both were so engrossed on Theo's wound that they didn't notice when Charlie and a couple of campers took Claire down or Ewan throwing Theo's eye on a gold caldron in a strange neon green soup.

"There she is" said Charlie as the campers threw Claire to her siblings' feet. She was completely unconscious and her skin was pale with blue tinted lips.

"Claire" said Aida and she got on her knees to check her sister's vitals "She is breathing. I need Nectar or Ambrosia… anything."

Theo was still disoriented and tried to focus with one eye on what was happening in front of him. Then he saw it right in Ewan's hand. It shined brighter under daylight that in the semi-darkness of Tartarus. He asked afraid to ask "Where did you get it?"

"Come on, you haven't figured it out yet? I'm surprised… well, you have been really clueless today" said Ewan as he threw Annabeth's dagger, into the caldron.

"It's impossible" said Theo and found strength to stand up with one hand covering his bandaged eyes "He…"

"Was abandoned" sneered Ewan "By his girlfriend, his so-called friends, our Father."

"They didn't know" said Theo "Nobody did. I talked to him."

"Keep telling yourself that" said Ewan and the caldron liquid turned into a neon red color "Zeus knew for sure. He always knows and still doesn't care."

"You took it from him" said Theo and gave two shaky steps "He would never collaborate with you. He is a hero!"

"A broken one" said Ewan "the worst kind."

"What are both of you talking about?!" yelled Aida as she trying to figure it out how to cure her sister using Poseidon's glove.

"Jason Grace" said Theo and looked at his sister with his eye. It was his fault. He gave Annabeth's dagger to Lana and Jason.

"Jason Grace?" said Aida "Is he back… like Leo?"

"He was in Tartarus with Lana and me. He had been there since the battle of Athens" said Theo.

"Does mom know?" asked Aida "Dad?"

Theo turned to her sister and said "I told dad but I guess he didn't have the courage to say it aloud. You know, put my mom and the rest over that kind of stress with everything going on. Can you imagine it? Find out that their friend had been in Tartarus for 30 years?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone else?" said Aida angry. She wanted to slap her brother "By the mighty owl… do you have any idea what it means?"

"He gave mom's dagger to them" said Theo "He was forced to do it! I know him!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Theodore, and Jason Grace is no longer the man the 'magnificent' seven used to know… He is no longer a hero!" said Ewan and he laughed maniacally.

Aida remembered Will's prophecy. His brother unknowingly set it in motion by helping Jason, the former hero, by giving him the cursed blade and now the enemy had the blood of Claire. This was bad!

"Claire" whispered Aida. Theo nodded understating his sister's intentions.

Aida felt that it was time to stop everything for once and all. She would drag Ewan's corpse to Olympus if it was necessary. Charlie saw her for a quick second and understood her intentions but it was too late. She summoned water from the nearest creek and attacked the campers using Poseidon's glove. The stream of water was so powerful and unfocused that the most of the campers were washed away into the forest. Ewan and Charlie weren't as their pet rescued them just in time.

From midair, Charlie jumped to fight Aida who met her with a crash of their swords. Ewan gave a loop around the area yelling "Attack! Attack!"

"You won't escape from me this time" said Aida when her sword struck Charlie's.

"I was not going to ask for your permission" joked Charlie and Aida grunted annoyed. They fought in such intensity that nobody dared to help either fighter.

Campers easily outnumbered Theo who was hurt and had to protect his sister. Still, he stood up with his small weapons at hand and a lot of determination. Even if Theo was an easy target, nobody dared to go first. The legend of Theo Jackson scared them. Campers just encircled them making time for Ewan or Charlie to come to the rescue. Theo recognized some of the campers, most of them sons of Ares, but couldn't remember their names.

From the shadow casted by the campers, the twin sisters of Hades appeared. They created havoc as campers were too surprised to attack first. The twins had already 2 campers on the floor with their long range celestial bronze spears by the time the rest reacted.

"Elena, Eunice" said Theo relieved of seeing them. Both the girls didn't answer as they were fighting. Theo did the same and in a couple of seconds, campers were knocked up.

However, as they were fighting, nobody was paying attention to Ewan who was already next to the caldron with red neon liquid. The liquid started to sparkle bright obsidian sparkers and it was ready. He reached inside to retrieve the cursed blade. It was coated in a silver substance. He looked to the battle before him. Aida and Charlie were fiercely fighting at each other with no intention of losing. The campers were almost down. Claire was still unconscious while Theo was at her side healing her with water and the twins were finishing the fight. He looked to his watch and it was getting late.

"Charlie!" yelled Ewan loud enough to everybody to notice him with the cursed blade on his hand.

"Time to go" said Charlie and pushed Aida with her sword clashing at hers. Theo and Charlie ran at Ewan at the same time. Aida ran behind Charlie to stop her but Charlie had always being a little faster. In a loud howl, the hellhound ran into Charlie, his master.

"Now, go!" said Ewan as he threw the cursed blade to Charlie. She grabbed with a large winning smile as she jumped on the enormous dog's back.

"Hell, no!" yelled Aida as she threw her sword as a javelin to Charlie but it hit the ground as she had already disappeared under a shadow with her hellhound pet. It happened so fast that nobody could stop them.

Theo and Aida looked at each other before turning to Ewan. He was going to pay for sure. Ewan quickly understood their intentions and ran as fast as he could into the forest. He wasn't going to stay for a Q&A meeting.

Suddenly, Sean appeared from the woods with torn clothes but ready to fight. He saw Ewan and quickly advanced cutting his escape as a large grizzly bear. Ewan definitely felt cornered and was about to attack Sean first when he threw him down and seized him of the collar. Ewan should have looked terrified of Sean's grizzly bear face but he looked confident and cocky.

"You can't stop it now" said Ewan with a grin "Long live the new king."

Sean roared as a bear at his face before he threw a punch knocking him down for the rest of the day. He turned human and everybody had a needed second to breathe.

"Is everybody okay? What happened?" asked Sean as he saw Theo's bandage, the unconscious campers and the twins girls of Hades looking at her.

"We are still alive" said Theo "Where have you been?"

"Lost" said Sean and didn't know how to tell them about Mer. He spent most of the morning looking for her without any clue until he heard fighting noises that leaded to them.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Aida to the twins.

"Marina and Flint sent us" said Elena "They say they are sorry."

"We understand, right Aida?" said Theo elbowing his sister. Aida didn't want to agree but still she said annoyed with crossed arms "Yeah, we do."

"What do we do with him?" asked Aida looking at the unconscious son of Zeus. "Cut his throat? Can I go first?"

"I would like the same, more than you wouldn't believe but we need him to come clean and set the record straight. He has to tell everybody that we are not responsible of this war" said Theo and he was still just seconds of burying his dagger on his heart "We need him alive… for the time being."

The twin girls, Aida, Sean and Theo stared at each other deep in thought. Theo, as he used water healing on his sister and himself, didn't feel in pain for his missing eye but his vision would never be the same. He still wondered how he could fight without perception of depth.

"What now?" asked Sean.

"We must stop Charlie for sure. Whatever they are planning with the cursed blade will take in Manhattan at the main battle" said Theo.

"Can you take us there?" asked Aida to the twins "Using shadowtravel?"

"We can't travel long distances yet" said Eunice "Sorry"

"Sorry" whispered the other twin "Maybe you can 'borrow' some pegasi? They are locked at the stables."

"No need, I can take us" said Claire trying to stand up and making everybody turned at her. Her lips were still bluish but her skin looked warmer already. Her steps were shaky but not her determination. Her white Greek dress was stained with her blood and the closed cuts on her wrist were still red and swollen.

"Claire, are you sure? You lost a lot of blood" said Aida concerned.

"Yeah, I have to fix this. It's my blood on that blade" said Claire "Girls, at the peak of Zeus' fist, there are a set of chains and shackles. Please, use them on Ewan and leave him there. We will return later for him. As my brother said, we need him alive to confess."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sean looking at Claire.

"I hope Apollo won't mind if we use Helios' old sun chariot" said Claire "Ewan told me of this a couple days ago. He saw it once in a quest… I just need to focus a little" and pulled a ray of sunshine like it was rope until a shabby crackled wood chipped painting Greek chariot barely big enough to fit 4 people appeared in front of their eyes.

"That was amazing!" whispered the twin sisters in complete awe. For them, it looked way cooler that Shadowtravel.


	34. On a break

1/5/18 - so sorry, I could not do it. I could not finish this story, finally wrap it up before work. There is so much to be said and written. I will work on the weekends. I hope to have a complete chapter by the weekend but I am not sure.

At least, I reached the million of words. that's really important and amazing. It feels like something imposible at first. I was never my intention to write that much. I just wanted to write.

I love to write.

So, it's official: "we are on a break"


End file.
